Trenton
by Shadow Dranzer 55
Summary: After his death, kai's family tried to pull through but when the mother of his children chooses a black horse as their son's animal companion, what could go wrong? based off a film called fluke.
1. Chapter 1

_**Trenton**_

_**1**_

_**The Accident**_

_**Kai POV**_

_**My story, well you might like it. I won't say much now but I fear something will happen soon. Me and my family are just sitting at the kitchen table one day in May. It's nothing unusual for a morning. My family consists of me, my wife Clare, my daughter Sophie and my son Chesney. No pets. Can't stand the bloody things. Wretched fleabags. My wife had long emerald hair that complied with her porcelain skin and viridian eyes. Our daughter looked like her and our son was the same. They looked little of me to be fair. They only had my face and brains. The rest was their own or from their mother. It has only been about nineteen years since BEGA went down. My grandfather died, thank you lord. Boris was sentenced to death after getting out and murdering somebody. The lord must be on my side. I moved out to Kentucky to get away from Tyson. Ray was tempted to follow me until I told him to stay put.**_

_**Just as I was about to take a sip of my apple juice the phone started ringing. Thankfully Clare answered the call so I could finish up and get to work. My job was only training horses for the lady down the road. She owns and breeds race horses and I train them. Not one is trained to lose. "Daddy." "Yes Sophie." "Can we come visit you at work today?" "No hunny. It's too dangerous." "Kai. They have the day off school. And I now have a week off work as the boss is on strike." "So we're running on my money again." "I can't help that Kai." "I know. Well. I gotta head to the track so I can get to work." "I don't like your boss dad." **_

"_**Me neither. But it pays. It's a job. I hate my boss my boss hates me. There you have it. Perfect match. I'll see you later." "Kiss first." "As always." As I was asked my wife got one peck on the cheek. And the kids, they just got a pat on the head before I left the building. Just before I got into my car Clare ran up to me with a bag in her hand. "Don't forget yer lunch." "Thank you darling. I must go now. If the kids wish to see me. Bring them just before eleven. My break starts at five past. They can watch but they're not to disturb me." "Okay baby. Off you go. Before the wicked witch of the south moans again." "I like to move it move it." "You will move in a minute man." After a slap from Clare I got into my car and drove off just as the kids ran out in hopes to catch me. I put my arm out the window and waved at them until I was around the corner. Once I reached my destination I checked myself in and got ready to work just as my boss came up to me. "About time you got here." "Sorry ma'am. I got up late." "Poor excuse. Get to work. I don't pay you to sit around." "Yes ma'am." 'I hate that woman. Tart.' **_

_**Thoughts endlessly ran through my mind as I got to work on the first thing, the jumpers. Once they were sorted I dealt with the chasers. Some were put to the gate, some on the treadmill and all the others I don't wish to state. Half of the morning went by fairly fast. I was just sitting in my office when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I looked at the clock to see it was five past eleven. "Good. Break." Just as I stood up my kids jumped on me. "Dad!" "Oomph! Kids. Get down. Ye rats." "Daddy." "Don't call me daddy. Just dad or father will do just fine." "Can we go see the horses now?" "Fine. Come on." As requested I took my family around the place and Sophie noticed two on the track. "Look." "Hm. Those are two of our two year olds. The bay is Tulippa Mei. The white one is Crystal Explorer." "They look fast." "They're just training to boost their stamina. Wendell! Get back to work! I never said you could take a break!" "I'm hungry!" "You're always hungry. Get back to work! Now!" "Ye sir!" "Good."**_

_**Once Wendell was out of sight I went to the jumper section and my family followed. They were amazed at what they saw. A white filly was jumping gracefully over the fences until she came to the double jump. "Alright. Give her a break. We'll try again later." "Yes Mr. Hiwatari." "I like this place dad." "Thought you would. And." "Yeah." "I'm going to have a few horses personally trained on our farm." Yes. I forgot to say I live on a farm. "Really dad?!" "Quiet down or you'll scare the horses. Great. My boss. Where did I put that clipboard?" "Here hunny." "Cheers Clare." I looked at the status just as my boss arrived. "Who are they?" "My family ma'am. They only came to take a look around and visit me." "Well. It is a pleasure to see ya all again. But this man is very busy." "On the contrary. I'm on my break now. If you wouldn't mind. I have my free time to attend to. Come on you three." As told the rest of my family followed me to the stables. Sophie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw all the horses. "Wow." "I know. Amazing." "Out of context." "Chesney. Knock it off. She's only twelve." "Wrong. He is. I'm fourteen." "That's my girl. Bright spark. Actually. We have a horse with that name here."**_

_**The day finally came to a close at the track. I was just driving home in thought. Once I got there I went straight to my room and Clare followed me. "Hey baby." "Hey." "Are you okay? You don't sound well." "I'm fine Clare." "Come here. The kids are in bed now. I think a small round wouldn't hurt." "Baby please. You know I get tired at this time of night. I'll be terrible." "Kai. You just rest. I'll do all the work. Come on." "Fine. Hm." I stumbled right back onto the bed when Clare planted one on me. I just hoped the kids had headphones on because things were gonna get rather noisy tonight. Although I wanted a silent night. I hadn't done it since Chesney came along. I was fully stripped in two minutes and flat on my back with Clare on top of me. "Clare." "Hey. It'll be alright Kai. Just relax." "Clare. Stop it. Uh. Clare." "What?" "I got hit down there earlier." "Oh my poor darlin'." "Clare!"**_

_**The next morning I woke up to the tractor engine on the go. Then I remembered that I'd marked out a small track in the cornfield. "Un. What a night." "Hey dad." "Ah! Sophie!" "Oh. I'm sorry." "Could you at least knock next time before you walk in?! Five times you've done that!" "Dad. It's Saturday. You just rest. I'll fetch ya some breakfast." "Thanks hunny but I'm not hungry." "You were really noisy last night." "Blame yer mother fer that." "Well. Mama's out there carvin' that track ye made in the cornfield." "Okay hunny. I'll be down in a minute." "Oh. And Chesney is fetchin' the eggs. What d'ya want me to do?" "You just rest. Or go milk that damn cow. It hates me." "Okay dad. Be back soon." Once Sophie left the room I got up and dressed into normal work clothes that you wear on a farm. I walked outside just as Clare shut the tractor down. "Oh. Mornin' baby." "Howdy partner." "Very funny Kai. Come on. I'll fetch ye some breakfast." "I'm not hungry this mornin' baby." "You have to eat somefin'. I heard ya yelling at Sophie this mornin'." "She didn't knock on the door. The covers weren't over me naked body." "Oh. Sorry. How do you feel?" "Sore as hell."**_

_**After Clare had finally convinced me to eat something I was just sitting on the hill looking over the track. A white goat was at my side. "So Franny. What do you think girl? Should I start training horses here?" The only response I got was Franny bleating at me. "I know. Somefin' bad is gonna happen." "Hey Kai!" "Huh." I turned around to see Ray jogging over to me. "Ray?" "Kai. I finally found ya." "Well ya sure took yer sweet time." "You sound just like a true man from Kentucky. I like ya kids." "Ah. Ye can take them if yer want. They drive me mad." "Nah. My baby girl is bad enough. Mariah left me with our kids. Two girls and a boy." "Oh my." "What is with the goat?" "The goat lives on this farm. Problem?" "Did you just say farm?" "Yes I just said farm. Ye got a problem with that partner?" "Not…really. I just never expected you to live on one." "Hn. Come on Franny." "Franny? What kind of name is that for a goat?"**_

_**I walked down the hill just as a van pulled up. There was a horse trailer behind it. Once the van was shut down the trailer started shaking. "Wendell. What in god's name?!" "Sorry Kai. They only had a wild one. He's a tough nut. Trust me. I had problems catchin' him." "Jus keep it away from my kids and my wife." Distressed calls came from the trailer so I guessed the horse was stressed out. "Okay fella. Let's get ye sorted fer training." "Training?" "Didn't my girl tell ya? I train race horses. Whoa!" "Kai!" The horse busted right out of the trailer bowling me over. It was a deep grey stud that looked to be about three years old. Clare walked outside with the kids behind her. "Baby." "Clare. Get inside! It ain't safe out here!" "Kai?" "Just get inside!" Before Clare or the kids could move the horse ran right towards them. Ray didn't know what to do until Wendell and I lassoed the horse and pulled it back. "If you even think of harming my family I'll put ye straight down! No questions asked!" **_

_**After ten minutes the horse was finally tied to a fence so I could get a saddle on it. Once that was done it was just the reins. I had a game with that but the horse soon opened when I forced it. "Now ye big brute. Time fer gate training." As I had stated the makeshift gate was in place. Clare and the other four were jus watching. "Okay baby. Are you sure about this?" "Positive. Let her loose." As they were ordered Clare and Wendell pulled the rope and the gate shot open. The stud wasted no time in dashing out. The first half was fine when trouble hit. The horse stopped suddenly and I almost went off. Out of the blue the horse started acting strangely. "Whoa. Easy boy. Whoa. Easy. Whoa!" The horse belted off back the way we came. Thankfully the gate was nowhere in sight. "Dad!" "Stay back Sophie!" Yet again once we were halfway trouble was ahead. There was a cob of corn sticking out and the leaf looked like a deadly razor. I tried to pull the horse out but it wouldn't budge. Before I knew it, the leaf sliced my throat.**_

_**I fell from the saddle and the horse never stopped running. I could feel the blood literally oozing from the cut. Clare was at my side in no time at all. "Kai!" "Clare. I…" "Wendell! Call for help!" "It's too late. They won't get here…fast enough." "Baby please. Hang on. The kids and I can't live without ye. We'll have no money." "Clare. I'm sorry baby." Ray soon came around the corner with a first aid kit. Chesney and Sophie were behind him. "Dad!" "Sophie…Chesney. Go inside." "No dad." "Just go! Ugh." "Hang on Kai. The cut is too deep. He won't last long enough until help arrives." "Kai. Please." "Clare. Do me a favour." "What's that baby?" "Put the horse down. He's too dangerous. You'll be next." "How?" "There's a gun in the barn. Use that. The bullets you need are…in the cabinet draw. That's by the stalls." "Dad. Hang on. Please." "Sophie. Take…Chesney inside. Go." "Daddy. We're not gonna leave until we know you're okay." **_

_**Normal POV **_

_**Wendell soon returned with no signs of hope on his face. "I'm sorry Clare. There's nothing we can do. I can't get any help." "Surely someone can help us." "Clare. Baby." "Kai." "Look after yerself. An' the kids." "Kai. Please." "It's a farm. And accidents happen. If ye have another child or get a pet. Call it Trenton." Clare held Kai's shaking hand in hers just as it went limp. He was gone. "Kai. No!" "Dad?" "Kids. Go inside." "Mama." "Just go inside! And stay away from that horse." As they were told for the fifth time Sophie and Chesney went into the house avoiding the horse that had just killed their father in cold blood. Clare however refused to leave Kai's lifeless body. Franny soon ran over. "Franny. Jus go away. Stupid goat. Kai knew it was too dangerous. Why did he still do it?" "I don't know Clare. Come on." "Shut up Wendell. Check on the kids and make yourself useful for once." **_

_**As he was told Wendell went into the house and Ray held Clare close when Brooklyn arrived. "Clare?" "Brooklyn? Why are you here?" "Thought I'd stop by. Oh my god. What happened here?" "Kai tried to train that horse… an' it killed him." "How?" "A piece of corn was sticking out an'. The leaf sliced his throat. He went just five minutes ago." "Why didn't he pull the horse out?" "I guess he tried but the horse wouldn't move out of its running line." "What was he thinking? Come here Clare. If you want I'll look after you and the kids." "You know Kai wouldn't want that." "Clare. You need all the help you can get right now. I won't hurt the kids I promise. Not unless you consent it." "Brooklyn I. I accept yer offer." At those words Ray left the scene after taking one last look at his dead friend. His eyes once so full of life and sometimes malice were now glazed over. His skin that was recently tanned now crystal white and his lips had turned blue. 'His favourite colour. Farewell my friend. The others shall know of this. Just take care of yourself up there. We'll miss ya. Our captain.' **_

_**Once they got Kai's body into a safe place they calmed the kids down. Clare however was carrying out Kai's request that she kill the horse that killed him. She tied the stud to a post and went into the barn and grabbed the gun and bullets. She loaded the gun whilst walking outside. The horse knew what was coming. Both Brooklyn and Wendell were watching from inside with the kids. "You killed the only man I ever loved. You savage beast." With no other words Clare aimed and pulled the trigger. The horse fell on impact. Both Sophie and Chesney huddled up to Brooklyn. "I know kids. He won't be forgotten." "Our daddy really hated you didn't he Brooklyn?" "Yes he did. But I'm gonna look after you now. Ray will probably tell all of your dad's old team of his passing and they'll be at the funeral I'm guessing. I'll stay clear. I doubt yer dad would want me there." "Brooklyn." "Yes Chesney." "Would you ever marry our mama?" "Oh no. I doubt she'd want to marry again after this. It'll just keep hurting her heart. And anger your dad's spirit."**_

_**2**_

_**Trenton**_

_**Three years went by after Kai's passing. Brooklyn moved in with Clare and the kids. Clare also gave birth to another child the year after. She had a little boy and gave him his father's name in honour as he was Kai's twin and not hers for a change. As Brooklyn had said, Kai's old crew was at the funeral but he stayed clear of it. Sophie had grown into a fine young lady at seventeen but she stayed with her mother. Chesney had changed at fifteen years of age. He was quite stubborn and he drove Brooklyn around the bend every day. Clare was out on the farm one day when Ray arrived with three kids. One had teal hair and gold eyes, the second had dark pink hair and deep hazel eyes and the last was his twin. "Hey Clare." "Ray. What a surprise to see you here." "Well. It has been three years now so I thought I'd come and pay my respects. These are my kids by the way. The tallest one is Rin, the one with the dark pink hair is Mei and the last is Gara. My clone of the century." "Oh. A pleasure to meet ya'll. I must be gettin' back to work now." "Okay. Is Sophie home?" **_

_**As if on cue Sophie arrived. She was on a red scrambler bike. Ray just smiled as Clare only just dodged the bike. "Damn it Sophie! What would yer father say?!" "Get off that bike an start walkin' ya bad girl. That's what my daddy would say but my daddy ain't here no more." "I know hunny. Ray's here." "Ray?" "Yer father's friend Ray. He was at the funeral." "Oh. Uncle Ray." "That's the one. Oomph. God you have grown." "I'm proud of it." "Your dad would be glad to see you doing so well." "He's always watchin' over this farm now he's gone. I kinda miss him now." "We all do hunny. We all do. What was it like?" "The same as always mom. Beautiful."**_

_**Out of the blue a boy identical to Kai walked out. Clare noticed him and rushed right over to him. "Kai hunny go on inside." "She is always fussing over that child. He sure reminds me of dad though." "Curious." "Yep. So. How you been since the day?" "Well I'm still lonely but I'm living. And Chesney?" "Another dad all over." Shouting could soon be heard from the house and Brooklyn walked around from the back trying to keep up with Chesney himself. "Just get lost carrot head! I'm not in the mood!" "Hey! You listen here! I took you in as my own! I did that for your mother!" "Well if you think I'm gonna bow down and let you slap my backside and paint it red then forget it! Cuz you ain't my father and you never will be!" "Where do you think you're going?!" "Out!" "I don't think so! Get back here! You are grounded young man!" "Like that has ever stopped me before!" "Chesney!" "Not listening ginger pubes! Talk the back of the head cuz the front ain't listening!" "Why you insolent little." "Brooklyn. Let him alone. Chesney needs his space at that age. No wonder he hates you." "Hmph." **_

_**Ray just watched as Brooklyn stormed off into the house and slammed the door behind him. "Why don't cha come on in Ray? He'll calm down in a minute." "Okay. Come on kids. She doesn't bite." "Okay father." Once Ray was inside he noticed Franny was running around. "I see you still have the goat." "Yeah. I don't think Kai would forgive me if I sold her. Would ya'll like a drink?" "If you don't mind. The kids only drink tea with one sugar and no milk." "And you?" "I'll have one of your old special ones Clare. I haven't had one since the funeral. I noticed that Brooklyn steered clear of it." "Yeah well. As ye know him an Kai never got along. I don't even go to the track anymore." "I don't blame you." "Ya can sit down kids. The chairs ain't electric so that when ya sit on 'em ya get a shock." "Go on. She won't bite. I've known her for three years. Just relax." "Although I have to say the tricks that Chesney has pulled on Brooklyn. Well. I must say one was a hair raising experience."**_

"_**And what was that?" "Well. It was a few weeks ago so it's a fresh memory. It was that hot one day Chesney knew Brooklyn was gonna sit on the deck chair out back. Have you ever seen Home Alone 3?" "Oh no. He didn't." "Yep. Brooklyn had a right shock. Chesney has done all the tricks he can think of to get shot of Brooklyn but it ain't workin'." Before Ray could say a word Clare's little boy waddled into the room right up to his mother. "Mama." "Hm. Hey hunny. Up ye come. Jus like yer father. Light weight." "Kai never weighed much to be fair." "Who that mama?" "An old friend of your daddy's. Yer true father that is." "It won't be long before Chesney drives Brooklyn out then." "No. He's really protective over Kai and Sophie." "Well I don't blame the poor boy. He's stuck in the middle." "Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right. Here I am stuck in the middle with you." "I love that song." "Are you still single?" "Yeah. I can't find the right girl. I've tried chat lines, everything." "Oh. I could try and get shot of Brooklyn and you can move in. I kinda like you." "Thanks. What do you think kids?" "Maybe."**_

_**As if on cue Brooklyn entered the room. "Hi Ray." "Brooklyn. I see that you and Chesney don't get along anymore." "No. I blame his old man for that." "It runs in his blood." "True. I have treated that boy with respect and he treats me like dirt." "Well Brooklyn. If it runs in his blood then ya can't help it. He's hot headed by nature from his father. Now stop complaining or I'll have Chesney set a firework off up yer backside this time." "Hn. What's for lunch?" "You can do it. Just don't try poisoning my son. And keep your eyes off Sophie. I won't tell you a hundred times. My daughter ain't interested in you." "I'll be back later." "You leave Chesney alone Brooklyn. If you lay one finger on him I will kill you." Brooklyn soon left the building and Ray just watched as Kai stuck his tongue out at his step father. "Kai. Cut that out." "He sure looks like his dad." "Yeah. That's why I named him after his daddy Ray. He's my husband's twin for life." "I want my daddy." "I know hunny. But your daddy isn't here anymore." "What happened to the horse?" "I shot it right in the chest. Like I was told to."**_

_**An hour went by after Ray arrived. He and Clare took the kids out for a little while. "Ray." "Hm." "Do you remember Kai's last words?" "Yeah. If you ever have another child or get a pet, call it Trenton." "Oh. Well. I need something to keep Chesney happy. He needs a companion. Sophie has Franny, Kai has the cow oddly enough although she hated his father it's just Chesney." "It could be that then. He feels left out." "Well. My creature companion I must say is Brooklyn. He keeps trying to do me right but I keep saying no." "Because it would make Kai's spirit angry." "Yep. I'm basically sleeping with the enemy Ray. I think Kai would already be angry." "True. But you're still stressed out after what happened." "True. Here we are. A pony should make a perfect match." "Or a donkey." "Sophie." "I'm joking mom. Hey look. There's Wendell." Sophie pointed over to the far left at the stated man. **_

_**He spotted them and he walked right over. "Hey Clare." "Hi Wendell." "What brings you here?" "I'm looking for a creature companion for Chesney to stop him driving Brooklyn around the bend day after day." "Oh. Well. Right this way. I think a pony should do." As the group was walking Sophie noticed a black stud that had a grey mane and tail about three years old standing totally still. 'Dad used to do that.' Sophie also noticed that the horse had amethyst eyes unlike the others. There was a blaze marking going down his face and his front left leg was white at the bottom. "Hey big guy." The horse soon noticed Sophie and he almost reared up. "Sophie. I'd stay away from him. He gets a little grouchy." "Why has he got amethyst eyes Wendell?" "Nobody knows Sophie. Come on. He's dangerous." "So is Chesney." At that the horse started to calm down a little. "You like that name don't you?" "Sophie." "Mom. I think I found the right one for Chesney." "Well. He looks reliable. But after your father." "Mom. Look in his eyes." **_

_**As she was told Clare looked into the horse's eyes and turned her head. "Fine. How much Wendell?" "He's going for nothing Clare. Well. To you that is. Come on big guy. Time for you to go to your new home and meet yer new master." "We already have a name for him. Trenton." "It suits him. There ya go. He's all ready to go." "Thanks Wendell." "No problem Clare. I might stop by later." "Just drop on in whenever you like Wendell." Whilst the group was walking back from the ranch Sophie was leading Trenton gently when he stopped. "Mom hold up." "What is it hunny?" "I don't know. Trenton just stopped in his tracks." Without warning Trenton bowed down to Sophie. "Sophie. No." "Mom. He won't hurt me." Once Sophie was on Trenton's back he slowly stood straight. Clare was clearly panicking. "Sophie. Get down from there." "She'll be fine Clare. I can sense that Trenton means her no harm." "I'll trust you on that Ray." Once they were at the farm, Trenton stopped again and looked around with scared eyes.**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**Why does this place look so familiar to me? Was I here in a past life? I felt something on my back when I realized I was carrying the girl. "Easy there Trenton." Trenton? Is that my name? It must be. I don't see any other male here except those two boys. I turned my head and my eye met with the girl's eyes. We both looked at each other long and hard until I felt something touch my neck. I bolted up in fright to see the one girl standing there. "Easy Trenton. She won't hurt you. I promise." The girl on my back patted my neck gently and rubbed it. The feeling felt familiar. Her words were kind and gentle. I felt as if I could trust her but my mind kept telling me not to. I didn't know who to believe. My head or some girl I don't even know. Before I knew it I was being led to a stable. Before I even got to the doors I put my foot down. There was no way I was going in that thing until I felt a push from behind. 'Hey. What's the meaning of this? It is rude to push someone.'**_

_**I soon realized that these people were trying to force me into the building. I should think not. I caught the duo that were pushing off guard by turning so sudden that they had no time to react. "Trenton. Get back here." I don't think so. I am not sleeping in there. Get me a bed. Wait a minute. A bed? What am I thinking? Was I human? This family. That man. They all look familiar to my eyes. And that girl. Her eyes. So gentle. I feel like I can trust her. And the name she spoke earlier. Chesney. It rings a bell. I looked around for the girl but I couldn't find her. I felt something on my hoof at that moment. I looked down to see a child. 'Those features. They look familiar. Were they mine? Those eyes. They're like my eyes. The girl said they were amethyst. I noticed that in my reflection last year.' I lowered my head slowly so I could get a better look at the child but the woman snatched him away from me. "Stay away from my little boy. Get in there. Now." I soon decided to do as I was told and went into the stable but I stopped at the doors. "Move it!" I heard the sound of a whip cracking behind me and that triggered my senses as I bolted into the stable. **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Before Trenton could get back out Clare shut the door on him. She turned around just as Chesney arrived. "Mom. What's in there?" "Nothing hunny. Just go on inside. I'll be there in a minute." "No. I wanna know what is in that stable." "Look. I got ya a creature companion. But I don't want you going near it. Sophie picked the blasted beast." "What is it mom?" "A horse. A big black one too." "I wanna see it." "No." "Mom. I know it hurts because of the way dad died but it's been three years. Maybe this one is different to the last. It can help plough the fields." "Just don't touch it." When Clare opened the door Trenton couldn't be happier. He was about to walk out when he spotted Chesney. "Mom. It's just amazing." **_

_**Chesney started walking forward and Trenton did the same until Clare shut the door causing Trenton to back off into the stable. "Mom." "No Chesney. He's dangerous." "Maybe to you. Think of what we want for once. He might like me. Just let me try." "I don't want you gettin' hurt." "I won't." Once again Clare opened the door and Trenton was yet again happy. Chesney walked forwards just before Trenton snorted at him. "Hey boy. Come on. I won't hurt ya." At those words Trenton found the courage to walk towards Chesney with small steady steps. Chesney reached out and Trenton didn't react to it apart from shaking his head whilst walking. Once Chesney's hand met Trenton's nose Clare decided that was enough until Ray kept her still. "Ray." "Just let them be. You got him a companion but you're keeping him away from it. They could become friends if you just give Trenton a chance." When Clare turned back to her son he was now on Trenton's back. "Chesney. Get down from there right now." "Mom. I'm fine. He likes me."**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**Once Chesney was on my back I felt more relaxed than before. He seemed harmless unless I hurt him first. I could see his mother was worried. But this felt too familiar to me. I walked around slowly and his mother just watched in horror until the man beside her placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good boy. How fast can you go?" "Chesney no! I will not allow it! You have no riding experience!" "Then he can teach me. I'll be fine." With no other words I sped up a little into a slow canter. I could feel that Chesney and I were already bonding. "Come on Trenton. Run like the wind." Those words kicked off several nerves in my brain. I thought of running at full speed but then I realized that Chesney hadn't had any experience from what I heard from his mother.**_

_**I stopped suddenly after sensing trouble ahead. I backed off slowly when a group of boys appeared. One was on a chestnut stud with a white blaze down the face and two front white legs. The boy had long chestnut hair and black eyes. There was another on a brown horse that had a black mane and tail. The boy on that one had long black hair with purple eyes. The rest looked lethal on dark brown horses. The one in front spoke up scaring me slightly. "Hello Chesney." "Bruce." "So you can afford a horse then. How much did that hideous thing cost?" "I don't know. Just leave us alone." "I just want to talk with you. Walk on Blitzen." As the horse walked forwards I went backwards. I didn't trust him or his rider. I turned slightly in fright before pawing at the ground with my right front hoof. The lad known as Bruce just laughed."Is he supposed to scare me? I'm fearless." 'Oh really. I wonder if that's true.' I reared up slightly and slammed my front legs back down and Chesney started to panic. "Easy Trenton." "What kind of name for a horse? Why don't you go and run to your daddy. Oh I'm sorry. Your dad's dead isn't he?"**_

_**I could easily tell that Chesney was close to tears and that made me angry. Some guy picking on my new friend. That is not allowed in my new family. I turned to face the group and they could tell I was angry. Instead of fighting I turned and ran back to the farm as fast as I could just as the girl went past on her bike. I stopped in my tracks and turned around before chasing the girl. She had stopped in her tracks when she spotted the boys. "Chesney?" "Sophie." "Aw. How sweet. The big baby got his sister to beat us up." "Actually you spoilt brat. I was just on my way to meet my boyfriend only to find you lot blocking the way. And now I hear you're picking on my baby brother. Well that is not on. Just leave him alone. Chesney has done nothing to you. Now move outta my way before I make you. Chesney. Get back to mom. She's worried about you." I watched as Sophie left. I decided to head back and take Chesney home. The boys behind us just laughed and I stopped dead. "Trenton. What are you up to? Come on. Let's just go back."**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Chesney tried to turn Trenton around but Trenton wouldn't have it. He pawed the ground again before snorting at the boys that were picking on Chesney. Bruce just stayed there and Blitzen didn't move a muscle until Trenton charged towards them. The group soon fled and Trenton just snorted and blew several raspberries at them before neighing loudly three times. Chesney was amazed at Trenton's actions. "Thanks Trenton. You really like me don't cha?" Trenton nodded at that and turned around to take Chesney home. Back at the farm Clare was just picking the vegetables whilst Ray was playing with Kai to keep him happy when Chesney and Trenton returned. Clare ran right to Chesney once he was out of the saddle and Trenton moved out of the way because he knew there'd be trouble. "Thank god you're okay Chesney." "Mom. I'm fine. Trenton looked after me. I asked him if he liked me and he nodded. And I don't think Bruce will be picking on me again. Trenton showed him what for. Fearless my backside. He and Blitzen ran a mile when Trenton charged at them." "I'm just glad you're okay. So Trenton really likes ya?" "Yes. Hey Trenton." **_

_**The said horse stopped in his tracks and turned his head. "Don't cha really like me?" Trenton just nodded before walking off whilst flicking his long grey tail to say leave me alone. Clare couldn't believe her eyes. "Okay Chesney. You win. But I'm not ready to trust him with my baby boy." "Mom." "Yes." "Kick Brooklyn out. I don't like the way he yells at me." "I'll let you drive him out." "But mom. He's almost raped you several times if it weren't for me. You owe me." At hearing that Trenton stopped again. He turned around slowly and walked up behind Chesney and pushed him gently towards the door. "Hey. Trenton. Okay I'll move." "Trenton! Let my boy alone!" "Mom it's okay. He just wants me go in the house. He wants me to be safe. Trenton cut it out. Right now." **_

_**At Chesney's command Trenton stopped nudging him and stood still. Chesney turned around and looked in Trenton's eyes. He placed a hand to his face and stroked it gently. In response Trenton nuzzled Chesney's face. "I love you too boy. Come on. I wanna show you somefin." As told Trenton followed Chesney up a hill. When they were at the top they were looking over the racetrack. "Ya see that place." Trenton nodded at that. "My daddy used to work there. You kinda look like him. My daddy's name was Kai. He had grey hair in the front and black in the back. And he had yer eyes too. He died three years ago though. He was trying to train a horse in the cornfield behind us but. A piece of corn was sticking out and the horse wouldn't move over." Trenton looked as Chesney fell silent. A tear started to fill his eye that was closest to Trenton. "The leaf on the cob sliced his throat. He died ten painful minutes later. I just wish he didn't try to train that horse. Then he'd still be here. But you might not be beside me now."**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**I looked at Chesney as he told me about his father. I felt sad at his words. He lost his father by a horse. No wonder his mom doesn't like me. I watched as the tears fell from his eyes. I gently nuzzled his face to wipe the tears away and he just placed his one hand on my nose. He looked at me after that. I noticed pain and sorrow in Chesney's eyes. I looked out to the track. It looked familiar just like everything else. Then it hit me. Chesney said I looked like his father. 'No wonder it all looks familiar to me. I was his father. Now I understand. Chesney needs me right now. And so does his family. And that name. Brooklyn. My enemy. I was a human. I was Kai. I have to try and tell them. But without speech, they'll think I've gone mad. I have to try.' After realization dawned on me that I was Chesney's father in a past life I tried to find a way to tell him. **_

_**I nuzzled his arm gently but he swatted me off. "Stop it Trenton. I want you to keep a secret for me boy. I want to be a jockey. I wanna race. But mom won't let me." I knew his point. Clare still isn't ready to trust horses after my death. But why did I have to come back as a horse? Unless it was to help Clare find trust in horses again and maybe I've been sent back. So I can spend time with my kids. But the kid with my name. He looks like I used to. That night three years ago. She got pregnant. And Clare never had the chance to tell me. Now I know. I still love Clare and my kids. But Brooklyn has to go. All of a sudden I felt something pull on my tail. I turned to see a white goat trying to eat it. I flicked my tail and it ran a mile. Chesney just laughed at it. "That was Franny. My dad's old goat. She belongs to Sophie now. Stupid sheep." I snorted at that. He was insulting my goat. That wasn't nice. I soon felt a hand being placed on my haunches. I turned to see the other man looking over the field. **_

_**Our eyes met and I knew who it was. My best friend in my old life. "Hi Ray." "Hey Chesney. I see that you still look down hoping to see yer dad." "No Ray. That isn't it. I wanna race." "Oh well. I don't think Clare will let that happen." I tugged on Ray's hair and he slapped me for it. "Hey. That's my hair not yours." "I guess he likes you." "Yeah. I guess he does. I might be moving in if Brooklyn gets your message that you want him out. Is that okay with you Chesney?" "Yeah. You're more than welcome Ray." I pulled the best smile that I could and Ray noticed. "This guy sure looks like yer dad." "Yeah. I've already told Trenton that he looks like my daddy. I feel like he is though. So many things look similar." "It must be coincidence Chesney." I noticed Chesney was about to cry. When he turned to leave me, I gently nudged him, he landed on Ray and he held Chesney close. Chesney refused at first until Ray placed a hand on the back of his head pressing it slightly against his chest. Chesney soon gave in and held Ray back. **_

_**I looked over the field one last time before walking away. I noticed the cornfield that Chesney mentioned. I could see there was an oval cut out in the middle. I found the entrance and walked in just as Chesney caught me. "No Trenton. That place is forbidden to us now. I can't let you go in there I'm sorry boy." I looked at Chesney in thought. I wanted to see if the thing that killed me was still there. I tried to walk in again but Chesney stopped me again. "Trenton. No." I looked at the farm entrance to see a posh car driving through the gate. Clare soon came out and moved Chesney away, or she tried. Chesney stayed rooted beside me. Sophie soon returned with a guy on the back of the bike. He had dark hazy blue hair and forest green eyes. Once the car stopped a woman got out of it. My eyes narrowed if it were possible. It was my old boss. "Chesney. Get inside." "No mom. I'm staying with Trenton." 'No you're not young man.' Before Clare could protest I pushed Chesney towards the house until he turned causing me to fly ahead almost whacking my head on the railings by the house.**_

_**I watched as the woman walked up to Clare. They were only inches apart when Sophie walked past and patted my neck. "Hey Trenton." "Nice horse." "It's my brother's." 'No. I'm your father.' I then tried to get the message through to Sophie by gently nuzzling her face. She placed her hands to the reins behind my ears and I lifted her on my face. "Ah! Trenton! Easy boy." 'She didn't get the message. What else can I do? Hat. An old hat. No. That won't work.' I watched on as my past life boss was talking with Clare. "No Tanya. You cannot have my son." "It is for his own good. He attacked my son." "It wasn't Chesney it was Trenton." "Don't try blaming the horse. It was your son in the saddle." "I don't care. He should learn not to bully my son. He knows that it still hurts from the way Kai died. And your son isn't helping my son to get rid of the memory." "Well I don't see what good a horse can do for him."**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**That was when Trenton decided she had crossed the line. He pawed at the ground and snorted twice before charging at the woman when Chesney caught him. "No Trenton. You've got me into enough trouble. Stop it. Mom. I'll go." "No. I will not have you dying the same way your father did." Bruce soon arrived with his boys behind him. They all smiled evilly making Chesney back off but Trenton stepped forward causing Blitzen to step back. "Easy Blitzen. He won't hurt you on this soil. He won't get the chance." "Oh wouldn't he Bruce. If I let him go, Trenton would just charge at you again and you'll all go running. Some brave lion you are. You're just a cowardly dog. And Trenton isn't hideous." "Only good looking horses are the winners Chesney. And that thing isn't a winner. Is it." "Shows what you know." Everyone turned to see Ray standing beside Trenton. "This horse has talent." "Prove it. Chesney. I challenge you to a duel. On the large field at midday tomorrow." "No. I will not allow my son to race."**_

_**Chesney decided he'd had enough and walked away. But he walked into the stable and not the house like Clare expected him to. Trenton ran after him. "Chesney!" "Just leave me alone!" Before Trenton could get through the stable door Chesney slammed it shut. Trenton reared up and yelped slightly. (If you've seen the film Black Beauty the sound Ginger made when Beauty nearly hit her in the face is the one I mean here.) Trenton tried to open it but he couldn't grip the handle. He tried using his hoof to push the crease to open the door but that didn't work. Franny soon arrived and used her horn to open the door. Trenton spent no time thanking the goat and ran into the stable to find Chesney. He tried to find Chesney but that only ended in failure. Trenton soon heard a crashing sound followed by a yell of 'OW'. He ran in the direction it came from to find Chesney holding his right ankle tightly. **_

_**Without being told Trenton ran outside to find help to see Ray was the only one outside. He snuck up on Ray and yanked the silk strip that kept his trousers in place and ran a mile. "Hey! Trenton! Give that back!" Ray soon gave chase to Trenton only to find he'd led him to an injured Chesney. "Chesney!" "Ray. Ah." "Hang on. Trenton. Go and get Sophie. Whip off with her scrunchie and come back here. She's by the gate. Go!" As Trenton was told he ran outside and found Sophie before snatching her scrunchie from her hair. "Trenton! Come back here!" Sophie soon followed Trenton into the stable. When she spotted Chesney she ran right to his side. "What happened Chesney?" "Sophie. I fell from the roof. Ah. My ankle." "Hold on. I'll go get mom." "No." Trenton decided he'd had enough and went into the house although he wasn't allowed. Clare chased him right out until he tried telling her to follow him. He neighed and reared up to try and get the message through. "Go away Trenton. And stay out of the house." **_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**I decided enough was enough and yanked on my old wife's shoe laces. She slapped me quite hard on the nose and tied them back up. I took the chance whilst she was bent over to flip her onto my back and carry her into the stable. "Trenton! Put me down!" As I was ordered I put Clare down gently. Before she walked away I turned her around to face Chesney and she knelt right down and dealt with his ankle. Whilst the family was busy I walked out into the yard when I spotted my son. He spotted me too and plodded over to me. "Horsie. Pretty." I pulled a slight smile and bent my head down when Clare rushed past with Sophie and Ray carrying Chesney in his arms. Clare left our little boy behind. Like before I bent my head down so the boy could stroke me but he was too short so I bent my front legs slightly when I heard a growling sound.**_

_**3**_

_**Earning a Woman's Trust**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Trenton turned around to see two mountain lions behind him. He looked for a place to put Kai but there wasn't a single safe place around as the stable door was shut. Trenton grabbed the back of Kai's shirt the best he could and placed the baby in between a plant pot and the steps that led to the front door. Poor little Kai didn't know what to do when one lion came forward but Trenton reared up and slammed his hooves down making the cat hiss and back off slightly but the other one was smarter. It tried leaping for Trenton but he turned around and kicked it hard. The cat flew right into the cornfield but the other one attacked again only just missing Trenton's legs. Trenton charged at the cat and it ran a mile. Before the second cat that went into the cornfield could attack Kai Trenton ran right over and swung his head causing the cat to fly again but it landed not far from him this time. Trenton snorted several times and blew a couple of raspberries at the cats. He looked behind him to see Kai was absolutely terrified.**_

_**Trenton nuzzled the boy gently not knowing the cats were devising a plan to kill them. Kai petted Trenton's nose when he spotted one of the cats. "Look. Kitty." At those words Trenton turned around just as the bigger cat of the two leaped on his back causing him to run leaving Kai unshielded. Before the smaller cat could attack the boy Trenton trampled over it whilst trying to get the cat off his back. Ray walked outside and he had a shock to see Trenton fighting the cats. Trenton soon got the better of his attacker and reared up before deliberately falling onto his side. Trenton got up but the lion didn't. Clare was soon at Ray's side and she panicked when she couldn't find her son. "Kai?!" "Mama!" **_

_**Trenton shooed the one cat out of the grounds but the other was persistent and Trenton was the same. The cat tried to strike at Kai but Trenton interfered and slapped the cat with his head. Yet again Trenton reared up but this time he swung his legs before slamming them down. The lion still didn't back off. Instead of going for Trenton's legs the cat lunged at his neck and clung on. Trenton had no idea what to do when the cat had his neck in a death grip. The adults watched in horror as did Kai. Trenton soon started to lose energy and fell to his knees. "Trenton!" Ray and Clare turned to see Chesney at the door. Chesney tried to run out to help his friend but Ray stopped him. "Let me go Ray!" "No. That lion will have you for lunch. Trenton! Bite its ear!" Trenton looked at Kai with his weak and tired eyes. He tried Ray's suggestion and tried biting the lion's ear. To his surprise it worked and the cat let his throat go whilst roaring at him before launching one final attack. Trenton got back onto his shaky thin legs and booted the cat before stomping on its chest. A sickening crack filled the yard.**_

_**Trenton fell to the floor heavily and Kai plodded right over to him. Clare was relieved to see her baby boy was alright. Chesney rushed over to Trenton and lifted his head gently. "Trenton. You are one brave horse. You know that? You could've been killed. But ya saved my brother. I'm proud of you." Trenton just let out one small neigh and nudged Chesney's ankle. Trenton looked beside him to see Kai was there reaching out to him. Trenton extended his neck as much as he could and Kai's hand only just brushed his nose. Ray soon walked over to the trio and knelt down to inspect the damage. "Well Chesney. The bad news is, the pair of you ain't fit to race. But. The good news is that Trenton will recover in no time with my help. I wanna make up for not being able to save yer dad." "Thanks Ray. Ya hear that Trenton?" The said horse just nodded weakly at that when Kai got closer to him. **_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**I watched as my little boy got closer to me. He was still white with fear. I was able to lie on my stomach with the help of Ray and Chesney. When Kai's hands met my chest I placed my head on his back. I noticed Clare was rather worried and shocked that I had done such a thing as fight off two mountain lions. It would've been so much easier to get Ray to shoot them. But my boy was at stake so I took action and fought for his life. Clare soon found the courage to walk over to me but she stopped at least five inches away. I noticed Sophie was by the door as she looked at the dead lion in total shock before she noticed me. "Trenton! What happened Chesney?" "He fought a lion." "Not one. Two lions. He saved Kai's life but almost lost his own." "Oh. You stupid thing. Look at the state of you." "He'll be okay. The wounds aren't serious enough to kill him. I can treat his injuries easily." "Thanks Ray. Come on Kai." "Me stay. Trent good boy." 'Thanks my lad. Just what I need to hear. It's getting dark. So soon. I've only been here a few hours.'**_

_**I looked up at the sky as darkness was starting to choke the warmth of daylight. Clare found the courage to kneel beside me and place a hand to my face. "Thank you Trenton. You saved my baby. I was wrong about you. Will you accept my apology for being so stuck up?" I looked at Clare in shock. She had never asked anyone but me to forgive her in the past. I nodded the best I could at her before I was helped up by my kids. "Easy Trenton. Come on boy. Easy does it." I walked in small painful steps as Sophie and Chesney led me to the stable. I stopped suddenly before I heard footsteps. I looked to see my old enemy walking up to the house. That was when anger took over me. I pawed the ground three times and Brooklyn noticed. "Nice horse." "Easy boy. No Trenton. Come on. You must rest. Trenton!" **_

_**The kids didn't know what to do when I charged at Brooklyn. He ran a mile and dived into the house but I wasn't about to just let him in 'MY' house. Just as I was near the door Chesney stood in my way. 'Move Chesney. You wanted him out.' "No Trenton. I can't let you hurt him. I know you heard I want him out. But I'll do it my way boy. I do appreciate your help. But you have to rest boy. So we can show Bruce and his cronies what for. Please Trenton. Listen to me." 'I'm listening. Kids these days. Hey.' I jumped a little when a flag was waved in my face. Chesney just laughed. 'So. You think that's funny. We'll see about that.' I walked up to Chesney and he looked at me. I noticed he had the flag in his hands. I bent my head down and he patted my nose but I decided to get revenge and grab the flag. "Trenton! Get back here with that!" I ran around the cornfield with Chesney following close behind. I was only cantering and he couldn't keep up. I noticed that Chesney wasn't behind me after half way so I stopped and turned back to find he had tripped over a tree root.**_

_**I watched as Chesney tried to stand but he failed miserably each time. I decided enough was enough and walked over to him. I put the flag down and nuzzled Chesney's face but he didn't get the message to grab my mane. "What is it Trenton? You want me to scratch yer neck?" 'No. Grab my mane you silly lad. Oh well. May as well bow down and carry him.' In answer to Chesney's question I bent down and he clambered onto my back being careful of my cut shoulders. I picked the flag up and cantered back around to the house. Once I was outside the front door Clare took Chesney inside. "Thanks old chap. I know you're trying to tell them something. It isn't easy I know. Just keep trying. Come on. I'll help ya settle down." 'What? Wait. I can't leave my wife with Brooklyn. He'll hurt her. Hey. Hand off haunches. Man he's persistent.' "What's the matter Trenton? You cold?" 'No. I wanna be with my wife. I missed her. Just let me in the damn house.' "You are not going inside though. I'll go get Chesney for you. You'll need company."**_

_**I watched as Ray jogged back to the house. He read my mind. He knows I'm trying to tell them who I really am. I have to try something else. Maybe Franny can help. Nah. She can't understand horse language. Damn it. They need a horse whisperer. Because if they don't get one I'll have to go to drastic measures by picking the carrots or whatever. Ray soon returned with Chesney by his side. "Hey boy. In ya go. I know you want to go inside the house but yer not allowed. Give ma some time. Let her settle down with having ya here. In the mean time. I'll be stayin' with ya to help you settle in." 'Just get me a mattress. And you'll freeze to death. I can't let you sleep in there.' Before Chesney could walk into the stable I stopped him. He was confused when I started to push him back to the house. "Trenton. Stop that. I'll be fine. I've slept in there before. Ray." "Yes." "Go and fetch my mattress and the spare one under my bed. I think that's what Trenton is trying to tell me." "I'll be right back Chesney." Yet again Ray went back into the house. **_

_**Chesney was starting to pick up my signals it was just getting the message through that I'm his father. He thinks it so he has to know he's right. I just need to prove it to him. I'll take him to school. I'll help him with his chores on the farm. Maybe then he'll understand. Ray soon returned with the other boy carrying the requested items. "Here we go Chesney. Where do you want them putting?" "Err. Trenton. What do you think boy?" How would I know? I'm a horse. Kids. I walked into the stable and the others followed me before putting the mattresses down. "Sleep well Chesney." "You too Ray. Come on Trenton." As I was told I laid my battered body down on one mattress and Chesney lay on the other. He huddled right up to me before covering the pair of us with a huge red blanket. "Sleep well Trenton. My friend." 'I'm your dad god damn it. You can see it. Just say the friggin word already. I miss it.' **_

_**The next morning I woke up to find Chesney was gone. My shoulders didn't hurt as much but my neck hurt. It was painful just to lift my head. I calmed down when Chesney limped in with two buckets. Kai was right behind him pulling something. It looked like a small cart of carrots. I smiled slightly when both my boys reached me. "Hey Trenton. We brought ya breakfast. Come here Kai. You need a hand with that?" "No. I fine. Trent." "That's right. Wanna feed him?" "Yeah." 'Such spirit. The spirit I used to have at his age. Maybe Kai can help me with the message. I'll have to try.' I watched as Chesney handed Kai a carrot and led him towards me gently when Sophie and the other lad walked in. "Hey Trenton. You look better already boy." "So you were telling the truth. He put up a good fight." "Ernest. Of course he did. He did it for Kai. If it weren't for Trenton. He'd be dead." "Well. You look like you'd be a good racer. I can help you train him. My dad works for that witch at the racetrack." "Thanks Ernest." You're forgetting someone here. Starving horse! Kids are so slow.**_

_**I leaned forward the best I could and nudged Kai's little chubby hand. He smiled and petted me as always. I noticed he was slightly shaking. He must've been cold. I grabbed the blanket and covered him with it before pulling the child close to my chest. He was grateful and he held me in return. "He sure loves yer brother." "He loves us all apart from Brooklyn." The said man soon walked in with a bucket. He went right past me and into a stall next door. That was when I realized the cow was there. I snorted slightly and the others just laughed. I had forgotten all about the stupid carrot that Kai held until he held it up to me. I was a little hesitant but I eventually took it and tickled him with the leaves. He fell right on his backside laughing. He soon caught the leaves and pulled on them. I pulled the leaves upward gently so Kai could get back on his little feet. Brooklyn peered around the corner as I stood up slowly, with Chesney's help. Clare soon entered with a first aid kit. She was smiling right at me. "Hey Brooklyn." "Hey baby." 'No man calls my wife their baby but me.'**_

_**I watched as Brooklyn walked past. Chesney took the bucket of milk from him and walked out of the stable. I tried to stay calm but my temper was rising greatly. "Hey big guy. I guess we got off on the wrong foot." I pawed at the ground and Brooklyn panicked. Before I could charge at him Sophie held me back. Brooklyn flinched. "Just go Brooklyn. He doesn't like you so face it." "Less of your mouth young lady." I decided enough was enough. He was on my territory so he was going to pay for it. I slammed my right foot down and Brooklyn never got the message. Yet again I slammed my foot down but he didn't budge. I reared up slightly and forced my legs down scaring Kai slightly. I heard him yelp slightly in fright so I calmed down and nuzzled his face gently. Clare came running and picked him up. She gave me such a face. "Mom. He doesn't like the idea of Brooklyn standing there." "Brooklyn. You'd better leave. You're upsetting Trenton causing him to upset my baby." "I was only being nice to him." 'That is it.'**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Trenton soon decided he'd had enough and snorted several times. Brooklyn soon got the message and hurried out of the stable. Sophie smiled and patted Trenton's neck gently before stroking it. "Good boy. This is your turf not his. Right boy?" In response Trenton nodded the best he could and nuzzled Sophie gently when the sound of a car engine could be heard. Clare went outside and noticed a family sedan sitting out near the fence. Ray walked out of the house and his face lit up. "Hey Tyson! Come on in!" Clare was confused when the car started to move slowly towards her. Trenton came out and the car stopped kicking up a lot of dust causing Kai to cringe. Tyson soon emerged with shock evident on his face. "Hi Clare." "Tyson. Why are you here? Same as Ray? Payin' respects to my dead husband?" "I thought I'd come visit. What is with the black horse?" "Oh. This guy?" "Uh huh." "He's Chesney's creature companion. He saved lil' Kai's life yesterday. You should've seen him."**_

_**Two other people soon emerged from the car. One was Hilary and the other was a girl with long midnight blue hair and ruby eyes. "Hey Ray." "Hilary. Good to see you again." "Why are you here?" "I only came to pay my respects yesterday and err. Clare invited me and my kids to stay. I gladly accepted. Besides. This guy needs medical help. He's suffered some injury after yesterday's fight with those cats." "What kind of cat?" "Cougar." "Mountain lions?" "And who is that fine young lady?" "My fifteen year old daughter Hailey." "A pleasure. Come here Trenton. Let's get you fixed up. Oh and a word of warning. Brooklyn's in the house." "Why?" "He offered to move in with me an' the kids three years ago. Chesney's trying to get rid of him." "Well it ain't workin'." The group looked to see Brooklyn was walking towards Clare. Trenton pawed at the ground and Brooklyn stopped in his tracks. Trenton turned to face Brooklyn fully and Brooklyn ran for his life when Trenton charged at him. "And Trenton hates him." "Good on him." "Come on in. I'll get ya'll a drink." "Thanks. Come on you pair. I'll get the baby."**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**My ears perked up at that. I looked to see Tyson was getting something out of the car. Hilary walked right up to me and stroked my face. "Such a pretty boy. How old is he?" "About three I'd say Hilary. How you been for three years?" "Well. I had another child two years ago. Aw. He's so sweet. Hey little guy. Just like his dad then." "Yeah. I gave him his dad's name in respect. He's lucky that Trenton was around yesterday." That was when Hilary looked into my eyes. I felt safe around her. "He has…Kai's eyes Clare." "We have found it kinda strange for a horse to have amethyst eyes. But he really loves the kids. He also stuck up for Chesney yesterday." "How?" "This lad was picking on him so Trenton took action and charged. The boy and his pack soon fled. He's challenged Chesney and Trenton to a race but they are not fit. I won't allow Chesney to run anyway. After his father." 'Oh stop fussing woman.' **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Tyson soon walked over with a baby boy in his arms. He had Hilary's hair with Tyson's old blue eyes. Trenton walked right over to Tyson and he held the child close. "It's alright Tyson. He won't hurt the baby. He loves kids." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. He saved my baby yesterday." "Okay." Tyson soon relaxed and Trenton nudged him before looking at the baby. He nuzzled the child gently and it laughed in happiness. Tyson just smiled and petted Trenton's nose. "So you are friendly. Come on boy." At Tyson's words Trenton pinched his hat. "Hey! Give me back my hat!" "He likes playing Tyson. Don't worry." "Typical. I suppose you'll want my beyblade next." Trenton shook his head at that but he regretted it as a sharp pain ran up to his head. Trenton dropped the cap before falling to his knees. Chesney was at his side like a shot. "Trenton. Are you okay boy? That cut on yer neck is really bad. Come on." Chesney tried to help Trenton to stand but Trenton wouldn't get up. Ray walked over gently and inspected the wound.**_

_**Chesney just watched as Ray observed the teeth marks on Trenton's neck. "Bad news Chesney. It looks like the cat hit a nerve in Trenton's neck. He mustn't shake his head or fling it up too much. That goes for stretching too." "Okay. Will he be alright?" "Yes. The nerve will heal in time with my help. Okay big guy." Clare handed Ray the medi kit and he grabbed several items. Chesney comforted Trenton as best he could. Tyson and the others just watched when another car pulled up. Clare pulled such a face. It was Tanya from the racetrack. "Hello Clare." "Tanya." "What happened to this hideous thing?" "He saved my baby yesterday from two cougars. That's what. And he ain't hideous." "Such a pity. Backing out of a race." "I never backed out! I'm just not in the right condition you witch!" "Chesney!" "I know the way you treated my father! He was the best guy there! Why do you think your horses always won?!" "You just mind your mouth boy." "Or else?! You'll have my throat slit?!" **_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**I could easily tell Chesney was getting stressed out so I nudged his face gently but he slapped me. I snorted at that and tried again. "Stop it Trenton." 'Temper, temper. We'll show her what for. Once Ray's done with my neck.' After two more minutes I could feel a bandage around the cut on my throat. It stung like hell too. "Easy boy. The cream will help that nerve in your neck to heal. If not then your running days are done for." "But." "I'm sorry Chesney. Unless Trenton makes a full recovery he won't be able to run like he could before. His shoulders will be fine. It's just his neck." I listened quietly to Ray trying to calm Chesney down. Tanya looked at me with disgust. I decided I'd had enough. She was also giving Chesney a dirty look. I stood shakily when Bruce and his mob arrived. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little drop out." "Why you!" Chesney went to go for Bruce but I stopped him. Bruce just laughed at that but I snorted and he soon shut up. I walked forward slowly and Blitzen backed off in fear. "Easy Blitzen. He can't touch us here." 'Oh I can. Just wait and see. Ah. My neck is killing me.' **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**The others just watched as Trenton walked towards the group when a girl with silver hair and purple eyes arrived on a chestnut horse that had a thin blaze marking on the face. Its back right leg was white at the bottom near the hoof. Bruce recognized her right away. "Carla. What are you doing here?" "Well it definitely isn't picking on injured people. Just give Chesney a break. Walk on Ginger." The stated horse walked forward and Trenton never took his eyes off her making Blitzen rather angry. He snorted several times and Bruce tried to calm him down. "Easy boy. He wouldn't dare." "Shut it Bruce." The girl known as Carla jumped down from the saddle and helped Chesney up with a smile on her face. Chesney accepted the offer and let Carla help him to stand. **_

_**Bruce cleared right off and Trenton snorted. Ginger started walking towards him and he backed away. "Easy boy. She won't hurt you. What happened to his neck Chesney?" "He err. Fought two mountain lions yesterday. But he saved my baby brother in the process almost losing his life." "You brave boy. He's beautiful." "Well the other two don't seem to think so." "Not all beautiful horses are winners. Some are hideous. But I think this guy can be a winner. What's his name?" "Trenton." "Good strong name." "Carla." "Mother. Just go away. Leave Chesney and his family alone. They have done nothing wrong to us to deserve this treatment." "Well that boy almost hurt yer brother." "He deserved it." With no other words Tanya left the farm and Clare just smiled. "Thanks Carla." "No problem Clare. Just here to help. I heard my brother challenged you. He was bragging how he could beat you blindfolded. A load of nonsense in my eyes Chesney. You have talent. I can feel it. He should recover pretty soon."**_

_**Kai soon waddled up to Carla and pulled on her leg. "Hey little guy. This the one Trenton saved?" "Yep. My baby brother. Just like our dad too. He's curious." "Curiosity always killed the cat." "But generosity brought it back." "Nice rhyme. Down ye go. Heavy little devil." Kai huddled up to Trenton and he looked down. Trenton smiled slightly at the face Kai was pulling at him. He nuzzled the boy when he felt something pulling his tail. Trenton looked to see a dog was trying to catch it. Tyson ran right over to it. "Hey. You dumb dog. Sorry Trenton. Bad Diesel. Bad boy." "I see you brought the dog." "Couldn't leave him behind." "He's more than welcome. As long as he leaves ours alone." "You got a dog?" "Yep. Duchess. Here girl." At Clare's call, a white Alsatian walked out and sat beside her. Diesel's face lit right up. "No boy. Stay. He'll calm down soon enough." "Good to hear. Come on you. Back to bed." Ray and Chesney tried to lead Trenton back into the stable but he wouldn't budge. His eyes were locked with Ginger's. "He's in love." "No." "Yep."**_

_**A loud bang was soon heard. It made both horses panic but Chesney made sure Trenton didn't fling his head up. "Easy boy. Bloody fox hunters." "That ain't fox hunters. I know that gun a mile away." "Who is it Carla?" "My step dad." "Well your step dad can stop shootin'." "He's shootin' pigeons again. Cruel man. Shootin' birds just to put them in a pie." "He wouldn't dare shoot our birds." "He ain't after chickens." "Come on you two." "Do you think it wise to leave Ginger with Trenton?" "They'll be fine. Come on Trenton. Time for you to rest big boy." Chesney tried leading Trenton back to the stable but he still didn't budge. Carla started to lead Ginger to the doors and Trenton followed. "Don't go getting any ideas boy. I mean it." Trenton just snorted at Chesney's words. The gunshot filled the air again and Trenton reared up flinging his legs at the same time. "Easy boy! Come on. Calm down. He can't hurt you." At those words Trenton calmed down little by little.**_

_**Tyson and Hilary couldn't believe their eyes when Chesney pulled Trenton into a hug. To their surprise Trenton accepted it. Chesney stroked his neck gently and Ginger walked up to Carla. "Easy girl. He won't bite. Trust me. I know." At those words Rin walked out. She had a surprise to see Tyson. "Uncle Tyson?" "Hey Rin. How ya been girl?" "Not bad. Keeping the other two in order after mom left." "Hey. If Brooklyn gets out. We're moving in. For the better." "Eh?" "Look Tyson. I made a mistake lettin' Brooklyn move in. He an' the kids don't get along anymore." "Oh." "Like I said. Chesney is tryin' to drive him out. Now Trenton's with us. He might get the message. How are the others?" "They'll be here soon Clare. Kenny will probably arrive before Max. It sure doesn't feel right without Kai here though." "I know. It feels weird not waking up next to him in mornings." "I don't blame you Clare." Brooklyn soon walked through the gate and Trenton stopped dead. Chesney just let the bridle go. **_

_**Brooklyn knew what was coming but he still headed for the house. Trenton just waited and waited for him to make a bad move on Clare. "Hello dear." "Go sling Brooklyn." "Hey. Are you alright?" "Just. Get out of my sight. You've already done enough today." "What?" "Leaving me an' the kids to do all the work." At hearing that Trenton wasn't amused. He pawed at the ground and Brooklyn heard it. He turned slightly to see anger on Trenton's face. "Nice horse." "If I were you Brooklyn. I would get ready to run." As said Brooklyn got ready to sprint off but Trenton had the advantage of four legs. Trenton walked forwards slowly just as Sophie walked out making Brooklyn jump. "Trenton. Get him outta here." As ordered by Chesney Trenton walked towards Brooklyn and he stood in fear but it didn't show until Trenton snorted and blew a few raspberries. "Oh no. Not again." Brooklyn started jogging but Trenton ran after him and he darted out the gate. Trenton stopped by the gate and reared up in a warning fashion. Neighing and blowing raspberries at the man.**_

_**Tyson and Hilary just laughed at Brooklyn and so did their daughter. Rin was also laughing along with everyone else. "That is the best ever. Good one Trenton. You keep up the good work." "Well we'll see how he reacts to Max later. And Kenny." As if guessing his name was spoken Kenny arrived on foot with Mariam oddly enough. Two teens were with them. One had Kenny's hair and Mariam's eyes but the other had Mariam's hair and blue eyes that they guessed were from Kenny. Mariam and Kenny froze when they spotted Trenton but the kids walked up to him with ease. The one with Kenny's hair was a boy and the other was a girl. "Hey big fella." "Hey Tyson!" "Kenny! Why are you walking man?!" "Car broke down half way here!" When Trenton spotted Kenny he was happy as ever. He walked over to him slowly and nudged his face. "Hey boy. Okay. You have Kai's eyes. This is bizarre." "It sure is Kenny. Who is this Clare?" "Chesney's new friend Trenton." "Oh. He's a handsome one. Hey boy." **_

_**Chesney just watched at all the fuss his horse was getting so he picked his brother up. "Hey Kai. We may just be freed from Brooklyn if Trenton keeps this up." "Yeah. That good?" "Yes. Then Uncle Ray will move in. We'll be happier with him. Come on Trenton!" The said horse turned and trotted towards Chesney with his tail in the hair and his head arched. "Good boy. Keep up the good work. Come on. Time for you to rest that neck of yours." Kenny and his small family walked up to Clare after catching their breath. As predicted Max arrived with Mathilda. Two kids were with them and one baby that had yellowish pink hair but the child was sleeping. The other two were like the parents. The girl was like Mathilda and the boy was like Max. They were also on horses. Max was on a palomino whilst Mathilda was on a strawberry roan. The boy rode a dark brown skewbald horse and the girl had a piebald one. "Hey Max." "Heya Clare. Easy Hansel. Who is that fine black stud?" "Our new family member." "Oh. Come on guys."**_

_**Trenton turned around and spotted Max. He swung his head gently from side to side. (Like Black Beauty does.) Chesney stopped him immediately as his legs were starting to shake. "Hey. You were told not to swing yer head Trenton. Hey Uncle Max." "Hey Chesney." The stated adult had jumped off his horse and walked up to Chesney. "This is one fine horse you got here. How old is he?" "About three years old. Come on trouble. This way. If you just bring the horses this way I'll settle them down in the stable." "Cheers Chesney." Once Chesney went into the stable with the horses the others went inside but Sophie sat at the side of the house. Chesney went inside after ten minutes but he left the stable door open a little bit so that Trenton could get out if he wanted something.**_

_**After twenty minutes more of sitting beside the house in thought Sophie decided to head in when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried fighting but it was no use. Her attacker was stronger. Sophie was slammed against the wall of the house gently so that the people inside couldn't suspect anything. Sophie had no idea what to do when she noticed it was Brooklyn. He covered her mouth before moving in. She tried screaming but only muffled sounds came out. "Hush now Sophie. It isn't that bad I promise. One small pain is all you feel I swear it." Sophie tried saying let me go but it never worked. Brooklyn smiled slightly and kissed Sophie before she could scream. Sophie tried booting Brooklyn in between his legs but her leg was caught and moved aside. The next thing Sophie never expected was for Brooklyn to actually strip her lower half. She felt a pain below and noticed pleasure on Brooklyn's face. She tried screaming again but it never worked. "Now who is the smart one Sophie? Without that horse around you're sitting ducks." **_

_**In the stable Trenton sensed trouble and he bolted up. He noticed that he wasn't tied up so he swiftly moved out of the stable and to where Sophie was. He took immediate action at Brooklyn. Sophie was relieved that Trenton had arrived. Brooklyn fought back this time. He hit Trenton in the face but that only made him angrier. Trenton reared up and hit Brooklyn back, snorting and blowing raspberries at him. "Trenton." "You stupid animal. Go back to where ever you came from." "Hit him Trenton!" As he was told Trenton hit Brooklyn again when Ernest arrived. "Sophie!" "Ernest!" "Stay here I'll get help." Ernest rushed off back into the house and Trenton pinned Brooklyn to the floor. Ernest returned with Ray and Chesney. Clare wasn't far behind. "Sophie!" "Mom." "What did he do to you?" "He…ah." "Tried to rape you. That is it. Ray. Call the cops. I've had enough. Trenton." "He saved me mama." "That is three times now. Keep him down until the cops arrive Trenton. Or pin him to a corner so he can't get out." Trenton chose the second option and pinned Brooklyn to the nearest corner, still snorting and pawing the ground.**_

_**It took the cops ten minutes to arrive and Brooklyn was still trapped. In seconds Brooklyn was flat on the floor having his hands cuffed behind his back tightly. One officer was getting Sophie's side of the story. "Okay Sophie. What were you doing when that guy grabbed you?" "I was just about to go back into the house after sitting outside for half an hour to think." "Okay dear. Did he hit you at all?" "No but he gripped my arm tightly." "Alright. We will need to take photographic evidence." "Sure." "Anyway. When did the horse come to your aid and why?" "Well. Trenton must've sensed trouble so he got curious I guess. He came just after the main rape started." "Well. You are lucky that he saved you. Not all horses do that." "Well officer. He saved my baby brother from two cougars yesterday. He has proof on his neck and shoulders." "Very well. He shall receive a reward for his courage and honour to your family. He looks reliable." "He is. Trenton is a life saver." "When did Ernest arrive?" "After Trenton by about a minute."**_

_**Once the cops left with Brooklyn and visual evidence Clare was with Trenton. "Well Trenton. I might be wrong about you boy. You have protected all of my kids. I just can't figure out why that is. Just stay close boy. We'll need you to help us out in the future." Trenton nodded gently before nuzzling Clare's face like he did in his human years. "My hubby used to do that. Whenever I was down he'd just rub his face against mine. You remind me of him so much. I just wish he was still here. The reason I don't really trust horses now is because my husband was murdered by one. I hope you understand. I trust you Trenton. You brave thing." Trenton let out a low neigh before pulling Clare into a hug. She accepted it immediately not knowing Ray was watching. 'Maybe Chesney was right. It has to be Kai. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so defensive. I know it's him. I need to prove it with Chesney. I just hope he'll understand me. Trenton is trying his best to get it through. He needs a hand.'**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**After Brooklyn was arrested Clare seemed happier and she trusted me more. The human side of me was starting to surface. I think Ray can guess but he needs help. Sophie wouldn't stop thanking me for arriving at the right time although I should've got there sooner. But at least I saved my daughter. A storm was starting to pull in too so I was back in the stable. Chesney was lying beside me with Kai. The blanket covered us all up. Ginger had also joined in. Carla walked in and spotted us. "Hey guys. Chesney?" The said boy didn't answer as he was sleeping. "Hey Trenton. Such a pretty boy. And a brave one. If only every horse was like you. You look so much like our old horse trainer that used to live here. You've probably been told he was murdered by horse." I nodded at that and pulled the girl into a hug. She accepted it openly when Chesney started to stir. "Hey Carla." "Hey Chesney. You're cute when you're sleeping." "Thanks. Hey Trenton. You feeling better?" "He looks it. Give him a week. He'll be racing then I promise. I can help you train him so you can teach my brother a lesson."**_

_**I listened quietly as the pair talked. Ginger kept nudging me so I nudged her back each time. I could swear she was trying to catch my sexual attention. Kai would stir every now and then but he dozed back off. A bolt of lightning woke him right up and the other horses panicked. I stayed calm and tried to calm Kai down. He was screaming beyond belief each time a streak of lightning hit the ground or filled the air. "It's alright Kai. Trenton's here. You're safe. Hush now." Even after those words Kai didn't calm down. Chesney made a sling and placed it over my head and put Kai in it. "Trenton. Take him back to the house. Quickly." As I was told I stood up with haste and ran to the house. I kicked the door heavily with my front legs to get an answer. After two minutes of banging Clare opened the door. "Oh god. Come here baby. Trenton. Get in here. Before you catch a bleeding cold."**_

_**As I was told I walked into the house. I had forgotten what it looked like. Baby blue and pale red walls with the odd mint and peach. I felt something rough on my body. I looked to see Ray was drying me off. "Hey buddy. I know who you are. I'm gonna help you get the message through I swear it Kai." 'Thank you. At least someone understands me.' I nodded slightly and nudged Ray's face. "Get off. Your nose is wet. I'll get the other two. You stay here." Ray was about to go outside but I stopped him. He looked in my eyes and he knew right away. "Okay. I'll leave the door open for you pal. Make haste old friend." As told again I ran back outside to fetch the remaining two. Chesney knew to jump on but Carla was confused. "Come on. He's gonna take us inside." "I can't leave Ginger." "She'll be safe in here. The walls are stone not wood. Hurry." In the end Carla got on behind Chesney and I ran back to the house. **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Once Trenton was inside he ground to a halt so his passengers could dismount. Ray helped Carla off and yet again dried Trenton's coat. "Good lad. In ya go. Living room this way." Ray led Trenton to the living room and the others were confused as to seeing him in it with them. "Okay." "So he doesn't catch a cold from being wet. The others will be fine in the barn." "Okay. Hey big boy." The boy that looked like Max walked slowly to Trenton and he backed away slightly before walking forwards. "So Max. How have you been?" "Not too bad Clare. The lad over by Trenton is Xander and this lady by me is Becky." "And the baby?" "Well. We had a right game trying to name her so we named her after my mother." "Aw. She's so sweet." "And who ever is this little guy? Oomph." "That's my youngest." "And named after his old man. Gee I miss looking in his eyes. Just like his fathers. Hey little fella." "Hn." Trenton walked over and grabbed the back of Kai's shirt before handing him back to Clare and lying down beside her. **_

_**Max was slightly confused by this but he passed it off. "And as you can see Trenton is protective of the kids." "Well there has to be a logical explanation. Trenton has Kai's features. Are you sure he wasn't reincarnated?" "We doubted it. Kai never believed in all that." "You don't have to believe. Take my uncle for example. He died in a car crash but four years later my aunt bought a dog and named him Fluke. Now the dog didn't look like my uncle but it was his reincarnation. He too was a bit of a scrooge like Kai used to be." "Well. I feel like he's trying to get a message through." "What do you mean Ray?" "Well it seems perfectly clear that Trenton is trying to tell Clare something but he can't say it in words so he's using actions. It would've taken some time for him to figure out if he is Kai's reincarnation that he was once a human three years ago. I mean. Since when did horses have amethyst eyes? Come on. Seriously." "Only time can tell."**_

_**Trenton could see the tension in the room so he stood up only to fall back down. Ray walked over and tried to check his neck but Trenton refused it. "Now. Come on Trenton. Keep still will ya. Stop moving. Chesney. I could use a hand." "He's never been like this before. Hey boy. Come on. Stop that. Behave." Even after that Trenton still wouldn't let Ray check the wounds. "This is really getting tedious you know." "Maybe Kai can help. Down you go honey. Go help Uncle Ray." As told Kai walked right up to Trenton and hugged him. Clare was right that Kai could help. Trenton stopped fidgeting and placed his head over Kai's shoulder pulling the child into a hug. Clare never expected one word to come from Kai. "Papa." "No honey. That's a horse not your father." "That is the thing Trenton is trying to say. I sensed it earlier when Brooklyn was arrested." "I can swear you've gone mad." "No I haven't. No other horse would protect the kids. They would just run and take no notice of the danger but Trenton is the opposite. He's brave. What would Kai have done?" **_

_**4**_

_**His Ghost**_

_**Everyone in the room thought when Trenton stood up. Out of nowhere a loud bang filled the room making Kai panic. Trenton went to see what it was to find nothing. "Easy Kai. Trenton! Get over here!" As told Trenton trotted over to Kai and placed him on the nearest rocking chair and rocked it gently whilst Kai held his head. After two minutes Kai went to sleep and his grip on Trenton loosened. Instead of moving away Trenton rested his body by the chair and continued to rock it so Kai didn't wake up. "You see. Kai might not have done that but he would've protected the kids. Like the day he died. That horse tried going for you and the two kids. Correct Clare?" "Yeah he did." "And Kai stopped it with Wendell." "Correct. So you're tryin' to say that Trenton is my husband?" "I feel like that's what he's trying to tell you. And the kids. Kai sees a father in Trenton. You have to accept that." Clare walked over to Trenton and patted his back gently catching Trenton's attention. He looked at Clare then at her left hand. **_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**When I looked at Clare's hand I saw a ring on her wedding finger. It had Russian writing upon the band. I nudged her hand gently before putting my nose to the ring. "Trenton. You're too kind. Who are you really?" "He can't answer in words. But he can in actions." I looked at Ray and he smiled at me. "Well boy. It's now or never. This is your only chance." I nodded in agreement and pulled Clare down gently. The others just watched. Like in the past years I could feel their stare. 'How can I make her understand? Ray has tried yet failed. Kai knows it and he too failed. I don't feel hurt by it but I feel like crying right now. That's it. Crying. That is the answer I want.' I stared at Clare right in the eyes and she did the same to me but her gaze was hard. "Can you show us?" **_"Yes I can."

_**Normal POV**_

_**A light filled a small circular area in the room and everyone just watched as a figure started to form. Small tears were already falling from Trenton's eyes. Clare and her eldest two had a shock. Once the figure had formed and the light dimmed away, Kai could be seen. Just like he was before his death. His skin tanned and his eyes were gentle. A small smile was on his face. The guys could see Clare was trying to hold the tears. "Kai?" **_"Clare. Three long hard years it has been. Like Ray has said. There is a similarity between me and Trenton." _**"What do you mean? Is he you?" **_"Well. This has come to me as a surprise. But yes. He is my second life. I wanted to return to you the moment my life ended but I couldn't. I wanted to be there for my children and you. Although I am reborn, I still watch you from above. You haven't changed much though." _**No one could believe it when Kai started to turn to flesh. Clare stood slowly and walked over to him both happy and scared. **_"You mustn't be afraid. I have only taken a physical form to do other things than talk to you. I hear every word, every breath. And I see every tear that is shed."

_**The baby Kai soon woke up and his little chubby face lit up. He didn't have to be told. Before he could get off the chair Trenton picked him up and walked over to his human form. (The adult Kai I mean.) "Thanks Trenton. You can guess who this is." **_"Yes. My son. And he knows it." _**"Papa" **_"I thought I would never see the day when I would hear that word again. To my face. Every feature is just the same. I want you to be a good boy for your mother." _**"Why have you chosen now to visit?" **_"I had no solemn reason. But now I do. To explain to you that Trenton, is my reincarnation. I was a little shocked to learn that I am now a horse. I would've rather been a dog. But I don't have to put up with fleas. And you guys. You haven't changed a bit. Where is that little runt?" _**"Daichi couldn't make it. At the present time. He will be here though Kai. You've changed a lot. You left without word twenty two years ago." **_

"And for that I am sorry. We were young. I learnt my lesson. And I want you kids to remember this. Every single one of ye. Never. Ever. Push people away. It only leaves you hurt. I should know. It's not time to make a change. Just relax. Take it easy. Your still young. That's your fault. There's so much you have to know. Find a person you wanna spend your life with, settle down. If you want you'll get married. Look at me. I am old. But my lesson was learnt. I was once like you are now. And I know that its not easy. You're to be calm. When you found, something going on. Take your time. Think a lot. Think of everything you got. For you may still be here tomorrow. But your dreams may not." _**Kai paused for a moment, taking in all the faces in the room before he continued. **_"How can I trial to explain. It's always been the same, same old story. From the moment I could talk. I was only to listen. I hope you all understand." _**"Dad." **_"Chesney. You've grown beyond belief. I thought you would stay a midget." _**"Ha-ha-ha dad. Not funny. You don't look older." **_"Angels never grow old Chesney."

_**Kai's eyes twitched slightly, worrying the others. "Dad." **_"I have to go. My visitation is over. I will return I promise. Look after yourselves. And Trenton. Take care of our family. And teach that rat Bruce a lesson he deserves. But before I go. There is something I can do to help." _**Kai walked over to Trenton slowly before closing his eyes. He started floating. Out of nowhere, wings flew out from Kai's back and his old clothes turned to a white robe. A halo was above his head. "Kai." **_"Now stay still. I won't hurt you." _**Kai placed his hands to Trenton's neck before shutting his eyes gently again. A dim white light flickered. Everyone could see deep concentration on Kai's face. The light grew brighter until it could brighten no more. In seconds, Trenton's wounds were fully healed. **_"Now you can start training. If you ever need help. Just call. And I'll be there. I swear." _**A light shone over Kai and he started to fade. Clare never let a minute go past as she held her husband close. After two tearful minutes, he was gone. **_

_**5**_

_**Love and Care**_

_**A few hours went by since Kai's ghost left the farmhouse. Everyone seemed to have cheered up a little having seen him and heard his voice again. Trenton had taken his post as the family guardian. He noticed Ray would glance at Clare every now and then. Chesney was outside with Carla as the storm had faded. They were standing under a tree that looked fairly old. "Well Chesney. Now you have your dad back. But in the most unusual form." "Thanks Carla. Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?" "Chesney. You are the first to ever say that to me." "Oh. Sorry." "No. I'm glad you're honest. Not like all those other jerks. So I guess that means you love me right?" "Well. I." "Come now. Don't be shy. I'm not gonna leave you if you do. Because I love you." Chesney looked Carla in the eyes after that to see her eyes only held truth. He blushed slightly and turned from view. Carla thought it was funny. She turned Chesney around and pulled him into a hug. Chesney accepted it awkwardly after a few moments. **_

_**Chesney POV**_

_**I stayed calm towards the matter at hand besides the fact that my heart is beating five times faster than usual. I felt somewhat safe in Carla's arms. That safe feeling caused me to hold her tighter. I could easily tell Carla was getting cold so I put my jacket over her and the cold wind gave me a right old slap. "Chesney. You'll freeze." "You need it more than I do. Come on. Let's go inside." "No. I like it out here. Please Chesney." Yet again I stared into Carla's eyes. I couldn't say no to those beautiful purple orbs. They glistened in the sunlight. It took me some time to notice that Carla was moving in to kiss me. "Carla." "Chesney. What do I mean to you?" "Well I. I don't know Carla. It is hard to decide right now." "Maybe I can change that." **_

_**Then it happened. Her lips clashed with mine and I had no solemn idea how to react. Carla wrapped her thin yet longish arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. In the end I gave in and kissed back, knowing she wanted a reaction other than pulling away and rejecting her. It was then I knew that I loved her greatly. Not just a friend. More than that. I can't even describe the way it feels just to hold her in my arms. It felt somewhat strange I guess yet comfortable to me. After two minutes Carla let me go. **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Once Carla let Chesney go she looked him in the eyes to see he was obviously shocked. She was about to walk away when Chesney stopped her. Carla thought he was going to hit her, but that wasn't the action she got. Instead of a violent reaction, Chesney pulled Carla into a kiss in return for her actions. Neither of them knew that Ray was watching with Clare at his side. "Well Ray." "I'd say let them be. If they're happy, leave them alone. It isn't always the moment lasts forever." "I feel like you have something to ask me Ray." "Hm. Nah." "Well. You can start movin' in now Brooklyn is gone." "Okay. We'll start tomorrow. The sooner the better. If there is anything you need help with just ask and I'll do it." "Thanks Ray." "Are you alright? You don't look too well at the minute." "I'm fine." "Just a little upset that Kai couldn't stay long enough for you to smother him in kisses after three hard years without his touch and gentle loving kiss." "Yeah." The wind soon blew an almighty gale and Clare huddled up to Ray without realizing it. Ray held Clare back and took her inside to the warmth and safety of the house. Chesney and Carla parted again shortly after the adults went inside. "Now I think we should go in. You look a fright Carla." "Okay Chesney."**_

_**Once the duo was inside they felt the warmth right away. The others were glad to see they were okay, especially Trenton. He walked over to Chesney and dragged him to the nearest couch before putting him down on it. Carla got the same treatment only she was sat on Chesney. "Trenton." The said horse just smiled and flung his head up and down. "And I bet that feels much better being able to fling yer head again." Trenton just nodded at that before Kai huddled up to his legs. Trenton picked the boy up and walked over to the rocking chair and placed Kai on it before rocking the chair gently. The guys just watched as Kai slowly drifted to sleep. "How cute. You okay there Chesney? You err. Look kinda dazed." "Hm. I'm fine. Just not used to having a girl sitting on me." "I could move." "No. You're fine where you are. I just need to get used to it." "Chesney." "Yeah mom." "Come with me a minute." As told Chesney followed his mother upstairs. Trenton only watched before he sneezed. **_

_**With Chesney and Clare however Chesney was panicking beyond belief. Clare could clearly see her son's panic so she smiled and he smiled back. "Chesney. I can see you're scared. You mustn't be." "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Dying?" "No. Of course I'm not dying. Ray and I noticed you under the tree with Carla. I don't want you going too far at once. You understand right?" "Yeah. Of course I understand mom. But. What about you an' Uncle Ray?" "Well. I don't know. But. Would you be willing to accept him as yer step father?" "Mom. You should know my answer fer that. I ain't got a problem with Ray. I'm sure Sophie would be the same. He's not like Brooklyn. But if he hurts you. I'll have to take action." "Chesney. Sweetheart. Ray would never hurt me or you. He loves us. He's the only one yer father would really talk to years ago." "Mom. I know he wants to pop the question." "What? Pop what question Chesney?" "What was the question dad asked you on yer birthday many years ago?" "He asked me to marry him. You weren't even born then. How do you know?" "Ray told me a few years ago when we was talkin'." "Oh. Just. Take yer time. Don't rush to the core." "I won't mama. I promise."**_

_**Downstairs however the others were just talking quietly as Kai slept on the rocking chair. Trenton was still beside him rocking the seat. Sophie was sleeping with Ernest gladly and Carla just waited for Chesney and Clare to return. Chesney came down first followed by Clare. "Ray." "Hm. Yes Clare?" "Could I have a word in the kitchen for a moment? Please?" "Sure. Now you three behave. Trenton won't stand for pranks off anybody. Especially you Gara." "Yes father." "Good." Once the duo was in the kitchen Clare put the kettle on until Ray sat her down. "Ray." "I got this Clare. You just rest." "Thanks." "What d'you wanna talk to me about then? You know I'd never hurt the kids without yer consent." "Ray. I were talkin' Chesney upstairs as ye know an. He said you wanna pop the question." "Well. That is unexpected but. Maybe that is a little absurd right now. But. Would you take me as a husband?" "Ray. How many days have you been here?" "Err. Darn Clare. Um. Since yesterday. Why?" "Well. Y'know when we snuck out yesterday an." "Oh. That." "Ray. I…" "You what Clare?" "I think I'm pregnant."**_

_**At hearing that Ray started choking on air for two minutes but he eventually stopped after having a glass of water. Clare just hung her head. "Are you sure Clare?" "Ray. I was due on today." "You might be late. These things happen." "But." "Clare. Before we. Y'know. Yesterday. Has Brooklyn ever hurt you? Raped you? Something like that?" "Well. I noticed that." "That what Clare?" "I never came on last month." "So it'd be his." "Ray. It wasn't Brooklyn I had." "Who?" "I dunno. But it wasn't Brooklyn. He weren't here last month. It couldn't have been Wendell. He wouldn't do that to me. I know." "Well. I haven't been here so you can count me out. That only leaves one possibility. Kai's ghost." "But. He can't get me pregnant now. Can he?" "If he's granted one wish then yes. He probably wanted one night alone in bed with you again." "Well. I always did want another baby. But with my age." "We'll have to see. And Sophie. Well. I dunno what she'd do if she. Ya know." "If Brooklyn got her pregnant I will kill him when he gets outta prison. That's a promise."**_

_**After those words Ray noticed Clare looked like she was about to heave her guts up. "Clare. I think you'd better get to the bathroom or the sink. You look ill." "How bad?" "Nausea ill." "Oh." "Hey. If you even think about it. Come on. Up. To the sink with ya woman." Just as Clare reached the sink it happened and Ray held her hair back whilst turning away when Chesney walked in. "Mom?" "She's not well Chesney." "Will she be okay? She's getting a lil' big again." "Look. Ches. We don't know jus yet." "Mom. Are you saying he got you pregnant?" "Chesney. I never came on last month. But I did the month before. Brooklyn weren't here last month. You know that." "Of course. I drove him to insanity. He left for a while to pull himself back together. Now I remember. I couldn't sleep so I was jus headin' to the kitchen when I, err. Heard somethin' from your room as I had to pass it. Jus to get to the stairs." "What was happenin'?" "Well. Ya weren't in pain. Like you were enjoyin' somethin'." "That proves it." "Yeah. Wait til I see my dead husband again. I'll kill him." "Why mom?" "Chesney. You can't guess?" "Oh god. He didn't spend a night." **_

_**Before Ray could respond Kai's ghost returned and he looked worried. Once Clare was done she turned and saw him standing there. "Kai. I got a bone to pick with you." **_"Me? What the heck for woman? I'm dead god darn it." _**"Well. Let's start with last month." **_"Clare. Look. I didn't get time to tell ya." _**"So now you wanna tell me you wished to spend one night alone with me in bed." **_"As a human. It was the only chance I would get. I didn't wanna wake you cuz. You'd get freaked out. I'm sorry. I should've said." _**"At least I know now. What do we do about Sophie?" **_"What do you mean Clare? Is she alright?" _**"I thought you could see everything from up there. She got raped Kai. By Brooklyn." **_"He did what to my daughter? Well. If she's pregnant. She can get rid of it. I don't want any of his genes in my family. Even if Sophie says no. You say yes. Ray. Do what you can. Chesney." _**"I know dad. Don't say the word. I know it. Keep my pecker in my trousers until it's time." **_"No. Help ya mother. She's in delicate condition again."

"_**Dad. You're dead. You ain't suppose to be havin' anymore kids. I thought Kai was your last." **_"Chesney Christopher Wilfred Daniel Hiwatari. Use that attitude again and you will regret it." _**"Gee Chesney. That's one long name." The said lad soon left the room and Kai only sighed before walking up to Clare and holding her tight. He noticed Ray's hand was gently closed to a fist and he shut his eyes. A white light appeared in Ray's hand as the ring on Kai's wedding finger disappeared. **_"Clare. Go on into the sittin' room. I need to talk to Ray for a moment." _**"Okay baby. You know I still love ya." **_"Of course I do. Now go and sit down. You'll need it." _**Once Clare was out of the room both Kai and Ray sat at the table. "So Kai. What is it you wanted to talk about with me?" **_"Look in your left hand." _**As told Ray opened the stated hand to see Kai's ring there. "But Kai. I can't. She's still married to you." **_"Ray. Our marriage ended the day I died. I want you to take my place beside Clare. She needs you right now. But there is one thing I want you to do. Just go easy." _**"Oh. I know. Have sex with her." **_"That way, the child will be half of mine half of yours." _**"Eh?"**_ "Ray. As I'm dead I can't take a full effect. I need a living soul to do that for me. Just ease her into it."

_**Ray just sighed heavily. To him this was too much at once. Kai knew it would be hard, especially for Clare. But Ray hadn't a decent excuse to get out of asking the question. **_"Ray. I know you wanna ask her. I'm not angry. My kids need a human father. Not a horse. No offence to my four legged side but. He can't say things to ease them through the tough times. I want you to be there for them. Please Ray. You are the only guy I ever trusted. You were loyal to me. A great friend when I needed one." _**"Alright already. I get it. But. Would Clare accept?" **_"Just. Ask nicely. Don't rush. I was nervous when I popped the question so I know it's hard to pluck up the guts just to get on one knee. In front of a woman an' her family. Clare's side has died out now. As mine has. Clare only has the kids now Ray. She needs a new husband. And you fit my shoes just right." _**"Fine. When do I ask her Kai?" **_

"Well. See if she'll bed you tonight. Have her nicely. Then see what she's like in the morning. If Clare's okay. Bring her in here and ask. I'll be here so don't worry. But cha won't see me. For now I must go back to heaven and rest. My energy is depleting fast. I'll talk to you again soon Ray."

"_**Alright Kai. I understand that." After that Kai's spirit vanished and Ray stood up and went back into the living room to find Clare wasn't there. "Before you ask Ray. Clare went upstairs in a hurry. She looked pale." "I think you should go check on her." Ray just nodded before going up the stairs to find Clare. Just as he got to the bathroom Clare came out of it looking white as a new sheet. "Hey. You don't look too good." "Hm. I'll be okay." "Come on. You should rest." "But. Sophie." "Sophie will be just fine. Now get to that bed and get into it." "Ray. What did Kai say?" "You'll find out in time." "Okay. Ow." "Are you alright?" "Yeah. Just my head." "Okay Clare." "Stay with me. Please Ray." "Okay. I'll stay."**_

_**The hours went by and the night had pulled in. As told Ray was in with Clare and she was fine with it. They were cuddling up nicely between the sheets when a cold chill ran up Clare's legs causing her to cuddle up to Ray even more. "I guess that was Kai." "No. My mama. She died two years after Kai and I got married." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear it Clare." "What about your parents?" "Well. I haven't seen them since I was a boy. They just left me." "Oh." "Don't worry. My uncle Stan is still alive I think. I haven't received a letter saying he passed away so I guess he's okay right now." "I hope he is Ray. Fer you." "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." "Come closer." "How close?" "As close as possible." "Are you sure Clare?" "Yes. I'm sure." "Well. Okay then. It may hurt a little so please don't scream." "I'll try. Just go easy." "I will." "What about the kids?" "They can live." "It's Kai I'm worried about. That he'll resent you when he's older." "Clare. Trenton will make sure he doesn't resent me." "I noticed Chesney isn't limping now." "His ankle should be alright. Now stop chatting." "Hm."**_

_**The next morn Chesney woke up to the sound of the birds chirping happily together. He smiled at the song he was hearing and got up. His clothes always consisted of denim dungarees with a crimson shirt and dark blue armbands. His hair like Kai's was spiky at the front and flat in the back only one solid colour although a few black and grey highlights were starting to creep in whilst Sophie already had black streaks in her emerald locks. Once Chesney was ready he woke Sophie only to have a shoe thrown at his head. His next task was his mother. "Mom." "Hn. Hey Chesney. Huh. Ray? When did he get there?" "Ma. He's been with ya all night. I heard ya. Between the sheets." "Chesney." "Sorry. I couldn't help but hear. No wonder I almost got hit by Sophie's fly away shoe." "Oh. Just let her lie in. And me. Hey." "I'll leave ya to it." "Go an' wake yer brother. And Trenton." "No problem. And the guests?" "Them too. Just watch Tyson. He's stubborn. Feed the animals."**_

_**Once Chesney woke everyone up he did their breakfasts surprisingly as well as feeding the dogs. He even fed his baby brother. Sophie of course came down to the smell of food. "Hm." "Hey Sophie. Thanks fer the shoe but. I got a pair." "Where's mom?" "Still in bed." "Noisy cow." "Don't worry. I rubbed it in." "Hm. Don't tell me you cooked all that." "Hey. Dad didn't teach me fer nothing." "Kai could actually cook?" "Yep. Don't ask me how he learned. He jus taught me what he knew." "Well. He taught you well." "Thanks Kenny. Well. I'd better get an' do my chores." "Hey. You've done enough." "No. If I'm gonna teach that jerk Bruce a lesson. I gotta keep workin." "Well good luck with it. Hey Kai." "He's been fed." "You actually fed him fer once?" "I had to. Seein' as mom ain't gettin' up fer a while still." "An' Ray." "The same. He were flat out." "So. They're seeing each other?" "We'll see. Anyways. I gotta get out in the field again. Time to bust my back."**_

_**Just as Chesney got outside Trenton trotted up to him with the harness for the plough. Chesney happily took the harness and tied it to Trenton before attaching him to the plough. "Okay dad. Let's get pulling this old beast. I can't push it alone." Trenton just nodded and pulled the not-so-heavy plough across the small carrot field. Once that was done new seeds were sown and watered. After that Chesney had to pick the other veg and Trenton helped. The last thing to pick was the corn. "Well. We gotta pick it from the outside. Not inside. You okay with that?" Trenton just nodded and walked beside Chesney, baskets hanging from Trenton's back. When Sophie walked out to check on Chesney he had his shirt off checking on the chickens. She could clearly see the muscle her brother owned. "Hey Chesney." "Huh. Hey Sophie." "You look like ya could knock Bruce clean out with yer bare hands. Try it." "Oh no thanks." "You got the muscle." "Not enough. I need to lift some serious weights." "Just take it easy." "You get an' sit down. I got this today. I'm almost done." "Okay."**_

_**Once Chesney was done with the chickens Trenton stopped dead and placed his load on Chesney's back. Chesney understood and he lifted the load with some struggle. Trenton noticed he was struggling and went to remove one load but Chesney stopped him. "I got it. Hn. I need to learn fer when I'm older dad. I promise. I'll be okay." Trenton only snorted at that whilst he followed Chesney inside. When the guys spotted Chesney they had a shock, the kids mostly. "Chesney." "Hey mom. I got it." "No. You'll hurt yer back." "I'm fine I promise. I've carried it from the hen house." "You silly thing. I heard you fed everyone." "Couldn't leave 'em with an empty stomach." "What have you done today?" "Everything." "All the fields?" "Yep. Sewn new carrot seeds. Picked the ripe veg and fruit. All you need to do is rest." "We need more wood. I'll get…" "No ma. I'll do it." "Chesney. You must rest." "I need to work. I'm not strong enough alone. Please. To make dad proud. I've always slumped. I don't wanna slump anymore." "Okay. Just mind that axe. It's dangerous." "I will."**_

_**With those words Chesney grabbed a quick cup of water before going back outside to cut some wood when Mei walked out to him. She looked to be Chesney's age. "Hey Chesney." "Huh. Mei. You should be inside. It's dangerous here. A splint of wood could hit ya an' you'll die in time if we can't get it out." "I'll be alright. It takes more than a splint of wood to kill me." "My dad had that spirit. But it got him killed." Mei was about to speak when Chesney easily cut the first block of wood. "Listen. I think my dad is gonna pop the question to your mom soon." "Yeah. I said that to her yesterday an' she was stunned I think." "I was wondering." "Hm." "No. It's nothing." "Mei. Just ask. I won't bite." "Well. If you'd teach me what it's like to live on a farm." "Hey. It's easy enough if you were raised on a farm but moving onto one at fifteen isn't easy. I've been workin' this here farm since I were seven. Maybe eight. Life is easy enough but. I often get insulted." "So. Being a farm boy isn't easy." "It is. Maybe a little unpleasant."**_

_**After five minutes Chesney had chopped enough wood to last a few days and placed it by the fire. He wasn't even shattered after all the work he'd done. Chesney was only sweating madly. "Chesney. You go get changed an' sit down." "Ma." "No. Get and sit." "I ain't done." "I don't care. You'll work yourself dead." Chesney was about to retort when Trenton kicked in. He pushed Chesney upstairs and into the bathroom before throwing a towel in with some clean clothes. 'Mothers. Man my back. Good job I didn't show the pain.' Down in the kitchen Ray was just helping Clare set things up for lunch. "Clare." "Hm." "I wanna ask you something." "Ask away." "Well." Clare was confused when Ray got on one knee but she knew it well. "Ray." "Will you marry me?" "Well. I." "Look. You'll need all the help you can get. Plus the kids need a father." "Kai told you didn't he? To propose?" "I understand if the answer is no." "Ray. I do." "What was that?" "I accept. Yes." With that Ray stood up and planted a kiss right on Clare's lips and she returned it, knowing Kai's ghost was watching the whole time.**_

_**The hours went by after Ray proposed to Clare. After lunch Chesney was just taking Trenton for a small walk to stretch his legs. After a ten minute walk the duo reached an open field that was big enough to host a race event. "Well Trenton. We gotta learn. Come on." Trenton thought of refusing but he knew that Chesney needed the training so he trotted up the field a little before stopping still as if they were in the gate. Chesney tightened the reins and his hold on them before slumping down a little bit. "Okay Trenton. On my mark boy. Ready." Trenton just nodded and waited for the signal. It came as a tap to the rear legs and Trenton was off in a light gallop. "Okay boy. Turn left slightly like a sweeper." As told Trenton slightly turned to the left, running the shape of a track curve. After that Trenton went straight again for a few yards. "Okay boy. Same again. Home straight." As told again Trenton ran a perfect sweeper not knowing a man was watching from the shadows with a stop watch. He stopped it just as the duo crossed the place they started. 'Great. My chance.'**_

_**After the run Trenton slowed down gradually before stopping completely. Chesney wasn't even shaken. He was actually rather happy and a little breathless but he was okay. "Good boy Trenton. That's my boy." "Well kid. You have talent." "Who said that?!" "You mustn't be alarmed." "Show yourself. Immediately." As told the man came out of the shadows. He had short grey hair and mauve eyes with a dark green fedora on his head. "Who are you?" "Yomsburg. Kiel Yomsburg. Pro horse trainer. You must be Chesney Hiwatari." "How do you know?" "I worked beside your father. We sometimes trained the same horse together. I'm sorry to hear of his loss. I wasn't at the funeral as I was on vacation until shortly after it happened." "So." "I could teach you what we knew. And teach that Bruce a well earned lesson. What do ya say Chesney? Me, you an' Trenton." "Well. I don't know. Trenton?" The said horse just flung his head up and down to say yes. "Okay. We accept. But. I gotta check my ma is fine with it." "Deal. Come on. He needs to rest after that."**_

_**With no more words the trio headed back to the house just as Bruce and his gang appeared. Chesney only sneered at the gang but Bruce laughed as always. Trenton slammed one foot down and he stopped. "So. Little Chesney has finally come outside the gates." "Shut your mouth." "Oh my. I heard your beloved sister got raped by yer step father." "He's no father of mine. Now get out of our way." "No. Make us move. Cry baby." Trenton could tell Chesney was angering easily and he only let the anger grow until it got serious. "Oh. Hello Kiel. Haven't seen you fer a few years." "Well you brat. I'm gonna help Chesney teach you a lesson for gettin' me fired. Ya brat. Now move." "No." Suddenly a huge boom filled the air and it scared Bruce's lot but Chesney was fine with it as was Trenton. "Who was that?" "Me." Bruce turned Blitzen around to see Ray was pointing a gun to the air astride a white horse with a black mane and tail. "Get away from my son." "Pu-lease." "Move."**_

_**Ray pointed the gun at Bruce and he immediately moved his gang out of sight. Chesney however was stunned at Ray's actions. He was speechless. "Ray. What was that for?" "Well. I couldn't let them bully you if I'm marrying your mother." "You popped the question? An' she said yes?" "Yep. Come on kid. Who is that man beside ya?" "An old friend of dad's. Kiel." "Oh. I remember Clare tellin' me 'bout ya. A pleasure." "No problem. I'm going to help Chesney teach Bruce a lesson." "Okay. Come on. Clare's getting worried." As said Chesney and Kiel followed Ray back to the house. After two minutes they finally got back. Kai was the first to greet Trenton. "Hey there Kai." "He looks jus like his dad. Hey lil' guy." "Huh." "It's okay Kai. He's old friend of dad's." "Okay." "My he's heavy. How old?" "Two." "Bless him. Down ye go kid." "He'll get used to ya." "Well. Put him where he's put." "Kiel. One thing before we start." "Hm." "Trenton's my dad's reincarnation." "Well. It's good to see him again."**_

_**Another hour went by after Chesney met Kiel. Carla had arrived and Chesney cheered up a little. They both sat under the tree they stood at the day before. Both of them looked comfortable where they were. "Chesney." "Yes Carla." "I heard you met Kiel." "Yeah. Why was he fired?" "Well. Bruce told our parents he was touching me up. He never did anything of the sort. After a while, Bruce told them he raped me. It was all lies." "So." "That vacation he took was prison for nothing. Now. He'll get back at Bruce any way he can. He'll do it by helping you. You're also a victim of his mischief." "Thanks." "So. What was your total lap time?" "5:48:19." "That is good." "That was just a light gallop." Trenton soon walked out with a basket. It was clearly for Carla and Chesney. "Cheers dad. Go and rest. You need it." "Hey Trenton. That was a good run you did. Keep it up ol' boy." The said horse only nodded before going back inside.**_

_**Chesney POV**_

_**I watched as Trenton went back inside. Once the door was closed I returned my attention to Carla only to find she'd gone to sleep on me. I could only smile as I grabbed the blanket from beside me and placed it over us. Carla groaned slightly but she never woke up. I grabbed the basket Trenton had left to find a metal flask and two cups with a plate of biscuits. A couple of buns were there too. Not to mention a little pot of sugar and two teaspoons. "Hey Carla." "Hm." "Snacks." "Hm. Oh. I'm not hungry." "Okay then. I'll just keep those covered. Are you sure?" "Yes." "Don't you want anything?" "The only thing I want is you. Alone." "What about a drink?" "No thanks Chesney." "Alright. Come on. You look cold." "I'm fine." "No. You're not well. I can see it in your eyes Carla." "Okay. I have a stomach bug. Nothing serious. I haven't thrown up. I'm just in a little pain." At hearing that I gently rubbed Carla's stomach whilst planting a kiss on her thin lips. She immediately responded and kissed back whilst wrapping her arms around me. **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Inside the house Kiel had settled down easily with the others as Clare convinced them he was a friend of the family. Max was the one to notice that Ray never left Clare's side even when she went into the kitchen or just upstairs. "So Kiel. How long did you know Kai for?" "A few years at least. The first day he started training for the wicked witch of the south I was the first one to introduce him to everyone. It took time for me to earn his trust but I did it within a month. Wendell and I looked after him until he was ready to run on his own. He started at the stable when he was about eighteen. He was a stable boy at first until he took one horse for a run one day out of curiosity. It caught her attention when he was only nineteen. After that he was her head trainer. Now he's gone. I don't know who's in charge. After a wrong jail sentence no thanks to Bruce." "Why?" "He accused me of sexually abusing his sister. When I never. So now. I'm gonna get my own back and play his way." "With Chesney." "Yes."**_

_**Chesney and Carla soon dashed in but when Chesney tried sliding to a halt his foot twisted to the side and he went with it. Carla was at his side in seconds when her mother walked in. Kiel stood immediately, his scarf bellowing behind. "You." "Yes me. You do know your son told a lie." "Rubbish. Carla. Come." "Forget it." "Move." "Mother. Kiel never even went near me. Would I lie to you?" "Well you told me you were going to see Megan." "I did but she wasn't in." "So you came here instead of coming home. You've got work to do." "Sod my work." "Get out that door. Now." "She stays with us." "Chesney." "Ugh. You need to start thinking things over witch." "You little." "Go on and insult me. Like I care anymore." Trenton saw the oncoming trouble so he took one step forward causing Tanya to take one step back. "Y'know. You're also blind. If you forgot what my father looked like. You'd be stupid not to recognize Trenton." "Oh really." "Yeah. He is my father. His second life." **_

_**Ray soon walked in with the rifle in hand but he failed to notice Tanya and placed the gun by the sofa. When Ray turned around he spotted the woman staring dangerously at Chesney. He grabbed the gun calmly and pointed it right at Tanya's nose. "I'll tell you once. Leave him alone. And get off of our property." "Ray." "Not now Hilary. Either you move. Or I'm gonna make ya." "You wouldn't dare shoot me." Ray loaded the gun and pulled the lever behind the barrels back. "Wouldn't I? Hm. I wonder." "Ray. Drop the gun." As told Ray dropped the gun to his side but he never put it down. "Now Tanya. What's the problem?" "That man is the problem." In a shot Ray had the gun up again ready to shoot until Clare pushed it down and moved Ray back. "Well perhaps you should get packing. Ray is not the one to dare. If it's Carla you're after. She stays here away from you. She'll go when she's ready to go. Now clear off. Before I let Ray shoot your head off." **_

_**Tanya soon left the building and Ray calmed down. He turned to Chesney after placing the gun down. "Ow." "Sorry. It has to hurt." "What has gotten into you Ray?" "Try the finger guys. You'll get yer answer there." As said everyone noticed the ring on Ray's finger. They were all shocked. "Since when?" "This morning. Problem?" "No. Wait." "Don't worry. I spoke with Kai's spirit about it." "That's a relief." "Yes well. I'm standing my ground now rather than later. Without me. This house would only fall apart if Brooklyn returned to do more damage to it. He's already tried to shatter the foundations of the family and get rid of Chesney so he could have Clare and Sophie." "He was trying to get rid of me? That sly ginger weasel. Let him wait." "Chesney. Now is no time for thoughts on how to kill Brooklyn. Right now. We need to concentrate on looking after your mother and Sophie. Let alone teaching Bruce a lesson." "Why me?" "Sophie. You know why." "Oh. That." **_

_**Once Ray was done with Chesney's ankle he went back into the kitchen but Clare stayed in the living room. She sat by Kiel freely. He sensed the sadness coming from her so he stood up to leave. "Kiel." "It's best I go and sort things out. I have a few workers that can help to get Chesney ready for Bruce. I'll be back another time. And Chesney. Rest that ankle. Because when it's healed. We're getting to practise." "Yes sir. I'm with ya. Man my foot kills." "Don't try grinding to a halt then." "I sure won't next time." "So Clare. When are you gonna?" "Dunno. We'll think of something. I hope." "Hey. Give Ray chance. He takes his time when it comes to big things like marriage." "Well. If our mother hadn't of left our dad would've married her but. She left us for dead." "Hey. At least he'll be happy now Gara." "Hn." "Sceptic." "Why you. ""Hey! Knock it off! I heard that you pair!" "Something tells me you lot are a real handful even for Ray." "Only Gara." "Shut your mouth." "I thought I told you pair to shut up." "Yes father."**_

_**Once again Ray left the room and Gara stuck his tongue out at Ray earning him a slap upside the head from his father. Gara only scowled and Ray did the same. After two minutes Gara broke the eye contact and Ray walked away again. "Looks like I have some sorting out to do then Gara." "Hn." "Don't give me that." "Well. Until the day to me you're not my mother." Before Chesney could even flip Trenton glared at him causing Chesney to stay put. Clare knew she'd have to keep all the kids from tearing one another apart. The phone rang suddenly and Chesney answered. "Hello. Hiwatari household. Chesney here." {At least someone answered for once.} "Who is this?" {Who are you expecting? Jiminy Cricket? It's your Uncle Tala.} "Sorry red head." {You insolent little.} "Save it for later. What's up?" {You're what's up. Put your mother on.} "She's a little busy right now." "Chesney." **_

_**The said lad immediately disappeared up the stairs and Clare took the receiver in hand. "Sorry about that." {No problem Clare. Surely I don't need to say my ID.} "No. Of course not. So. What's the occasion?" {Well. We heard Brooklyn hit on Sophie. Is she alright?} "She's alright at the moment." {Has your son been replaced? He's too sarcastic.} "No. Chesney was just showing off." "Was not!" "Was to! Sorry." {No problem. Ow.} "You can talk with the sarcasm." {Fine. So. How have you been? After Kai's leaving. You didn't look too good at the funeral.} "I'm fine now. With a miniature of my deceased husband." {Oh you're joking.} "No. He's only two and he has his father's every feature." "{Watch it. Chick magnet alert.} "Not if he's a farm boy he won't. Chesney only has about one pair of eyes on him and they're already dating." {I hope you can handle him in time.} "Yes well. I have another shock for you." {What?} "I'm getting married again." {What?! To whom?} "Ray."**_

_**Clare only smiled at Tala's reaction. She could sense he was pacing. "A little shocked are we?" {A little? You call this little? You are joking right? Tell me you're joking Clare.} "No. I'm not joking." "{Oh my god. We'll be there. I have to see this one. As if Kai's reaction on the day when you walked down that isle. I'll be god dammed.} "Well. I'll let you get back to business." {Yeah you do that. I'll let the others know.} "See you soon." {Soon.} "Who was that Clare?" "Tala." "You know him?" "Yeah. He was at mine and Kai's wedding. He was gob smacked." "I'll say. I see Chesney winds him up too." "Nah. I only do it once in a while. When he bothers to call. ""Now that is not fair. You know there's a time difference from there to here." "Where is Tala now?" "Err. Alaska." "Alaska? What's he doing there?" "I think. It might be Canada." "Mom. He's in Miami." "Talk about heating up the life. Damn." "He deserves it. With what he's been through." "Is Tala married?" "Yeah. Two kids. His twins. Totally. Devils." "I bet he's ripping his hair out." "No. He works all day sleeps all night. Unless he calls us during his night time. Meaning our day." "Ouch." "He'll still work all day. No matter how hard the night." "Yikes."**_

_**Ray soon walked in yawning. He lazily sat down by Rin and dozed off. "Poor Ray. He must be tired." "Blame her." "Chesney." "What? It's true. You wore the poor guy out. Keep that up we won't have a step father." "Are you on drugs?" "No. I don't do drugs. I do winding up." "Well it's not advisable with my state." "Whoa. Okay. Cool it lady." "You get and sit." "No thanks. I'd rather stand." "Chesney." "Yes." "Park your backside down. Right this minute before I paint it red." "Tch. Empty threat. C'mon. You haven't done it before." "What makes you think I won't?" "Chesney. Just sit down. Your ankle needs to rest." "The only way it'll get better sooner is if I keep standing on it. I have to apply pressure." "Has he just said something smart for once?" "Sophie. Don't you start too." "Sorry. I guess I'm still stressed due to that brute." "Well he's not here to do it again. How can one man turn one place upside down in a few hours?" "Dunno. He won't be getting on my good side for a few years."**_

_**The night soon came in for the group. Chesney couldn't sleep so he went out to Trenton to find he wasn't there. At not seeing Trenton in the stable Chesney got worried. He limped up the hill to find Trenton was just lying there nibbling at the grass and watching the races going on. "Those are the special races. We've got a long way to go before we can get down there. Why are you up so late? Can't sleep?" Trenton just nodded and Chesney sat by him before cuddling up to Trenton. He stood slowly and Chesney followed. Trenton walked away back to the stable with Chesney not far behind. "Trenton. What's wrong?" Chesney received no signal of an answer from Trenton as he walked into the stable and returned with the reins and saddle. Without question Chesney placed the reins and saddle onto Trenton before hauling himself into the saddle and placing a helmet on his head and grabbing a crop whip, replacing his slippers with riding boots.**_

_**Once Chesney was ready Trenton ran out the gate silently so he didn't wake Ray and Clare. After two minutes of running Trenton slowed down into a quick trot. Chesney just watched as the scenery went by not knowing where Trenton was taking him. After another five minutes they were outside the graveyard. "Trent. Why are we here? I don't like this place at night." Trenton only shook his head when low sobbing met Chesney's ears. Trenton walked into the yard ignoring the pull on the reins. "Trenton. No. I don't like it here. It scares me." Trenton just sneezed this time when a small bird hobbled up to his feet. It looked like a baby falcon. The small bird soon waddled back into the yard and Trenton followed it. Strangely enough Franny was there. "Franny?" The said goat only bleated at Chesney and walked off. Trenton now followed Franny as the baby bird hopped onto his back. The sound of crying only got louder to Chesney.**_

_**After one minute the duo found the source of the crying. It was Carla. She looked in bad shape too. Ginger was beside her, clearly upset about Carla. "Carla?" "Chesney? What are you doing here?" "Trenton. He just. Came on his own. I had no control. What happened to you?" "You shouldn't be here. Just go." "Carla. I'm not gonna leave you here to suffer. What's wrong? Is it Bruce?" "Yeah. He and his gang. (Achoo.) Tried drowning me after beating me." "They did what?" "Now Bruce is gonna blame it on you. He's doing everything he can to break us up. Or he'll blame it on Ray. After the incident earlier today." "Come on. You're coming with me. Why come here?" "Look at the grave I'm sitting by." As told Chesney looked at the gravestone not expecting to see his father's name on it. "But. Why come to my dad's grave?" "I don't know. I always found I was safe around Kai. He was there for me in his days of life. When I was down and sad of all the things Bruce said. (Achoo.)" "Come on. You're coming with me and Trenton. What about the baby bird?" "She's my pet. Bruce hurt her too." **_

_**Chesney soon hauled Carla onto Ginger's back and got onto Trenton with the chick in front of him. Franny stayed by the grave. With one swift kick Trenton was off, not knowing Kai's ghost was watching. Along the way Chesney made sure Carla stayed onboard as Ginger ran right next to Trenton. In minutes they were back at the house. Trenton neighed loudly hoping to get the attention of someone. He got Max's attention. "Trenton? Chesney? What are you doing out here at this hour? It's not even morning." "Max. Get my mother now." "Why?" "Carla's hurt." "Okay. Bring her in. What happened?" "I'll explain inside. Just get my mother." As told again Max went inside to fetch Clare whilst Chesney made sure Carla was alright. He knew that he'd get Bruce for it. Ray soon jogged outside without a shirt on. "What happened Chesney?" "All Carla told me is that Bruce and his gang attacked Carla before trying to drown her." "(Achoo.)" "Hold on Carla." "Bring her in. Now."**_

_**In seconds Trenton ran inside and up the stairs to Chesney's room. Ginger was close behind. Everyone woke up to the sound of hooves on wood. Only Kai stayed sleeping as he had music playing softly in his small ears. "Chesney." "Mom. This is the last straw." "Why?" "Bruce and his guys tried to kill her." "No." "Yes. Now she's staying with us. Whether the wicked witch of the south likes it or not. I won't stand aside and let Carla get hurt like this." "Alright. Is she okay?" "Hopefully she will be." "Chesney. Get a hot wet cloth. Now. She's absolutely freezing." As told Chesney got the stated item and handed it to Ray and he placed it on Carla's head. "Ah." "Alright Carla. You're gonna be okay." "Ray?" "That's right. They can try blaming me. They won't get anywhere with it." "I've been up all night watching ye so. Bruce has come unstuck. And Chesney." "I found her sitting by dad's grave. Trenton just took me there." "Lucky he did. Good boy Trenton." "Chesney. Get in the bed beside her. I don't care if she's bare either. Just do it."**_

_**Chesney wasted no time in complying after stripping down to his shorts. A chill went right down his spine at touching Carla's wet skin. Ginger could only watch as Ray dried Carla off. Trenton did his best to comfort her sadness. "Un." "Alright Carla. I know it hurts. How many times did they hit you?" "I don't know. I couldn't count. After that. Ah. Bruce held me under the surface of the lake not far from the graves. Ginger saw the lot." "Alright. Easy. There. That's the best I can do for now. Until we can get a doctor." "No." "Carla. If we don't you'll die. And I know Chesney won't allow that to happen." "Can't you do anything Ray?" "I'm not sure Chesney. We'll see. Just wait until morning. Get some sleep. And don't leave her alone tonight." Once everyone else went back to bed Chesney tried to get Carla comfortable as Trenton took Ginger outside into the stable. "Chesney." "I'm here Carla. I'm not leaving your side. Not now. You need me." "I'm sorry to put this on you." "No. It isn't your fault. I'll get Bruce for this I promise." "I love you Chesney." "I love you too."**_

_**The next morning Ray woke up to someone banging on the front door. Distressed neighing could only mean one thing. "Trenton." In a flash Ray had his shirt on running down the stairs and right to the door to find Trenton there. He immediately dragged Ray to the stable. Ginger was sweating badly and she didn't look too well. "Oh god. Trenton. Go and find Kiel. Now. He'll know what to do." Just as Trenton was about to run out the gate Kiel arrived on a dark brown horse that had a light brown mane and tail. He had a few bags with him. "Ray." "Kiel. She doesn't look too good." "I heard about Carla. One of my men spotted the boys moving off. He couldn't do anything. He did call the cops. You and Chesney are in the clear." "Thanks Kiel. What's wrong with Ginger?" "She's sick. They must've tried drowning her with Carla. Bloody spoilt brats. Alright Ginger. You're gonna be okay." "How bad is it?" "Not too serious. How long has she been this way?" "I don't know. Trenton just woke me up and dragged me here. I haven't a clue." "By the state of Ginger I'd say at least over night. It's a good job Trenton woke you in time."**_

_**Inside the house however Chesney was just waking up. The chick was lying on Carla's hip as she was on her side, head on his chest. The baby bird soon woke up and screeched in pain. "Easy little one. You'll be okay. Carla. Wake up honey." "Un. Chesney?" "Hey. You feeling okay now?" "Un. My head hurts. Where's Ginger?" "In the stable." "I want to see her. Please Chesney. I gotta know if she's okay. They tried to drown her too." "Alright. Come on. Up we get." Once Chesney was up and dressed he helped Carla out of the bed to find she had no clothes on. "Ah." "Hey. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise. Here. Sophie left this here for you last night." "Okay. How do I?" "Come on. I'll give you a hand." After five minutes Carla was dressed in dungarees and a white t-shirt. Chesney carried her downstairs and out to the stable only to find Kiel pulling a tube out of Ginger's mouth. "Ginger!" "Carla. Are you okay?" "Kiel." "Don't worry. One of my men reported your brother and his gang to the cops. They've already been to the scene. They'll trace the hoof prints back here." "Is Ginger alright?" "She'll be fine. She's just got a mild cold. Nothing I can't treat. Ray and Chesney are not suspects. Your brother will get a caution for this." "Thanks Kiel." "No problem. Just go inside. I'll look after Ginger."**_

_**With that Chesney took Carla inside and right to the kitchen. He placed her at the table before putting the kettle on and got the frying pan out. Carla just watched as Chesney moved around the small kitchen. After two minutes he placed a hot cup of tea in front of Carla with a pot of sugar and a spoon. "Huh." "For you." "Oh. Sorry Chesney." "That's okay. How do like yer eggs?" "Err. Sunny side up." "Bacon?" "Not too crispy." "Sausages?" "No. I don't like them." "Okay. Err. Onions?" "Can't stand them." "Tomatoes?" "What type? Fresh or peeled plum?" "Err. Peeled plum." "Yes please Chesney." "French toast?" "Two slices." "Okay. Coming right up. Do you take French toast done in butter or oil?" "Butter. I hate oil fried bread." "Okay. The butter does get stiff." "Lightly toasted Chesney. Not too heavy." **_

"_**Alright. I gotcha. How many eggs?" "I always have one." "Bacon rashers?" "Two." "And two toms right?" "Yeah." "Right up at cha." "I really do appreciate this Chesney but. It's all too much." "Look. Carla. Baby. They hurt you and I won't stand for it. I'm gonna look after you til I die." "Is that a proposal?" "Not yet. Just. Eternity." "I know that." Chesney just smiled and planted a quick kiss on Carla's lips before returning to the oven. In ten minutes Chesney was done. "Thanks Chesney." "No problem. Eat up. You need it." Just as Carla started eating Clare walked in. Chesney immediately sat her down and placed a cup of tea in front of his mother. "Thanks honey." "No problem. The usual?" "Yes please dear. Are you alright now Carla?" The said girl only nodded whilst smiling. "Well. I see she enjoys your cooking." "Everybody does mom." "I gathered. How's Ginger?" "She has a mild cold according to Kiel. One of his men reported Bruce and his gang to the cops last night." "Good. You and Ray are clear." "Thank Kiel's worker fer that."**_

_**The said man walked in and his face lit up. "Breakfast Kiel?" "Oh no thanks." "No. Really. I mean it. You're doing so much for us the least I can do is feed ya." "Not too heavy Chesney." "Eggs." "Well done. Not runny. Bacon not so crispy." "Sausages?" "Pork or beef?" "Pork." "Two Chesney. No toast. Or tomatoes. Just finely chopped fried onions." "How many eggs?" "Two. Three rashers of bacon." "Half an onion?" "Quarter." "Coming right up." Kiel only smiled whilst sitting down. Kiel just watched as Chesney flipped a pancake. "Who ordered pancakes?" "Fer Tyson ma. You know his stomach." "Oh I. He has a big stomach I'll tell ya." Hailey soon walked in rubbing her eyes. She looked dead tired. Like he'd done with Clare Chesney immediately sat Hailey on a chair and placed a cup in front of her. "Thanks Chesney." "No problem Hailey. Same as yesterday?" "Yes please." "You okay?" "Just tired." **_

_**Most of the morning went by after everyone had woken up. Chesney always stayed by Carla. His ankle seemed to be in top condition yet again in a small amount of hours. Clare found it strange for Chesney to be healing so fast. Kiel was checking on Ginger to find no signs of improvement. "Come on Ginger. You must drink this to get better. Come on girl." Kiel could only sigh as he failed. Clare walked out to him with a plate of biscuits. "Hey Clare." "Is she okay?" "No. She's not getting any better. We're gonna have to call a doctor. I know Carla won't like it but its Ginger's only chance of survival." "Do what you can Kiel. Hey Ginger." "It looks more serious than a cold right now. I only made a quick judgement and I don't like doing that. I only did it because Carla was there." "I'll call a doctor. Those are for you by the way. Would you like a drink to match them?" "Coffee white not strong." "Four sugars." "As always." Once Clare went inside Kiel stroked Ginger's sweating neck. Trenton was still there trying to comfort the ailing filly.**_

_**Ginger tried to stand but she couldn't find the strength. Suddenly a brown miniature Shetland trotted into the stable and right to Kiel. It had a black mane and tail. "Hey Tucker. Glad you could come back old friend. You should remember this guy." Trenton just nodded and nuzzled Tucker. "Hey. Those are my biscuits." "Oh. Hey Tucker. Here. You little devil." "He sure misses those carrots." "Here." "Thanks. How long?" "A couple of minutes. Maybe ten. Can she hold?" "Hopefully. Have you got any whisky?" "Yeah. Tonnes." "Fetch me a bottle. Not for me. For Ginger. And some warm water." "I'll get Chesney to do that. I can't go near whisky. Makes me sick just looking at it." Yet again Clare left the stable as Kiel dunked a biscuit in his drink and nibbled on it. Tucker was right beside Ginger as Trenton tried to comfort her through the pain. Chesney soon arrived with the things Kiel requested. "Is she okay Kiel?" "I hope she is. Warm water right?" "Yeah. Just right." "Good. Pass me the whisky." "How will this help if you're drunk?" "It's not for me. It's for Ginger. It should help numb her pain and ease the virus."**_

_**After a five minute wait a doctor arrived and Chesney went back inside. Carla was clinging to him in seconds. She was greatly worried and it showed. "Is she okay?" "I don't know. We're hoping the doctor can help her." "If not then she'll die." "Don't lose hope. If the doctor can't help you know who can." "The ghosts." "Yep. Come on. She'll be fine. Just trust us here." Once Carla was sitting down nobody expected Chesney to grab an acoustic guitar. "Chesney." "What? It's dead in here. Kai won't mind." "Oh. He loves your playing. He hates mine." "Because you can't play. Dad taught me personally." "He made sure you got everything right." "Sophie. Get that CD going." "Which one?" "Leann Rimes. Track 3." As told Sophie put the said CD on at the requested track. Chesney played along with it as Carla sang in time. On certain parts Chesney sang with her getting every note right. Everyone except Sophie and Clare were amazed at the duo. Once the song was over the duo took a breather and looked at all the faces in the room.**_

_**Chesney only shrugged and planted a kiss right on Carla's lips and she accepted. Everyone just rolled their eyes when Kiel walked in. Carla immediately looked at him. "Good news. She'll be okay. It was a little more serious than what I thought it was." "Thank god. I couldn't live without Ginger." "You two have been together since Ginger was born." "How come?" "Well. Ginger's mother never made it through due to her age so Carla looked after her. Like Trenton she's three years of age." "And stubborn when told to pull a cart. I can't even make her pull." "Trenton would." "I know. He had better keep his pecker in place." "If I do he'll do the same. I hope." "You'd better." "Hey. Don't shoot the farm boy. Shoot your father." "No. The mother." "Chesney." "Yeah." "I think it's time." "What." "To start his training. His ankle seems perfectly fine. And mind he don't get possessed." "I'll just let my old man take over. He can push me further than I can push myself." "And don't worry Carla. Ginger can come but she can't be ridden." "Okay."**_

_**6**_

_**Possessed Training**_

_**After a ten minute ride the gang arrived at Kiel's training centre. It had a racetrack included with multiple facilities inside the building like treadmills, saunas the works. Chesney just whistled at the sight. "Man I haven't seen this much equipment for three years. Since we visited dad. Man this place is bigger." "I made sure. It was built before I was put into prison for a false charge. I knew it was gonna happen but even if I moved Bruce still would've done it. I figured once I was out I'd find myself a racer, get my crew together and teach Bruce a well needed lesson. Now. Let's get you started on laps. He'll need partners. Ray. Max." "I up. We're getting. Tyson. You as well." "Okay." "I assume you all know how to race." "Yeah. Just keep calm and when you get to the final straight push and whip the horse." "You need strategy. Chesney. Are you feeling alright?" "I feel like I'm growing up big time." "His voice has changed." "Well. Kai will be using Chesney soon so do expect him to get cocky."**_

_**Chesney suddenly shook his head with closed eyes. He broadened a little before opening his eyes to find they were now amethyst not viridian. Kiel just smirked whilst chuckling slightly. "Hello again cousin." Chesney spoke up and the guys never expected it to be Kai's voice not Chesney's. "Well Kiel. It sure has been a while. Let's get going." "Err. Chesney." "That ain't Chesney now. That'd be Kai using Chesney's body. Possession. Don't worry. Chesney is still alive. Now get to the gates. You know what to do Kai." "Indeed I do. Get them kitted. I'll be right back." The now possessed Chesney got down from Trenton and walked away. "Okay. So we like. Call him Kai for now." "Call him while you can." "Okay." "This way fellas. Kenny?" "Oh no. I don't race. No way." "Go on Kenny." "No Mariam." "Fine. Then I'll go." "Very well." "I'll go with." "Kai will be pleased to see the competition. Come on. I'll get you sorted out. You'll be on my horses so be kind to them. They have a bad temper at times." "Okay Kiel."**_

_**Once everyone was ready they were in racing silks. Ray was in all white, Max in green, Tyson was in blue whilst Mariam donned brown and Mathilda in pink. Chesney was in black with a phoenix on the front with a huge phoenix tail on the back. The sleeves had a feather on them with flames at the cuffs. His helmet was black with flames around the edge. "Whoa." "My old gear. Feels good to wear it again. Although Chesney is a little short but. I'll sort that right out. Come on Trenton." As told Trenton walked over to Kai (I'll call Chesney Kai when he's possessed) and let him mount before heading to the track. All the others followed on brown or bay horses. When they got to the gate Tyson had some trouble. "Come on big guy. Get in the gate." "Here." "Kai?" "Allow me." Kai soon hauled himself behind Tyson and grabbed the reins before shaking them and tapping the horse on the rear. Tyson was shocked that the horse actually moved. "Cheers Kai." "No problem Tyson." Once everyone was in the gate Kiel got ready to press the button.**_

_**He could tell all of them except Kai were nervous. Like Chesney had done the day before Kai tightened the reins and slumped down ready to signal for Trenton to run. Ray did the same followed by the others. "Okay guys. Ready. And watch out. Kai always catches people out. Don't traverse. I want a clean from all of you. And you Kai." "I'm always clean. Open the darn gate already Kiel." "Very well." As told Kiel pushed the button and all the horses shot out of the gate minus Max as he forgot to tap the horse. Suddenly Kai pulled Trenton back and ran behind the group as they ran in a straight line, swapping places occasionally. "Come on Trenton. Keep up. Up. Hyah. Dig." "Err. Guys. Problem. Kai's coming." "Okay guys. Just around the corner. Whip the horse whilst pushing. That gives you a boost. Now!" As told the gang all pushed and whipped their horse but they still showed signs of struggle as Kai and Trenton were approaching fast. Ray was staying strong at the front until his horse grew tired and slowed down. In a shot Trenton zipped past and took the win. "Damn. He was fast." "Thoroughbred. We just went too fast. Take it slow next time."**_

_**Once all the horses came to a stop everyone took a break for a bite to eat. Surprisingly, Kai had let Chesney go so he could rest. "Ow. Did dad have to push me so hard?" "Well. Next time you can race them. But use his strategy. Don't shoot ahead. Hang at the back until the last stretch. Okay. After this I'll get Chesney and Trenton on the treadmills. First separately and after about five minutes have them run together." "How?" "Chesney on Trenton whilst he runs the treadmill so he can get used to carrying the weight for long distances. We'll do canter, gallop and cornering." "Eh?" "My treadmills are different. They can rotate and lean. For cornering they lean. We'll also run you through hurdles. But I'd let your father handle them Chesney. He knows what to do. Through him possessing your body you learn what Kai knows as a rider and trainer. He did run the odd race for Tanya. I went with him. After the steeples I'll give Chesney a run whilst he's not possessed." "Well. I'll do my best." "Good to hear it Chesney. Now eat up. You need the energy."**_

_**Once everyone had rested Kiel put Chesney and Trenton on the treadmills. So far they were doing well. Trenton was on the fastest the treadmill could go whilst Chesney only took a quick jog before stepping up to a slow run. "I'm surprised really." "Why so Kiel?" "Well. Both Chesney and Trenton have the same levels of fitness yet Trenton is able to go faster. Four legs is just a poor excuse." Clare suddenly spotted something from Chesney. He broadened up again so that only meant one thing. "Well I think Kai is having his say and pushing Chesney harder than last time." "He's just possessed him again?" "Yes." "Okay. Five minutes are up. Kai. Let him go." Once Kai's spirit left Chesney's body Chesney fell backwards flat onto the floor. Clare was at his side in seconds. "Chesney." "I'm fine. Just tired." "Take a break. Here. You'll need that the way your father is going you'll end up dehydrated before the days out." "Thanks Kiel. Man my legs are burning." "I think Trenton is the same. He's gladly lying down." "He only pushed himself to run that fast. He can go faster down the six furlong stretch."**_

_**Once Chesney and Trenton had rested they got back to work only this time Chesney could relax whilst Trenton did all the running on the treadmill. "Okay Chesney. All you do now is just stay on board as normal whilst racing. Trenton has to get used to your weight and running a long distance. This will boost his strength and stamina. Ready Chesney? You just stay in the usual racing pose." "So I basically just stand using the stirrups and hold onto the reins tightly." "Yes. This also gets you used to the vibrating sensation you get whilst Trenton runs. And so you don't throw up on race day." "Okay. Hit the button Kiel. Straight burst." "No. I'll ease Trenton into running slowly. If I rush him he'll pull his muscles and won't be fit to race." "Okay. Get some music on." "What one?" "Hm. Something with beat to it." "How does Christina Aguilera Sound?" "Fighter will do just nicely." "Okay." The requested song soon filled the room and Kiel started the treadmill on walk first before stepping it up little by little.**_

_**In minutes Trenton was running at maximum speed until the treadmill leaned slightly signifying him to slow down as it was corner training. The others just watched in amazement as the duo worked together. Wendell soon walked in, his light brown hair tied into a ponytail with a brown fedora on his head whilst his green eyes watched the action. "Well Kiel. Good to see you again." "Wendell." "You didn't do what Bruce said you did. Did you?" "What makes you think I did what Bruce said I did?" "Never believed you'd do such a thing. I see Chesney is getting better." "Well. Kai will have control now and again. After this I'll run Trenton through fences and get him used to them just in case a hurdle race is the challenge." "So. He's definitely gonna run. Carla? What on earth happened to you? I noticed the cops questioning your brother and his gang then giving them a caution." "Because they tried to kill me last night." "Tch. Jerks. Especially your brother. Harming his own flesh and blood. Oh. I quit for you mother." "Fine. I'm not going near her again until Bruce learns the lesson Chesney will give him. That's final."**_

_**After a few more minutes Kiel stopped the treadmill so Trenton could have a break. After twenty minutes of resting Kiel took Chesney and Trenton onto the hurdle course. In seconds Kai had control over Chesney's body again and hauled himself into the saddle. "Now Kai. Don't push him too hard." "Sure thing. I see Wendell will be working for you now." "Yep. And don't push Chesney too hard this time." "Fine. Hyah. Get." Once Trenton was ready Kai ran him towards the first hurdle and leaped right over the top not even brushing it. "Damn. Those fences are too low. I'll just have a few branches placed on top." "At least it gives him chance to learn." "True. I still think they're too low. What do you think Wendell?" "Yeah. Too low. I bet Tucker could jump that fence." "Wanna bet that? Tucker may be short but he's a fast runner. He can outrun me still. Even with his age." "Bless. Not the chair." "Yes the chair. Don't worry. Kai knows how to jump it without falling off."**_

_**After about ten minutes Kai and Trenton cleared the course with no mistakes. Even the platform jumps and water jumps. Kiel was just getting his horse ready for the race against Chesney whilst Chesney got himself ready. Instead of racing silks Chesney wore loose jeans and a loose pale blue t-shirt with his usual dark blue armbands. Kiel just wore his usual attire including his scarf that hung from his neck, the tips hung over his shoulders like Kai's used to in his third year with the guys. "So Chesney. Are you ready for your first test run?" "I was born ready." "Good to hear it. Now. You know what to do." "Yeah. I watched my dad several times. Plus with the past two sessions he's ran through my body. I can already feel the pounding of hooves on the ground." "Good lad. That's the spirit. Now come on. Trenton will be ready for you." "I'd like to ride a pro." "Okay. This way. I'll let you choose from one of my horses. I own and train plus breed my own thoroughbred horses." "What about that chestnut there?" "She's not fit. Delicate condition." "Okay. That one."**_

_**This time Chesney pointed at a palomino stud that had a star marking with a snip on the nose. It had two white back legs at the bottom. His mane and tail were unusually silver in colour. "Ah. Thowra. I thought he might catch your attention. He's one of the SS rank horses. One of our best. Are you sure?" "Yes." "Okay. We'll have to put his hood and his bandages on his back legs. Plus the cheek pieces." In minutes Thowra had a blue hood on his face that had a white stripe down the middle and a white ring around the eyes. The ears were also white. The bandages on his legs were also blue with two white tape strips. The cheek pieces were black in colour. Thowra shook his head high up at first in denial before looking Chesney in the eyes. It seemed that he was a fussy horse. Chesney found it strange when Thowra nodded at him. "Why did he nod?" "I forgot to say it's Thowra that chooses the rider not the rider that chooses Thowra. He's accepted you." "Alright. Hey big guy. Let's go." "Push him hard when the time comes. Whip him twice during the first push." "Okay. I got it."**_

_**Once Chesney was on board he wobbled slightly but regained his balance whilst Kiel clambered onto his mount. Kiel's horse now owned a yellow hood in the same style as the one Thowra wore. The only difference was Kiel's horse didn't have cheek pieces and the bandages were on the front legs and they had one tape strip. "They look almost alike." "True. This chap is Only Ocean. Our best E class runner. He runs on dirt as does Thowra." "We'll be on a dirt track?" "All weather." "Okay then." "Oh. And hold on tight to the reins. Thowra will shoot from the gates on his own. He's a mindful horse." "Okay Kiel." Trenton just watched as the duo walked to the track. He accepted the fact that Chesney was giving him a break from running. Wendell got ready to push the button to open the gates. Kiel could tell Chesney was nervous and determined to win. 'Just like his father. My kinda kid.' "Okay gentlemen. Are you ready?" "Hit it Uncle Wendell. I'm ready alright." "Do it." "Okay. Let 'em rip!" **_

_**In seconds both Chesney and Kiel were shot out of the gate astride their rides. Although Chesney had an advantage with speed something inside his head told Chesney to keep Thowra back until it was time and to let Kiel's horse run out of steam. "Now Chesney. You know what to do. Push and double whip. After this corner." "Okay." Chesney only just noticed that Thowra winked at him. "Err. Kiel. Thowra just winked at me." "He's saying get ready. He has an ability called 'Last to First.' It comes in handy." Once Chesney and Thowra got around the corner Chesney pushed on the reins and whipped Thowra twice and he shot off and Chesney had no trouble holding on whilst pushing and using the whip occasionally. Kiel crossed the line after Chesney by about a minute and thirty seconds. "Alright. Way to go Thowra. Good boy." "Chesney. Pull back on the reins and turn him around." "Okay. Come on boy." As he was told Chesney pulled back on the reins and turned Thowra around and took him back into the stables with Kiel and Only Ocean.**_

_**After another hour Chesney's training came to an end and he was relieved. As soon as they got back to the house he went right to the bathroom. "Bless him." "He did well. To be fair. No offence but I didn't think he would handle it. He still has a way to go before he and Trenton are ready to face Bruce." "Chesney always was strong. Especially for his father. Now he has to do it for the family. We're all that's left now. Unless Kai has an unknown relative out there. A brother or something." "Maybe. Time can tell us that answer. He'll be glad to sit down." "I'll say. Even Trenton is relieved to be off his hooves." The said horse only blew a raspberry at Clare before dozing off by the rocking chair. "Bless him." "Ah. Kai would always do that if I taunted him." "Well. You sit. I'll deal with lunch." "Let Chesney finish getting clean first." "Alright. Hey. Down woman." "Oh come on." "Just wait." "Fine. I'll wait." "Good. Now sit." "Okay."**_

_**7**_

_**Stress and Tenderness**_

_**Yet again the night came on fast wings. Carla stayed out with Ginger overnight causing Chesney to do the same. He still stayed by her side. Trenton was flat out behind Chesney as Ginger had her head on Trenton's neck. Carla was sleeping mainly on Chesney. The group never knew that trouble was lurking in the shadows. Bruce and a few of his cronies were waiting to ambush. "Okay guys. Find the baby's room. And snatch the little git. This will please mother greatly to have his baby." "But Bruce. This is dangerous. The horse could wake up and alert the mother." "No. He won't. He's been running all day so he'll be dead tired. Get to it." As told the other three quietly moved up to the house and looked in all the windows. Bruce was the lucky one to find Kai flat out with music to his little ears. Bruce tried opening the window and it wasn't locked to his amazement. Once Bruce had the window open he snuck into the room and over to Kai. The door was shut so a little stray line of light could be seen. He picked Kai up and went right back out the window.**_

_**The next morning Chesney woke up to shouting. He shook his head and woke Carla with Trenton. Carla was confused as to why they could hear shouting. "What is all the shouting for?" "Dunno. But it's probably bad." Trenton soon bolted and ran into the house. "Oh no. I think I know why." Chesney soon ran inside followed by Carla. "Chesney." "Mom. What's going on?" "I can't find your brother anywhere." "Well. I didn't take him outside to the stable last night. Are you sure he's not in his room?" "I've checked. I've even looked everywhere. There's hardly a place to hide." "Clare. I think I know where he is." "Carla." "My trouble maker of a brother. He must've snuck into Kai's room last night." "I could swear I locked that window. It was shut this morning." "Look. I'll get to the bottom of it." "Clare." **_

_**The said woman looked to see Kiel by the door, his clothes torn and tattered. "Kiel." "Ugh." "What happened to you?" "Bruce. And his gang. Attacked me about ten minutes ago. With Rottweilers. They have Kai." "How do you know?" "I saw them with him by the lake this morning. The last I knew he was okay. I'm not sure now." "I'll go. Carla. You stay here." "No. I'm going with you." "Fine. Ray!" "Chesney." "You're coming with me so we can get my brother. Kiel. You just rest. Are you sure they were by the lake?" "Yes. I always go to the lake in the mornings so I can clear my head before I start training." With no other words Ray grabbed the gun he always used whilst Chesney took a different approach and grabbed the nearest sword that just so happened to be a Katana. After that they headed to the lake with Carla although she had to borrow Kiel's horse as it was in top condition still. "Easy Ocean. Easy. Come on. Lead us to the lake." "Come on Ocean. Show us the way old boy."**_

_**In seconds the said horse darted off out of the yard with the other two following close behind. The run almost seemed endless as Only Ocean took them through the woods to get there faster. As Kiel said they were, Bruce and his cronies were at the lake. Crying could be clearly heard and Chesney knew it was his brother. Kai soon waddled past with one of Bruce's boys not far behind. Ray fired the gun at the skies as Trenton leaped in to stop the boy chasing Kai as Only Ocean leaped in behind Kai and Carla grabbed him. "Hehehe. Hello Chesney." "Bruce. If you even lay one finger on my baby brother again I'll do more than just hurt you. I'll kill you." "Bring it on orphan." "Why you." "Chesney. Don't let him get to you. That's his game." "So. Bribing into attack. Heh. Pitiful. Now stay away from my family. If you touch a member of it again. Trust me. It won't only be me and Ray onto you." "Why? You gonna dig yer daddy up are ya?" "I wouldn't push it. Come on Trenton. Time to go home. We have no time for these losers." **_

_**In seconds the trio was off and Carla handed Kai to Chesney so he felt more comfortable. Chesney only rubbed Kai's back as the child sat crying into his chest. "Alright Kai. Hush. Trenton's here now. They can't touch you again. I'll make sure they don't." "Chesney." "It's alright Kai. We're going home." "Hold it right there Chesney." Trenton stopped dead with hatred in his eyes. Ray saw the hatred and turned his horse around to see Bruce was pointing a gun right at Chesney's head. "Drop your weapon kid. You wouldn't dare shoot." "Oh I would. Hand the baby over." "He doesn't belong to you. Now back off." "How about I shoot that horse of yours? How does that sound?" Bruce fired at the ground near Trenton's feet causing Trenton to rear up in fright. "Easy Trenton. Give me that gun." "No Chesney." "Ray." "I'll deal with this. You go." "I can't leave you here." "Get Kai back to your mother. What did we do on Brooklyn?" "Okay. Just hold on out." "Make haste my son." "Stall them for as long as possible." "Just go get help. Don't mind me."**_

_**As told Trenton shot off with Only Ocean close behind and Bruce only fired as the horses ran causing Ray to fire one shot at Blitzen's feet. After five minutes of high speed galloping Trenton and Only Ocean returned with their riders. Clare ran right outside. "Kai!" "Mama!" "Oh. My baby. Did they hurt you?" "It looks like they did." "Where's Ray?" "He stalled Bruce so I can get backup." "Get the cops." "I plan to. Come on Trenton." As said Trenton sped right off to the local police station. A few officers were outside just as Chesney was arriving. "Whoa. Slow down kid. What's the problem?" "You're looking for criminals right?" "Yeah. On the kidnapping of a baby." "Well. I know the criminals. My future step father is stalling them." "And the baby." "He's alright. Because he's my brother. You know Bruce don't you?" "That brat that tried to kill his sister." "Yeah. He stole my brother last night. If it wasn't for my trainer we wouldn't have found my baby brother." "Show us the way kid." "Stay close but not too close." **_

_**As told the cops followed Chesney as he led them to the crooks called a gang. Ray was still there but the gun was hidden. He'd been arguing with the gang since Chesney left. Before the gang could escape they got blocked in. Ray retreated back to Chesney. "Hey officers. There's the kidnappers." "Thanks. Alright you lot. Dismount. You can go." "Okay. Come on Ray." "I'm coming. Easy there Xena. Come on girl. Up." Yet again the duo headed back as Bruce yelled insults at them. When they got back Carla was waiting for them patiently with Wendell. Kai soon waddled outside and right to Trenton. Chesney leaped from the saddled and caught his baby brother easily. Ray could only watch as Chesney held Kai close. "Hey. Are you okay now?" "Yeah." "What did they do to you Kai?" "I don't know. I only felt pain when I woke up." "Alright. Come on. Although you're only a baby the cops will need your side of the story. I'll be with you. And mama too. That okay?" "Yeah." "That's my brother." "Come on. We need to get him inside."**_

_**As said Chesney carried Kai inside and sat down on the nearest seat still cradling his baby brother in his arms tightly. The guys all noticed how close Chesney really was to the boy. They had a bond that could never be broken by jerks like Bruce. Two cops soon came in behind Wendell. "Clare. Chesney." "Oh. Of course. Chesney." "Coming. Now Kai. We need you to be honest okay?" "Yeah." "We understand if he loses track. With being young. How old is he?" "Two years old." "What injuries does he have?" "Well. It looks like those boys tried to cut him up." "Let's get a look at ya." "No!" "Alright Kai. It's alright. Come on. You want me to get Trenton?" "Yeah." Chesney just nodded before fetching the requested presence. The cops were surprised to see it was a horse. "How will this help?" "Kai sees a father in Trenton. He saved Kai's life on his first day with us from two cougars." "Such a brave horse. Wait. He pinned that Brooklyn." "Yeah. The guy that raped our big sister." "Well. He's locked up for three years."**_

_**Once the cops were done they left and Kai was greatly stressed out. Not even Trenton could calm him down. Strangely he would only go to Chesney. Hours went by and Kai still hadn't calmed down. He clung to Chesney tightly in fear. "Alright Kai. You'll be okay I promise." "Hn." "Alright. Hush. I'll kill Bruce for this. He will pay before race day." "Will he be alright?" "I hope so. If not. We'll have to get professional help from a psychiatrist." "I wanna know why they took him." "To get back at us for last time when they tried drowning Carla and Ginger." "How I call Bruce my brother I'll never know." "He's just a tyrant that needs a good thrashing. And I'll be the one to do it. Fists or no fists. He's the going the perfect road for a punch already." "Cool it Chesney. Try giving Kai a bath. See if that helps." "No." "Okay. A drink?" "He needs a good sleep I recon." "No." "Okay then. Hungry?" "No." "I don't know then." "Hang on. Try playing the guitar. See if that helps."**_

_**As said Sophie passed the acoustic guitar to Chesney and he tuned it a little before Sophie handed him a book of notes. A thought soon hit Wendell's head. "Hang on. What was that song Kai always used to hum to Sophie when she wouldn't sleep?" "Chesney. Do you know the words?" "Heck yeah. Like I would forget words to a lullaby from Russia. It's the only one I know." "What?" "Once upon a December. Once sang by the duchess of Russia then used as a lullaby as its soothing tune helped to put children to sleep. It's even been running in Kai's family for years on end since before he was even born." "So." "It goes from generation to generation. I just gotta get the notes right. Unless mom uses the piano." "No. Only your father played the piano. I can't even play it good enough. I have no musical talent." "You played the cello when you were younger with the school band." "Alright. Just hold on." Clare left the room and returned five minutes later with a black cello. "Now. Don't slip or cut yerself." "I won't. I'm not that clumsy." Chesney only rolled his eyes as Clare started the tune and he joined half a minute later.**_

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_**After those verses both Chesney and Clare hummed out the second verse.**_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And the song _

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_**After a few final notes the tune was over and Kai was flat out. Chesney sighed in relief and stroked Kai's hair so not to wake the sleeping child. The guys were also flat out. "I never knew it would knock them out." "Keeps 'em quiet." "Oh true." "Chesney." "Hm." "I think you're ready." "What for?" "To lose your innocence. Here. Don't lose it. When you feel ready. Use it. But don't force Carla to have it." "Okay ma." "Good boy."**_

_**After a few hours everyone woke up to find Chesney was just playing odd tunes on the guitar with Clare on the cello. Kai seemed to show no signs of waking up as he stayed clinging to Chesney as he played whilst humming on the odd occasion. "Hm. What happened?" "You got knocked out by us." "Ugh. My head is spinning." "I'm spinning around. Move outta my way." "Not funny Clare." "I know. Give him here Chesney. You should get some rest." "Fine. Just don't wake him up else he'll run off. You know what Kai's like." "Yes dear. Now go on." As told Chesney went up the stairs and right to his room before getting into bed, not caring about taking his clothes off. With no other thoughts Chesney went to sleep to rest his tired bones not knowing someone was lurking at his window. 'Now you'll pay Chesney. Big time you punk.' Just as Chesney was about to roll over his attacker made their move by covering his mouth tightly and pulling out a knife and whispered in Chesney's ear. "Well. Now I get to pay you back punk. Enjoy your wounds. Cry baby."**_

_**Downstairs however everyone was unaware of the attack until Trenton caught the scent of something he wasn't familiar with and bolted up. "What is it Trenton? What's wrong boy." "Dunno. But it's something close." Before Sophie could grab him Trenton ran up the stairs and they knew. "Chesney." Without a second thought Carla ran up the stairs with Ray hot on her heels. By the time they got there Chesney was badly wounded but his attacker was nowhere in sight. "Chesney!" "Ah. Carla." "What happened?" "I." "Carla. Get Clare to call an ambulance. For immediate." As she was told Carla ran down the stairs as Ray tried his best to stop Chesney's wounds pouring out with blood. "AH!" "Alright Chesney. I bet Bruce was behind this." "Ow." "Alright Chesney. You're gonna be alright son." "It hurts." When Chesney turned to face Ray he saw the pain on his face and tears in Chesney's eyes. It wasn't long before Clare turned up. "What happened up here?" "Looks like Bruce's work." "That little. I'm definitely wording with his mother about this." "Clare. Don't stress. The baby." "I just." "Alright. Trenton. Go watch for the ambulance." **_

_**The guys had no idea what to say when sirens could be heard. Trenton literally leaped down the stairs; skidded slightly and ran out the front door after Carla opened it. "What's going on Clare?" "Someone attacked Chesney. He has at least thirty knife wounds on his upper body." "Bruce. This is not the first time he's done it." "What do you mean Kiel?" "He attacked my daughter last year. For no reason. She did nothing to him." "I didn't know you had a family." "My wife died out at sea with her brother. Bloody sharks savaged the boat. I didn't know until a week later that she was dead. My daughter is the only family I have left now. The only thing that matters to me now is my child. She's still in hospital because of him. I'll go with the ambulance. Carla. You go inside it. I'll take Trenton. If he'll accept me." The said horse soon walked in before flipping Kiel onto his back and charging out the door as Carla got into the ambulance with Chesney. The others wasted no time in getting on their horses but Ginger was left behind and Wendell stayed back to look after her.**_

_**In the ambulance however Carla was having a job keeping Chesney awake as the doctors did what they could to patch his wounds up and stem his pain. "Hang on Chesney. We're almost there kid. Keep him awake for as long as you can." "I'm trying. Chesney. Look at me. Chesney." "Carla." "It'll be alright. The others are chasing behind. I'm guessing Wendell stayed back with Ginger." "I hope she's okay." "The only one I'm worried about right now Chesney is you. Did you hear anything before you were stabbed?" "Well. I didn't see a face as the guy was behind me. He said something about getting me back." "Then called you a cry baby." "Yes." "Bruce. That sly little. He is not my brother. Just hold on Chesney. You can make it. I know you can. You're stronger than Bruce. No matter what he does to you." "Okay kids. We're here." "Finally." **_

_**About an hour went by after Chesney was rushed into hospital due to being attacked by Bruce. Everyone was waiting for news on him. Clare was clinging to Ray in tears whilst Gara oddly enough comforted Carla as she was so worried she'd had a nervous breakdown. Kai just sat in Mei's arms not knowing what to do. "Mama. Where Chesney?" "Kai. He's gonna be alright honey. That much we know. Just be patient." "Mei. You shouldn't tell my son to be patient honey. He never was patient when Chesney got hurt. Or Sophie." "That reminds me. Where is Sophie?" "She's gone to check if Brooklyn got her pregnant. If he did she is not having that child. Kai doesn't want his genes in our family." "Or put the child up for adoption." "True. But I don't wanna defy Kai. I couldn't. Not to him." "That I understand." "He'll be greatly angered to see what Bruce did to our boy." "It's only now Kai's gone though." "Mama. I'm right here." "Not you dear. Your father. We named you after him. You're his clone." "Will Chesney be okay mama?" "I hope so honey. He has to hold on."**_

_**The guys' wait soon ended as a doctor walked up to them shortly after Sophie returned. She was thankfully all clear from pregnancy at the current moment. "Clare Hiwatari." "Here. How is he?" "He'll be just fine. Thanks to Trenton's good sense of smell he'll live." "That's a relief." "This way. He wishes to see all of you. He will be sleepy so you've been warned." "How bad is it?" "Not too bad. His organs are in one piece thankfully. He will have to watch his abdomen though when he gets out. He'll have to do plenty of exercise because the guy that did this wanted to leave Chesney fer dead. Some are deep some are shallow." In a matter of minutes the group was outside a door. The doctor knocked only to get groaned at before receiving a grunt. "That means enter." "Okay." As told the doctor opened the door and the others followed him in. Chesney was clearly in need of a suntan as he was deadly white. Carla was at his side in seconds. Kai was put down and he waddled right over to the bed but he fell over so Sophie picked Kai up and carried him.**_

_**Clare could clearly see the pain and tiredness on Chesney's face with the tears he'd cried earlier. Once Carla had a grip on Chesney's hand she didn't wish or want to let go. The tears were already stinging her eyes again. Chesney squeezed her hand the best he could with the strength left in his body. "Hey. Cut that out." "Chesney. The state of you." "I know. Hey bro." "Hn." Kai gave Sophie a pleading look and she gave in easily to Kai and placed him on the bed beside Chesney. "Easy Kai." "Who hurt you?" "The same guy that took you away last night. I'll get him for this. You mark my words Kai. I'll get him. Ah." "Chez." "I'm alright. Ugh. Just my abdomen. It hurts." "We've done what we can Chesney. You'll have to stay here until your wounds are healed." "No. I must train." "Chesney. We can train Trenton. You just need to rest. Once you're out you can do as much as you like or can. I promise." "I wanna go home." "Hey. Don't let this get to you. You're stronger than this. Now come on. You'll be okay as long as you stay here. Bruce can't touch you." "We won't let him near Chesney. That I promise."**_

_**Once the doctor left the room Chesney was relieved. He shifted a little to try and get comfortable but he only failed. The guys could only watch as Clare sat by the bed and held Chesney's other hand. He looked at her and she looked at him. "Mom." "I know honey. You'll pull through. Just when we need your father." **_"Did someone say father?" _**"Kai. Thank god." **_"How bad? I can only heal minor injuries. The smaller ones like Trenton had a few days ago." _**"I think they're minor." **_"Let me guess. Bruce did this." _**"Yes he did."**_ "That does it. I'm gonna visit that rat tonight and get him freaked out. Nobody stabs my boy and gets away with it. That's a promise." _**"Dad. Show him how it feels." **_"How what feels?" _**"To not have a father beside you at this age when you need him the most." "Chesney. That isn't wise. Bruce's father died year's ago. The day Bruce was born." "He's younger than me by nine months." "You are?" "Fifteen. I were born January. Don't accuse me of being a year older than I am." "Sorry." "Don't be. I'm easily mistaken for a sixteen year old." **_"Try Chesney. He were born New Year's day."

_**The days went by after Bruce attacked Chesney. He hadn't shown his face since that day as Kai paid him a very unfriendly visit and dished a few punches. Hour by hour Chesney was getting better but he wasn't fit enough to leave the hospital. Carla stayed over every night to keep Chesney company and even Kai stayed a few nights. Kiel made a regular visit to see how Chesney was doing. Ray made sure he paid a visit so he could update Clare whilst she stayed at home. Carla could clearly see Chesney was getting stressed after every day he spent in the hospital. "Chez. You'll be out soon." "But I wanna go now. I don't wanna be here. I've already missed my training. What if I don't make it out?" "You will. Chez. You're stronger than this." "Stop saying that. I'm not stronger than this. Bruce is right. I'm nothing but a cry baby. I can never stop moaning." "Hey. You are not a cry baby. I know you're stressed right now. I'm the same." "Then go if you're stressed." "I wanna stay with you. This is what Bruce wanted. He wants us to fight so we break up. I'm not giving in. Not to him." "Just go Carla. I wanna be left alone. Now."**_

_**At those words Carla felt her heart break and she wasted no time in leaving the room. "Wait. What have I done? She doesn't deserve this. I'll kill Bruce when I get out." Clare soon walked in and she looked confused. "Chesney. What's wrong with Carla? She just pushed past me." "Ma. Not a good time." "Don't tell me you upset her." "I didn't mean to. It's this place. It's driving me mad. Now I gotta find a way to apologise to her. If she'll listen." "Just give her time." "Ma. I don't have time. I need to get to her. Now." Chesney tried to get out of the bed but Clare stopped him. "I'll go get her." "Leave it. She'll never listen to me anymore. I've ruined my chance with her. It's over." "No. Chesney. It ain't over. That much I know. She loves you. And if Carla loves you she'll come back in her own time." "How can you be so sure?" "Because when your father was put into hospital before you came along we had this same argument. I stayed with him every night. We were both stressed and I ended up walking out in tears. But I came back to him."**_

_**Chesney only sighed after that. Kiel soon walked in with Carla closely behind. Chesney just kept eye contact with Clare until she turned his head to face Carla but she turned away only to have Kiel turn her back around and to Chesney's side before placing his hand in hers. Carla tried to take her hand back but Chesney didn't let it go. "Carla. Just hear him out." "No." "Carla. Look. I'm sorry." "Forget it. Let me go." "Not until you accept my apology. This place is driving me crazy right now and causing me to hurt the ones I love. Even you." "Like you care right now." "Carla. I do care. You have to understand that I'm stressed out completely having been here. I always get stressed out when I'm in hospital." "Everybody gets stressed in hospital." "Not like me." Before Carla could snap again she was pulled into a kiss. Carla tried fighting but it was no use so in the end she gave in and kissed back. "Finally. Hopefully now they won't fight again." "You hope. With Bruce being the way he is Chesney is gonna end up stressed for life." "Well. Kai has calmed down now after what Bruce did to him."**_

_**Just as the kissing duo parted a doctor walked in with a smile on his face. Chesney hoped for good news as did Carla. Clare and Kiel also hoped for good news. "Well doc?" "Good news Chesney. You're able to go home. But. You have to rest until your wounds fully heal. After say a week you can start working out and getting the much needed exercise to get back to full health." "About time. Ow." "Easy honey. You'll be fine at home so you'll lose the stress in no time." "How's Kai?" "He's okay now honey." "Good to hear he's alright without me with him. And Ginger?" "Ready to race now Chesney. She had a very bad cold." "Glad to hear she's better." After about half an hour Chesney was ready to go in his usual dress code. He was helped out of the hospital and he was happier than ever to see Trenton. "Hey Trenton. God I missed you boy." Trenton only stared at Chesney with gentleness and hugged him steadily so not to hurt him. "Come on then. Home time."**_

_**8**_

_**Marsha**_

_**When Chesney walked through the door he got leaped on, by Kai none the less. It was clear he'd missed his brother. Clare only smiled as Chesney walked out of the room with Kai in his arms. "Shouldn't he be resting Clare?" "You know Chesney. He won't rest until his job is done fer good." "Damn. I gotta go." "Kiel?" "I forgot my daughter is due out today. I'm supposed to be picking her up in half an hour. Great. I'll see you all in a bit. Chesney!" "Hey. Don't yell so loud. Ugh. My ears are killing me. I'm not used to all the noise. Raise the volume slowly. Damn it." "Look kid. Just park your backside down. Now." As told Chesney sat down and leaned back on the soft cushions behind him. Kiel grunted before leaving the building. "What got into Kiel?" "It's one of those days where Kiel's in a bad mood for no reason. He's having a bad day." "Why?" "Today is his anniversary. Or it was until Brenda died." "You knew her?" "Yeah. Sometimes when Kai and Kiel where at the track whilst we had a day off Brenda and I used to bake together or take a walk around the town to keep ourselves busy. I never knew she had a child. Then again. She stopped coming over so suddenly. I should've known. I snapped at her a few times whilst carrying Sophie." "When did she stop coming over?" "I was about three months into pregnancy with Chesney when she vanished. It was clear she didn't want me around." "Frightened that she'd upset you and lose your friendship." "No matter how many times we fought Brenda and I always made back up the next day due to Kai and Kiel. They never let us fall apart. I just can't believe she's gone now. If I thought it was hard without Kai. It's harder for Kiel. He's only got one child with nobody else there for him. But I guess those years in prison have changed him. I have noticed certain changes in Kiel. He used to sneak up on me a lot and fling his arms around me." "And Kai never minded?" "He knew Kiel was only playing. Now. He's not so lovable anymore. Sure we kissed about three times. But that was at Christmas under the mistletoe." "A good reason." **_

_**Clare just smiled as the memories of her younger years flashed through her closed eyes. One memory; knocked her out.**_

_**Memory**_

**Kai was just out on the farm one day in the summer heat. He was only eighteen at the time. Once he'd done almost everything he heard a thumping sound beside the barn. As always Kai was curious and went to check what it was that had made the thumping sound. He found a girl with long emerald hair but her eyes were closed. She looked to be eighteen, badly beaten. Kai sighed and picked the girl up and carried her inside. He placed her in his room oddly enough and covered her up before getting a first aid kit and cleaning her wounds. Once she was bandaged up Kai gently shut the door and went into the kitchen. He sighed and put the kettle on the stove before walking towards his phone. Kai picked up the receiver after dialling a number. {Hello. Kiel here.} "Kiel. It's Kai." {What's up buddy? Are you alright?} "Listen. I just found a girl by my barn. She's badly hurt." {Where is she now?} "In my room flat out. She was unconscious when I found her. What do I do?" {Look. Keep calm dude. Don't freak. It's a girl for god's sake. How old?} "'Bout our age. Long emerald hair. Don't suppose you know her." **

**{Nah. Never knew anyone with green hair. She must be new in town. Listen. Just keep her at yours until I can get there. The nearest time I can reach you is Thursday.} "Kiel. I can't look after her for five days. I've got work to do." {Kai. Listen to me. She'll need somewhere to stay if she is new. Just don't do anything stupid.} "I'm not used to having a woman around. It's gonna turn my life upside down. Shouldn't I take her to the hospital?" {No. Not until we know the problem. I could always send Brenda over.} "No. I'll just have to live with this woman until she goes." {Fine. See you then buddy. Look after yourself.} "Will do. What do I do if she wakes up?" {Kai. Cool it. Just be nice and look after her. You'll be fine.}**

**Kai only sighed as the line went dead. He put the phone down and went back to the kitchen and made his drink with one for the stranger. Kai placed his drink on the table just as he heard something upstairs and outside. Kai twigged on it could've been a troublemaker so he went upstairs to his room to find his window was closed and the girl was groaning and she looked fairly warm so Kai opened the window just as a head popped up. "Wendell. What the hell?" "Ow. Kai. Darn you. Ya should know by know I use the window." "Well start using the door." Kai sighed again and jogged downstairs before opening the front door to let Wendell in. "I need a favour Wendell." "What's that?" "I found a girl unconscious at the side of my barn. Injured." "Oh no. I'm not looking after her. No chance Kai." "Wendell. I don't know what to do when she wakes up. If she does." "Could I see her for a minute?" "Yeah. This way." As told Wendell followed Kai upstairs when Kai heard shuffling. "Hold it. Go into the kitchen. There's a drink on the side. Grab it and hand it to me." "Okay."**

**Once Kai had the drink he'd told Wendell to get in his hand he walked calmly and silently up the stairs to find the girl was still sleeping groaning slightly. He hurriedly put the drink down beside her with a pot of sugar and a spoon before leaving the room. Just as Kai reached the bottom of the stairs the girl woke up fully. She looked around the room to find nothing was familiar to her. The girl noticed the drink on the table beside her with a note saying drink up. You'll feel better. She was greatly confused but did as the note said to do and drank the drink beside her. Once she'd finished the girl found herself drifting back to sleep when she wasn't even tired. 'Un. What's happening? I don't feel tired anymore. I don't even know where I am. It's too hot. And I can't move to do anything.' Before the girl could finish her thoughts she passed out into a silent sleep, courtesy of the drink.**

**Outside in the backyard Kai and Wendell were enjoying the sun with a magnum each. It was one of the hottest days in Kentucky too. "So Kai. What are you gonna do now man?" "I'll see once she wakes up from the sedative in the drink." "You put sleeping pills in her drink? You don't even know the chick." "It keeps her quiet until I'm ready to deal with it." "Kai. Maybe putting her to sleep isn't the best thing to do. Have you informed Kiel?" "Yeah. He can't get to me until Thursday." "Yeah. Because he's visiting family in Shanghai." "Darn it." "Hey. You've still got me." "True enough. I think it's best I took her to the hospital. They'll know what to do." "Kai. Think about it. You won't be living alone." "Once she's recovered she's going. I don't need a woman to turn my life upside down." Wendell only sighed at Kai's actions. He still couldn't understand him as a friend and a foreigner. Kai soon went inside and upstairs to see the girl flat out with the sun shining on her face, illuminating her emerald hair, revealing hidden minty green highlights.**

**The night pulled in quickly after Kai found the stranger beside the barn outside. He tried to sleep beside her but to no avail. The girl slept soundlessly beside him due to the sleeping pill he'd put in her drink hours before. In the end Kai decided he'd had enough and moved the girl into another position so she was lying on her side, giving him more room. 'Man this woman is a pain in the royal backside. I can't wait until she goes her own way. I can't even sleep with her beside me although she's making no noise. Maybe Wendell was right. Putting her to sleep might not be the best way to go about this. I'll try and figure it out in the morning.' With his thoughts over Kai tried again to sleep to find he succeeded. The girl however rolled over onto her other side before waking up to see Kai flat out beside her. The girl panicked at that and she fell backwards out of the bed and Kai bolted up at hearing her yelp before a thud hit his ears. He sighed and looked beside the bed to see her there, rubbing her head gently. She noticed Kai staring at her and she panicked as he got out of the bed. **

**Kai noticed the girl was afraid so he walked towards her slowly. The girl suddenly hit something hard. It only turned out to be Kai's wardrobe. The girl gulped as Kai got closer. "Don't come any closer. I mean it." "What are you gonna do? In your state fighting would be impossible." "What?" "I found you by my barn. Unconscious. You should be grateful I pulled you in. I planned on letting the mountain lions eat ye but." "But what?" "Something inside told me to take you in until you get better. Then you'll be leaving. And don't come back when you leave." "Who are you?" "I'm not of your concern. The reason you're injured is your concern." "How long have I been here?" "Since this morning. What's your name?" "Clare." "Clare what?" "Ilsbane." "Hn." "And you." "I told you. I'm not of your concern. Where are you from?" "The next town from here." "You've come a long way then. Get back in the bed." "How do I know I can trust you?" "I'm not that kinda guy to commit a crime. It is vital that you rest."**

**The next morning Clare woke up to find Kai wasn't there. It was like the night was all a dream in her head until she heard the sound of a car pulling up. She got out of the bed and hobbled down the stairs before finding the front door. Once Clare was outside the light blinded her. She could only just see Kai getting out of the car. It was a shining Lotus Elan Sprint in blue with red in place of the white. A gold line separated the two colours perfectly. "Where do you think you're going woman?" "Pardon me?" "Oh. I get it. Go on. Get if you wanna go. See if I care." "What is wrong with you?" "There's nothing wrong with me. I grew up this way." "On a farm? I doubt it. You're not the type to be a farm boy." "No. But I shouldn't have to explain myself to a woman I don't even know." "So. My name isn't enough?" "Don't push it. Get out of my way. I knew this was a bad idea." Although Kai muttered the last part Clare still heard it and she kicked him smack in between the legs for it. "Serves you right for muttering under your breath. Foreigner." "Grrr. Get lost." "How does no sound?" "Just get off of my property. I should've just let the lions eat you."**

**Most of the day went by after the first impression for the pair. To Kai, Clare was proving to be very difficult and stubborn. Thoughts endlessly ran through his mind as he worked whilst Clare stayed out of his way like she was told. Once Kai was done with everything he was sitting on top of the hill by the house. It looked down over the racetrack in full bloom. "Wow. Nice lil' track ye got here." "Hn." "What is this town called?" "Pikeville." "Oh. So it'll be different from where I've come from." "You came from where? Prestonsburg?" "No. I've come from Huddy." "Never heard o' that one." "Y'know. Although you don't look like ye was born here you speak like us completely." "Because I've been here since last year. So what if I'm not from this country. I needed a break. Permanently." "From yer old life?" "None of your business." "Well. Yer opening up a little more so. I think you like me." "Think again. I'm not attracted." Clare sat down defeated as her legs were shaking badly. Kai moved away as she'd dropped right beside him.**

**Suppertime came and Kai was busy in the kitchen whilst Clare sat outside. To her, Kai was arrogant and awkward to live with. And not to mention bad tempered. But it never kept her on her toes. She found his cold demeanour to be attractive but his angelic face was what really had her attention. 'Think straight Clare. He's clearly not the right type of guy to marry. He's insensitive. A little like myself after the past guy I had but. What the hell. At least he's kind enough to look after me for a while until I get better. I've gotta look for the personality not the features. It don't matter how the man looks its how he works inside that counts. It's the heart inside and what makes them act the way they do. Man this one is complicated. I can't figure him out. He's tall, cute, definitely strong and bad tempered. Cold hearted brute. I recon in time he'll thank me for dropping in the way I did. Definitely not American. He don't sound it. Sure he has a Kentucky accent but he's still foreign. Not Japanese either. Hm. Only Russians act that way. Perhaps he's from Russia. I'll see soon.'**

**After a few days Kai was slowly getting used to having Clare around. She mostly stayed out of his way and out of sight unknown that she was looking him over every time her eyes met him. It was the fifth day and Kai knew Kiel was due so he had to somehow get himself straightened out so not to worry him. Clare just watched as Kai rushed around to get himself ready. It was only about half eight in the morning. "What the hell man? It's half eight." "Well I'm expecting company today." "You don't seem to be the kind of guy to put up with having people around." Kai stopped stiff just as the front door flung open. "Alright you lazy maggot! Get outta bed!" "I beat ya'll to it! I've been up since four this morning!" "Darn buddy. Cool down. That girl giving you trouble?" "You have no idea Kiel. She's turned me life upside down." "Have not!" "You shut up! That wasn't directed at you!" "I see. Ye fight a lot. Well. I'm coming up there." "No need. I'm coming." "No. I wanna see what you've had to put up with."**

**At hearing that Clare appeared and Kiel stopped dead. She leant on the banister to get his full attention, well, almost full attention until Kai made her move off elsewhere. "Holy mother of god. You have no idea." "What? Ye do know her right?" "Hell no. She's from 'THE' Ilsbane family in Huddy. Famous folk. You're lucky man. Those folk don't mess around." "Tell me 'bout it. I've already been abused." "Give it a rest. So what. My folks are famous. Don't mean I follow it. So. This is the company. I'm not surprised. For a soviet." "Why you little. How did you know?" "Well. It seems obvious. Only a Russian acts the way you do. I've met a couple. They acted similar. So I figured after a while. You were the same. Only a wee bit grumpier." "You see. I told ye it was a bad idea." "Calm down Kai. Geez. So err. What's yer name?" "Clare." "The youngest?" "Second youngest. You got it. I despise my elder kin. Hogging all the attention. My brother is the middle child. Always centre of attention. I were loved until I turned thirteen." "Age now?" "Eighteen. Why?" "Just asking. Yer parents must know yer gone." "Yeah. They do."**

**Kiel stood confused but Kai had his eyes closed to the matter of discussion when a horn could be heard outside. Kai sneered and Kiel didn't like that. "Kai. What have ye done?" "Move it wench. Yer going. As promised." "What? Where? I don't anybody here." "Clare?!" "No." "You see. When it comes to strangers. I don't mess. I find their home and five days later they're out my door. Move it. Yer going home." In defeat Clare trudged outside to see a familiar car. A woman and two men were standing there. The woman immediately ran to Clare and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Give it a rest mother." "Ye could've been killed child. Which one of you looked after her?" Kiel stepped way back but Kai only crossed his arms, eyes closed and face emotionless. "Well I can't thank ye enough." "Don't mention it. It was no problem." Clare only stared at Kai as he walked away not giving a single damn in the world, ignoring the tugging in his heart. Just as he got to his door the youngest man there tried forcing Clare into the car but she fought back. Her parents just sat in the car waiting.**

**Kiel noticed Clare's struggle but Kai made sure he stayed put. When Kai's eyes met his Kiel noticed a look in them he hadn't seen before. It wasn't anger or hatred. Not even scolding him. "Kai. What's got into you?" Before Kai could answer Kiel a scream interfered. It was clear that the youngest man had just hit Clare dead on in the face. "Get in the car Clare." "No. I don't wanna go back. Not after what you did. Ah!" Kiel noticed the glare in Kai's eyes gradually changed in a flash but they returned empty in seconds. Flashes of emotion had shown but Kai banished them immediately. "Kai. You'd better do somefin. And make it snappy." In response Kai walked inside not giving a single care in the world in Kiel's eyes. He took a quick glance at the scene behind him to Clare was now on the floor shaking covered in blood, cuts and bruises. He immediately turned his head from view when the other man looked. "You got a staring problem buddy?" "…" "I didn't ask fer silence." "Leave him alone Cameron." "I beg your pardon? What was that?" "I said. Leave him alone."**

**Kiel watched as Clare pushed herself back up painfully from the ground only to get knocked back down, not knowing Kai was watching from a window out of sight. 'What is wrong with me? I'm never the one to show emotion. Jus like when Hilary joined the team. She weakened me a lil' wee bit. Now I feel the same again. Sure I had a c…great. I've done it again. Love gets me every time. No matter how many times I fight it off it comes running back to me, swapping my life around. Kiel's right. I gotta do something.' Kai's thoughts were interrupted when his eyes met Clare's viridian eyes; clouded with tears and pain. He vanished from the window and walked down the stairs. Outside however Kiel could only just hear the sound of feet on wood so he guessed Kai was moving around but he noticed Clare had looked up to the highest window at something. 'Kai was watching. He must've been. Nobody else lives with Kai. He lives alone. If Kai won't do somefin I will. This has gone far enough.' Kiel was about to move when a gunshot could be heard and Cameron jumped at it.**

**Kai had somehow moved out of the house and around to the front gate without being seen. Kiel knew Kai was stealthy but he'd never known him to move the way he did, let alone fire a gun. "I'll warn ye one time only. Get off my property." "What if I don't?" "You'll learn the hard way." "You wouldn't shoot me." Kai took the dare and fired a shot to the ground right at Cameron's feet. "Hah!" "Hehehe. Won't shoot will I? Think twice. Now get outta here. And leave the girl behind." "Go ahead and kill me. We'll have you arrested." "Oh I don't think so." "What?" Kai's point was proved when cop cars appeared and blocked the gate and all possible escape routes. Cameron just looked around in fright but Clare's father got out of the car and tried placing her in the back seat but yet again she fought. "Let the girl go. Now!" "If I was you old timer. I'd do as they say. These guys don't mess." "You tricked us." "Well. Fer one. Neither you or ye wife look like Clare. At all. And that guy clearly abuses her."**

**In seconds Cameron was in the back of a cop car whilst the man and woman were in another as Clare got questioned. Kai was also asked a few things and he explained why Clare was even there. Kiel had vanished before the cops came. Once the cops were done with the questioning they led Clare to a car so she could be taken away to get medical attention. Before she got in she took one glance back to see Kai wasn't there. 'He doesn't care. Yet he did all that fer me. He saved my life. God bless ya Kai. I were wrong about ya.' Once Clare was in the car it started to slowly move away when Clare heard someone calling at her. It appeared Kai was running right for the car as it drove away but the cops never stopped, picking up the speed gradually as Kai tried his best to keep up. Clare could only watch as he fell in defeat from tripping over a tree root, tumbling ankle first. When Kai looked up from the ground to find there was no sign of the car, only the dust from its departure. He gritted his teeth in pain when Kiel knelt at his side. "Kai. What happened?"**

**Kiel received no answer as Kai slowly got up using a tree to pull himself up before looking down the muddy road. After two minutes Kai limped back to the house. Kiel tried to give Kai a hand only to get pushed away. "Kai. What's wrong with you?" "Just leave me alone Kiel. I wanna be alone for a while." "She got to ye didn't she? You fell fer her." The only answer Kiel received was Kai limping away to his door and he knew he was right. 'Poor guy. He'll never trust a girl again. He needs help. She changed him and only she can turn him back. I'd better get home, give him some time until he calls for help. If he has the guts.' Inside however Kai hadn't got very far after he walked through the door. His ankle failed and he whacked his head clean on the table, knocking him unconscious on impact. The bang wasn't loud enough to reach Kiel's ears. Memories of the past few days filled the darkness that surrounded Kai, not letting him forget anything that had happened to him during Clare's stay.**

_**End memory**_

_**Clare was suddenly jolted out of her sleep by someone shaking her gently. "Huh." "Clare." "Uh. Where am I?" "You're at the hospital. You kinda passed out baby." "Ray?" "What happened?" "I was remembering the first five days I knew Kai. The day I left, he didn't want me to go." "How do you know that Clare?" "Well. When I was being taken away to get medical treatment after my guy battered me Kai chased the car that was taking me away." "What happened then? Did he reach you?" "No Ray. He tripped over a tree root and hurt his ankle. I tried tellin' the cops to turn back but they wouldn't have it." Ray watched as a few tears fell from Clare's eyes at voicing the memory so he wiped them away. Clare felt Ray's hand on her face but when she looked it was Kai's face she saw through her clouded eyes causing more memories to come back. Ray held Clare close just as Chesney walked in with Sophie. "Mom." "She's alright. Just upset." "What over now?" "Her memory of your father, the first few days she knew him."**_

"_**What was wrong with her?" "She was just watching a memory play back through her mind Chesney. She'll be alright." Chesney and Sophie sighed in relief when a doctor walked in. "Well Clare. It seems nothing is wrong so you can go home if you wish. Is she alright?" "Yeah. Just a lil' upset." "Oh the poor dear. Will she be alright?" "Yer the doctor. You tell me if she isn't too stressed to say anyfin." "Well. Just keep her inside fer a few days. And don't let her rush around too much." Once the doctor left Ray gently helped Clare to get off the bed. She gladly accepted the help and wrapped her arms around Ray's neck tightly. "Alright Clare. You're gonna be okay now." "It just seems like it were only yesterday we met." "Hush. Come on. Think about that at home. Not in here. It'll feel better there I promise. Up we come lady." "Ray." "Yes Clare." The said woman gave Ray a glare he wasn't familiar with but Chesney knew it well. "Clare. Are you alright?" "Ray." "Yeah Chesney." "She wants to go to dad's grave. Mull things over with him that way." "Okay. To the grave it is then."**_

_**As said once Clare was out of the hospital they went to the graveyard in a fast trot. They reached it after half an hour maybe longer. Clare immediately dismounted her ride and went into the yard leaving the others to trail behind. When they reached Clare she was already kneeling by Kai's grave, tears in her eyes. Before Sophie could move Chesney held her in place. "Chesney." "No. Leave her. She'll be alright there. Trust me." "Chesney. She's clearly in pain." "Sophie. She's held it in fer so long. She's gotta let it out. And her memories are the only way to do that. Just be patient. Give it time." "You should be resting." "I don't need to rest. I feel just fine." "Hey. Stop fighting you pair." "Sophie started it." "Well I'm ending it." As told Chesney and Sophie stopped talking and watched as Clare sat by Kai's grave, tears rolling down her pale face. After half an hour of waiting Clare stood up and walked away. She was clearly still upset. Chesney obviously followed her closely only to find she clung to Trenton in the instant she saw him. He was clearly taken by surprise. **_

_**Once the quartet was back at the house the others were glad to see Clare was alright but confused when she immediately went upstairs. Wendell was the most worried and he chased after Clare only to have a door slammed right in his face. "Ow. Clare? Are you alright?" "Leave me alone!" "Tell me what's wrong and I will." "Just go away Wendell. I'm not in the mood." As told for the second time Wendell went back downstairs, holding his bleeding nose. Ray kicked Wendell into the kitchen and Chesney only sighed. "Typical Wendell. Always gettin' his nose busted by our ma." "It's happened before?" "Yep. Last year I think. If not it were two year ago. He really annoyed her and he got the door full whack in the face. An' it hurt too. I had to clean his nose up." "He'll be alright though. He won't hold a grudge over a door and broken nose. Remember dad used to do it too." "Only dad used the window." "Why?" "Wendell always entered via mom and dad's window. It was funny though. Every time Sophie was walking under their window Wendell landed on her." "Shat ap. You can talk." "Whateva." "Hmph." "Behave." "Yes Ray." "It'll be dad soon."**_

_**Kiel soon returned with a girl that was almost identical to him only her eyes were very dark purple. She had no expression on her face at all. Kiel was about to speak when Clare returned. "Ahem." "Kiel." "Clare." "I guess that's yer daughter." "Yes. This is Marsha." "Hn." "Cheer up Marsha." "I won't cheer up until that brat is dead." "Just like your mother." "Where is she?" "Honey. I told you years ago. She died with her brother out at sea." "How long ago?" "I don't know. About five years. Maybe more." "So. We're all that's left?" "I'm afraid so. Like Clare and her kids. They're all that's left of their family. Either side." "So. Where's that old?" "Ah. Not in here Marsha. Later." "Yes father." "Good girl. Now. I trust you can behave whilst I go and check on things at the stable." "Dad." "No buts. No ifs. You'll be safe here." "How safe?" Trenton stood and Marsha recognized him on the dot. "And I don't need to be told who that guy is. It's clear to see." "You knew Kai?" "Yep. Every once in a while the school I attended as a kid went on a trip to the stable where Kai worked beside my dad and Wendell."**_

_**With no other words Kiel left and Marsha heaved a heavy sigh before yawning. Chesney vanished outside and Carla never followed as she was flat out. Sophie went up stairs just as Ray returned. Marsha showed no sign of approving that he was there. Ray walked up to her but before he could say or do anything Marsha snapped back to life and fly kicked him hard causing Ray to fly across the room. "Don't even try it." "Ouch. I was only gonna ask if you wanted anything and you bloody attack me. What did I do to earn that?" "You walked up to me. I don't trust strangers." "Ugh. Kiel could've warned us before he left." "Are you alright Ray?" "I'll live. Just a bruised abdomen. Nothing I haven't dealt with." "Just sit down dude. Take a break. Clare's gonna be okay." "I sure hope." "What happened?" "Just a flashback causing Clare to black out. There was nothing wrong in the first place. I guess I just got worried." "Okay. At least she's okay."**_

_**Wendell soon walked in and he spotted Marsha easily. He pulled smile at seeing her when she leaped on him. "Okay Marsha. That's a little over the top." "After ten years you only grew." "I can't grow anymore. I wish I could. I even towered Kai." "You did?" "Yeah. He was one of the shortest trainers there to be honest. That Ian was worse." "Ian Papov by any chance?" "Yeah. At the wedding was the first time we met. I soon regretted it although I never knew him." "Why?" "He wedgied me." "That's just Ian Wendell." "Where's Chesney? He's supposed to be restin'." "He went outside. Probably to get a tan or something." "No. Chesney never sat on his backside." "You knew him?" "Yeah. Didn't ye guess? We was in the same class. We hung together fer a while until I was moved out of the school due to Bruce." "So. We heard he attacked you fer nothing." "Yeah. He put me into a coma last year. I woke up last month but the hospital still wouldn't let me go. I won't rest until I get revenge on him." "Nor will Chesney."**_

_**The said lad soon returned panting to high hell to get his breath back. "Chesney?" "Blasted chickens wouldn't keep still." "As always. Yer dad was bad enough. I even got a picture of Kai trying to catch a chicken the hard way." "Chasing it." "Yeah well. I give in. I can't catch 'em. Not even the little ones." "You'll learn. Yer dad pounced on 'em." "I ain't pouncing jus yet Wendell. Ow." "That'll teach ya fer chasin' chickens with a wounded abdomen." "So Chesney. Bruce hit you too?" "Yep. And he will regret it. Especially when race day comes." "You challenged him to a race?" "He challenged me a few weeks back when we first had Trenton. But. I wasn't fit to compete. Not to mention out of shape." "Well. In that case. I'll do what I can to help. Like old times. I still gotta repay ya'll after ye saved me life." "Huh." "When we was younger I got trapped in the lake not far from here an' if it weren't fer Chesney. Well I'd be sleeping with the fishes." "Gee Chesney. You sure are a hero." "Always happy to help." "So when did?" "Three years ago now Marsha. Training a horse in the cornfield." "Oh. Sorry." "Nah. You had to know sooner or later."**_

_**Marsha smiled a small smile and dropped down beside Chesney happily when a huge bang came from outside. Trenton bolted up and Chesney hurried outside with his trusty sword. "What in the world?" "I dunno Chesney. It sounds like trouble." "It could be Bruce. Ray! Get out here!" "I'm coming. Judging by that boom something big is coming this way. Uh-oh. Get inside." "What's going on?" "Something bigger than a storm." "Oh no. The army?" "Doubt it Chesney." Before the said lad could move a clapped out car came into the yard. Chesney knew who it was. "That's just old Adze. He's a punter at the race track." "Thank heavens." Once the car stopped a stubby man got out of the car. It wasn't who Chesney had said it would be. Instead it was Mr. Dickenson. "Mr.D?!" "Hello Ray." "God look at you. You're getting too old for travelling." "Nonsense. I had to know if the rumours that Kai was reincarnated were true." "Yeah it's true. You remember Chesney." "Well over three years he's only grown bigger. With his dad's nose." "Thanks old man. Come on in."**_

_**Once Mr.D's car was parked in a sensible place he was taken inside. The gang sure was shocked to see him, Clare mostly. Once Mr.D was seated Ray went into the kitchen. "Well. Don't I get a hello how are you?" "Well. We're all shocked that you're here." "Well. I heard a few rumours flying so I came to see if they were true." "About Kai you mean?" "Yes. People back home said he was reincarnated as a horse." "Well you heard correctly. Where is Trenton?" "Oh boy. Trenton?!" The called horse soon trotted into the room from the kitchen whilst Ray cracked a tea towel at his haunches. "No horses in the kitchen." Trenton only snorted and he noticed Mr.D. "And I take it that's him." "Yep. Trenton. This is Mr.D." Trenton just nodded and placed his body down by the rocking chair and dozed off. "Same as his human years." "He's softer actually. And protective. Not to mention brave too. He saved our little brother the first day we had him." "Why?" "Cougars tried to get to him but he fought them both off single handed." "That's him alright." **_

_**Kiel soon returned panting to high heavens to get his breath back. Chesney sighed and pushed Kiel to the couch and sat him by Marsha. "And who are you?" "Stanley Dickenson. Former head chairman of the BBA in Japan." "Who took over?" "Hiro." "My brother?" "Yep. So Clare. How have you been dearest?" "Through hell. Had a child a year later after Kai's death. And he's currently hiding. Chesney. Go find your brother." "Yes ma." "And Sophie?" "With her boyfriend or at work again. I can't keep her in the bloody house. Carla's brother has been causing hell. Chesney got out of hospital today no thanks to Bruce putting him in." "Why?" "Well. Just lately Bruce thinks he's all high and mighty now Kai's gone. He even stole Chesney's brother weeks ago without us knowing. Chesney is now training hard." "What for?" "To take Bruce on in a duel. Bruce made the challenge. And Chesney accepted." "Here he is ma." Chesney soon returned carrying Kai and he panicked at seeing Mr.D. "It's alright bro. He knew daddy." "He did?" "Yep."**_

_**Mr.D smiled as Kai was handed to Clare gently. He still kept his guard up with Mr. Dickenson right next to his mother. "Just like his old man." "And he's proud of it. Kai's ghost did visit a few times. And he battered Bruce a little." "For hurting Chesney. I'll admit young man. Your father never liked me." "He said. Right old timer?" Trenton woke up at that and blew a raspberry before dozing off again. "What's he sleeping for?" "The tractor broke down again so poor Trenton had to pull the plough before we picked you up. He refused to train without you." "He what? Trenton." "He clearly didn't want you to fall behind Chesney. We just ran him on the treadmill and put the sauna suit on him. And trust me. He hated it." "Don't blame him. Trenton." The said horse woke up again looking annoyed until Chesney pulled him up. "Outside. Now." Trenton gave Chesney a challenging glare until he was outsmarted. Chesney got Trenton moving by slapping his haunches hard. "Kiel." "Chesney. You're supposed to rest." "I did my resting. Two bloody weeks of it. Either you come or I'll train alone." "I'll go."**_

_**Chesney just watched as Marsha stood up. He nodded and went to get changed. Five minutes later he returned in red jeans that were loose on the legs and backside but tight on the hips. On his torso was a tight light blue tank top. He had his usual armbands with pale red gloves on his hands. A whip stuck out of his back pocket. Marsha was also in jeans that were natural denim in colour with a tight looking grey t-shirt. The guys noticed Chesney had black chaps on his trousers whilst Marsha had tan brown. They were both wearing brown cowboy boots. "Let's kick some turf." "My kind of attitude." "Well blame Bruce." "That sweet disposition didn't suit you though Marsha." "Just move it so I can kick your hind." "You wish Marsha." "Watch it Chesney. She's riding Dear Sun. One of our top E class runners fer turf. Don't run her on a dirt track Marsha." "Daddy. Everywhere around here is dirt. And it ain't Dear Sun. It's Damson." "Of course. Off ye go. And behave." "You too Chesney." "Oh I will." "Come on big boy. Let's play."**_

_**When Chesney got outside he noticed a strawberry roan filly about three years old standing patiently outside. She had a dark blue hood that owned teal stripes. The ears were also covered. The ear covers were navy in colour. The horse also had a scarlet noseband and dark brown cheek pieces. The mane and tail were dark brown oddly enough. The hood had scarlet blinkers to stop the horse from looking behind. Leggings covered the lower front legs. They were dark blue with two strips of teal tape. The two back legs at the bottom were white. "Well." "Well Chesney? Is she good enough for you?" "She's beautiful Marsha. Can she keep up? Trenton is pretty fast." "Well. We'll take them to the big field and see what they can do together." Just as Chesney was about to move as Marsha was walking past she kissed him leaving Chesney stuck for words. "Oh. Her name's Damson." "So you said." Whilst Damson walked past Trenton she flicked her tail in his face causing him to bolt slightly and blow a raspberry at her. "Easy boy. Come on. Let's go."**_

_**9**_

_**The Shock Hits Hard**_

_**In minutes the quartet was at the field where Chesney met Kiel. His last prints were still there. Marsha smiled at seeing them sitting in the ground as the weather corroded them away. "So. You didn't remember my father when you met him?" "It had been years since I saw him. After you were taken outta the school I didn't see yer dad much. It was rare he was in sight." "Well. Enough talk. Now. It's war on the turf." "You said it." "By the way. Damson isn't a racer. She's a jumper." "Really?" "Yeah. She flies over the hurdles now apparently. Damson's loved jumping since she was able to run. Every small thing she saw she jumped over it and my daddy knew she was destined to be a jumper." "How fast is she?" "Dunno. This is my first time riding a horse since I was twelve." "When my dad died. Trenton was the first horse I'd ever ridden." "Really?" "Yep. Well. To be fair I'll give you a head start." "Thanks Chesney." "And Marsha." "Hm." "Don't kiss me again. I'm not available." "What?" "I'm already with somebody. I'm sorry." "That's okay. I just had to try." "Fine. Go on."**_

_**As told Marsha got Damson running and a minute later Trenton shot off after. Chesney had a tight grip on the reins, whip in hand. Marsha also had one. In minutes they were halfway when the birds flew into the sky. "Okay Marsha. In a minute we'll be at the home stretch so whip yer horse an' push hard but not too hard. Every few seconds whip again but once only. We don't know how many strikes Damson will respond to." "Okay Chesney. Are you sure?" "Positive." After another few seconds the duo reached the home turn. Marsha was the first to take action as Chesney gave her an advantage for about two seconds. In a flash Trenton and Damson were neck and neck. At the line, Damson's head was just a little higher than Trenton's so he and Chesney won the race. "Blimey Marsha. She'd make a fair chaser." "Thanks Chesney. You're so sweet. But I lost." "Only just. Centimetres apart. Come on. Let's go back." "Okay."**_

_**As the duo was heading back they kept their guard up just in case. Birds flew in the sky above singing as they went. When they got back Chesney noticed Tanya's car sitting outside. "Oh no. Whatever next." "What's wrong Chesney?" "Dunno. But it can't be good." In a shot Chesney and Trenton were in the house with Marsha right behind. Chesney noticed his mother was clearly in shock with Kai in her arms. Bruce was there smiling his bruised face off. A few teeth had also been knocked out. "Mama. What's going on?" "Well young man. There's been a slight change of plan. Instead of just you and Bruce. There's a big race coming up and. Well. I noticed your father held the course time record for the Kentucky open. I thought you'd might like to take a shot. If. You can beat my Bruce that is." "What's the condition?" "Your mother has to enter five horses. The entry fee is already done." "So pretty boy. You up for it? Or are you too chicken like the rest?" "Just you wait and see. I accept your challenge." **_

_**The gang noticed Clare's face dropped at the very hearing of Chesney saying yes to the proposal. Chesney had sheer determination all over his face. "Very well. You have two months to get five ready. You already have one brute. We'll let ya'll know the time and date of the event. Come on Bruce. Time to go on home and get our winners ready." "Sure thing ma. Hehehe. See you on the track Chesney." "Yeah. The track." "Scared farm boy?" "You wish." The guys just watched as Bruce and Chesney sneered at each other as Bruce and Tanya walked away. Once they were gone Clare looked about ready to blow. "Mama." "You have no idea what you've just done." "Look. I'll handle it." "She never stated the riders have to be fifteen. Not a month older or younger. An' these guys won't race." "Then I know who will. Some old school friends of mine. Used to drag after school. I went along but never rode. They wouldn't let me." "Either that. Or we pull in some rule breakers." "Tala. That's it. Tyson you're a genius."**_

_**The said man had no idea what to say as Clare went right to the phone and dialled Tala's number. Everyone in the room had no idea what the outcome would be if Tala answered and said yes. After three rings Clare finally got an answer. {Howdy Clare. What's up?} "Would you be able to make your way over here?" {Why? What's up?} "Well. We need help. We've been issued a challenge and we still need four more riders." {Horse riders ya mean? Well. We'll be right there. All four families?} "That would be great Tala. How soon will you be here?" {Well. It should take us about a couple of days on horse back.} "Come by car. We can start training sooner." {Deal. I'll get the others to cancel other plans for the next few months and we'll be there soon Clare. Don't start without us.} "We already have." {I gotta go. See ya soon Clare.} "Soon." Once Clare put the phone down she was relieved. "Well?" "He'll get the others. As for you young man. Get an' catch those bleeding pigs. Injured or not. It sure as hell didn't stop yer father. You can do the same as him. Go boy." **_

_**Chesney was out the door like a rocket only leaving his whip behind. Trenton knew the outcome and he reared up in happiness. The others couldn't believe their ears. "Well. I've never known Tala to be so soft." "Tyson. I'll tell you one thing. He's got a huge crush on me. That's why he gave in. Only he can't touch." "Neither can you." "I wouldn't touch him like that anyway. He's just a friend. I hope Ian and Wendell don't fight again. Wendell!" "Yo little lady. What's up?" "I need you to find four horses suitable for racing standards. Can you do that for me?" "What for Clare?" "We're finally getting back on the track that's what." "Alright! About time too. I'll be back soon. How old?" "The best age. I don't know what it is." "The best age is about four to five. I won't be long." "Ma." "Yeah." "Make that three horses. I've got a little surprise for those turf jerks." "What surprise?" "Come on and see. Just don't be mad." "What have you done?" "Taken something in that I know I shouldn't." What do you mean Sophie? Not a wild horse I hope." "No ma. Something faster than that."**_

_**The guys including Trenton followed Sophie outside just as Chesney walked out of the stable looking confused and shocked. "Chesney?" "What in the hell is in the stable?" Instead of answering verbally Sophie walked into the stable with everyone behind her. Sophie soon emerged leading a three year old zebra around a hidden corner. "Sophie." "Ma. I couldn't leave him outside all alone. Daddy found him on his way back one night in a storm. This poor boy was abandoned." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Well. We was afraid you'd say no." "He's a pure bred runner that's fer sure. He's got more talent than any of those horses at the track put together. Even more heart. So Clare. Should we give him a shot?" "Well." "I trained him myself. Even daddy helped." Sophie saddened at the last part and turned away. Clare walked up to Sophie and held her close. "We'll have to dye his coat." "You mean?" "We can give him a go. See how he handles training with the others first. See if he can keep up with Kiel's top runners." **_

_**The said man soon emerged as he'd vanished whilst Chesney and Marsha were racing. He smiled a huge smile and started laughing at the zebra he was looking at. "A zebra? You have got to be joking. That thing wouldn't stand a chance." "Kiel." "Hm. Yes Clare." "Kai helped Sophie to train him." "Oh damn it. He kept this from me?" "He kept it from all of us Kiel. Not just you. Not even I knew. Just give him a chance. Please. Fer Sophie." "Alright. With my best. If he loses he ain't racing. Win or place. Then I'll decide." "Thanks Kiel." "Hn. Marsha. Come on." "Yes daddy. Well Chesney. I'll see you soon." "Yeah. I look forward to racing with ya again. Damson sure gave Trenton a run for his oats." "I sure will." Once Marsha and Kiel were gone Sophie calmed down. The others walked back to the house leaving her behind with her zebra. "Well Brice. Now we'll see how good you really are boy. Make me proud." The said zebra nudged Sophie's face and hugged her just as Tucker appeared. "Hey Tucker. Such a plucky little pony. Help my boy Brice to be a racer. Fer me." Tucker nodded and placed his body down by Sophie.**_

_**Inside the house however Clare was in the kitchen with Ray setting up the table ready for dinner. "So Clare. What do you think?" "What?" "To call the baby." "Oh. Well. I haven't really given it much thought Ray. With Chesney an' that. I only thought of him." "I know. It was just a question. Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll think of something." "I know you would." "Hey. Out of my trousers Clare. Hey. Not in the kitchen." "Oh come on. I haven't had it in here since before Chesney came along." Clare noticed that Ray looked rather pale. He turned right out of view. "Oh come now. It's not that bad." "That's how my ex got caught with Gara." "Oh. Sorry." "Don't be. You didn't know. Well. What boys' names have you got in mind?" "Hm. Randall maybe. Ryan. Duncan." "And the other sex?" "Not planning. Then again. Sophie might feel a little strange. Being the only girl. I think Dinah sounds okay." "Alright. That's fine. Ow." "Sorry." "It's alright. I'm used to it." "Come on. Just a little one." "No Clare. Maybe later we can sneak out."**_

_**All of a sudden the phone went off. Before Clare could say anything Chesney answered. Yet again, Tala's voice was on the other side. {Hello? Is anyone there?} Chesney shrugged his eyebrows at the guys and they knew he was gonna wind Tala up. "I'm sorry but the Hiwatari family isn't home right now. They'll be back later so if you just leave a message they'll get back to you idiots at the other end." {Chesney you little rat! Put your mother on!} "No can do satin." {Just you wait boy. I'll have your head when we get there.} "I'm counting my chickens' old man. I'd love to see you try." {Oh I will. Now put Clare on the phone.} "She's busy right now." {Busy or not you little pest. Go on. And don't even think of dropping the call.} "Bye." {Chesney! You dare!} "Sorry." "Chesney." The said lad dropped the receiver and darted outside. Ray only sighed and took the phone in hand. "Hello." {Ray. Thank god. That kid does my head in.} "Now you know how I'm gonna feel." {He'll eat you alive. Anyway. Is Clare there?} "She's not available right now but. I could take a message." "No need. Hey red." {How did you know?} **_

"_**Only you would call me if I'd asked for a favour about half an hour later." {Okay. Look. We'll leave tonight so my lot should get to you by the weekend. Is that okay?} "No problem. Did Chesney do the answer phone again?" {Yes he did. I didn't fall for it.} "Instead you threatened to have his head when you get here. How classic. Chesney's been winding you up since he was five. Get used to it." {I can't do that. How are you anyway?} "I'm fine. Don't worry. What about your side?" {Well my kids can't wait to see ya. And mind Lex. She's hormonally driven right now.} {I heard that dad!} {Told ya.} "Well. Girls will be girls. I'll let you go then." "{No. Stay and talk to me. It's my day off. Free phone calls.} "Tala. Your pick up lines will never work. Grow up man. You're married." {You're not.} {Stop flirting Tala!} {Oops.} "Oh dear. Was that the wife?" {Yeah. I'll see you soon then.} "Hey. Don't be down. It's gonna be sunny." {I can see clearly now t…} "Stop it. Bye." {Oh. Don't go.} "I've got no choice. If you won't I will." **_

_**Before Tala could protest again Clare put the phone down sighing. "Stubborn?" "Horny." "Oh dear." "Not my problem." "He can keep that stick in his trousers or he'll lose it." "Easy Ray. Geez. I don't jump into bed with whoever I please. Damn it." "Language." "Shut up." "You shut up." "You get into the kitchen and cook dinner." "Can't argue there." Once Ray was gone Clare calmed down and sat on the nearest seat. Sophie soon walked in with no hope on her face at all. "Sophie. Why so down honey?" "Nothing. I'm just not in a good mood." "Honey. You've been down for days. Ernest hasn't shown up." "He left me that's why." "Oh. Sophie. Whatever for?" "I apparently wasn't spending enough time with him. I spent everyday with him if I wasn't workin." "Come here. Yer father might sort him out. When did he?" "When Chesney was in hospital." "Look. You'll find someone in time. Like yer father used to say. If you find love, it ain't true. If it finds you, ya know ya got it." "Ma. Stop it. I did let it find me. Only I thought it did." "Sophie. He cheated on ya."**_

_**The said girl turned to see a familiar face. A lad about her age with long chestnut hair and red eyes was standing at the door in front of Chesney. He was about 6'6 in height. "Aubrey?" "Hey girl. I haven't seen you since we finished school." "Hello Aubrey." "Clare. Err. Are you?" "Yes. A fourth." "Where's?" "Aubrey. I told you three years ago what happened to our dad." "Oh. I guess I forgot." "How do you know Ernest cheated on me?" "Saw him with some girl by the track." "Men." "Hey." "Sorry guys. I don't mean you. The guys I've been with." "Well. I was wonderin'." "What?" "If you'd give me another shot." "I'll think about it." Sophie soon went up the stairs and Chesney followed. "Do sit Aubrey. You needn't stand boy." "Thanks. So. Where's the youngest?" "Hiding." "Oh. Whoa. Nice horse." "I'd be careful." "I have heard rumours." "The rumours are true Aubrey. That's my ex." "Hey big guy. Remember me?" Trenton snorted and Aubrey backed right off. "I guess that means yes?" "Yep. He's a little edgy right now with some competition." "Let me guess. Tanya offering Chesney to run in the big race." "Yes. With four others." **_

_**In the end Aubrey sat down by Carla whilst she slept when Chesney flew down the stairs. A shoe was beside him. "Ow." "Not the shoe again." "Yeah. The shoe. She'll regret it. Ugh. My gut is killing me." "So. You got four extra riders?" "We have people coming to help Aubrey. Thanks fer asking." "Hey. My bro knows Chesney and I got the word from him." "Good on him then. Little black eyed creep?" "Yep." "Yeah I know him. He drives me loony." "That's just James." The gang all chuckled when Kai waddled in and right to Clare. "Hey honey. Come here. Guess what." "What?" "Your uncles are coming over to see us for a little while." "Really?" "Yes. You know what that means." "He can rip Bryan's hair out again." "Yep. Like a good little boy." "I feel sorry for Bryan already. Even after what he did to Ray." "That was as much Ray's fault as it was his." "Ray told you what happened?" "Yeah. We were kinda close after first meeting. But that never got any bigger until this year when he showed up after three years."**_

_**After lunch Chesney was just outside cutting some wood for the fire as he had nothing better to do when he heard something outside the farm. Just as he turned to the gate he noticed that Daichi was just arriving with his little family. Two boys were there with three girls. A black haired dark beige eyed woman was beside him. The girls only had Daichi's face whilst the boys were his twins. "Hey Chesney. How's yer mother?" "She's…fine." "You sound confused boy. What's up?" "Do I know you?" "Is this a trick question? You do know me. Uncle Daichi remember?" "No. Sorry I don't." Before Daichi could speak again Kai waddled out the door with Trenton right behind him. "Nice horse. Wait a minute. He looks like…" "My daddy. Because he is. Only as a horse." "Isn't he the cutest thing I ever did see?" "He sure as hell looks like his dad. Come here boy." Trenton took one look at Daichi and moved Kai clear of him. "Easy Trenton. I'm sure he means no harm." Trenton just stood still not making any move to answer.**_

_**Ray soon walked outside and smiled. He signalled for Daichi to get his family inside whilst he and Chesney dealt with the horses. Ray noticed Chesney was a little off. "You don't remember him do you?" "No." "You'll remember in time." "No I won't. I've never met that guy before. I've only seen pictures of him with you an' my daddy and the others when you was younger." "Okay. A few pointers about Daichi. He's a little childish at times. With Tyson mostly. His wife, Sara. Keeps him and their sons, Malcolm and Philip in order. Their daughters, Cindy, Madeline and Philippa are the calmer ones but I would avoid Philippa. She's not a friendly character at most times." "Okay then." "Come on. Lets go on inside." Chesney nodded as he followed Ray inside but he diverted right upstairs. "Is he alright Ray?" "Yeah. Probably just a little nervous. Don't forget he never met Daichi." "Damn." "He doesn't warm up to people as fast as he used to since dad went. He clammed up big time. His friends didn't know what had gotten into him. Not even I did until one day. Came as a shock really. I'd never known him to be snappy." **_

_**Clare soon walked in and she smiled at seeing Daichi with his family. They smiled back, minus Philippa. Clare's face dropped when she noticed Chesney missing. "Don't worry ma. He's only upstairs." "That's what I don't trust." "How come Clare?" "Well Daichi. Two weeks ago Carla's brother Bruce put Chesney in hospital." "Is he gonna be alright?" "He should be okay but he needs to get better quick. The wench Kai worked for issued Chesney a new challenge as the first one was him and Bruce to race in a duel. Now. She's offered him to run in the Kentucky open. Kai still holds the track record. We just gotta find three more horses. Maybe four if Sophie's doesn't make the cut." "Why?" "It's a zebra." "Oh. Damn. Err. I don't know if that would work. No offence Sophie." "None took uncle Dai." "Don't call me that." "Sure thing." Chesney soon dashed down the stairs and outside so Trenton followed to see what was going on. "What got into Chesney?" "Probably foxes again trying to steal our chickens. Chesney always was the one to chase them off."**_

_**The said lad soon returned holding his abdomen tightly, falling to his knees. Clare was at his side in seconds. "Are you okay honey?" "I'll be fine. Just abdomen cramp. I can live with it." "What was up?" "Not foxes this time. Cougars." "Again?" "Yeah. They're gone now. Don't worry. I chased them right off." "You just rest." "When will the others get here?" "Hopefully by the weekend. And do mind Lex." "Oh boy. More girls." "Hey." "No offence Carla." "I know. I ain't that easy to offend Chesney. You know that." "I know. Ugh." "Come on. Sit down. Like the doctor said. You gotta rest." "Resting will get me nowhere ma." "Tough. Wait until the weekend. Aubrey." "Yeah." "Would you be able to lend a hand until Chesney's in full health?" "Sure thing Clare. I'll get my black eyed brother to help out with a few things. He won't mind." "Kay. You hear that boy? You are gonna rest until yer fit enough to dart around the fields." "Yes ma." "Good." "Hey. Is everything alright in here?" "Yes Ray." "Are you alright Chesney?" "He'll be fine. Bloody cougars again." "Darn cats." "Where's Duchess and Diesel?" **_

_**The two named dogs soon walked into the room and Diesel wasted no time in jumping on Daichi, knocking him clean over. "Hey. Diesel. Bad boy. Down. Sorry Daichi." "Don't worry. He just missed me. Didn't ya?" Diesel nodded with a cheeky smile on his face. Once Diesel was removed Daichi sat back by his family. Kiel and Marsha returned with Wendell right behind them. "Okay Clare. I got four just in case Brice doesn't make the ranks. Not saying he won't for definite. Plus we'd have to test him with the four others to see which one suits him." "True." "Well. I'll be training them so they'll be put into their paces. All of them, no arguments. They will be back runners. I know Trenton already will run at the back. Like it or not though for the others." "So. How long have you had Duchess Clare?" "Since last year. I found the poor girl half dead by the tomato bushes. Since then she's been my little baby." "That reminds me. Where's Franny? Ain't seen her all week." "In the barn dear. With good old Tucker." "I'll trust him. I always did trust that plucky little pony."**_

_**Late afternoon was slowly coming in and Chesney was taking Trenton for a walk with Ray and Max in case Bruce showed his bruised face. "So Chesney. I hear you wind Tala around the bend." "He's the easiest to wind up. Then it's Ian. Bryan. Spencer. It takes a lot to wind him up." "Gee. Y'know he's the one that beat yer dad." "I know. He said when I were only little before he let you guys meet me an' Sophie. We just get on Bryan's nerves by letting Kai yank his hair out." "Poor Bryan." "That's why he always ties his hair back before he handles him." "Bless. I bet Bryan still hates kids." "He hates me like Tala does cuz I wind 'em up." "What about Ian?" "He's fine with me." All of a sudden Trenton bolted causing the other two horses to do the same. "Whoa! Easy boy! What's up?" Chesney got his answer when Bruce emerged smirking his head off. "Hello Chesney." "Bruce. You've got nerves showing your face after what you did to me." "Now that's not nice. Where's my sister?" "You ain't taking her Bruce. Not after what you did to her. Just get outta our way. Worthless jerk."**_

_**Before Bruce could say another word the trio went right past him, Chesney pushed Bruce's shoulder hard as they went. After another couple of minutes they reached the open field. "Well guys. Shall we?" "Chesney. Yer supposed to rest." "I can live to race. Only one lap. Please." "Okay. Come on." "Hey boys!" The three looked to see Marsha heading their way on Damson. "Hey Marsha." "Wait up. I'll race with ya." "Okay. Line up guys. I got this in the bag." As told the other three got their horses lined up. Just as a bang filled the air they all set off but Trenton stayed at the back with Damson. Three minutes later they were entering the final stretch. Max and Ray would've come first and second if Trenton and Damson hadn't of darted past to take pole and second. "Damn she's fast." "She's a jumper." "A jumper?" "Yeah. Damson's a show jumper. Didn't my dad tell ya?" "Nope. Well. Better get back before Clare worries." "Okay. Come on. I'll race ya." "Hey! You got a head start!" The trio shot off after Chesney as he'd dashed off ahead. **_

_**Back at the house Sophie and Aubrey were sitting in the back yard on the swinging seat on the porch. Aubrey hadn't expected Sophie to start crying on him. He never hesitated in holding her back. She was currently sleeping on him as he sat thinking with Sophie in his arms. Just as Aubrey ran through his last thought Sophie started to wake up. "Un. Aubrey?" "Hey girl. You okay? After you started crying I thought my world was over." "I'll be fine. I don't understand why Ernest would wanna cheat on me. Who was it with?" "That girl from school that couldn't keep her hands off the fit boys." "Peggy Sue. That little…" "Hey. No swearing. I heard you got raped. By who?" "Our step father that moved in after daddy died. He an' Chesney don't get along now though. And now Chesney knows Brooklyn was trying to get rid of him, it's peed him off. Big time. I just hope he didn't get me caught. If he did. Mom don't want me to have it. Being his if he did." "I understand. I'll do what I can Sophie." "Do you still love me Aubrey?" "Of course I do. I never stopped loving you." "Okay." "Do you love me?"**_

_**Before Sophie could respond Clare walked outside smiling. She went past the duo down into the garden right to the cherry bush. Sophie sighed as a cool breeze ran over her and Aubrey. "What was that chill?" "My daddy. He knows you're here." "Was that a warning?" "Maybe. But it was too gentle to be a threat. He's at peace with you being with me." "So. Am I gonna get a second chance with you Sophie? We only fought cuz yer dad never liked me." "I know that now and that you never meant ta hurt me. You never did wanna break my heart." "So. Do you still love me?" "Aubrey. I don't think the fire I had fer you died out. Not even after all these years." "It was only three years ago honey." "Aubrey." "Yes." "Don't call me honey. Not just yet." "Let me guess. Ernest always called you honey." "Yeah. He never said baby, sweetie, darlin' or anything like that. To him. I guess I was just a nest to stay in until he was ready to move away." "But I'm not like that. It's the opposite way. I'm the nest, you're the bee. And a beautiful bee to me you are Sophie. You're the queen."**_

_**Before Aubrey could say another word Sophie kissed him just as Clare was turning around. She smiled at seeing the sight and silently went behind Aubrey to get into the house with a basket of cherries. Aubrey was taken way aback as Sophie ran her hand over his chest and up to the back of his head. He did what he had to do in return so Sophie didn't feel out of place. Aubrey was able to get a small breath in but Sophie didn't let him go for long. The sky soon turned nasty and Aubrey noticed they were in for a big storm. "Hm. Sophie." "What?" "We got trouble." "Huh. A storm? It ain't forecast fer a storm today." "Well that looks overcast te me Sophie. Shouldn't we go inside? It is a little cold." "Okay. But we ain't staying downstairs Aubrey. I just. Wanna be alone with you again. After all this time of not having you for my own." "Come on. You look tired my sweet. I suggest you get some rest." Sophie just nodded as Aubrey picked her up and went inside. The guys didn't take much noticed as the duo went upstairs in silence. Clare was the only one to notice them going up.**_

_**The night soon came in and a storm was raging, unleashing its wrath upon the land it hung over. Aubrey was still with Sophie. He lay on his back whilst Sophie was next to him, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Aubrey soon felt her shaking in his sleep so he rolled over and pulled Sophie closer to his toned upper body. "Hey. Are you okay?" "Aubrey. I don't feel well." "Alright. Come on. You're safe with me. I promise." At hearing that Sophie huddled up to Aubrey tightly just as Clare knocked and entered. "Is everything okay in here?" "She's not well Clare." "Oh. I'll be right back. You look after her this time Aubrey." "Hey. Last time it was Kai's fault. He drove me into hurting Sophie. He hated me." "Hm. That is true. I guess it weren't your fault Aubrey." Clare left the room just before Sophie planted one right on Aubrey. He wasted no time returning the affection just as a bolt of lightning hit the ground but it didn't bother them. They parted just as Clare returned. Once Sophie was finished she left the duo alone. After she left the duo started kissing again before slowly taking things further.**_

_**The next couple of days went by and Saturday arrived. Chesney was slowly getting better but Sophie was getting worse no matter how many times she tried to get shot of whatever it was attacking her immune system. Aubrey was at the clinic with her so she could get a better understanding of what was going on. After another half hour she was called and Aubrey went to the room with her. After knocking on the right door they were told to enter. "Ah. You must be Sophie." "Yes." "Well. I'm Dr. Dephiroth. So. What's been wrong then? As far as I know you had recurring symptoms of sickness." "Yeah. It started four days ago the night of the storm. I was inside though." "Right. Have you thrown up at all?" "Well. She's been sick for the past two days now and we're starting to get worried. We've tried everything we can think of to get rid of the sickness but it keeps fighting back and getting worse." "Okay. Well. Let's get a better look at your symptoms. What about your temperature?" "Well. It was pretty high the second night but it has cooled down."**_

_**After the doctor checked Sophie over he went out of the room. Sophie was already dreading the result. Aubrey tried his best to ease her worry. The doctor soon returned. "Well doctor? Is it serious?" "I can't say for sure but. There is a small possibility this can be related to pregnancy. Have you gone for a check up at all?" "I went a few weeks ago and the result was negative." "Okay Sophie. Well. What I'm gonna do. Is get you to do another test for me and I'll see what happens. You can wait here fer the result. No hassle of coming back. But if you are. What do you wanna do? Keep the baby or abort it?" "Well. I have been thinking. I was raped a few weeks back by my step father and. My mom don't want his genes in the family cuz my dad died three years ago. He hated the guy in his days of life." "Oh. I heard about that. Well. I'm not going to pressure you Sophie. If you don't want it that's fine. It's totally up to you. But what if it isn't his?" "Well. If it's my ex's baby. I don't want it. He left me a few days ago if not a week ago. And he cheated on me." "Okay. That is entirely your decision Sophie. Nobody else's. And you lad?" "Up to her doc."**_

_**After another half hour the test was done so all they had to do was wait for the result. After a five minute wait the doctor got the result. "Well Sophie. Do you want the good news or the bad news?" "What's the bad news?" "Well. The bad news is you are pregnant." "And the good?" "Well. I'm sure you'll get all the support you need. But. I can prescribe you some pills. Have you had the mini pill before?" "No. I remember my mom saying something 'bout it a few months ago." "Well I'm gonna put you on it for a few weeks. Just follow the arrows and you'll be okay. I suggest you alert your family." "What there is of it. There's only me, my brothers and our mom. Soon another step father but this one is much kinder and gonna marry my mom." "Well. Off you go. If you come back in two weeks we'll see how you've got on." "Thanks doctor. For everything." "No problem. On with ya now on with ya." As they were told the duo left the room after Sophie got the prescription for the pills, unsure if they would work.**_

_**After a fifteen minute ride the duo got back to the house. Clare was waiting outside, hoping the situation wasn't too serious. Her smile faded at the sight of Sophie frowning. "What's the matter honey? You don't look too good again." "Mom. I need a word. In the kitchen." "Ray as well?" "Well yeah. He's soon gonna be my dad so. He's family." "What about Chesney?" "Where is he?" "In the fields although I tried and tried to keep him in the house." "Leave him work." "Okay hun. Come on in. You look a fright. Was the doctor much help?" "I think he made a little sense." Clare just nodded and led the duo inside before dragging Ray along for the ride by his pointy ear that twitched just as her fingers were close. "Hey. What's with the ear punishment? Have I been a bad man?" "No. I couldn't think of a faster way to get ya'll off the sofa." "Ow. Hey. Clare. That's sore." "Oh I'm sorry. Did I bite too hard?" "Mother." "Sorry Sophie." "So. How'd it go hun?" "Well. There's bad news." "What's wrong? Are you seriously ill?" "No. I'm pregnant."**_

_**Clare almost choked on her own tongue but she refrained from saying something she'd regret. "And? What did the doctor say?" "Well. He gave me a prescription for the mini pill. I have to take it for two weeks and go back to see him to find out if anything has improved." "Whose do you think it is though? Brooklyn or Ernest?" "Well whose ever it is. I ain't giving birth to it." "So Aubrey. You and Sophie are a confirmed couple now?" "Yes." "Okay. No need to snap lad. I mean no harm." "Good. Shall we?" "Hm. Yeah. I don't feel like being in a crowd. But be warned. If you hear a whistle. I'll be dashing down here." "Reason?" "She clings to Spencer the minute he whistles for her. They're the closest of friends. They'll be here soon." "Oh boy. We'd better get a move on then hadn't we?" "You said it." Once the duo was out of sight Clare let out a sigh of relief. "Well Ray. What d'ya think of Aubrey?" "He's alright but if he hurts Sophie, I'll kill him. Personally." "You really do love my kids don't ya baby?" "Yeah. With all my heart. What about you? Do you love my kids?" "Give me time. I hardly know your three." "We're even. Three each."**_

_**About four hours went by after Sophie and Aubrey returned. Chesney had finished his work in the fields so he gladly rested his aching bones and joints. It wasn't long before Ray's ears picked up the sound of wheels hit his ears. "We have company. Oh boy. I gotta face Bryan after over ten years. This is not gonna be easy." "Well Kai. Ready to rip some hair out?" "Yeah. You bet mama." "That's my boy. Well. Come on. Let's go greet your aunts and uncles. Again." Chesney cracked an eye open to see his mother heading for the door so he made for the stairs, knowing Tala meant what he'd said four days before. "He's worse than you Ray." "Yeah well. Tala did threaten to have his head so. Chesney has a reason to run. Actually. If you need me. I'm in the kitchen." Ray soon dashed to the place he said he'd be and the others laughed slightly. Clare soon returned with the four families behind her. The guys had only grown taller and muscular, Ian mostly. They were a little confused as Spencer stood at the bottom of the stairs and whistled.**_

_**They soon twigged on as Spencer flew back suddenly, courtesy of Sophie pouncing on him. "Hey. That hurt." "You whistled so you paid the price." "I know. Look at the size of you. What's Clare been feeding ya?" "The usual. You haven't really changed." "Men rarely do. Come on. Up. My back is killing. I was up driving all night." "It took you guys four days to get here from Miami?" "Yes Tyson. On the estate roads until we hit the motor way. Lex. Stay put." "Yes father." The said girl was tall, a spot taller than Chesney with long red hair and icy blue eyes like her father. Tala's wife was dark blue haired amethyst eyed. There was a shorter lad there roughly about the same age as Lex with Tala's every feature. They were both about Chesney's age. Bryan only had two boys. One was his twin at roughly Sophie's age whilst the other looked just like his mother, black haired silver eyed. Ian had four kids. One roughly a year younger than Sophie with Ian's hair and amber eyes. Definitely a girl. Next was a boy the same age as Chesney with the mother's every feature, silver haired hazel eyed.**_

_**The last two were girls. One looked completely like Ian whilst the other was silver haired red eyed. And Spencer only had three kids but there was no woman in sight. The eldest was a tall lad at about 15 years old with Spencer's every feature whilst his twin brother looked nothing like Spencer. He was blonde haired grey eyed. The youngest was a ten year old girl with half of Spencer's features, his hair and face whilst her eyes were grey. As soon as Bryan spotted Kai he tied his longer grey hair right back out of his reach, he hoped. "Hey. Err. Spencer. Where's your wife?" "She left me two years ago." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear it." "Don't worry. I'm over it. My current fiancé is on holiday in Italy but I warned her we might not be at home when she returns. And not to mention she's in delicate condition." "Well that's good news. But before marriage? Sophie wasn't born until two years after Kai and I got married." "He would've been twenty two." "Okay. We got married at twenty Spencer. You were there." "True. The look on his face. Priceless." "I'm dreading Ray's face on the day." "What was that?" "Oh nothing. Don't mind me."**_

_**The men soon noticed Trenton and they twigged right on. "And there he is now. I bet he wasn't amused." "Maybe a little. Not much. Chesney! Get your busted half Russian backside down here right now!" "Ah leave him. I'll have his head." "Dad. No killing Chesney. He's got work to do." The said lad soon came down the stairs but he dashed right for the nearest door and Tala chased after only to be rat-tailed by Ray out of the kitchen. "Back off." "Hello Ray." The said man went white at Bryan's words so he fled back into the kitchen. "I knew this was a bad idea." "Bryan." "Uncle." "Huh. Ah. You again? Haven't you grown up yet?" "Nope. Me small still." "No chance. Just so you can yank my every hair out again. No chance. It took me until Christmas to grow the last lot back after you removed it ya little runt." "Bryan. Mind the way you talk to my son. He's only a baby." "Yeah well babies and I don't get along." "Just like you an' Ray don't get along. Well I got a message for you. Stay away from him. Else I'll be onto you."**_

_**Bryan just watched as Clare walked away into the kitchen with Kai in her arms. Aubrey soon appeared with his hair all over the shot. He was suddenly bowled over by Sophie in the instant she saw him. "Whoa! Steady on girl." "What about?" "Cheated on her." "And you are?" "Aubrey." "Aubrey what?" "Tala. Be nice to him. He's offered te help until Chesney's back in full health." "What happened to him aunt Clare?" "Well Lex. A lad we know, Tanya's son. Bruce. The little git only gone an' put Chesney in hospital about three weeks ago now. Although I must say. He's a little bruised." "Who? Bruce?" "Yep. Kai paid him a very unfriendly visit." "Hang on. You're bigger than the last time we saw ya." "Take a guess." "Not again Clare. Who's this time? Brooklyn's?" "Do not mention his name in this house. After what he did to Sophie and trying to get rid o' Chesney. He'd better hope Chesney don't get his hands around his neck the next time they meet." "Okay. Cool it. So. Who is the father?" "You wouldn't believe me. Just wait til its born. You'll see then." "Okay. So. When do we start?" "Hang on. It's the kids not the adults." "Damn."**_

_**Chesney soon plucked up the guts to sit by Carla keeping his guard up at all times but Lex kept Tala in place. "So. Who's who guys?" "Well. As you can guess. The Tala look-a-likes are Lex and Malvern. His wife Laurana. Bryan's twin is their seventeen year old son Sieg. The other is their fifteen year old son Roscoe. Bryan's wife Martina. Ian's lot. Well. First there's the sixteen year old daughter Ivanna. Next is Orrick. The mother's twin. After him there's Lilly Mae, Ian's total twin. And lastly it's Helena Brooke. And the wife Ulrica Belle." "And Spencer's?" "Yes. His twin Yuriy, unidentical brother Federico and lastly is Ailsa. That's the allies concluded. Where's Sophie gone? Although I trust Aubrey I do not trust my daughter." "I'm right here. Geez." "Okay. Cool it little miss temper." "You can talk." "Girls. Please. I got a headache." "You get here you little green haired monster." "Like I've never heard that before. I'm not falling for it. Just so you can hit me for winding you up. Live with it." "Since when did you snap?" "Since I've had a lot of pressure put on me that's when!" **_

_**Tala stepped right back at that as Chesney went upstairs, the slamming of a door followed right after. Clare gave Tala such a face before sending Ray up the stairs to deal with his future step son. Sophie could only sigh in frustration when Kai huddled up to her. "What Kai?" "Up." "No. Not today." "You said when you were better." "Well I'm not better yet." Kai stepped back at that with tears in his eyes just as Clare picked him up and slapped Sophie clean across the face before leaving the room to calm Kai down. "What's gotten into you?" "She's not been well the past four days. We found out the problem today." "What is the problem?" "Someone got her pregnant." "No crap. Whose is it?" "I don't know. It's either the twit sitting in prison or Ernest's. If its either. The baby goes. I'm not having it after what they did to me. I ain't even ready to be a mother." "Well. Best of luck girl. You need it. When are we starting exactly?" "When Chesney's ready and if Kiel can sort some new schemes out to teach Bruce a well earned lesson."**_

_**Hours went by after Tala's lot arrived. Chesney was just sitting out under the tree for some quiet time away from the others, even Carla was pushed away. He knew they needed him to be calm but he couldn't keep his anger down for some reason. It had been high since they bumped into Bruce hours before. He sighed just as Lex dropped beside him. "Mind if I join you?" "Lex. Of course not." "Yes you do Chesney. I know that was a lie buddy. Listen. We're gonna do all we can to help. Besides. I'm running beside you. So are the other three our age." "Meaning?" "Roscoe, Orrick and Federico. We're all beside ya buddy. No matter what. I heard yer dad and Sophie started to train a zebra." "Yeah. I only found out a few days ago now. Four days roughly." "I heard what Bruce did to ya. I bet it hurt a lot." "It did Lex. Could you leave me alone please? I'm not in a people mood." "Okay. Your mom just wanted me to try and talk to ya. You've been down apparently for three days and she's really worried Chesney. Come on in soon. Supper will be ready." "Okay Lex."**_

_**Night drew in and Chesney couldn't sleep one bit even with Carla rubbing his chest gently in a soothing way. He couldn't figure why he was so down. He soon got out of bed and put his clothes on before heading downstairs quietly. Instead of waking Trenton he headed off the farm on foot with a sword just in case Bruce showed up or if a mountain lion fancied a snack. After a ten minute walk he reached the graveyard where his father was buried. Chesney hoped he'd find the answers he was looking for were in there. After a small moment he walked calmly inside not expecting to see a few other people there lighting candles on the gravestones. Chesney found his dad's grave and lit a large aromatic candle to help him relax and sat by the grave. "Hey dad. I know this is gonna sound crazy but. I need help. I've been down just recently and I don't know why. Is it linked to you or something else?" In answer Kai's spirit appeared and sat by Chesney. **__"Son. I know what you ask of me. I might not be of use to you I'm afraid. But I can try my best to help you."_

_**Chesney nodded slightly, trying to fight the tears in his eyes until the spirit of his father wiped them away. "Dad. I just have to know why I'm so miserable just lately." **__"Chesney. Sometimes the answer you're looking for you already know." __**"How can I know the answer? I'm not smart anymore." **__"Yes you are Chesney." __**"I'm only putting more stress on mom accepting Tanya's offer to run in the Kentucky open." **__"Chesney my son. Understand this. Not all answers are visible at first. Give it time. Then you'll see the answers you are trying to find. But. I was like you at that age. It could be inheritance. You inherited a lot from me when you were born my boy. No matter what. I'll always be a part of you as you will be a part of me. It works both ways. You must get home now where you'll be safe." __**"I'm safer with you dad." **__"Chesney. Listen to me. Ray will love you like you were his own son. Trust me." __**"It's not that dad." **__"What is it son? You can tell me." __**"I just want things to go back to the way they were before you died. With you by my side to guide and teach me what I've learnt hard after your death."**_

_**Kai understood Chesney's point at the minute he finished speaking. Kai wrapped one arm around Chesney and pulled him into a hug. Chesney accepted it immediately and held his father's spirit back.**__ "Now I want you to go back home and get some sleep. Please. You're safe among numbers my boy. I'm always with you. Remember that." __**"Okay." **__"And stop teasing Tala. He will have yer head one day. Mark my words son." __**"Okay dad." **__"Train hard Chesney. You'll get stronger. If you see Bruce. Just give the brat the hard shoulder. I did with my enemies. It works most of the time. Go on. I'll be with you every step." __**Chesney just nodded and walked away but he turned back at the entrance, staring his father in the eyes until he vanished. He reached the house after a half hour walk along the dark paths. Instead of going into the house he went into the stable and dropped on Trenton causing him to jolt out of his sleep. Trenton relaxed slightly and pulled a blanket over Chesney before going back to sleep. Bryce placed himself on Chesney's other side to keep him warm from the cold air.**_

_**Morning came and Carla was worried when she never found Chesney beside her. She looked almost everywhere but Carla couldn't find him. "What's up Carla?" "I can't find Chesney Clare." "He's in the stable. Ray went ta feed the horses this morning and found Chesney with Trenton and Bryce." "Okay. I just got a little worried." "Don't worry about it. Looks like he went to the grave last night. He's got muddy shoes." "At what time? I know it must've been after midnight. I felt him get outta bed but I just thought Chesney was going to the bathroom." "Don't worry Carla. He's safe. Once he's up I need him an' Ray to head into town for a few things. I'll give 'em a list." "Do you want me to go with them or stay here and help you?" "I'm sure they'll manage. If not, Ray will probably send Chesney for help." "Did someone say my name?" "Where did you go last night young man?" "I couldn't sleep so I went fer a walk." "To yer father's grave. I'm not stupid. I know that shade o' dirt anywhere Chesney." "I just needed some guidance."**_

_**After breakfast Clare had sent Ray and Chesney into town whilst she stayed back with the others. Everyone was chatting nicely and catching up when Clare heard something outside. "Why do I get the feeling a friend o' mine has just arrived?" "Ma. Your friends haven't bothered with ya'll since dad died. They abandoned you." "That may be so but they knew I needed my space honey. You an' Chesney found that out." "Yeah. The hard way." "Where's Spencer?" "He went out Aunt Clare. Why ask?" "Just wondering. I haven't seen him since breakfast." "You know what he's like Clare. Spencer has to go for a long woodland walk in the mornin' to wake himself up properly." "That's true." When Clare walked outside she saw a amethyst haired chestnut eyed woman standing outside by a car and she couldn't be happier. "Anaïs?!" "Clare!" "God. What are ye doing here?" "I had to come an' see ya'll. It's been three years girl." "I know. Why didn't ya'll come sooner?" "I would've but. I got caught up. How are the kids?" "Well. Sophie's having some problems. And Chesney. All grown up."**_

"_**And the brute that moved in?" "Sitting in prison fer raping Sophie." "I told ya'll he was bad news." "Yes well he's not in Chesney's good book for a long time. Come on in. Kai's old team's are here." "Really?" "Yeah. You haven't seen them since Kai's funeral." "A'ight. I'm a coming. Where is Chesney? He's normally in the fields." "He's gone into town with his future step father." "No way!" "Yes way. One of Kai's friends." "Tala?" "Ray." "The Chinese dude? Far out." "And I'm pregnant again." "It isn't?" "No. Not Brooklyn's. Guys." "Hey. Err. Anaïs right?" "Hello Bryan. Guys. It's been a long time. And look at ya'll now. Getting old." "So are you." "Thanks." "Don't mention it." "Hey. No fighting." "You didn't." "Oh I did. A year later." "And he looks just like his dad." "He's proud of it. Bryan? Aren't you missing a few locks of hair already?" "Yeah. Sophie placed him on me this morning." "Good on ya." "I had a job getting him up. Tyson had the same treatment." "Now that's cruel." "That's a wake up call Anaïs." "I know. Yer mother did the same when Chesney were little. Yer dad hated her fer it."**_

_**About half an hour went by after Anaïs arrived. The guys were all chatting on, waiting for Spencer, Ray and Chesney to return. When the clock struck 11:45 Spencer walked in looking wide awake. "Sorry I kept ya'll waiting. Anaïs." "Spencer. Looking good." "Knackered more like." "You didn't trip over the same tree root Kai tripped over did ya?" "Nah. Slipped on a couple of rocks. It's natural." "At least you're not seriously hurt this time." "Hey. I learn my lessons." "I know." "They still not back?" "Nope. They should be back in a bit. Give 'em chance. You know Chesney isn't in good condition as it is. Funnily enough. A sprained ankle heals in hours but for deep stab wounds. He's a slow healer." "Maybe his father had a say in the ankle problem." "Maybe." "Clare! We're home!" "About time. What took ya'll so long?" "Hey Anaïs." "Raymondo." "Ah. Just Ray will do thank you." "No problem." "You did get everything didn't you?" "Yeah. We had to stop for a while cuz Chesney was in pain but he pulled through in the end." "At least he's okay." "Ma." "You get and sit down. I can deal with the rest son. Sit." "I'm a gettin' I'm a gettin'." "You will be in a minute yong man. Sit down now!" In fear Chesney sat down.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_**Trenton**_

_**Three years went by after Kai's passing. Brooklyn moved in with Clare and the kids. Clare also gave birth to another child the year after. She had a little boy and gave him his father's name in honour as he was Kai's twin and not hers for a change. As Brooklyn had said, Kai's old crew was at the funeral but he stayed clear of it. Sophie had grown into a fine young lady at seventeen but she stayed with her mother. Chesney had changed at fifteen years of age. He was quite stubborn and he drove Brooklyn around the bend every day. Clare was out on the farm one day when Ray arrived with three kids. One had teal hair and gold eyes, the second had dark pink hair and deep hazel eyes and the last was his twin. "Hey Clare." "Ray. What a surprise to see you here." "Well. It has been three years now so I thought I'd come and pay my respects. These are my kids by the way. The tallest one is Rin, the one with the dark pink hair is Mei and the last is Gara. My clone of the century." "Oh. A pleasure to meet ya'll. I must be gettin' back to work now." "Okay. Is Sophie home?" **_

_**As if on cue Sophie arrived. She was on a red scrambler bike. Ray just smiled as Clare only just dodged the bike. "Damn it Sophie! What would yer father say?!" "Get off that bike an start walkin' ya bad girl. That's what my daddy would say but my daddy ain't here no more." "I know hunny. Ray's here." "Ray?" "Yer father's friend Ray. He was at the funeral." "Oh. Uncle Ray." "That's the one. Oomph. God you have grown." "I'm proud of it." "Your dad would be glad to see you doing so well." "He's always watchin' over this farm now he's gone. I kinda miss him now." "We all do hunny. We all do. What was it like?" "The same as always mom. Beautiful."**_

_**Out of the blue a boy identical to Kai walked out. Clare noticed him and rushed right over to him. "Kai hunny go on inside." "She is always fussing over that child. He sure reminds me of dad though." "Curious." "Yep. So. How you been since the day?" "Well I'm still lonely but I'm living. And Chesney?" "Another dad all over." Shouting could soon be heard from the house and Brooklyn walked around from the back trying to keep up with Chesney himself. "Just get lost carrot head! I'm not in the mood!" "Hey! You listen here! I took you in as my own! I did that for your mother!" "Well if you think I'm gonna bow down and let you slap my backside and paint it red then forget it! Cuz you ain't my father and you never will be!" "Where do you think you're going?!" "Out!" "I don't think so! Get back here! You are grounded young man!" "Like that has ever stopped me before!" "Chesney!" "Not listening ginger pubes! Talk the back of the head cuz the front ain't listening!" "Why you insolent little." "Brooklyn. Let him alone. Chesney needs his space at that age. No wonder he hates you." "Hmph." **_

_**Ray just watched as Brooklyn stormed off into the house and slammed the door behind him. "Why don't cha come on in Ray? He'll calm down in a minute." "Okay. Come on kids. She doesn't bite." "Okay father." Once Ray was inside he noticed Franny was running around. "I see you still have the goat." "Yeah. I don't think Kai would forgive me if I sold her. Would ya'll like a drink?" "If you don't mind. The kids only drink tea with one sugar and no milk." "And you?" "I'll have one of your old special ones Clare. I haven't had one since the funeral. I noticed that Brooklyn steered clear of it." "Yeah well. As ye know him an Kai never got along. I don't even go to the track anymore." "I don't blame you." "Ya can sit down kids. The chairs ain't electric so that when ya sit on 'em ya get a shock." "Go on. She won't bite. I've known her for three years. Just relax." "Although I have to say the tricks that Chesney has pulled on Brooklyn. Well. I must say one was a hair raising experience."**_

"_**And what was that?" "Well. It was a few weeks ago so it's a fresh memory. It was that hot one day Chesney knew Brooklyn was gonna sit on the deck chair out back. Have you ever seen Home Alone 3?" "Oh no. He didn't." "Yep. Brooklyn had a right shock. Chesney has done all the tricks he can think of to get shot of Brooklyn but it ain't workin'." Before Ray could say a word Clare's little boy waddled into the room right up to his mother. "Mama." "Hm. Hey hunny. Up ye come. Jus like yer father. Light weight." "Kai never weighed much to be fair." "Who that mama?" "An old friend of your daddy's. Yer true father that is." "It won't be long before Chesney drives Brooklyn out then." "No. He's really protective over Kai and Sophie." "Well I don't blame the poor boy. He's stuck in the middle." "Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right. Here I am stuck in the middle with you." "I love that song." "Are you still single?" "Yeah. I can't find the right girl. I've tried chat lines, everything." "Oh. I could try and get shot of Brooklyn and you can move in. I kinda like you." "Thanks. What do you think kids?" "Maybe."**_

_**As if on cue Brooklyn entered the room. "Hi Ray." "Brooklyn. I see that you and Chesney don't get along anymore." "No. I blame his old man for that." "It runs in his blood." "True. I have treated that boy with respect and he treats me like dirt." "Well Brooklyn. If it runs in his blood then ya can't help it. He's hot headed by nature from his father. Now stop complaining or I'll have Chesney set a firework off up yer backside this time." "Hn. What's for lunch?" "You can do it. Just don't try poisoning my son. And keep your eyes off Sophie. I won't tell you a hundred times. My daughter ain't interested in you." "I'll be back later." "You leave Chesney alone Brooklyn. If you lay one finger on him I will kill you." Brooklyn soon left the building and Ray just watched as Kai stuck his tongue out at his step father. "Kai. Cut that out." "He sure looks like his dad." "Yeah. That's why I named him after his daddy Ray. He's my husband's twin for life." "I want my daddy." "I know hunny. But your daddy isn't here anymore." "What happened to the horse?" "I shot it right in the chest. Like I was told to."**_

_**An hour went by after Ray arrived. He and Clare took the kids out for a little while. "Ray." "Hm." "Do you remember Kai's last words?" "Yeah. If you ever have another child or get a pet, call it Trenton." "Oh. Well. I need something to keep Chesney happy. He needs a companion. Sophie has Franny, Kai has the cow oddly enough although she hated his father it's just Chesney." "It could be that then. He feels left out." "Well. My creature companion I must say is Brooklyn. He keeps trying to do me right but I keep saying no." "Because it would make Kai's spirit angry." "Yep. I'm basically sleeping with the enemy Ray. I think Kai would already be angry." "True. But you're still stressed out after what happened." "True. Here we are. A pony should make a perfect match." "Or a donkey." "Sophie." "I'm joking mom. Hey look. There's Wendell." Sophie pointed over to the far left at the stated man. **_

_**He spotted them and he walked right over. "Hey Clare." "Hi Wendell." "What brings you here?" "I'm looking for a creature companion for Chesney to stop him driving Brooklyn around the bend day after day." "Oh. Well. Right this way. I think a pony should do." As the group was walking Sophie noticed a black stud that had a grey mane and tail about three years old standing totally still. 'Dad used to do that.' Sophie also noticed that the horse had amethyst eyes unlike the others. There was a blaze marking going down his face and his front left leg was white at the bottom. "Hey big guy." The horse soon noticed Sophie and he almost reared up. "Sophie. I'd stay away from him. He gets a little grouchy." "Why has he got amethyst eyes Wendell?" "Nobody knows Sophie. Come on. He's dangerous." "So is Chesney." At that the horse started to calm down a little. "You like that name don't you?" "Sophie." "Mom. I think I found the right one for Chesney." "Well. He looks reliable. But after your father." "Mom. Look in his eyes." **_

_**As she was told Clare looked into the horse's eyes and turned her head. "Fine. How much Wendell?" "He's going for nothing Clare. Well. To you that is. Come on big guy. Time for you to go to your new home and meet yer new master." "We already have a name for him. Trenton." "It suits him. There ya go. He's all ready to go." "Thanks Wendell." "No problem Clare. I might stop by later." "Just drop on in whenever you like Wendell." Whilst the group was walking back from the ranch Sophie was leading Trenton gently when he stopped. "Mom hold up." "What is it hunny?" "I don't know. Trenton just stopped in his tracks." Without warning Trenton bowed down to Sophie. "Sophie. No." "Mom. He won't hurt me." Once Sophie was on Trenton's back he slowly stood straight. Clare was clearly panicking. "Sophie. Get down from there." "She'll be fine Clare. I can sense that Trenton means her no harm." "I'll trust you on that Ray." Once they were at the farm, Trenton stopped again and looked around with scared eyes.**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**Why does this place look so familiar to me? Was I here in a past life? I felt something on my back when I realized I was carrying the girl. "Easy there Trenton." Trenton? Is that my name? It must be. I don't see any other male here except those two boys. I turned my head and my eye met with the girl's eyes. We both looked at each other long and hard until I felt something touch my neck. I bolted up in fright to see the one girl standing there. "Easy Trenton. She won't hurt you. I promise." The girl on my back patted my neck gently and rubbed it. The feeling felt familiar. Her words were kind and gentle. I felt as if I could trust her but my mind kept telling me not to. I didn't know who to believe. My head or some girl I don't even know. Before I knew it I was being led to a stable. Before I even got to the doors I put my foot down. There was no way I was going in that thing until I felt a push from behind. 'Hey. What's the meaning of this? It is rude to push someone.'**_

_**I soon realized that these people were trying to force me into the building. I should think not. I caught the duo that were pushing off guard by turning so sudden that they had no time to react. "Trenton. Get back here." I don't think so. I am not sleeping in there. Get me a bed. Wait a minute. A bed? What am I thinking? Was I human? This family. That man. They all look familiar to my eyes. And that girl. Her eyes. So gentle. I feel like I can trust her. And the name she spoke earlier. Chesney. It rings a bell. I looked around for the girl but I couldn't find her. I felt something on my hoof at that moment. I looked down to see a child. 'Those features. They look familiar. Were they mine? Those eyes. They're like my eyes. The girl said they were amethyst. I noticed that in my reflection last year.' I lowered my head slowly so I could get a better look at the child but the woman snatched him away from me. "Stay away from my little boy. Get in there. Now." I soon decided to do as I was told and went into the stable but I stopped at the doors. "Move it!" I heard the sound of a whip cracking behind me and that triggered my senses as I bolted into the stable. **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Before Trenton could get back out Clare shut the door on him. She turned around just as Chesney arrived. "Mom. What's in there?" "Nothing hunny. Just go on inside. I'll be there in a minute." "No. I wanna know what is in that stable." "Look. I got ya a creature companion. But I don't want you going near it. Sophie picked the blasted beast." "What is it mom?" "A horse. A big black one too." "I wanna see it." "No." "Mom. I know it hurts because of the way dad died but it's been three years. Maybe this one is different to the last. It can help plough the fields." "Just don't touch it." When Clare opened the door Trenton couldn't be happier. He was about to walk out when he spotted Chesney. "Mom. It's just amazing." **_

_**Chesney started walking forward and Trenton did the same until Clare shut the door causing Trenton to back off into the stable. "Mom." "No Chesney. He's dangerous." "Maybe to you. Think of what we want for once. He might like me. Just let me try." "I don't want you gettin' hurt." "I won't." Once again Clare opened the door and Trenton was yet again happy. Chesney walked forwards just before Trenton snorted at him. "Hey boy. Come on. I won't hurt ya." At those words Trenton found the courage to walk towards Chesney with small steady steps. Chesney reached out and Trenton didn't react to it apart from shaking his head whilst walking. Once Chesney's hand met Trenton's nose Clare decided that was enough until Ray kept her still. "Ray." "Just let them be. You got him a companion but you're keeping him away from it. They could become friends if you just give Trenton a chance." When Clare turned back to her son he was now on Trenton's back. "Chesney. Get down from there right now." "Mom. I'm fine. He likes me."**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**Once Chesney was on my back I felt more relaxed than before. He seemed harmless unless I hurt him first. I could see his mother was worried. But this felt too familiar to me. I walked around slowly and his mother just watched in horror until the man beside her placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good boy. How fast can you go?" "Chesney no! I will not allow it! You have no riding experience!" "Then he can teach me. I'll be fine." With no other words I sped up a little into a slow canter. I could feel that Chesney and I were already bonding. "Come on Trenton. Run like the wind." Those words kicked off several nerves in my brain. I thought of running at full speed but then I realized that Chesney hadn't had any experience from what I heard from his mother.**_

_**I stopped suddenly after sensing trouble ahead. I backed off slowly when a group of boys appeared. One was on a chestnut stud with a white blaze down the face and two front white legs. The boy had long chestnut hair and black eyes. There was another on a brown horse that had a black mane and tail. The boy on that one had long black hair with purple eyes. The rest looked lethal on dark brown horses. The one in front spoke up scaring me slightly. "Hello Chesney." "Bruce." "So you can afford a horse then. How much did that hideous thing cost?" "I don't know. Just leave us alone." "I just want to talk with you. Walk on Blitzen." As the horse walked forwards I went backwards. I didn't trust him or his rider. I turned slightly in fright before pawing at the ground with my right front hoof. The lad known as Bruce just laughed."Is he supposed to scare me? I'm fearless." 'Oh really. I wonder if that's true.' I reared up slightly and slammed my front legs back down and Chesney started to panic. "Easy Trenton." "What kind of name for a horse? Why don't you go and run to your daddy. Oh I'm sorry. Your dad's dead isn't he?"**_

_**I could easily tell that Chesney was close to tears and that made me angry. Some guy picking on my new friend. That is not allowed in my new family. I turned to face the group and they could tell I was angry. Instead of fighting I turned and ran back to the farm as fast as I could just as the girl went past on her bike. I stopped in my tracks and turned around before chasing the girl. She had stopped in her tracks when she spotted the boys. "Chesney?" "Sophie." "Aw. How sweet. The big baby got his sister to beat us up." "Actually you spoilt brat. I was just on my way to meet my boyfriend only to find you lot blocking the way. And now I hear you're picking on my baby brother. Well that is not on. Just leave him alone. Chesney has done nothing to you. Now move outta my way before I make you. Chesney. Get back to mom. She's worried about you." I watched as Sophie left. I decided to head back and take Chesney home. The boys behind us just laughed and I stopped dead. "Trenton. What are you up to? Come on. Let's just go back."**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Chesney tried to turn Trenton around but Trenton wouldn't have it. He pawed the ground again before snorting at the boys that were picking on Chesney. Bruce just stayed there and Blitzen didn't move a muscle until Trenton charged towards them. The group soon fled and Trenton just snorted and blew several raspberries at them before neighing loudly three times. Chesney was amazed at Trenton's actions. "Thanks Trenton. You really like me don't cha?" Trenton nodded at that and turned around to take Chesney home. Back at the farm Clare was just picking the vegetables whilst Ray was playing with Kai to keep him happy when Chesney and Trenton returned. Clare ran right to Chesney once he was out of the saddle and Trenton moved out of the way because he knew there'd be trouble. "Thank god you're okay Chesney." "Mom. I'm fine. Trenton looked after me. I asked him if he liked me and he nodded. And I don't think Bruce will be picking on me again. Trenton showed him what for. Fearless my backside. He and Blitzen ran a mile when Trenton charged at them." "I'm just glad you're okay. So Trenton really likes ya?" "Yes. Hey Trenton." **_

_**The said horse stopped in his tracks and turned his head. "Don't cha really like me?" Trenton just nodded before walking off whilst flicking his long grey tail to say leave me alone. Clare couldn't believe her eyes. "Okay Chesney. You win. But I'm not ready to trust him with my baby boy." "Mom." "Yes." "Kick Brooklyn out. I don't like the way he yells at me." "I'll let you drive him out." "But mom. He's almost raped you several times if it weren't for me. You owe me." At hearing that Trenton stopped again. He turned around slowly and walked up behind Chesney and pushed him gently towards the door. "Hey. Trenton. Okay I'll move." "Trenton! Let my boy alone!" "Mom it's okay. He just wants me go in the house. He wants me to be safe. Trenton cut it out. Right now." **_

_**At Chesney's command Trenton stopped nudging him and stood still. Chesney turned around and looked in Trenton's eyes. He placed a hand to his face and stroked it gently. In response Trenton nuzzled Chesney's face. "I love you too boy. Come on. I wanna show you somefin." As told Trenton followed Chesney up a hill. When they were at the top they were looking over the racetrack. "Ya see that place." Trenton nodded at that. "My daddy used to work there. You kinda look like him. My daddy's name was Kai. He had grey hair in the front and black in the back. And he had yer eyes too. He died three years ago though. He was trying to train a horse in the cornfield behind us but. A piece of corn was sticking out and the horse wouldn't move over." Trenton looked as Chesney fell silent. A tear started to fill his eye that was closest to Trenton. "The leaf on the cob sliced his throat. He died ten painful minutes later. I just wish he didn't try to train that horse. Then he'd still be here. But you might not be beside me now."**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**I looked at Chesney as he told me about his father. I felt sad at his words. He lost his father by a horse. No wonder his mom doesn't like me. I watched as the tears fell from his eyes. I gently nuzzled his face to wipe the tears away and he just placed his one hand on my nose. He looked at me after that. I noticed pain and sorrow in Chesney's eyes. I looked out to the track. It looked familiar just like everything else. Then it hit me. Chesney said I looked like his father. 'No wonder it all looks familiar to me. I was his father. Now I understand. Chesney needs me right now. And so does his family. And that name. Brooklyn. My enemy. I was a human. I was Kai. I have to try and tell them. But without speech, they'll think I've gone mad. I have to try.' After realization dawned on me that I was Chesney's father in a past life I tried to find a way to tell him. **_

_**I nuzzled his arm gently but he swatted me off. "Stop it Trenton. I want you to keep a secret for me boy. I want to be a jockey. I wanna race. But mom won't let me." I knew his point. Clare still isn't ready to trust horses after my death. But why did I have to come back as a horse? Unless it was to help Clare find trust in horses again and maybe I've been sent back. So I can spend time with my kids. But the kid with my name. He looks like I used to. That night three years ago. She got pregnant. And Clare never had the chance to tell me. Now I know. I still love Clare and my kids. But Brooklyn has to go. All of a sudden I felt something pull on my tail. I turned to see a white goat trying to eat it. I flicked my tail and it ran a mile. Chesney just laughed at it. "That was Franny. My dad's old goat. She belongs to Sophie now. Stupid sheep." I snorted at that. He was insulting my goat. That wasn't nice. I soon felt a hand being placed on my haunches. I turned to see the other man looking over the field. **_

_**Our eyes met and I knew who it was. My best friend in my old life. "Hi Ray." "Hey Chesney. I see that you still look down hoping to see yer dad." "No Ray. That isn't it. I wanna race." "Oh well. I don't think Clare will let that happen." I tugged on Ray's hair and he slapped me for it. "Hey. That's my hair not yours." "I guess he likes you." "Yeah. I guess he does. I might be moving in if Brooklyn gets your message that you want him out. Is that okay with you Chesney?" "Yeah. You're more than welcome Ray." I pulled the best smile that I could and Ray noticed. "This guy sure looks like yer dad." "Yeah. I've already told Trenton that he looks like my daddy. I feel like he is though. So many things look similar." "It must be coincidence Chesney." I noticed Chesney was about to cry. When he turned to leave me, I gently nudged him, he landed on Ray and he held Chesney close. Chesney refused at first until Ray placed a hand on the back of his head pressing it slightly against his chest. Chesney soon gave in and held Ray back. **_

_**I looked over the field one last time before walking away. I noticed the cornfield that Chesney mentioned. I could see there was an oval cut out in the middle. I found the entrance and walked in just as Chesney caught me. "No Trenton. That place is forbidden to us now. I can't let you go in there I'm sorry boy." I looked at Chesney in thought. I wanted to see if the thing that killed me was still there. I tried to walk in again but Chesney stopped me again. "Trenton. No." I looked at the farm entrance to see a posh car driving through the gate. Clare soon came out and moved Chesney away, or she tried. Chesney stayed rooted beside me. Sophie soon returned with a guy on the back of the bike. He had dark hazy blue hair and forest green eyes. Once the car stopped a woman got out of it. My eyes narrowed if it were possible. It was my old boss. "Chesney. Get inside." "No mom. I'm staying with Trenton." 'No you're not young man.' Before Clare could protest I pushed Chesney towards the house until he turned causing me to fly ahead almost whacking my head on the railings by the house.**_

_**I watched as the woman walked up to Clare. They were only inches apart when Sophie walked past and patted my neck. "Hey Trenton." "Nice horse." "It's my brother's." 'No. I'm your father.' I then tried to get the message through to Sophie by gently nuzzling her face. She placed her hands to the reins behind my ears and I lifted her on my face. "Ah! Trenton! Easy boy." 'She didn't get the message. What else can I do? Hat. An old hat. No. That won't work.' I watched on as my past life boss was talking with Clare. "No Tanya. You cannot have my son." "It is for his own good. He attacked my son." "It wasn't Chesney it was Trenton." "Don't try blaming the horse. It was your son in the saddle." "I don't care. He should learn not to bully my son. He knows that it still hurts from the way Kai died. And your son isn't helping my son to get rid of the memory." "Well I don't see what good a horse can do for him."**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**That was when Trenton decided she had crossed the line. He pawed at the ground and snorted twice before charging at the woman when Chesney caught him. "No Trenton. You've got me into enough trouble. Stop it. Mom. I'll go." "No. I will not have you dying the same way your father did." Bruce soon arrived with his boys behind him. They all smiled evilly making Chesney back off but Trenton stepped forward causing Blitzen to step back. "Easy Blitzen. He won't hurt you on this soil. He won't get the chance." "Oh wouldn't he Bruce. If I let him go, Trenton would just charge at you again and you'll all go running. Some brave lion you are. You're just a cowardly dog. And Trenton isn't hideous." "Only good looking horses are the winners Chesney. And that thing isn't a winner. Is it." "Shows what you know." Everyone turned to see Ray standing beside Trenton. "This horse has talent." "Prove it. Chesney. I challenge you to a duel. On the large field at midday tomorrow." "No. I will not allow my son to race."**_

_**Chesney decided he'd had enough and walked away. But he walked into the stable and not the house like Clare expected him to. Trenton ran after him. "Chesney!" "Just leave me alone!" Before Trenton could get through the stable door Chesney slammed it shut. Trenton reared up and yelped slightly. (If you've seen the film Black Beauty the sound Ginger made when Beauty nearly hit her in the face is the one I mean here.) Trenton tried to open it but he couldn't grip the handle. He tried using his hoof to push the crease to open the door but that didn't work. Franny soon arrived and used her horn to open the door. Trenton spent no time thanking the goat and ran into the stable to find Chesney. He tried to find Chesney but that only ended in failure. Trenton soon heard a crashing sound followed by a yell of 'OW'. He ran in the direction it came from to find Chesney holding his right ankle tightly. **_

_**Without being told Trenton ran outside to find help to see Ray was the only one outside. He snuck up on Ray and yanked the silk strip that kept his trousers in place and ran a mile. "Hey! Trenton! Give that back!" Ray soon gave chase to Trenton only to find he'd led him to an injured Chesney. "Chesney!" "Ray. Ah." "Hang on. Trenton. Go and get Sophie. Whip off with her scrunchie and come back here. She's by the gate. Go!" As Trenton was told he ran outside and found Sophie before snatching her scrunchie from her hair. "Trenton! Come back here!" Sophie soon followed Trenton into the stable. When she spotted Chesney she ran right to his side. "What happened Chesney?" "Sophie. I fell from the roof. Ah. My ankle." "Hold on. I'll go get mom." "No." Trenton decided he'd had enough and went into the house although he wasn't allowed. Clare chased him right out until he tried telling her to follow him. He neighed and reared up to try and get the message through. "Go away Trenton. And stay out of the house." **_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**I decided enough was enough and yanked on my old wife's shoe laces. She slapped me quite hard on the nose and tied them back up. I took the chance whilst she was bent over to flip her onto my back and carry her into the stable. "Trenton! Put me down!" As I was ordered I put Clare down gently. Before she walked away I turned her around to face Chesney and she knelt right down and dealt with his ankle. Whilst the family was busy I walked out into the yard when I spotted my son. He spotted me too and plodded over to me. "Horsie. Pretty." I pulled a slight smile and bent my head down when Clare rushed past with Sophie and Ray carrying Chesney in his arms. Clare left our little boy behind. Like before I bent my head down so the boy could stroke me but he was too short so I bent my front legs slightly when I heard a growling sound.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

_**Earning a Woman's Trust**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Trenton turned around to see two mountain lions behind him. He looked for a place to put Kai but there wasn't a single safe place around as the stable door was shut. Trenton grabbed the back of Kai's shirt the best he could and placed the baby in between a plant pot and the steps that led to the front door. Poor little Kai didn't know what to do when one lion came forward but Trenton reared up and slammed his hooves down making the cat hiss and back off slightly but the other one was smarter. It tried leaping for Trenton but he turned around and kicked it hard. The cat flew right into the cornfield but the other one attacked again only just missing Trenton's legs. Trenton charged at the cat and it ran a mile. Before the second cat that went into the cornfield could attack Kai Trenton ran right over and swung his head causing the cat to fly again but it landed not far from him this time. Trenton snorted several times and blew a couple of raspberries at the cats. He looked behind him to see Kai was absolutely terrified.**_

_**Trenton nuzzled the boy gently not knowing the cats were devising a plan to kill them. Kai petted Trenton's nose when he spotted one of the cats. "Look. Kitty." At those words Trenton turned around just as the bigger cat of the two leaped on his back causing him to run leaving Kai unshielded. Before the smaller cat could attack the boy Trenton trampled over it whilst trying to get the cat off his back. Ray walked outside and he had a shock to see Trenton fighting the cats. Trenton soon got the better of his attacker and reared up before deliberately falling onto his side. Trenton got up but the lion didn't. Clare was soon at Ray's side and she panicked when she couldn't find her son. "Kai?!" "Mama!" **_

_**Trenton shooed the one cat out of the grounds but the other was persistent and Trenton was the same. The cat tried to strike at Kai but Trenton interfered and slapped the cat with his head. Yet again Trenton reared up but this time he swung his legs before slamming them down. The lion still didn't back off. Instead of going for Trenton's legs the cat lunged at his neck and clung on. Trenton had no idea what to do when the cat had his neck in a death grip. The adults watched in horror as did Kai. Trenton soon started to lose energy and fell to his knees. "Trenton!" Ray and Clare turned to see Chesney at the door. Chesney tried to run out to help his friend but Ray stopped him. "Let me go Ray!" "No. That lion will have you for lunch. Trenton! Bite its ear!" Trenton looked at Kai with his weak and tired eyes. He tried Ray's suggestion and tried biting the lion's ear. To his surprise it worked and the cat let his throat go whilst roaring at him before launching one final attack. Trenton got back onto his shaky thin legs and booted the cat before stomping on its chest. A sickening crack filled the yard.**_

_**Trenton fell to the floor heavily and Kai plodded right over to him. Clare was relieved to see her baby boy was alright. Chesney rushed over to Trenton and lifted his head gently. "Trenton. You are one brave horse. You know that? You could've been killed. But ya saved my brother. I'm proud of you." Trenton just let out one small neigh and nudged Chesney's ankle. Trenton looked beside him to see Kai was there reaching out to him. Trenton extended his neck as much as he could and Kai's hand only just brushed his nose. Ray soon walked over to the trio and knelt down to inspect the damage. "Well Chesney. The bad news is, the pair of you ain't fit to race. But. The good news is that Trenton will recover in no time with my help. I wanna make up for not being able to save yer dad." "Thanks Ray. Ya hear that Trenton?" The said horse just nodded weakly at that when Kai got closer to him. **_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**I watched as my little boy got closer to me. He was still white with fear. I was able to lie on my stomach with the help of Ray and Chesney. When Kai's hands met my chest I placed my head on his back. I noticed Clare was rather worried and shocked that I had done such a thing as fight off two mountain lions. It would've been so much easier to get Ray to shoot them. But my boy was at stake so I took action and fought for his life. Clare soon found the courage to walk over to me but she stopped at least five inches away. I noticed Sophie was by the door as she looked at the dead lion in total shock before she noticed me. "Trenton! What happened Chesney?" "He fought a lion." "Not one. Two lions. He saved Kai's life but almost lost his own." "Oh. You stupid thing. Look at the state of you." "He'll be okay. The wounds aren't serious enough to kill him. I can treat his injuries easily." "Thanks Ray. Come on Kai." "Me stay. Trent good boy." 'Thanks my lad. Just what I need to hear. It's getting dark. So soon. I've only been here a few hours.'**_

_**I looked up at the sky as darkness was starting to choke the warmth of daylight. Clare found the courage to kneel beside me and place a hand to my face. "Thank you Trenton. You saved my baby. I was wrong about you. Will you accept my apology for being so stuck up?" I looked at Clare in shock. She had never asked anyone but me to forgive her in the past. I nodded the best I could at her before I was helped up by my kids. "Easy Trenton. Come on boy. Easy does it." I walked in small painful steps as Sophie and Chesney led me to the stable. I stopped suddenly before I heard footsteps. I looked to see my old enemy walking up to the house. That was when anger took over me. I pawed the ground three times and Brooklyn noticed. "Nice horse." "Easy boy. No Trenton. Come on. You must rest. Trenton!" **_

_**The kids didn't know what to do when I charged at Brooklyn. He ran a mile and dived into the house but I wasn't about to just let him in 'MY' house. Just as I was near the door Chesney stood in my way. 'Move Chesney. You wanted him out.' "No Trenton. I can't let you hurt him. I know you heard I want him out. But I'll do it my way boy. I do appreciate your help. But you have to rest boy. So we can show Bruce and his cronies what for. Please Trenton. Listen to me." 'I'm listening. Kids these days. Hey.' I jumped a little when a flag was waved in my face. Chesney just laughed. 'So. You think that's funny. We'll see about that.' I walked up to Chesney and he looked at me. I noticed he had the flag in his hands. I bent my head down and he patted my nose but I decided to get revenge and grab the flag. "Trenton! Get back here with that!" I ran around the cornfield with Chesney following close behind. I was only cantering and he couldn't keep up. I noticed that Chesney wasn't behind me after half way so I stopped and turned back to find he had tripped over a tree root.**_

_**I watched as Chesney tried to stand but he failed miserably each time. I decided enough was enough and walked over to him. I put the flag down and nuzzled Chesney's face but he didn't get the message to grab my mane. "What is it Trenton? You want me to scratch yer neck?" 'No. Grab my mane you silly lad. Oh well. May as well bow down and carry him.' In answer to Chesney's question I bent down and he clambered onto my back being careful of my cut shoulders. I picked the flag up and cantered back around to the house. Once I was outside the front door Clare took Chesney inside. "Thanks old chap. I know you're trying to tell them something. It isn't easy I know. Just keep trying. Come on. I'll help ya settle down." 'What? Wait. I can't leave my wife with Brooklyn. He'll hurt her. Hey. Hand off haunches. Man he's persistent.' "What's the matter Trenton? You cold?" 'No. I wanna be with my wife. I missed her. Just let me in the damn house.' "You are not going inside though. I'll go get Chesney for you. You'll need company."**_

_**I watched as Ray jogged back to the house. He read my mind. He knows I'm trying to tell them who I really am. I have to try something else. Maybe Franny can help. Nah. She can't understand horse language. Damn it. They need a horse whisperer. Because if they don't get one I'll have to go to drastic measures by picking the carrots or whatever. Ray soon returned with Chesney by his side. "Hey boy. In ya go. I know you want to go inside the house but yer not allowed. Give ma some time. Let her settle down with having ya here. In the mean time. I'll be stayin' with ya to help you settle in." 'Just get me a mattress. And you'll freeze to death. I can't let you sleep in there.' Before Chesney could walk into the stable I stopped him. He was confused when I started to push him back to the house. "Trenton. Stop that. I'll be fine. I've slept in there before. Ray." "Yes." "Go and fetch my mattress and the spare one under my bed. I think that's what Trenton is trying to tell me." "I'll be right back Chesney." Yet again Ray went back into the house. **_

_**Chesney was starting to pick up my signals it was just getting the message through that I'm his father. He thinks it so he has to know he's right. I just need to prove it to him. I'll take him to school. I'll help him with his chores on the farm. Maybe then he'll understand. Ray soon returned with the other boy carrying the requested items. "Here we go Chesney. Where do you want them putting?" "Err. Trenton. What do you think boy?" How would I know? I'm a horse. Kids. I walked into the stable and the others followed me before putting the mattresses down. "Sleep well Chesney." "You too Ray. Come on Trenton." As I was told I laid my battered body down on one mattress and Chesney lay on the other. He huddled right up to me before covering the pair of us with a huge red blanket. "Sleep well Trenton. My friend." 'I'm your dad god damn it. You can see it. Just say the friggin word already. I miss it.' **_

_**The next morning I woke up to find Chesney was gone. My shoulders didn't hurt as much but my neck hurt. It was painful just to lift my head. I calmed down when Chesney limped in with two buckets. Kai was right behind him pulling something. It looked like a small cart of carrots. I smiled slightly when both my boys reached me. "Hey Trenton. We brought ya breakfast. Come here Kai. You need a hand with that?" "No. I fine. Trent." "That's right. Wanna feed him?" "Yeah." 'Such spirit. The spirit I used to have at his age. Maybe Kai can help me with the message. I'll have to try.' I watched as Chesney handed Kai a carrot and led him towards me gently when Sophie and the other lad walked in. "Hey Trenton. You look better already boy." "So you were telling the truth. He put up a good fight." "Ernest. Of course he did. He did it for Kai. If it weren't for Trenton. He'd be dead." "Well. You look like you'd be a good racer. I can help you train him. My dad works for that witch at the racetrack." "Thanks Ernest." You're forgetting someone here. Starving horse! Kids are so slow.**_

_**I leaned forward the best I could and nudged Kai's little chubby hand. He smiled and petted me as always. I noticed he was slightly shaking. He must've been cold. I grabbed the blanket and covered him with it before pulling the child close to my chest. He was grateful and he held me in return. "He sure loves yer brother." "He loves us all apart from Brooklyn." The said man soon walked in with a bucket. He went right past me and into a stall next door. That was when I realized the cow was there. I snorted slightly and the others just laughed. I had forgotten all about the stupid carrot that Kai held until he held it up to me. I was a little hesitant but I eventually took it and tickled him with the leaves. He fell right on his backside laughing. He soon caught the leaves and pulled on them. I pulled the leaves upward gently so Kai could get back on his little feet. Brooklyn peered around the corner as I stood up slowly, with Chesney's help. Clare soon entered with a first aid kit. She was smiling right at me. "Hey Brooklyn." "Hey baby." 'No man calls my wife their baby but me.'**_

_**I watched as Brooklyn walked past. Chesney took the bucket of milk from him and walked out of the stable. I tried to stay calm but my temper was rising greatly. "Hey big guy. I guess we got off on the wrong foot." I pawed at the ground and Brooklyn panicked. Before I could charge at him Sophie held me back. Brooklyn flinched. "Just go Brooklyn. He doesn't like you so face it." "Less of your mouth young lady." I decided enough was enough. He was on my territory so he was going to pay for it. I slammed my right foot down and Brooklyn never got the message. Yet again I slammed my foot down but he didn't budge. I reared up slightly and forced my legs down scaring Kai slightly. I heard him yelp slightly in fright so I calmed down and nuzzled his face gently. Clare came running and picked him up. She gave me such a face. "Mom. He doesn't like the idea of Brooklyn standing there." "Brooklyn. You'd better leave. You're upsetting Trenton causing him to upset my baby." "I was only being nice to him." 'That is it.'**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Trenton soon decided he'd had enough and snorted several times. Brooklyn soon got the message and hurried out of the stable. Sophie smiled and patted Trenton's neck gently before stroking it. "Good boy. This is your turf not his. Right boy?" In response Trenton nodded the best he could and nuzzled Sophie gently when the sound of a car engine could be heard. Clare went outside and noticed a family sedan sitting out near the fence. Ray walked out of the house and his face lit up. "Hey Tyson! Come on in!" Clare was confused when the car started to move slowly towards her. Trenton came out and the car stopped kicking up a lot of dust causing Kai to cringe. Tyson soon emerged with shock evident on his face. "Hi Clare." "Tyson. Why are you here? Same as Ray? Payin' respects to my dead husband?" "I thought I'd come visit. What is with the black horse?" "Oh. This guy?" "Uh huh." "He's Chesney's creature companion. He saved lil' Kai's life yesterday. You should've seen him."**_

_**Two other people soon emerged from the car. One was Hilary and the other was a girl with long midnight blue hair and ruby eyes. "Hey Ray." "Hilary. Good to see you again." "Why are you here?" "I only came to pay my respects yesterday and err. Clare invited me and my kids to stay. I gladly accepted. Besides. This guy needs medical help. He's suffered some injury after yesterday's fight with those cats." "What kind of cat?" "Cougar." "Mountain lions?" "And who is that fine young lady?" "My fifteen year old daughter Hailey." "A pleasure. Come here Trenton. Let's get you fixed up. Oh and a word of warning. Brooklyn's in the house." "Why?" "He offered to move in with me an' the kids three years ago. Chesney's trying to get rid of him." "Well it ain't workin'." The group looked to see Brooklyn was walking towards Clare. Trenton pawed at the ground and Brooklyn stopped in his tracks. Trenton turned to face Brooklyn fully and Brooklyn ran for his life when Trenton charged at him. "And Trenton hates him." "Good on him." "Come on in. I'll get ya'll a drink." "Thanks. Come on you pair. I'll get the baby."**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**My ears perked up at that. I looked to see Tyson was getting something out of the car. Hilary walked right up to me and stroked my face. "Such a pretty boy. How old is he?" "About three I'd say Hilary. How you been for three years?" "Well. I had another child two years ago. Aw. He's so sweet. Hey little guy. Just like his dad then." "Yeah. I gave him his dad's name in respect. He's lucky that Trenton was around yesterday." That was when Hilary looked into my eyes. I felt safe around her. "He has…Kai's eyes Clare." "We have found it kinda strange for a horse to have amethyst eyes. But he really loves the kids. He also stuck up for Chesney yesterday." "How?" "This lad was picking on him so Trenton took action and charged. The boy and his pack soon fled. He's challenged Chesney and Trenton to a race but they are not fit. I won't allow Chesney to run anyway. After his father." 'Oh stop fussing woman.' **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Tyson soon walked over with a baby boy in his arms. He had Hilary's hair with Tyson's old blue eyes. Trenton walked right over to Tyson and he held the child close. "It's alright Tyson. He won't hurt the baby. He loves kids." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. He saved my baby yesterday." "Okay." Tyson soon relaxed and Trenton nudged him before looking at the baby. He nuzzled the child gently and it laughed in happiness. Tyson just smiled and petted Trenton's nose. "So you are friendly. Come on boy." At Tyson's words Trenton pinched his hat. "Hey! Give me back my hat!" "He likes playing Tyson. Don't worry." "Typical. I suppose you'll want my beyblade next." Trenton shook his head at that but he regretted it as a sharp pain ran up to his head. Trenton dropped the cap before falling to his knees. Chesney was at his side like a shot. "Trenton. Are you okay boy? That cut on yer neck is really bad. Come on." Chesney tried to help Trenton to stand but Trenton wouldn't get up. Ray walked over gently and inspected the wound.**_

_**Chesney just watched as Ray observed the teeth marks on Trenton's neck. "Bad news Chesney. It looks like the cat hit a nerve in Trenton's neck. He mustn't shake his head or fling it up too much. That goes for stretching too." "Okay. Will he be alright?" "Yes. The nerve will heal in time with my help. Okay big guy." Clare handed Ray the medi kit and he grabbed several items. Chesney comforted Trenton as best he could. Tyson and the others just watched when another car pulled up. Clare pulled such a face. It was Tanya from the racetrack. "Hello Clare." "Tanya." "What happened to this hideous thing?" "He saved my baby yesterday from two cougars. That's what. And he ain't hideous." "Such a pity. Backing out of a race." "I never backed out! I'm just not in the right condition you witch!" "Chesney!" "I know the way you treated my father! He was the best guy there! Why do you think your horses always won?!" "You just mind your mouth boy." "Or else?! You'll have my throat slit?!" **_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**I could easily tell Chesney was getting stressed out so I nudged his face gently but he slapped me. I snorted at that and tried again. "Stop it Trenton." 'Temper, temper. We'll show her what for. Once Ray's done with my neck.' After two more minutes I could feel a bandage around the cut on my throat. It stung like hell too. "Easy boy. The cream will help that nerve in your neck to heal. If not then your running days are done for." "But." "I'm sorry Chesney. Unless Trenton makes a full recovery he won't be able to run like he could before. His shoulders will be fine. It's just his neck." I listened quietly to Ray trying to calm Chesney down. Tanya looked at me with disgust. I decided I'd had enough. She was also giving Chesney a dirty look. I stood shakily when Bruce and his mob arrived. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little drop out." "Why you!" Chesney went to go for Bruce but I stopped him. Bruce just laughed at that but I snorted and he soon shut up. I walked forward slowly and Blitzen backed off in fear. "Easy Blitzen. He can't touch us here." 'Oh I can. Just wait and see. Ah. My neck is killing me.' **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**The others just watched as Trenton walked towards the group when a girl with silver hair and purple eyes arrived on a chestnut horse that had a thin blaze marking on the face. Its back right leg was white at the bottom near the hoof. Bruce recognized her right away. "Carla. What are you doing here?" "Well it definitely isn't picking on injured people. Just give Chesney a break. Walk on Ginger." The stated horse walked forward and Trenton never took his eyes off her making Blitzen rather angry. He snorted several times and Bruce tried to calm him down. "Easy boy. He wouldn't dare." "Shut it Bruce." The girl known as Carla jumped down from the saddle and helped Chesney up with a smile on her face. Chesney accepted the offer and let Carla help him to stand. **_

_**Bruce cleared right off and Trenton snorted. Ginger started walking towards him and he backed away. "Easy boy. She won't hurt you. What happened to his neck Chesney?" "He err. Fought two mountain lions yesterday. But he saved my baby brother in the process almost losing his life." "You brave boy. He's beautiful." "Well the other two don't seem to think so." "Not all beautiful horses are winners. Some are hideous. But I think this guy can be a winner. What's his name?" "Trenton." "Good strong name." "Carla." "Mother. Just go away. Leave Chesney and his family alone. They have done nothing wrong to us to deserve this treatment." "Well that boy almost hurt yer brother." "He deserved it." With no other words Tanya left the farm and Clare just smiled. "Thanks Carla." "No problem Clare. Just here to help. I heard my brother challenged you. He was bragging how he could beat you blindfolded. A load of nonsense in my eyes Chesney. You have talent. I can feel it. He should recover pretty soon."**_

_**Kai soon waddled up to Carla and pulled on her leg. "Hey little guy. This the one Trenton saved?" "Yep. My baby brother. Just like our dad too. He's curious." "Curiosity always killed the cat." "But generosity brought it back." "Nice rhyme. Down ye go. Heavy little devil." Kai huddled up to Trenton and he looked down. Trenton smiled slightly at the face Kai was pulling at him. He nuzzled the boy when he felt something pulling his tail. Trenton looked to see a dog was trying to catch it. Tyson ran right over to it. "Hey. You dumb dog. Sorry Trenton. Bad Diesel. Bad boy." "I see you brought the dog." "Couldn't leave him behind." "He's more than welcome. As long as he leaves ours alone." "You got a dog?" "Yep. Duchess. Here girl." At Clare's call, a white Alsatian walked out and sat beside her. Diesel's face lit right up. "No boy. Stay. He'll calm down soon enough." "Good to hear. Come on you. Back to bed." Ray and Chesney tried to lead Trenton back into the stable but he wouldn't budge. His eyes were locked with Ginger's. "He's in love." "No." "Yep."**_

_**A loud bang was soon heard. It made both horses panic but Chesney made sure Trenton didn't fling his head up. "Easy boy. Bloody fox hunters." "That ain't fox hunters. I know that gun a mile away." "Who is it Carla?" "My step dad." "Well your step dad can stop shootin'." "He's shootin' pigeons again. Cruel man. Shootin' birds just to put them in a pie." "He wouldn't dare shoot our birds." "He ain't after chickens." "Come on you two." "Do you think it wise to leave Ginger with Trenton?" "They'll be fine. Come on Trenton. Time for you to rest big boy." Chesney tried leading Trenton back to the stable but he still didn't budge. Carla started to lead Ginger to the doors and Trenton followed. "Don't go getting any ideas boy. I mean it." Trenton just snorted at Chesney's words. The gunshot filled the air again and Trenton reared up flinging his legs at the same time. "Easy boy! Come on. Calm down. He can't hurt you." At those words Trenton calmed down little by little.**_

_**Tyson and Hilary couldn't believe their eyes when Chesney pulled Trenton into a hug. To their surprise Trenton accepted it. Chesney stroked his neck gently and Ginger walked up to Carla. "Easy girl. He won't bite. Trust me. I know." At those words Rin walked out. She had a surprise to see Tyson. "Uncle Tyson?" "Hey Rin. How ya been girl?" "Not bad. Keeping the other two in order after mom left." "Hey. If Brooklyn gets out. We're moving in. For the better." "Eh?" "Look Tyson. I made a mistake lettin' Brooklyn move in. He an' the kids don't get along anymore." "Oh." "Like I said. Chesney is tryin' to drive him out. Now Trenton's with us. He might get the message. How are the others?" "They'll be here soon Clare. Kenny will probably arrive before Max. It sure doesn't feel right without Kai here though." "I know. It feels weird not waking up next to him in mornings." "I don't blame you Clare." Brooklyn soon walked through the gate and Trenton stopped dead. Chesney just let the bridle go. **_

_**Brooklyn knew what was coming but he still headed for the house. Trenton just waited and waited for him to make a bad move on Clare. "Hello dear." "Go sling Brooklyn." "Hey. Are you alright?" "Just. Get out of my sight. You've already done enough today." "What?" "Leaving me an' the kids to do all the work." At hearing that Trenton wasn't amused. He pawed at the ground and Brooklyn heard it. He turned slightly to see anger on Trenton's face. "Nice horse." "If I were you Brooklyn. I would get ready to run." As said Brooklyn got ready to sprint off but Trenton had the advantage of four legs. Trenton walked forwards slowly just as Sophie walked out making Brooklyn jump. "Trenton. Get him outta here." As ordered by Chesney Trenton walked towards Brooklyn and he stood in fear but it didn't show until Trenton snorted and blew a few raspberries. "Oh no. Not again." Brooklyn started jogging but Trenton ran after him and he darted out the gate. Trenton stopped by the gate and reared up in a warning fashion. Neighing and blowing raspberries at the man.**_

_**Tyson and Hilary just laughed at Brooklyn and so did their daughter. Rin was also laughing along with everyone else. "That is the best ever. Good one Trenton. You keep up the good work." "Well we'll see how he reacts to Max later. And Kenny." As if guessing his name was spoken Kenny arrived on foot with Mariam oddly enough. Two teens were with them. One had Kenny's hair and Mariam's eyes but the other had Mariam's hair and blue eyes that they guessed were from Kenny. Mariam and Kenny froze when they spotted Trenton but the kids walked up to him with ease. The one with Kenny's hair was a boy and the other was a girl. "Hey big fella." "Hey Tyson!" "Kenny! Why are you walking man?!" "Car broke down half way here!" When Trenton spotted Kenny he was happy as ever. He walked over to him slowly and nudged his face. "Hey boy. Okay. You have Kai's eyes. This is bizarre." "It sure is Kenny. Who is this Clare?" "Chesney's new friend Trenton." "Oh. He's a handsome one. Hey boy." **_

_**Chesney just watched at all the fuss his horse was getting so he picked his brother up. "Hey Kai. We may just be freed from Brooklyn if Trenton keeps this up." "Yeah. That good?" "Yes. Then Uncle Ray will move in. We'll be happier with him. Come on Trenton!" The said horse turned and trotted towards Chesney with his tail in the hair and his head arched. "Good boy. Keep up the good work. Come on. Time for you to rest that neck of yours." Kenny and his small family walked up to Clare after catching their breath. As predicted Max arrived with Mathilda. Two kids were with them and one baby that had yellowish pink hair but the child was sleeping. The other two were like the parents. The girl was like Mathilda and the boy was like Max. They were also on horses. Max was on a palomino whilst Mathilda was on a strawberry roan. The boy rode a dark brown skewbald horse and the girl had a piebald one. "Hey Max." "Heya Clare. Easy Hansel. Who is that fine black stud?" "Our new family member." "Oh. Come on guys."**_

_**Trenton turned around and spotted Max. He swung his head gently from side to side. (Like Black Beauty does.) Chesney stopped him immediately as his legs were starting to shake. "Hey. You were told not to swing yer head Trenton. Hey Uncle Max." "Hey Chesney." The stated adult had jumped off his horse and walked up to Chesney. "This is one fine horse you got here. How old is he?" "About three years old. Come on trouble. This way. If you just bring the horses this way I'll settle them down in the stable." "Cheers Chesney." Once Chesney went into the stable with the horses the others went inside but Sophie sat at the side of the house. Chesney went inside after ten minutes but he left the stable door open a little bit so that Trenton could get out if he wanted something.**_

_**After twenty minutes more of sitting beside the house in thought Sophie decided to head in when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried fighting but it was no use. Her attacker was stronger. Sophie was slammed against the wall of the house gently so that the people inside couldn't suspect anything. Sophie had no idea what to do when she noticed it was Brooklyn. He covered her mouth before moving in. She tried screaming but only muffled sounds came out. "Hush now Sophie. It isn't that bad I promise. One small pain is all you feel I swear it." Sophie tried saying let me go but it never worked. Brooklyn smiled slightly and kissed Sophie before she could scream. Sophie tried booting Brooklyn in between his legs but her leg was caught and moved aside. The next thing Sophie never expected was for Brooklyn to actually strip her lower half. She felt a pain below and noticed pleasure on Brooklyn's face. She tried screaming again but it never worked. "Now who is the smart one Sophie? Without that horse around you're sitting ducks." **_

_**In the stable Trenton sensed trouble and he bolted up. He noticed that he wasn't tied up so he swiftly moved out of the stable and to where Sophie was. He took immediate action at Brooklyn. Sophie was relieved that Trenton had arrived. Brooklyn fought back this time. He hit Trenton in the face but that only made him angrier. Trenton reared up and hit Brooklyn back, snorting and blowing raspberries at him. "Trenton." "You stupid animal. Go back to where ever you came from." "Hit him Trenton!" As he was told Trenton hit Brooklyn again when Ernest arrived. "Sophie!" "Ernest!" "Stay here I'll get help." Ernest rushed off back into the house and Trenton pinned Brooklyn to the floor. Ernest returned with Ray and Chesney. Clare wasn't far behind. "Sophie!" "Mom." "What did he do to you?" "He…ah." "Tried to rape you. That is it. Ray. Call the cops. I've had enough. Trenton." "He saved me mama." "That is three times now. Keep him down until the cops arrive Trenton. Or pin him to a corner so he can't get out." Trenton chose the second option and pinned Brooklyn to the nearest corner, still snorting and pawing the ground.**_

_**It took the cops ten minutes to arrive and Brooklyn was still trapped. In seconds Brooklyn was flat on the floor having his hands cuffed behind his back tightly. One officer was getting Sophie's side of the story. "Okay Sophie. What were you doing when that guy grabbed you?" "I was just about to go back into the house after sitting outside for half an hour to think." "Okay dear. Did he hit you at all?" "No but he gripped my arm tightly." "Alright. We will need to take photographic evidence." "Sure." "Anyway. When did the horse come to your aid and why?" "Well. Trenton must've sensed trouble so he got curious I guess. He came just after the main rape started." "Well. You are lucky that he saved you. Not all horses do that." "Well officer. He saved my baby brother from two cougars yesterday. He has proof on his neck and shoulders." "Very well. He shall receive a reward for his courage and honour to your family. He looks reliable." "He is. Trenton is a life saver." "When did Ernest arrive?" "After Trenton by about a minute."**_

_**Once the cops left with Brooklyn and visual evidence Clare was with Trenton. "Well Trenton. I might be wrong about you boy. You have protected all of my kids. I just can't figure out why that is. Just stay close boy. We'll need you to help us out in the future." Trenton nodded gently before nuzzling Clare's face like he did in his human years. "My hubby used to do that. Whenever I was down he'd just rub his face against mine. You remind me of him so much. I just wish he was still here. The reason I don't really trust horses now is because my husband was murdered by one. I hope you understand. I trust you Trenton. You brave thing." Trenton let out a low neigh before pulling Clare into a hug. She accepted it immediately not knowing Ray was watching. 'Maybe Chesney was right. It has to be Kai. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so defensive. I know it's him. I need to prove it with Chesney. I just hope he'll understand me. Trenton is trying his best to get it through. He needs a hand.'**_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**After Brooklyn was arrested Clare seemed happier and she trusted me more. The human side of me was starting to surface. I think Ray can guess but he needs help. Sophie wouldn't stop thanking me for arriving at the right time although I should've got there sooner. But at least I saved my daughter. A storm was starting to pull in too so I was back in the stable. Chesney was lying beside me with Kai. The blanket covered us all up. Ginger had also joined in. Carla walked in and spotted us. "Hey guys. Chesney?" The said boy didn't answer as he was sleeping. "Hey Trenton. Such a pretty boy. And a brave one. If only every horse was like you. You look so much like our old horse trainer that used to live here. You've probably been told he was murdered by horse." I nodded at that and pulled the girl into a hug. She accepted it openly when Chesney started to stir. "Hey Carla." "Hey Chesney. You're cute when you're sleeping." "Thanks. Hey Trenton. You feeling better?" "He looks it. Give him a week. He'll be racing then I promise. I can help you train him so you can teach my brother a lesson."**_

_**I listened quietly as the pair talked. Ginger kept nudging me so I nudged her back each time. I could swear she was trying to catch my sexual attention. Kai would stir every now and then but he dozed back off. A bolt of lightning woke him right up and the other horses panicked. I stayed calm and tried to calm Kai down. He was screaming beyond belief each time a streak of lightning hit the ground or filled the air. "It's alright Kai. Trenton's here. You're safe. Hush now." Even after those words Kai didn't calm down. Chesney made a sling and placed it over my head and put Kai in it. "Trenton. Take him back to the house. Quickly." As I was told I stood up with haste and ran to the house. I kicked the door heavily with my front legs to get an answer. After two minutes of banging Clare opened the door. "Oh god. Come here baby. Trenton. Get in here. Before you catch a bleeding cold."**_

_**As I was told I walked into the house. I had forgotten what it looked like. Baby blue and pale red walls with the odd mint and peach. I felt something rough on my body. I looked to see Ray was drying me off. "Hey buddy. I know who you are. I'm gonna help you get the message through I swear it Kai." 'Thank you. At least someone understands me.' I nodded slightly and nudged Ray's face. "Get off. Your nose is wet. I'll get the other two. You stay here." Ray was about to go outside but I stopped him. He looked in my eyes and he knew right away. "Okay. I'll leave the door open for you pal. Make haste old friend." As told again I ran back outside to fetch the remaining two. Chesney knew to jump on but Carla was confused. "Come on. He's gonna take us inside." "I can't leave Ginger." "She'll be safe in here. The walls are stone not wood. Hurry." In the end Carla got on behind Chesney and I ran back to the house. **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Once Trenton was inside he ground to a halt so his passengers could dismount. Ray helped Carla off and yet again dried Trenton's coat. "Good lad. In ya go. Living room this way." Ray led Trenton to the living room and the others were confused as to seeing him in it with them. "Okay." "So he doesn't catch a cold from being wet. The others will be fine in the barn." "Okay. Hey big boy." The boy that looked like Max walked slowly to Trenton and he backed away slightly before walking forwards. "So Max. How have you been?" "Not too bad Clare. The lad over by Trenton is Xander and this lady by me is Becky." "And the baby?" "Well. We had a right game trying to name her so we named her after my mother." "Aw. She's so sweet." "And who ever is this little guy? Oomph." "That's my youngest." "And named after his old man. Gee I miss looking in his eyes. Just like his fathers. Hey little fella." "Hn." Trenton walked over and grabbed the back of Kai's shirt before handing him back to Clare and lying down beside her. **_

_**Max was slightly confused by this but he passed it off. "And as you can see Trenton is protective of the kids." "Well there has to be a logical explanation. Trenton has Kai's features. Are you sure he wasn't reincarnated?" "We doubted it. Kai never believed in all that." "You don't have to believe. Take my uncle for example. He died in a car crash but four years later my aunt bought a dog and named him Fluke. Now the dog didn't look like my uncle but it was his reincarnation. He too was a bit of a scrooge like Kai used to be." "Well. I feel like he's trying to get a message through." "What do you mean Ray?" "Well it seems perfectly clear that Trenton is trying to tell Clare something but he can't say it in words so he's using actions. It would've taken some time for him to figure out if he is Kai's reincarnation that he was once a human three years ago. I mean. Since when did horses have amethyst eyes? Come on. Seriously." "Only time can tell."**_

_**Trenton could see the tension in the room so he stood up only to fall back down. Ray walked over and tried to check his neck but Trenton refused it. "Now. Come on Trenton. Keep still will ya. Stop moving. Chesney. I could use a hand." "He's never been like this before. Hey boy. Come on. Stop that. Behave." Even after that Trenton still wouldn't let Ray check the wounds. "This is really getting tedious you know." "Maybe Kai can help. Down you go honey. Go help Uncle Ray." As told Kai walked right up to Trenton and hugged him. Clare was right that Kai could help. Trenton stopped fidgeting and placed his head over Kai's shoulder pulling the child into a hug. Clare never expected one word to come from Kai. "Papa." "No honey. That's a horse not your father." "That is the thing Trenton is trying to say. I sensed it earlier when Brooklyn was arrested." "I can swear you've gone mad." "No I haven't. No other horse would protect the kids. They would just run and take no notice of the danger but Trenton is the opposite. He's brave. What would Kai have done?" **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

_**His Ghost**_

_**Everyone in the room thought when Trenton stood up. Out of nowhere a loud bang filled the room making Kai panic. Trenton went to see what it was to find nothing. "Easy Kai. Trenton! Get over here!" As told Trenton trotted over to Kai and placed him on the nearest rocking chair and rocked it gently whilst Kai held his head. After two minutes Kai went to sleep and his grip on Trenton loosened. Instead of moving away Trenton rested his body by the chair and continued to rock it so Kai didn't wake up. "You see. Kai might not have done that but he would've protected the kids. Like the day he died. That horse tried going for you and the two kids. Correct Clare?" "Yeah he did." "And Kai stopped it with Wendell." "Correct. So you're tryin' to say that Trenton is my husband?" "I feel like that's what he's trying to tell you. And the kids. Kai sees a father in Trenton. You have to accept that." Clare walked over to Trenton and patted his back gently catching Trenton's attention. He looked at Clare then at her left hand. **_

_**Trenton POV**_

_**When I looked at Clare's hand I saw a ring on her wedding finger. It had Russian writing upon the band. I nudged her hand gently before putting my nose to the ring. "Trenton. You're too kind. Who are you really?" "He can't answer in words. But he can in actions." I looked at Ray and he smiled at me. "Well boy. It's now or never. This is your only chance." I nodded in agreement and pulled Clare down gently. The others just watched. Like in the past years I could feel their stare. 'How can I make her understand? Ray has tried yet failed. Kai knows it and he too failed. I don't feel hurt by it but I feel like crying right now. That's it. Crying. That is the answer I want.' I stared at Clare right in the eyes and she did the same to me but her gaze was hard. "Can you show us?" **_"Yes I can."

_**Normal POV**_

_**A light filled a small circular area in the room and everyone just watched as a figure started to form. Small tears were already falling from Trenton's eyes. Clare and her eldest two had a shock. Once the figure had formed and the light dimmed away, Kai could be seen. Just like he was before his death. His skin tanned and his eyes were gentle. A small smile was on his face. The guys could see Clare was trying to hold the tears. "Kai?" **_"Clare. Three long hard years it has been. Like Ray has said. There is a similarity between me and Trenton." _**"What do you mean? Is he you?" **_"Well. This has come to me as a surprise. But yes. He is my second life. I wanted to return to you the moment my life ended but I couldn't. I wanted to be there for my children and you. Although I am reborn, I still watch you from above. You haven't changed much though." _**No one could believe it when Kai started to turn to flesh. Clare stood slowly and walked over to him both happy and scared. **_"You mustn't be afraid. I have only taken a physical form to do other things than talk to you. I hear every word, every breath. And I see every tear that is shed."

_**The baby Kai soon woke up and his little chubby face lit up. He didn't have to be told. Before he could get off the chair Trenton picked him up and walked over to his human form. (The adult Kai I mean.) "Thanks Trenton. You can guess who this is." **_"Yes. My son. And he knows it." _**"Papa" **_"I thought I would never see the day when I would hear that word again. To my face. Every feature is just the same. I want you to be a good boy for your mother." _**"Why have you chosen now to visit?" **_"I had no solemn reason. But now I do. To explain to you that Trenton, is my reincarnation. I was a little shocked to learn that I am now a horse. I would've rather been a dog. But I don't have to put up with fleas. And you guys. You haven't changed a bit. Where is that little runt?" _**"Daichi couldn't make it. At the present time. He will be here though Kai. You've changed a lot. You left without word twenty two years ago." **_

"And for that I am sorry. We were young. I learnt my lesson. And I want you kids to remember this. Every single one of ye. Never. Ever. Push people away. It only leaves you hurt. I should know. It's not time to make a change. Just relax. Take it easy. Your still young. That's your fault. There's so much you have to know. Find a person you wanna spend your life with, settle down. If you want you'll get married. Look at me. I am old. But my lesson was learnt. I was once like you are now. And I know that its not easy. You're to be calm. When you found, something going on. Take your time. Think a lot. Think of everything you got. For you may still be here tomorrow. But your dreams may not." _**Kai paused for a moment, taking in all the faces in the room before he continued. **_"How can I trial to explain. It's always been the same, same old story. From the moment I could talk. I was only to listen. I hope you all understand." _**"Dad." **_"Chesney. You've grown beyond belief. I thought you would stay a midget." _**"Ha-ha-ha dad. Not funny. You don't look older." **_"Angels never grow old Chesney."

_**Kai's eyes twitched slightly, worrying the others. "Dad." **_"I have to go. My visitation is over. I will return I promise. Look after yourselves. And Trenton. Take care of our family. And teach that rat Bruce a lesson he deserves. But before I go. There is something I can do to help." _**Kai walked over to Trenton slowly before closing his eyes. He started floating. Out of nowhere, wings flew out from Kai's back and his old clothes turned to a white robe. A halo was above his head. "Kai." **_"Now stay still. I won't hurt you." _**Kai placed his hands to Trenton's neck before shutting his eyes gently again. A dim white light flickered. Everyone could see deep concentration on Kai's face. The light grew brighter until it could brighten no more. In seconds, Trenton's wounds were fully healed. **_"Now you can start training. If you ever need help. Just call. And I'll be there. I swear." _**A light shone over Kai and he started to fade. Clare never let a minute go past as she held her husband close. After two tearful minutes, he was gone. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**5**_

_**Love and Care**_

_**A few hours went by since Kai's ghost left the farmhouse. Everyone seemed to have cheered up a little having seen him and heard his voice again. Trenton had taken his post as the family guardian. He noticed Ray would glance at Clare every now and then. Chesney was outside with Carla as the storm had faded. They were standing under a tree that looked fairly old. "Well Chesney. Now you have your dad back. But in the most unusual form." "Thanks Carla. Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?" "Chesney. You are the first to ever say that to me." "Oh. Sorry." "No. I'm glad you're honest. Not like all those other jerks. So I guess that means you love me right?" "Well. I." "Come now. Don't be shy. I'm not gonna leave you if you do. Because I love you." Chesney looked Carla in the eyes after that to see her eyes only held truth. He blushed slightly and turned from view. Carla thought it was funny. She turned Chesney around and pulled him into a hug. Chesney accepted it awkwardly after a few moments. **_

_**Chesney POV**_

_**I stayed calm towards the matter at hand besides the fact that my heart is beating five times faster than usual. I felt somewhat safe in Carla's arms. That safe feeling caused me to hold her tighter. I could easily tell Carla was getting cold so I put my jacket over her and the cold wind gave me a right old slap. "Chesney. You'll freeze." "You need it more than I do. Come on. Let's go inside." "No. I like it out here. Please Chesney." Yet again I stared into Carla's eyes. I couldn't say no to those beautiful purple orbs. They glistened in the sunlight. It took me some time to notice that Carla was moving in to kiss me. "Carla." "Chesney. What do I mean to you?" "Well I. I don't know Carla. It is hard to decide right now." "Maybe I can change that." **_

_**Then it happened. Her lips clashed with mine and I had no solemn idea how to react. Carla wrapped her thin yet longish arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. In the end I gave in and kissed back, knowing she wanted a reaction other than pulling away and rejecting her. It was then I knew that I loved her greatly. Not just a friend. More than that. I can't even describe the way it feels just to hold her in my arms. It felt somewhat strange I guess yet comfortable to me. After two minutes Carla let me go. **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Once Carla let Chesney go she looked him in the eyes to see he was obviously shocked. She was about to walk away when Chesney stopped her. Carla thought he was going to hit her, but that wasn't the action she got. Instead of a violent reaction, Chesney pulled Carla into a kiss in return for her actions. Neither of them knew that Ray was watching with Clare at his side. "Well Ray." "I'd say let them be. If they're happy, leave them alone. It isn't always the moment lasts forever." "I feel like you have something to ask me Ray." "Hm. Nah." "Well. You can start movin' in now Brooklyn is gone." "Okay. We'll start tomorrow. The sooner the better. If there is anything you need help with just ask and I'll do it." "Thanks Ray." "Are you alright? You don't look too well at the minute." "I'm fine." "Just a little upset that Kai couldn't stay long enough for you to smother him in kisses after three hard years without his touch and gentle loving kiss." "Yeah." The wind soon blew an almighty gale and Clare huddled up to Ray without realizing it. Ray held Clare back and took her inside to the warmth and safety of the house. Chesney and Carla parted again shortly after the adults went inside. "Now I think we should go in. You look a fright Carla." "Okay Chesney."**_

_**Once the duo was inside they felt the warmth right away. The others were glad to see they were okay, especially Trenton. He walked over to Chesney and dragged him to the nearest couch before putting him down on it. Carla got the same treatment only she was sat on Chesney. "Trenton." The said horse just smiled and flung his head up and down. "And I bet that feels much better being able to fling yer head again." Trenton just nodded at that before Kai huddled up to his legs. Trenton picked the boy up and walked over to the rocking chair and placed Kai on it before rocking the chair gently. The guys just watched as Kai slowly drifted to sleep. "How cute. You okay there Chesney? You err. Look kinda dazed." "Hm. I'm fine. Just not used to having a girl sitting on me." "I could move." "No. You're fine where you are. I just need to get used to it." "Chesney." "Yeah mom." "Come with me a minute." As told Chesney followed his mother upstairs. Trenton only watched before he sneezed. **_

_**With Chesney and Clare however Chesney was panicking beyond belief. Clare could clearly see her son's panic so she smiled and he smiled back. "Chesney. I can see you're scared. You mustn't be." "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Dying?" "No. Of course I'm not dying. Ray and I noticed you under the tree with Carla. I don't want you going too far at once. You understand right?" "Yeah. Of course I understand mom. But. What about you an' Uncle Ray?" "Well. I don't know. But. Would you be willing to accept him as yer step father?" "Mom. You should know my answer fer that. I ain't got a problem with Ray. I'm sure Sophie would be the same. He's not like Brooklyn. But if he hurts you. I'll have to take action." "Chesney. Sweetheart. Ray would never hurt me or you. He loves us. He's the only one yer father would really talk to years ago." "Mom. I know he wants to pop the question." "What? Pop what question Chesney?" "What was the question dad asked you on yer birthday many years ago?" "He asked me to marry him. You weren't even born then. How do you know?" "Ray told me a few years ago when we was talkin'." "Oh. Just. Take yer time. Don't rush to the core." "I won't mama. I promise."**_

_**Downstairs however the others were just talking quietly as Kai slept on the rocking chair. Trenton was still beside him rocking the seat. Sophie was sleeping with Ernest gladly and Carla just waited for Chesney and Clare to return. Chesney came down first followed by Clare. "Ray." "Hm. Yes Clare?" "Could I have a word in the kitchen for a moment? Please?" "Sure. Now you three behave. Trenton won't stand for pranks off anybody. Especially you Gara." "Yes father." "Good." Once the duo was in the kitchen Clare put the kettle on until Ray sat her down. "Ray." "I got this Clare. You just rest." "Thanks." "What d'you wanna talk to me about then? You know I'd never hurt the kids without yer consent." "Ray. I were talkin' Chesney upstairs as ye know an. He said you wanna pop the question." "Well. That is unexpected but. Maybe that is a little absurd right now. But. Would you take me as a husband?" "Ray. How many days have you been here?" "Err. Darn Clare. Um. Since yesterday. Why?" "Well. Y'know when we snuck out yesterday an." "Oh. That." "Ray. I…" "You what Clare?" "I think I'm pregnant."**_

_**At hearing that Ray started choking on air for two minutes but he eventually stopped after having a glass of water. Clare just hung her head. "Are you sure Clare?" "Ray. I was due on today." "You might be late. These things happen." "But." "Clare. Before we. Y'know. Yesterday. Has Brooklyn ever hurt you? Raped you? Something like that?" "Well. I noticed that." "That what Clare?" "I never came on last month." "So it'd be his." "Ray. It wasn't Brooklyn I had." "Who?" "I dunno. But it wasn't Brooklyn. He weren't here last month. It couldn't have been Wendell. He wouldn't do that to me. I know." "Well. I haven't been here so you can count me out. That only leaves one possibility. Kai's ghost." "But. He can't get me pregnant now. Can he?" "If he's granted one wish then yes. He probably wanted one night alone in bed with you again." "Well. I always did want another baby. But with my age." "We'll have to see. And Sophie. Well. I dunno what she'd do if she. Ya know." "If Brooklyn got her pregnant I will kill him when he gets outta prison. That's a promise."**_

_**After those words Ray noticed Clare looked like she was about to heave her guts up. "Clare. I think you'd better get to the bathroom or the sink. You look ill." "How bad?" "Nausea ill." "Oh." "Hey. If you even think about it. Come on. Up. To the sink with ya woman." Just as Clare reached the sink it happened and Ray held her hair back whilst turning away when Chesney walked in. "Mom?" "She's not well Chesney." "Will she be okay? She's getting a lil' big again." "Look. Ches. We don't know jus yet." "Mom. Are you saying he got you pregnant?" "Chesney. I never came on last month. But I did the month before. Brooklyn weren't here last month. You know that." "Of course. I drove him to insanity. He left for a while to pull himself back together. Now I remember. I couldn't sleep so I was jus headin' to the kitchen when I, err. Heard somethin' from your room as I had to pass it. Jus to get to the stairs." "What was happenin'?" "Well. Ya weren't in pain. Like you were enjoyin' somethin'." "That proves it." "Yeah. Wait til I see my dead husband again. I'll kill him." "Why mom?" "Chesney. You can't guess?" "Oh god. He didn't spend a night." **_

_**Before Ray could respond Kai's ghost returned and he looked worried. Once Clare was done she turned and saw him standing there. "Kai. I got a bone to pick with you." **_"Me? What the heck for woman? I'm dead god darn it." _**"Well. Let's start with last month." **_"Clare. Look. I didn't get time to tell ya." _**"So now you wanna tell me you wished to spend one night alone with me in bed." **_"As a human. It was the only chance I would get. I didn't wanna wake you cuz. You'd get freaked out. I'm sorry. I should've said." _**"At least I know now. What do we do about Sophie?" **_"What do you mean Clare? Is she alright?" _**"I thought you could see everything from up there. She got raped Kai. By Brooklyn." **_"He did what to my daughter? Well. If she's pregnant. She can get rid of it. I don't want any of his genes in my family. Even if Sophie says no. You say yes. Ray. Do what you can. Chesney." _**"I know dad. Don't say the word. I know it. Keep my pecker in my trousers until it's time." **_"No. Help ya mother. She's in delicate condition again."

"_**Dad. You're dead. You ain't suppose to be havin' anymore kids. I thought Kai was your last." **_"Chesney Christopher Wilfred Daniel Hiwatari. Use that attitude again and you will regret it." _**"Gee Chesney. That's one long name." The said lad soon left the room and Kai only sighed before walking up to Clare and holding her tight. He noticed Ray's hand was gently closed to a fist and he shut his eyes. A white light appeared in Ray's hand as the ring on Kai's wedding finger disappeared. **_"Clare. Go on into the sittin' room. I need to talk to Ray for a moment." _**"Okay baby. You know I still love ya." **_"Of course I do. Now go and sit down. You'll need it." _**Once Clare was out of the room both Kai and Ray sat at the table. "So Kai. What is it you wanted to talk about with me?" **_"Look in your left hand." _**As told Ray opened the stated hand to see Kai's ring there. "But Kai. I can't. She's still married to you." **_"Ray. Our marriage ended the day I died. I want you to take my place beside Clare. She needs you right now. But there is one thing I want you to do. Just go easy." _**"Oh. I know. Have sex with her." **_"That way, the child will be half of mine half of yours." _**"Eh?"**_ "Ray. As I'm dead I can't take a full effect. I need a living soul to do that for me. Just ease her into it."

_**Ray just sighed heavily. To him this was too much at once. Kai knew it would be hard, especially for Clare. But Ray hadn't a decent excuse to get out of asking the question. **_"Ray. I know you wanna ask her. I'm not angry. My kids need a human father. Not a horse. No offence to my four legged side but. He can't say things to ease them through the tough times. I want you to be there for them. Please Ray. You are the only guy I ever trusted. You were loyal to me. A great friend when I needed one." _**"Alright already. I get it. But. Would Clare accept?" **_"Just. Ask nicely. Don't rush. I was nervous when I popped the question so I know it's hard to pluck up the guts just to get on one knee. In front of a woman an' her family. Clare's side has died out now. As mine has. Clare only has the kids now Ray. She needs a new husband. And you fit my shoes just right." _**"Fine. When do I ask her Kai?" **_

"Well. See if she'll bed you tonight. Have her nicely. Then see what she's like in the morning. If Clare's okay. Bring her in here and ask. I'll be here so don't worry. But cha won't see me. For now I must go back to heaven and rest. My energy is depleting fast. I'll talk to you again soon Ray."

"_**Alright Kai. I understand that." After that Kai's spirit vanished and Ray stood up and went back into the living room to find Clare wasn't there. "Before you ask Ray. Clare went upstairs in a hurry. She looked pale." "I think you should go check on her." Ray just nodded before going up the stairs to find Clare. Just as he got to the bathroom Clare came out of it looking white as a new sheet. "Hey. You don't look too good." "Hm. I'll be okay." "Come on. You should rest." "But. Sophie." "Sophie will be just fine. Now get to that bed and get into it." "Ray. What did Kai say?" "You'll find out in time." "Okay. Ow." "Are you alright?" "Yeah. Just my head." "Okay Clare." "Stay with me. Please Ray." "Okay. I'll stay."**_

_**The hours went by and the night had pulled in. As told Ray was in with Clare and she was fine with it. They were cuddling up nicely between the sheets when a cold chill ran up Clare's legs causing her to cuddle up to Ray even more. "I guess that was Kai." "No. My mama. She died two years after Kai and I got married." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear it Clare." "What about your parents?" "Well. I haven't seen them since I was a boy. They just left me." "Oh." "Don't worry. My uncle Stan is still alive I think. I haven't received a letter saying he passed away so I guess he's okay right now." "I hope he is Ray. Fer you." "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." "Come closer." "How close?" "As close as possible." "Are you sure Clare?" "Yes. I'm sure." "Well. Okay then. It may hurt a little so please don't scream." "I'll try. Just go easy." "I will." "What about the kids?" "They can live." "It's Kai I'm worried about. That he'll resent you when he's older." "Clare. Trenton will make sure he doesn't resent me." "I noticed Chesney isn't limping now." "His ankle should be alright. Now stop chatting." "Hm."**_

_**The next morn Chesney woke up to the sound of the birds chirping happily together. He smiled at the song he was hearing and got up. His clothes always consisted of denim dungarees with a crimson shirt and dark blue armbands. His hair like Kai's was spiky at the front and flat in the back only one solid colour although a few black and grey highlights were starting to creep in whilst Sophie already had black streaks in her emerald locks. Once Chesney was ready he woke Sophie only to have a shoe thrown at his head. His next task was his mother. "Mom." "Hn. Hey Chesney. Huh. Ray? When did he get there?" "Ma. He's been with ya all night. I heard ya. Between the sheets." "Chesney." "Sorry. I couldn't help but hear. No wonder I almost got hit by Sophie's fly away shoe." "Oh. Just let her lie in. And me. Hey." "I'll leave ya to it." "Go an' wake yer brother. And Trenton." "No problem. And the guests?" "Them too. Just watch Tyson. He's stubborn. Feed the animals."**_

_**Once Chesney woke everyone up he did their breakfasts surprisingly as well as feeding the dogs. He even fed his baby brother. Sophie of course came down to the smell of food. "Hm." "Hey Sophie. Thanks fer the shoe but. I got a pair." "Where's mom?" "Still in bed." "Noisy cow." "Don't worry. I rubbed it in." "Hm. Don't tell me you cooked all that." "Hey. Dad didn't teach me fer nothing." "Kai could actually cook?" "Yep. Don't ask me how he learned. He jus taught me what he knew." "Well. He taught you well." "Thanks Kenny. Well. I'd better get an' do my chores." "Hey. You've done enough." "No. If I'm gonna teach that jerk Bruce a lesson. I gotta keep workin." "Well good luck with it. Hey Kai." "He's been fed." "You actually fed him fer once?" "I had to. Seein' as mom ain't gettin' up fer a while still." "An' Ray." "The same. He were flat out." "So. They're seeing each other?" "We'll see. Anyways. I gotta get out in the field again. Time to bust my back."**_

_**Just as Chesney got outside Trenton trotted up to him with the harness for the plough. Chesney happily took the harness and tied it to Trenton before attaching him to the plough. "Okay dad. Let's get pulling this old beast. I can't push it alone." Trenton just nodded and pulled the not-so-heavy plough across the small carrot field. Once that was done new seeds were sown and watered. After that Chesney had to pick the other veg and Trenton helped. The last thing to pick was the corn. "Well. We gotta pick it from the outside. Not inside. You okay with that?" Trenton just nodded and walked beside Chesney, baskets hanging from Trenton's back. When Sophie walked out to check on Chesney he had his shirt off checking on the chickens. She could clearly see the muscle her brother owned. "Hey Chesney." "Huh. Hey Sophie." "You look like ya could knock Bruce clean out with yer bare hands. Try it." "Oh no thanks." "You got the muscle." "Not enough. I need to lift some serious weights." "Just take it easy." "You get an' sit down. I got this today. I'm almost done." "Okay."**_

_**Once Chesney was done with the chickens Trenton stopped dead and placed his load on Chesney's back. Chesney understood and he lifted the load with some struggle. Trenton noticed he was struggling and went to remove one load but Chesney stopped him. "I got it. Hn. I need to learn fer when I'm older dad. I promise. I'll be okay." Trenton only snorted at that whilst he followed Chesney inside. When the guys spotted Chesney they had a shock, the kids mostly. "Chesney." "Hey mom. I got it." "No. You'll hurt yer back." "I'm fine I promise. I've carried it from the hen house." "You silly thing. I heard you fed everyone." "Couldn't leave 'em with an empty stomach." "What have you done today?" "Everything." "All the fields?" "Yep. Sewn new carrot seeds. Picked the ripe veg and fruit. All you need to do is rest." "We need more wood. I'll get…" "No ma. I'll do it." "Chesney. You must rest." "I need to work. I'm not strong enough alone. Please. To make dad proud. I've always slumped. I don't wanna slump anymore." "Okay. Just mind that axe. It's dangerous." "I will."**_

_**With those words Chesney grabbed a quick cup of water before going back outside to cut some wood when Mei walked out to him. She looked to be Chesney's age. "Hey Chesney." "Huh. Mei. You should be inside. It's dangerous here. A splint of wood could hit ya an' you'll die in time if we can't get it out." "I'll be alright. It takes more than a splint of wood to kill me." "My dad had that spirit. But it got him killed." Mei was about to speak when Chesney easily cut the first block of wood. "Listen. I think my dad is gonna pop the question to your mom soon." "Yeah. I said that to her yesterday an' she was stunned I think." "I was wondering." "Hm." "No. It's nothing." "Mei. Just ask. I won't bite." "Well. If you'd teach me what it's like to live on a farm." "Hey. It's easy enough if you were raised on a farm but moving onto one at fifteen isn't easy. I've been workin' this here farm since I were seven. Maybe eight. Life is easy enough but. I often get insulted." "So. Being a farm boy isn't easy." "It is. Maybe a little unpleasant."**_

_**After five minutes Chesney had chopped enough wood to last a few days and placed it by the fire. He wasn't even shattered after all the work he'd done. Chesney was only sweating madly. "Chesney. You go get changed an' sit down." "Ma." "No. Get and sit." "I ain't done." "I don't care. You'll work yourself dead." Chesney was about to retort when Trenton kicked in. He pushed Chesney upstairs and into the bathroom before throwing a towel in with some clean clothes. 'Mothers. Man my back. Good job I didn't show the pain.' Down in the kitchen Ray was just helping Clare set things up for lunch. "Clare." "Hm." "I wanna ask you something." "Ask away." "Well." Clare was confused when Ray got on one knee but she knew it well. "Ray." "Will you marry me?" "Well. I." "Look. You'll need all the help you can get. Plus the kids need a father." "Kai told you didn't he? To propose?" "I understand if the answer is no." "Ray. I do." "What was that?" "I accept. Yes." With that Ray stood up and planted a kiss right on Clare's lips and she returned it, knowing Kai's ghost was watching the whole time.**_

_**The hours went by after Ray proposed to Clare. After lunch Chesney was just taking Trenton for a small walk to stretch his legs. After a ten minute walk the duo reached an open field that was big enough to host a race event. "Well Trenton. We gotta learn. Come on." Trenton thought of refusing but he knew that Chesney needed the training so he trotted up the field a little before stopping still as if they were in the gate. Chesney tightened the reins and his hold on them before slumping down a little bit. "Okay Trenton. On my mark boy. Ready." Trenton just nodded and waited for the signal. It came as a tap to the rear legs and Trenton was off in a light gallop. "Okay boy. Turn left slightly like a sweeper." As told Trenton slightly turned to the left, running the shape of a track curve. After that Trenton went straight again for a few yards. "Okay boy. Same again. Home straight." As told again Trenton ran a perfect sweeper not knowing a man was watching from the shadows with a stop watch. He stopped it just as the duo crossed the place they started. 'Great. My chance.'**_

_**After the run Trenton slowed down gradually before stopping completely. Chesney wasn't even shaken. He was actually rather happy and a little breathless but he was okay. "Good boy Trenton. That's my boy." "Well kid. You have talent." "Who said that?!" "You mustn't be alarmed." "Show yourself. Immediately." As told the man came out of the shadows. He had short grey hair and mauve eyes with a dark green fedora on his head. "Who are you?" "Yomsburg. Kiel Yomsburg. Pro horse trainer. You must be Chesney Hiwatari." "How do you know?" "I worked beside your father. We sometimes trained the same horse together. I'm sorry to hear of his loss. I wasn't at the funeral as I was on vacation until shortly after it happened." "So." "I could teach you what we knew. And teach that Bruce a well earned lesson. What do ya say Chesney? Me, you an' Trenton." "Well. I don't know. Trenton?" The said horse just flung his head up and down to say yes. "Okay. We accept. But. I gotta check my ma is fine with it." "Deal. Come on. He needs to rest after that."**_

_**With no more words the trio headed back to the house just as Bruce and his gang appeared. Chesney only sneered at the gang but Bruce laughed as always. Trenton slammed one foot down and he stopped. "So. Little Chesney has finally come outside the gates." "Shut your mouth." "Oh my. I heard your beloved sister got raped by yer step father." "He's no father of mine. Now get out of our way." "No. Make us move. Cry baby." Trenton could tell Chesney was angering easily and he only let the anger grow until it got serious. "Oh. Hello Kiel. Haven't seen you fer a few years." "Well you brat. I'm gonna help Chesney teach you a lesson for gettin' me fired. Ya brat. Now move." "No." Suddenly a huge boom filled the air and it scared Bruce's lot but Chesney was fine with it as was Trenton. "Who was that?" "Me." Bruce turned Blitzen around to see Ray was pointing a gun to the air astride a white horse with a black mane and tail. "Get away from my son." "Pu-lease." "Move."**_

_**Ray pointed the gun at Bruce and he immediately moved his gang out of sight. Chesney however was stunned at Ray's actions. He was speechless. "Ray. What was that for?" "Well. I couldn't let them bully you if I'm marrying your mother." "You popped the question? An' she said yes?" "Yep. Come on kid. Who is that man beside ya?" "An old friend of dad's. Kiel." "Oh. I remember Clare tellin' me 'bout ya. A pleasure." "No problem. I'm going to help Chesney teach Bruce a lesson." "Okay. Come on. Clare's getting worried." As said Chesney and Kiel followed Ray back to the house. After two minutes they finally got back. Kai was the first to greet Trenton. "Hey there Kai." "He looks jus like his dad. Hey lil' guy." "Huh." "It's okay Kai. He's old friend of dad's." "Okay." "My he's heavy. How old?" "Two." "Bless him. Down ye go kid." "He'll get used to ya." "Well. Put him where he's put." "Kiel. One thing before we start." "Hm." "Trenton's my dad's reincarnation." "Well. It's good to see him again."**_

_**Another hour went by after Chesney met Kiel. Carla had arrived and Chesney cheered up a little. They both sat under the tree they stood at the day before. Both of them looked comfortable where they were. "Chesney." "Yes Carla." "I heard you met Kiel." "Yeah. Why was he fired?" "Well. Bruce told our parents he was touching me up. He never did anything of the sort. After a while, Bruce told them he raped me. It was all lies." "So." "That vacation he took was prison for nothing. Now. He'll get back at Bruce any way he can. He'll do it by helping you. You're also a victim of his mischief." "Thanks." "So. What was your total lap time?" "5:48:19." "That is good." "That was just a light gallop." Trenton soon walked out with a basket. It was clearly for Carla and Chesney. "Cheers dad. Go and rest. You need it." "Hey Trenton. That was a good run you did. Keep it up ol' boy." The said horse only nodded before going back inside.**_

_**Chesney POV**_

_**I watched as Trenton went back inside. Once the door was closed I returned my attention to Carla only to find she'd gone to sleep on me. I could only smile as I grabbed the blanket from beside me and placed it over us. Carla groaned slightly but she never woke up. I grabbed the basket Trenton had left to find a metal flask and two cups with a plate of biscuits. A couple of buns were there too. Not to mention a little pot of sugar and two teaspoons. "Hey Carla." "Hm." "Snacks." "Hm. Oh. I'm not hungry." "Okay then. I'll just keep those covered. Are you sure?" "Yes." "Don't you want anything?" "The only thing I want is you. Alone." "What about a drink?" "No thanks Chesney." "Alright. Come on. You look cold." "I'm fine." "No. You're not well. I can see it in your eyes Carla." "Okay. I have a stomach bug. Nothing serious. I haven't thrown up. I'm just in a little pain." At hearing that I gently rubbed Carla's stomach whilst planting a kiss on her thin lips. She immediately responded and kissed back whilst wrapping her arms around me. **_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Inside the house Kiel had settled down easily with the others as Clare convinced them he was a friend of the family. Max was the one to notice that Ray never left Clare's side even when she went into the kitchen or just upstairs. "So Kiel. How long did you know Kai for?" "A few years at least. The first day he started training for the wicked witch of the south I was the first one to introduce him to everyone. It took time for me to earn his trust but I did it within a month. Wendell and I looked after him until he was ready to run on his own. He started at the stable when he was about eighteen. He was a stable boy at first until he took one horse for a run one day out of curiosity. It caught her attention when he was only nineteen. After that he was her head trainer. Now he's gone. I don't know who's in charge. After a wrong jail sentence no thanks to Bruce." "Why?" "He accused me of sexually abusing his sister. When I never. So now. I'm gonna get my own back and play his way." "With Chesney." "Yes."**_

_**Chesney and Carla soon dashed in but when Chesney tried sliding to a halt his foot twisted to the side and he went with it. Carla was at his side in seconds when her mother walked in. Kiel stood immediately, his scarf bellowing behind. "You." "Yes me. You do know your son told a lie." "Rubbish. Carla. Come." "Forget it." "Move." "Mother. Kiel never even went near me. Would I lie to you?" "Well you told me you were going to see Megan." "I did but she wasn't in." "So you came here instead of coming home. You've got work to do." "Sod my work." "Get out that door. Now." "She stays with us." "Chesney." "Ugh. You need to start thinking things over witch." "You little." "Go on and insult me. Like I care anymore." Trenton saw the oncoming trouble so he took one step forward causing Tanya to take one step back. "Y'know. You're also blind. If you forgot what my father looked like. You'd be stupid not to recognize Trenton." "Oh really." "Yeah. He is my father. His second life." **_

_**Ray soon walked in with the rifle in hand but he failed to notice Tanya and placed the gun by the sofa. When Ray turned around he spotted the woman staring dangerously at Chesney. He grabbed the gun calmly and pointed it right at Tanya's nose. "I'll tell you once. Leave him alone. And get off of our property." "Ray." "Not now Hilary. Either you move. Or I'm gonna make ya." "You wouldn't dare shoot me." Ray loaded the gun and pulled the lever behind the barrels back. "Wouldn't I? Hm. I wonder." "Ray. Drop the gun." As told Ray dropped the gun to his side but he never put it down. "Now Tanya. What's the problem?" "That man is the problem." In a shot Ray had the gun up again ready to shoot until Clare pushed it down and moved Ray back. "Well perhaps you should get packing. Ray is not the one to dare. If it's Carla you're after. She stays here away from you. She'll go when she's ready to go. Now clear off. Before I let Ray shoot your head off." **_

_**Tanya soon left the building and Ray calmed down. He turned to Chesney after placing the gun down. "Ow." "Sorry. It has to hurt." "What has gotten into you Ray?" "Try the finger guys. You'll get yer answer there." As said everyone noticed the ring on Ray's finger. They were all shocked. "Since when?" "This morning. Problem?" "No. Wait." "Don't worry. I spoke with Kai's spirit about it." "That's a relief." "Yes well. I'm standing my ground now rather than later. Without me. This house would only fall apart if Brooklyn returned to do more damage to it. He's already tried to shatter the foundations of the family and get rid of Chesney so he could have Clare and Sophie." "He was trying to get rid of me? That sly ginger weasel. Let him wait." "Chesney. Now is no time for thoughts on how to kill Brooklyn. Right now. We need to concentrate on looking after your mother and Sophie. Let alone teaching Bruce a lesson." "Why me?" "Sophie. You know why." "Oh. That." **_

_**Once Ray was done with Chesney's ankle he went back into the kitchen but Clare stayed in the living room. She sat by Kiel freely. He sensed the sadness coming from her so he stood up to leave. "Kiel." "It's best I go and sort things out. I have a few workers that can help to get Chesney ready for Bruce. I'll be back another time. And Chesney. Rest that ankle. Because when it's healed. We're getting to practise." "Yes sir. I'm with ya. Man my foot kills." "Don't try grinding to a halt then." "I sure won't next time." "So Clare. When are you gonna?" "Dunno. We'll think of something. I hope." "Hey. Give Ray chance. He takes his time when it comes to big things like marriage." "Well. If our mother hadn't of left our dad would've married her but. She left us for dead." "Hey. At least he'll be happy now Gara." "Hn." "Sceptic." "Why you. ""Hey! Knock it off! I heard that you pair!" "Something tells me you lot are a real handful even for Ray." "Only Gara." "Shut your mouth." "I thought I told you pair to shut up." "Yes father."**_

_**Once again Ray left the room and Gara stuck his tongue out at Ray earning him a slap upside the head from his father. Gara only scowled and Ray did the same. After two minutes Gara broke the eye contact and Ray walked away again. "Looks like I have some sorting out to do then Gara." "Hn." "Don't give me that." "Well. Until the day to me you're not my mother." Before Chesney could even flip Trenton glared at him causing Chesney to stay put. Clare knew she'd have to keep all the kids from tearing one another apart. The phone rang suddenly and Chesney answered. "Hello. Hiwatari household. Chesney here." {At least someone answered for once.} "Who is this?" {Who are you expecting? Jiminy Cricket? It's your Uncle Tala.} "Sorry red head." {You insolent little.} "Save it for later. What's up?" {You're what's up. Put your mother on.} "She's a little busy right now." "Chesney." **_

_**The said lad immediately disappeared up the stairs and Clare took the receiver in hand. "Sorry about that." {No problem Clare. Surely I don't need to say my ID.} "No. Of course not. So. What's the occasion?" {Well. We heard Brooklyn hit on Sophie. Is she alright?} "She's alright at the moment." {Has your son been replaced? He's too sarcastic.} "No. Chesney was just showing off." "Was not!" "Was to! Sorry." {No problem. Ow.} "You can talk with the sarcasm." {Fine. So. How have you been? After Kai's leaving. You didn't look too good at the funeral.} "I'm fine now. With a miniature of my deceased husband." {Oh you're joking.} "No. He's only two and he has his father's every feature." "{Watch it. Chick magnet alert.} "Not if he's a farm boy he won't. Chesney only has about one pair of eyes on him and they're already dating." {I hope you can handle him in time.} "Yes well. I have another shock for you." {What?} "I'm getting married again." {What?! To whom?} "Ray."**_

_**Clare only smiled at Tala's reaction. She could sense he was pacing. "A little shocked are we?" {A little? You call this little? You are joking right? Tell me you're joking Clare.} "No. I'm not joking." "{Oh my god. We'll be there. I have to see this one. As if Kai's reaction on the day when you walked down that isle. I'll be god dammed.} "Well. I'll let you get back to business." {Yeah you do that. I'll let the others know.} "See you soon." {Soon.} "Who was that Clare?" "Tala." "You know him?" "Yeah. He was at mine and Kai's wedding. He was gob smacked." "I'll say. I see Chesney winds him up too." "Nah. I only do it once in a while. When he bothers to call. ""Now that is not fair. You know there's a time difference from there to here." "Where is Tala now?" "Err. Alaska." "Alaska? What's he doing there?" "I think. It might be Canada." "Mom. He's in Miami." "Talk about heating up the life. Damn." "He deserves it. With what he's been through." "Is Tala married?" "Yeah. Two kids. His twins. Totally. Devils." "I bet he's ripping his hair out." "No. He works all day sleeps all night. Unless he calls us during his night time. Meaning our day." "Ouch." "He'll still work all day. No matter how hard the night." "Yikes."**_

_**Ray soon walked in yawning. He lazily sat down by Rin and dozed off. "Poor Ray. He must be tired." "Blame her." "Chesney." "What? It's true. You wore the poor guy out. Keep that up we won't have a step father." "Are you on drugs?" "No. I don't do drugs. I do winding up." "Well it's not advisable with my state." "Whoa. Okay. Cool it lady." "You get and sit." "No thanks. I'd rather stand." "Chesney." "Yes." "Park your backside down. Right this minute before I paint it red." "Tch. Empty threat. C'mon. You haven't done it before." "What makes you think I won't?" "Chesney. Just sit down. Your ankle needs to rest." "The only way it'll get better sooner is if I keep standing on it. I have to apply pressure." "Has he just said something smart for once?" "Sophie. Don't you start too." "Sorry. I guess I'm still stressed due to that brute." "Well he's not here to do it again. How can one man turn one place upside down in a few hours?" "Dunno. He won't be getting on my good side for a few years."**_

_**The night soon came in for the group. Chesney couldn't sleep so he went out to Trenton to find he wasn't there. At not seeing Trenton in the stable Chesney got worried. He limped up the hill to find Trenton was just lying there nibbling at the grass and watching the races going on. "Those are the special races. We've got a long way to go before we can get down there. Why are you up so late? Can't sleep?" Trenton just nodded and Chesney sat by him before cuddling up to Trenton. He stood slowly and Chesney followed. Trenton walked away back to the stable with Chesney not far behind. "Trenton. What's wrong?" Chesney received no signal of an answer from Trenton as he walked into the stable and returned with the reins and saddle. Without question Chesney placed the reins and saddle onto Trenton before hauling himself into the saddle and placing a helmet on his head and grabbing a crop whip, replacing his slippers with riding boots.**_

_**Once Chesney was ready Trenton ran out the gate silently so he didn't wake Ray and Clare. After two minutes of running Trenton slowed down into a quick trot. Chesney just watched as the scenery went by not knowing where Trenton was taking him. After another five minutes they were outside the graveyard. "Trent. Why are we here? I don't like this place at night." Trenton only shook his head when low sobbing met Chesney's ears. Trenton walked into the yard ignoring the pull on the reins. "Trenton. No. I don't like it here. It scares me." Trenton just sneezed this time when a small bird hobbled up to his feet. It looked like a baby falcon. The small bird soon waddled back into the yard and Trenton followed it. Strangely enough Franny was there. "Franny?" The said goat only bleated at Chesney and walked off. Trenton now followed Franny as the baby bird hopped onto his back. The sound of crying only got louder to Chesney.**_

_**After one minute the duo found the source of the crying. It was Carla. She looked in bad shape too. Ginger was beside her, clearly upset about Carla. "Carla?" "Chesney? What are you doing here?" "Trenton. He just. Came on his own. I had no control. What happened to you?" "You shouldn't be here. Just go." "Carla. I'm not gonna leave you here to suffer. What's wrong? Is it Bruce?" "Yeah. He and his gang. (Achoo.) Tried drowning me after beating me." "They did what?" "Now Bruce is gonna blame it on you. He's doing everything he can to break us up. Or he'll blame it on Ray. After the incident earlier today." "Come on. You're coming with me. Why come here?" "Look at the grave I'm sitting by." As told Chesney looked at the gravestone not expecting to see his father's name on it. "But. Why come to my dad's grave?" "I don't know. I always found I was safe around Kai. He was there for me in his days of life. When I was down and sad of all the things Bruce said. (Achoo.)" "Come on. You're coming with me and Trenton. What about the baby bird?" "She's my pet. Bruce hurt her too." **_

_**Chesney soon hauled Carla onto Ginger's back and got onto Trenton with the chick in front of him. Franny stayed by the grave. With one swift kick Trenton was off, not knowing Kai's ghost was watching. Along the way Chesney made sure Carla stayed onboard as Ginger ran right next to Trenton. In minutes they were back at the house. Trenton neighed loudly hoping to get the attention of someone. He got Max's attention. "Trenton? Chesney? What are you doing out here at this hour? It's not even morning." "Max. Get my mother now." "Why?" "Carla's hurt." "Okay. Bring her in. What happened?" "I'll explain inside. Just get my mother." As told again Max went inside to fetch Clare whilst Chesney made sure Carla was alright. He knew that he'd get Bruce for it. Ray soon jogged outside without a shirt on. "What happened Chesney?" "All Carla told me is that Bruce and his gang attacked Carla before trying to drown her." "(Achoo.)" "Hold on Carla." "Bring her in. Now."**_

_**In seconds Trenton ran inside and up the stairs to Chesney's room. Ginger was close behind. Everyone woke up to the sound of hooves on wood. Only Kai stayed sleeping as he had music playing softly in his small ears. "Chesney." "Mom. This is the last straw." "Why?" "Bruce and his guys tried to kill her." "No." "Yes. Now she's staying with us. Whether the wicked witch of the south likes it or not. I won't stand aside and let Carla get hurt like this." "Alright. Is she okay?" "Hopefully she will be." "Chesney. Get a hot wet cloth. Now. She's absolutely freezing." As told Chesney got the stated item and handed it to Ray and he placed it on Carla's head. "Ah." "Alright Carla. You're gonna be okay." "Ray?" "That's right. They can try blaming me. They won't get anywhere with it." "I've been up all night watching ye so. Bruce has come unstuck. And Chesney." "I found her sitting by dad's grave. Trenton just took me there." "Lucky he did. Good boy Trenton." "Chesney. Get in the bed beside her. I don't care if she's bare either. Just do it."**_

_**Chesney wasted no time in complying after stripping down to his shorts. A chill went right down his spine at touching Carla's wet skin. Ginger could only watch as Ray dried Carla off. Trenton did his best to comfort her sadness. "Un." "Alright Carla. I know it hurts. How many times did they hit you?" "I don't know. I couldn't count. After that. Ah. Bruce held me under the surface of the lake not far from the graves. Ginger saw the lot." "Alright. Easy. There. That's the best I can do for now. Until we can get a doctor." "No." "Carla. If we don't you'll die. And I know Chesney won't allow that to happen." "Can't you do anything Ray?" "I'm not sure Chesney. We'll see. Just wait until morning. Get some sleep. And don't leave her alone tonight." Once everyone else went back to bed Chesney tried to get Carla comfortable as Trenton took Ginger outside into the stable. "Chesney." "I'm here Carla. I'm not leaving your side. Not now. You need me." "I'm sorry to put this on you." "No. It isn't your fault. I'll get Bruce for this I promise." "I love you Chesney." "I love you too."**_

_**The next morning Ray woke up to someone banging on the front door. Distressed neighing could only mean one thing. "Trenton." In a flash Ray had his shirt on running down the stairs and right to the door to find Trenton there. He immediately dragged Ray to the stable. Ginger was sweating badly and she didn't look too well. "Oh god. Trenton. Go and find Kiel. Now. He'll know what to do." Just as Trenton was about to run out the gate Kiel arrived on a dark brown horse that had a light brown mane and tail. He had a few bags with him. "Ray." "Kiel. She doesn't look too good." "I heard about Carla. One of my men spotted the boys moving off. He couldn't do anything. He did call the cops. You and Chesney are in the clear." "Thanks Kiel. What's wrong with Ginger?" "She's sick. They must've tried drowning her with Carla. Bloody spoilt brats. Alright Ginger. You're gonna be okay." "How bad is it?" "Not too serious. How long has she been this way?" "I don't know. Trenton just woke me up and dragged me here. I haven't a clue." "By the state of Ginger I'd say at least over night. It's a good job Trenton woke you in time."**_

_**Inside the house however Chesney was just waking up. The chick was lying on Carla's hip as she was on her side, head on his chest. The baby bird soon woke up and screeched in pain. "Easy little one. You'll be okay. Carla. Wake up honey." "Un. Chesney?" "Hey. You feeling okay now?" "Un. My head hurts. Where's Ginger?" "In the stable." "I want to see her. Please Chesney. I gotta know if she's okay. They tried to drown her too." "Alright. Come on. Up we get." Once Chesney was up and dressed he helped Carla out of the bed to find she had no clothes on. "Ah." "Hey. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise. Here. Sophie left this here for you last night." "Okay. How do I?" "Come on. I'll give you a hand." After five minutes Carla was dressed in dungarees and a white t-shirt. Chesney carried her downstairs and out to the stable only to find Kiel pulling a tube out of Ginger's mouth. "Ginger!" "Carla. Are you okay?" "Kiel." "Don't worry. One of my men reported your brother and his gang to the cops. They've already been to the scene. They'll trace the hoof prints back here." "Is Ginger alright?" "She'll be fine. She's just got a mild cold. Nothing I can't treat. Ray and Chesney are not suspects. Your brother will get a caution for this." "Thanks Kiel." "No problem. Just go inside. I'll look after Ginger."**_

_**With that Chesney took Carla inside and right to the kitchen. He placed her at the table before putting the kettle on and got the frying pan out. Carla just watched as Chesney moved around the small kitchen. After two minutes he placed a hot cup of tea in front of Carla with a pot of sugar and a spoon. "Huh." "For you." "Oh. Sorry Chesney." "That's okay. How do like yer eggs?" "Err. Sunny side up." "Bacon?" "Not too crispy." "Sausages?" "No. I don't like them." "Okay. Err. Onions?" "Can't stand them." "Tomatoes?" "What type? Fresh or peeled plum?" "Err. Peeled plum." "Yes please Chesney." "French toast?" "Two slices." "Okay. Coming right up. Do you take French toast done in butter or oil?" "Butter. I hate oil fried bread." "Okay. The butter does get stiff." "Lightly toasted Chesney. Not too heavy." **_

"_**Alright. I gotcha. How many eggs?" "I always have one." "Bacon rashers?" "Two." "And two toms right?" "Yeah." "Right up at cha." "I really do appreciate this Chesney but. It's all too much." "Look. Carla. Baby. They hurt you and I won't stand for it. I'm gonna look after you til I die." "Is that a proposal?" "Not yet. Just. Eternity." "I know that." Chesney just smiled and planted a quick kiss on Carla's lips before returning to the oven. In ten minutes Chesney was done. "Thanks Chesney." "No problem. Eat up. You need it." Just as Carla started eating Clare walked in. Chesney immediately sat her down and placed a cup of tea in front of his mother. "Thanks honey." "No problem. The usual?" "Yes please dear. Are you alright now Carla?" The said girl only nodded whilst smiling. "Well. I see she enjoys your cooking." "Everybody does mom." "I gathered. How's Ginger?" "She has a mild cold according to Kiel. One of his men reported Bruce and his gang to the cops last night." "Good. You and Ray are clear." "Thank Kiel's worker fer that."**_

_**The said man walked in and his face lit up. "Breakfast Kiel?" "Oh no thanks." "No. Really. I mean it. You're doing so much for us the least I can do is feed ya." "Not too heavy Chesney." "Eggs." "Well done. Not runny. Bacon not so crispy." "Sausages?" "Pork or beef?" "Pork." "Two Chesney. No toast. Or tomatoes. Just finely chopped fried onions." "How many eggs?" "Two. Three rashers of bacon." "Half an onion?" "Quarter." "Coming right up." Kiel only smiled whilst sitting down. Kiel just watched as Chesney flipped a pancake. "Who ordered pancakes?" "Fer Tyson ma. You know his stomach." "Oh I. He has a big stomach I'll tell ya." Hailey soon walked in rubbing her eyes. She looked dead tired. Like he'd done with Clare Chesney immediately sat Hailey on a chair and placed a cup in front of her. "Thanks Chesney." "No problem Hailey. Same as yesterday?" "Yes please." "You okay?" "Just tired." **_

_**Most of the morning went by after everyone had woken up. Chesney always stayed by Carla. His ankle seemed to be in top condition yet again in a small amount of hours. Clare found it strange for Chesney to be healing so fast. Kiel was checking on Ginger to find no signs of improvement. "Come on Ginger. You must drink this to get better. Come on girl." Kiel could only sigh as he failed. Clare walked out to him with a plate of biscuits. "Hey Clare." "Is she okay?" "No. She's not getting any better. We're gonna have to call a doctor. I know Carla won't like it but its Ginger's only chance of survival." "Do what you can Kiel. Hey Ginger." "It looks more serious than a cold right now. I only made a quick judgement and I don't like doing that. I only did it because Carla was there." "I'll call a doctor. Those are for you by the way. Would you like a drink to match them?" "Coffee white not strong." "Four sugars." "As always." Once Clare went inside Kiel stroked Ginger's sweating neck. Trenton was still there trying to comfort the ailing filly.**_

_**Ginger tried to stand but she couldn't find the strength. Suddenly a brown miniature Shetland trotted into the stable and right to Kiel. It had a black mane and tail. "Hey Tucker. Glad you could come back old friend. You should remember this guy." Trenton just nodded and nuzzled Tucker. "Hey. Those are my biscuits." "Oh. Hey Tucker. Here. You little devil." "He sure misses those carrots." "Here." "Thanks. How long?" "A couple of minutes. Maybe ten. Can she hold?" "Hopefully. Have you got any whisky?" "Yeah. Tonnes." "Fetch me a bottle. Not for me. For Ginger. And some warm water." "I'll get Chesney to do that. I can't go near whisky. Makes me sick just looking at it." Yet again Clare left the stable as Kiel dunked a biscuit in his drink and nibbled on it. Tucker was right beside Ginger as Trenton tried to comfort her through the pain. Chesney soon arrived with the things Kiel requested. "Is she okay Kiel?" "I hope she is. Warm water right?" "Yeah. Just right." "Good. Pass me the whisky." "How will this help if you're drunk?" "It's not for me. It's for Ginger. It should help numb her pain and ease the virus."**_

_**After a five minute wait a doctor arrived and Chesney went back inside. Carla was clinging to him in seconds. She was greatly worried and it showed. "Is she okay?" "I don't know. We're hoping the doctor can help her." "If not then she'll die." "Don't lose hope. If the doctor can't help you know who can." "The ghosts." "Yep. Come on. She'll be fine. Just trust us here." Once Carla was sitting down nobody expected Chesney to grab an acoustic guitar. "Chesney." "What? It's dead in here. Kai won't mind." "Oh. He loves your playing. He hates mine." "Because you can't play. Dad taught me personally." "He made sure you got everything right." "Sophie. Get that CD going." "Which one?" "Leann Rimes. Track 3." As told Sophie put the said CD on at the requested track. Chesney played along with it as Carla sang in time. On certain parts Chesney sang with her getting every note right. Everyone except Sophie and Clare were amazed at the duo. Once the song was over the duo took a breather and looked at all the faces in the room.**_

_**Chesney only shrugged and planted a kiss right on Carla's lips and she accepted. Everyone just rolled their eyes when Kiel walked in. Carla immediately looked at him. "Good news. She'll be okay. It was a little more serious than what I thought it was." "Thank god. I couldn't live without Ginger." "You two have been together since Ginger was born." "How come?" "Well. Ginger's mother never made it through due to her age so Carla looked after her. Like Trenton she's three years of age." "And stubborn when told to pull a cart. I can't even make her pull." "Trenton would." "I know. He had better keep his pecker in place." "If I do he'll do the same. I hope." "You'd better." "Hey. Don't shoot the farm boy. Shoot your father." "No. The mother." "Chesney." "Yeah." "I think it's time." "What." "To start his training. His ankle seems perfectly fine. And mind he don't get possessed." "I'll just let my old man take over. He can push me further than I can push myself." "And don't worry Carla. Ginger can come but she can't be ridden." "Okay."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**6**_

_**Possessed Training**_

_**After a ten minute ride the gang arrived at Kiel's training centre. It had a racetrack included with multiple facilities inside the building like treadmills, saunas the works. Chesney just whistled at the sight. "Man I haven't seen this much equipment for three years. Since we visited dad. Man this place is bigger." "I made sure. It was built before I was put into prison for a false charge. I knew it was gonna happen but even if I moved Bruce still would've done it. I figured once I was out I'd find myself a racer, get my crew together and teach Bruce a well needed lesson. Now. Let's get you started on laps. He'll need partners. Ray. Max." "I up. We're getting. Tyson. You as well." "Okay." "I assume you all know how to race." "Yeah. Just keep calm and when you get to the final straight push and whip the horse." "You need strategy. Chesney. Are you feeling alright?" "I feel like I'm growing up big time." "His voice has changed." "Well. Kai will be using Chesney soon so do expect him to get cocky."**_

_**Chesney suddenly shook his head with closed eyes. He broadened a little before opening his eyes to find they were now amethyst not viridian. Kiel just smirked whilst chuckling slightly. "Hello again cousin." Chesney spoke up and the guys never expected it to be Kai's voice not Chesney's. "Well Kiel. It sure has been a while. Let's get going." "Err. Chesney." "That ain't Chesney now. That'd be Kai using Chesney's body. Possession. Don't worry. Chesney is still alive. Now get to the gates. You know what to do Kai." "Indeed I do. Get them kitted. I'll be right back." The now possessed Chesney got down from Trenton and walked away. "Okay. So we like. Call him Kai for now." "Call him while you can." "Okay." "This way fellas. Kenny?" "Oh no. I don't race. No way." "Go on Kenny." "No Mariam." "Fine. Then I'll go." "Very well." "I'll go with." "Kai will be pleased to see the competition. Come on. I'll get you sorted out. You'll be on my horses so be kind to them. They have a bad temper at times." "Okay Kiel."**_

_**Once everyone was ready they were in racing silks. Ray was in all white, Max in green, Tyson was in blue whilst Mariam donned brown and Mathilda in pink. Chesney was in black with a phoenix on the front with a huge phoenix tail on the back. The sleeves had a feather on them with flames at the cuffs. His helmet was black with flames around the edge. "Whoa." "My old gear. Feels good to wear it again. Although Chesney is a little short but. I'll sort that right out. Come on Trenton." As told Trenton walked over to Kai (I'll call Chesney Kai when he's possessed) and let him mount before heading to the track. All the others followed on brown or bay horses. When they got to the gate Tyson had some trouble. "Come on big guy. Get in the gate." "Here." "Kai?" "Allow me." Kai soon hauled himself behind Tyson and grabbed the reins before shaking them and tapping the horse on the rear. Tyson was shocked that the horse actually moved. "Cheers Kai." "No problem Tyson." Once everyone was in the gate Kiel got ready to press the button.**_

_**He could tell all of them except Kai were nervous. Like Chesney had done the day before Kai tightened the reins and slumped down ready to signal for Trenton to run. Ray did the same followed by the others. "Okay guys. Ready. And watch out. Kai always catches people out. Don't traverse. I want a clean from all of you. And you Kai." "I'm always clean. Open the darn gate already Kiel." "Very well." As told Kiel pushed the button and all the horses shot out of the gate minus Max as he forgot to tap the horse. Suddenly Kai pulled Trenton back and ran behind the group as they ran in a straight line, swapping places occasionally. "Come on Trenton. Keep up. Up. Hyah. Dig." "Err. Guys. Problem. Kai's coming." "Okay guys. Just around the corner. Whip the horse whilst pushing. That gives you a boost. Now!" As told the gang all pushed and whipped their horse but they still showed signs of struggle as Kai and Trenton were approaching fast. Ray was staying strong at the front until his horse grew tired and slowed down. In a shot Trenton zipped past and took the win. "Damn. He was fast." "Thoroughbred. We just went too fast. Take it slow next time."**_

_**Once all the horses came to a stop everyone took a break for a bite to eat. Surprisingly, Kai had let Chesney go so he could rest. "Ow. Did dad have to push me so hard?" "Well. Next time you can race them. But use his strategy. Don't shoot ahead. Hang at the back until the last stretch. Okay. After this I'll get Chesney and Trenton on the treadmills. First separately and after about five minutes have them run together." "How?" "Chesney on Trenton whilst he runs the treadmill so he can get used to carrying the weight for long distances. We'll do canter, gallop and cornering." "Eh?" "My treadmills are different. They can rotate and lean. For cornering they lean. We'll also run you through hurdles. But I'd let your father handle them Chesney. He knows what to do. Through him possessing your body you learn what Kai knows as a rider and trainer. He did run the odd race for Tanya. I went with him. After the steeples I'll give Chesney a run whilst he's not possessed." "Well. I'll do my best." "Good to hear it Chesney. Now eat up. You need the energy."**_

_**Once everyone had rested Kiel put Chesney and Trenton on the treadmills. So far they were doing well. Trenton was on the fastest the treadmill could go whilst Chesney only took a quick jog before stepping up to a slow run. "I'm surprised really." "Why so Kiel?" "Well. Both Chesney and Trenton have the same levels of fitness yet Trenton is able to go faster. Four legs is just a poor excuse." Clare suddenly spotted something from Chesney. He broadened up again so that only meant one thing. "Well I think Kai is having his say and pushing Chesney harder than last time." "He's just possessed him again?" "Yes." "Okay. Five minutes are up. Kai. Let him go." Once Kai's spirit left Chesney's body Chesney fell backwards flat onto the floor. Clare was at his side in seconds. "Chesney." "I'm fine. Just tired." "Take a break. Here. You'll need that the way your father is going you'll end up dehydrated before the days out." "Thanks Kiel. Man my legs are burning." "I think Trenton is the same. He's gladly lying down." "He only pushed himself to run that fast. He can go faster down the six furlong stretch."**_

_**Once Chesney and Trenton had rested they got back to work only this time Chesney could relax whilst Trenton did all the running on the treadmill. "Okay Chesney. All you do now is just stay on board as normal whilst racing. Trenton has to get used to your weight and running a long distance. This will boost his strength and stamina. Ready Chesney? You just stay in the usual racing pose." "So I basically just stand using the stirrups and hold onto the reins tightly." "Yes. This also gets you used to the vibrating sensation you get whilst Trenton runs. And so you don't throw up on race day." "Okay. Hit the button Kiel. Straight burst." "No. I'll ease Trenton into running slowly. If I rush him he'll pull his muscles and won't be fit to race." "Okay. Get some music on." "What one?" "Hm. Something with beat to it." "How does Christina Aguilera Sound?" "Fighter will do just nicely." "Okay." The requested song soon filled the room and Kiel started the treadmill on walk first before stepping it up little by little.**_

_**In minutes Trenton was running at maximum speed until the treadmill leaned slightly signifying him to slow down as it was corner training. The others just watched in amazement as the duo worked together. Wendell soon walked in, his light brown hair tied into a ponytail with a brown fedora on his head whilst his green eyes watched the action. "Well Kiel. Good to see you again." "Wendell." "You didn't do what Bruce said you did. Did you?" "What makes you think I did what Bruce said I did?" "Never believed you'd do such a thing. I see Chesney is getting better." "Well. Kai will have control now and again. After this I'll run Trenton through fences and get him used to them just in case a hurdle race is the challenge." "So. He's definitely gonna run. Carla? What on earth happened to you? I noticed the cops questioning your brother and his gang then giving them a caution." "Because they tried to kill me last night." "Tch. Jerks. Especially your brother. Harming his own flesh and blood. Oh. I quit for you mother." "Fine. I'm not going near her again until Bruce learns the lesson Chesney will give him. That's final."**_

_**After a few more minutes Kiel stopped the treadmill so Trenton could have a break. After twenty minutes of resting Kiel took Chesney and Trenton onto the hurdle course. In seconds Kai had control over Chesney's body again and hauled himself into the saddle. "Now Kai. Don't push him too hard." "Sure thing. I see Wendell will be working for you now." "Yep. And don't push Chesney too hard this time." "Fine. Hyah. Get." Once Trenton was ready Kai ran him towards the first hurdle and leaped right over the top not even brushing it. "Damn. Those fences are too low. I'll just have a few branches placed on top." "At least it gives him chance to learn." "True. I still think they're too low. What do you think Wendell?" "Yeah. Too low. I bet Tucker could jump that fence." "Wanna bet that? Tucker may be short but he's a fast runner. He can outrun me still. Even with his age." "Bless. Not the chair." "Yes the chair. Don't worry. Kai knows how to jump it without falling off."**_

_**After about ten minutes Kai and Trenton cleared the course with no mistakes. Even the platform jumps and water jumps. Kiel was just getting his horse ready for the race against Chesney whilst Chesney got himself ready. Instead of racing silks Chesney wore loose jeans and a loose pale blue t-shirt with his usual dark blue armbands. Kiel just wore his usual attire including his scarf that hung from his neck, the tips hung over his shoulders like Kai's used to in his third year with the guys. "So Chesney. Are you ready for your first test run?" "I was born ready." "Good to hear it. Now. You know what to do." "Yeah. I watched my dad several times. Plus with the past two sessions he's ran through my body. I can already feel the pounding of hooves on the ground." "Good lad. That's the spirit. Now come on. Trenton will be ready for you." "I'd like to ride a pro." "Okay. This way. I'll let you choose from one of my horses. I own and train plus breed my own thoroughbred horses." "What about that chestnut there?" "She's not fit. Delicate condition." "Okay. That one."**_

_**This time Chesney pointed at a palomino stud that had a star marking with a snip on the nose. It had two white back legs at the bottom. His mane and tail were unusually silver in colour. "Ah. Thowra. I thought he might catch your attention. He's one of the SS rank horses. One of our best. Are you sure?" "Yes." "Okay. We'll have to put his hood and his bandages on his back legs. Plus the cheek pieces." In minutes Thowra had a blue hood on his face that had a white stripe down the middle and a white ring around the eyes. The ears were also white. The bandages on his legs were also blue with two white tape strips. The cheek pieces were black in colour. Thowra shook his head high up at first in denial before looking Chesney in the eyes. It seemed that he was a fussy horse. Chesney found it strange when Thowra nodded at him. "Why did he nod?" "I forgot to say it's Thowra that chooses the rider not the rider that chooses Thowra. He's accepted you." "Alright. Hey big guy. Let's go." "Push him hard when the time comes. Whip him twice during the first push." "Okay. I got it."**_

_**Once Chesney was on board he wobbled slightly but regained his balance whilst Kiel clambered onto his mount. Kiel's horse now owned a yellow hood in the same style as the one Thowra wore. The only difference was Kiel's horse didn't have cheek pieces and the bandages were on the front legs and they had one tape strip. "They look almost alike." "True. This chap is Only Ocean. Our best E class runner. He runs on dirt as does Thowra." "We'll be on a dirt track?" "All weather." "Okay then." "Oh. And hold on tight to the reins. Thowra will shoot from the gates on his own. He's a mindful horse." "Okay Kiel." Trenton just watched as the duo walked to the track. He accepted the fact that Chesney was giving him a break from running. Wendell got ready to push the button to open the gates. Kiel could tell Chesney was nervous and determined to win. 'Just like his father. My kinda kid.' "Okay gentlemen. Are you ready?" "Hit it Uncle Wendell. I'm ready alright." "Do it." "Okay. Let 'em rip!" **_

_**In seconds both Chesney and Kiel were shot out of the gate astride their rides. Although Chesney had an advantage with speed something inside his head told Chesney to keep Thowra back until it was time and to let Kiel's horse run out of steam. "Now Chesney. You know what to do. Push and double whip. After this corner." "Okay." Chesney only just noticed that Thowra winked at him. "Err. Kiel. Thowra just winked at me." "He's saying get ready. He has an ability called 'Last to First.' It comes in handy." Once Chesney and Thowra got around the corner Chesney pushed on the reins and whipped Thowra twice and he shot off and Chesney had no trouble holding on whilst pushing and using the whip occasionally. Kiel crossed the line after Chesney by about a minute and thirty seconds. "Alright. Way to go Thowra. Good boy." "Chesney. Pull back on the reins and turn him around." "Okay. Come on boy." As he was told Chesney pulled back on the reins and turned Thowra around and took him back into the stables with Kiel and Only Ocean.**_

_**After another hour Chesney's training came to an end and he was relieved. As soon as they got back to the house he went right to the bathroom. "Bless him." "He did well. To be fair. No offence but I didn't think he would handle it. He still has a way to go before he and Trenton are ready to face Bruce." "Chesney always was strong. Especially for his father. Now he has to do it for the family. We're all that's left now. Unless Kai has an unknown relative out there. A brother or something." "Maybe. Time can tell us that answer. He'll be glad to sit down." "I'll say. Even Trenton is relieved to be off his hooves." The said horse only blew a raspberry at Clare before dozing off by the rocking chair. "Bless him." "Ah. Kai would always do that if I taunted him." "Well. You sit. I'll deal with lunch." "Let Chesney finish getting clean first." "Alright. Hey. Down woman." "Oh come on." "Just wait." "Fine. I'll wait." "Good. Now sit." "Okay."**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**7**_

_**Stress and Tenderness**_

_**Yet again the night came on fast wings. Carla stayed out with Ginger overnight causing Chesney to do the same. He still stayed by her side. Trenton was flat out behind Chesney as Ginger had her head on Trenton's neck. Carla was sleeping mainly on Chesney. The group never knew that trouble was lurking in the shadows. Bruce and a few of his cronies were waiting to ambush. "Okay guys. Find the baby's room. And snatch the little git. This will please mother greatly to have his baby." "But Bruce. This is dangerous. The horse could wake up and alert the mother." "No. He won't. He's been running all day so he'll be dead tired. Get to it." As told the other three quietly moved up to the house and looked in all the windows. Bruce was the lucky one to find Kai flat out with music to his little ears. Bruce tried opening the window and it wasn't locked to his amazement. Once Bruce had the window open he snuck into the room and over to Kai. The door was shut so a little stray line of light could be seen. He picked Kai up and went right back out the window.**_

_**The next morning Chesney woke up to shouting. He shook his head and woke Carla with Trenton. Carla was confused as to why they could hear shouting. "What is all the shouting for?" "Dunno. But it's probably bad." Trenton soon bolted and ran into the house. "Oh no. I think I know why." Chesney soon ran inside followed by Carla. "Chesney." "Mom. What's going on?" "I can't find your brother anywhere." "Well. I didn't take him outside to the stable last night. Are you sure he's not in his room?" "I've checked. I've even looked everywhere. There's hardly a place to hide." "Clare. I think I know where he is." "Carla." "My trouble maker of a brother. He must've snuck into Kai's room last night." "I could swear I locked that window. It was shut this morning." "Look. I'll get to the bottom of it." "Clare." **_

_**The said woman looked to see Kiel by the door, his clothes torn and tattered. "Kiel." "Ugh." "What happened to you?" "Bruce. And his gang. Attacked me about ten minutes ago. With Rottweilers. They have Kai." "How do you know?" "I saw them with him by the lake this morning. The last I knew he was okay. I'm not sure now." "I'll go. Carla. You stay here." "No. I'm going with you." "Fine. Ray!" "Chesney." "You're coming with me so we can get my brother. Kiel. You just rest. Are you sure they were by the lake?" "Yes. I always go to the lake in the mornings so I can clear my head before I start training." With no other words Ray grabbed the gun he always used whilst Chesney took a different approach and grabbed the nearest sword that just so happened to be a Katana. After that they headed to the lake with Carla although she had to borrow Kiel's horse as it was in top condition still. "Easy Ocean. Easy. Come on. Lead us to the lake." "Come on Ocean. Show us the way old boy."**_

_**In seconds the said horse darted off out of the yard with the other two following close behind. The run almost seemed endless as Only Ocean took them through the woods to get there faster. As Kiel said they were, Bruce and his cronies were at the lake. Crying could be clearly heard and Chesney knew it was his brother. Kai soon waddled past with one of Bruce's boys not far behind. Ray fired the gun at the skies as Trenton leaped in to stop the boy chasing Kai as Only Ocean leaped in behind Kai and Carla grabbed him. "Hehehe. Hello Chesney." "Bruce. If you even lay one finger on my baby brother again I'll do more than just hurt you. I'll kill you." "Bring it on orphan." "Why you." "Chesney. Don't let him get to you. That's his game." "So. Bribing into attack. Heh. Pitiful. Now stay away from my family. If you touch a member of it again. Trust me. It won't only be me and Ray onto you." "Why? You gonna dig yer daddy up are ya?" "I wouldn't push it. Come on Trenton. Time to go home. We have no time for these losers." **_

_**In seconds the trio was off and Carla handed Kai to Chesney so he felt more comfortable. Chesney only rubbed Kai's back as the child sat crying into his chest. "Alright Kai. Hush. Trenton's here now. They can't touch you again. I'll make sure they don't." "Chesney." "It's alright Kai. We're going home." "Hold it right there Chesney." Trenton stopped dead with hatred in his eyes. Ray saw the hatred and turned his horse around to see Bruce was pointing a gun right at Chesney's head. "Drop your weapon kid. You wouldn't dare shoot." "Oh I would. Hand the baby over." "He doesn't belong to you. Now back off." "How about I shoot that horse of yours? How does that sound?" Bruce fired at the ground near Trenton's feet causing Trenton to rear up in fright. "Easy Trenton. Give me that gun." "No Chesney." "Ray." "I'll deal with this. You go." "I can't leave you here." "Get Kai back to your mother. What did we do on Brooklyn?" "Okay. Just hold on out." "Make haste my son." "Stall them for as long as possible." "Just go get help. Don't mind me."**_

_**As told Trenton shot off with Only Ocean close behind and Bruce only fired as the horses ran causing Ray to fire one shot at Blitzen's feet. After five minutes of high speed galloping Trenton and Only Ocean returned with their riders. Clare ran right outside. "Kai!" "Mama!" "Oh. My baby. Did they hurt you?" "It looks like they did." "Where's Ray?" "He stalled Bruce so I can get backup." "Get the cops." "I plan to. Come on Trenton." As said Trenton sped right off to the local police station. A few officers were outside just as Chesney was arriving. "Whoa. Slow down kid. What's the problem?" "You're looking for criminals right?" "Yeah. On the kidnapping of a baby." "Well. I know the criminals. My future step father is stalling them." "And the baby." "He's alright. Because he's my brother. You know Bruce don't you?" "That brat that tried to kill his sister." "Yeah. He stole my brother last night. If it wasn't for my trainer we wouldn't have found my baby brother." "Show us the way kid." "Stay close but not too close." **_

_**As told the cops followed Chesney as he led them to the crooks called a gang. Ray was still there but the gun was hidden. He'd been arguing with the gang since Chesney left. Before the gang could escape they got blocked in. Ray retreated back to Chesney. "Hey officers. There's the kidnappers." "Thanks. Alright you lot. Dismount. You can go." "Okay. Come on Ray." "I'm coming. Easy there Xena. Come on girl. Up." Yet again the duo headed back as Bruce yelled insults at them. When they got back Carla was waiting for them patiently with Wendell. Kai soon waddled outside and right to Trenton. Chesney leaped from the saddled and caught his baby brother easily. Ray could only watch as Chesney held Kai close. "Hey. Are you okay now?" "Yeah." "What did they do to you Kai?" "I don't know. I only felt pain when I woke up." "Alright. Come on. Although you're only a baby the cops will need your side of the story. I'll be with you. And mama too. That okay?" "Yeah." "That's my brother." "Come on. We need to get him inside."**_

_**As said Chesney carried Kai inside and sat down on the nearest seat still cradling his baby brother in his arms tightly. The guys all noticed how close Chesney really was to the boy. They had a bond that could never be broken by jerks like Bruce. Two cops soon came in behind Wendell. "Clare. Chesney." "Oh. Of course. Chesney." "Coming. Now Kai. We need you to be honest okay?" "Yeah." "We understand if he loses track. With being young. How old is he?" "Two years old." "What injuries does he have?" "Well. It looks like those boys tried to cut him up." "Let's get a look at ya." "No!" "Alright Kai. It's alright. Come on. You want me to get Trenton?" "Yeah." Chesney just nodded before fetching the requested presence. The cops were surprised to see it was a horse. "How will this help?" "Kai sees a father in Trenton. He saved Kai's life on his first day with us from two cougars." "Such a brave horse. Wait. He pinned that Brooklyn." "Yeah. The guy that raped our big sister." "Well. He's locked up for three years."**_

_**Once the cops were done they left and Kai was greatly stressed out. Not even Trenton could calm him down. Strangely he would only go to Chesney. Hours went by and Kai still hadn't calmed down. He clung to Chesney tightly in fear. "Alright Kai. You'll be okay I promise." "Hn." "Alright. Hush. I'll kill Bruce for this. He will pay before race day." "Will he be alright?" "I hope so. If not. We'll have to get professional help from a psychiatrist." "I wanna know why they took him." "To get back at us for last time when they tried drowning Carla and Ginger." "How I call Bruce my brother I'll never know." "He's just a tyrant that needs a good thrashing. And I'll be the one to do it. Fists or no fists. He's the going the perfect road for a punch already." "Cool it Chesney. Try giving Kai a bath. See if that helps." "No." "Okay. A drink?" "He needs a good sleep I recon." "No." "Okay then. Hungry?" "No." "I don't know then." "Hang on. Try playing the guitar. See if that helps."**_

_**As said Sophie passed the acoustic guitar to Chesney and he tuned it a little before Sophie handed him a book of notes. A thought soon hit Wendell's head. "Hang on. What was that song Kai always used to hum to Sophie when she wouldn't sleep?" "Chesney. Do you know the words?" "Heck yeah. Like I would forget words to a lullaby from Russia. It's the only one I know." "What?" "Once upon a December. Once sang by the duchess of Russia then used as a lullaby as its soothing tune helped to put children to sleep. It's even been running in Kai's family for years on end since before he was even born." "So." "It goes from generation to generation. I just gotta get the notes right. Unless mom uses the piano." "No. Only your father played the piano. I can't even play it good enough. I have no musical talent." "You played the cello when you were younger with the school band." "Alright. Just hold on." Clare left the room and returned five minutes later with a black cello. "Now. Don't slip or cut yerself." "I won't. I'm not that clumsy." Chesney only rolled his eyes as Clare started the tune and he joined half a minute later.**_

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_**After those verses both Chesney and Clare hummed out the second verse.**_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And the song _

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_**After a few final notes the tune was over and Kai was flat out. Chesney sighed in relief and stroked Kai's hair so not to wake the sleeping child. The guys were also flat out. "I never knew it would knock them out." "Keeps 'em quiet." "Oh true." "Chesney." "Hm." "I think you're ready." "What for?" "To lose your innocence. Here. Don't lose it. When you feel ready. Use it. But don't force Carla to have it." "Okay ma." "Good boy."**_

_**After a few hours everyone woke up to find Chesney was just playing odd tunes on the guitar with Clare on the cello. Kai seemed to show no signs of waking up as he stayed clinging to Chesney as he played whilst humming on the odd occasion. "Hm. What happened?" "You got knocked out by us." "Ugh. My head is spinning." "I'm spinning around. Move outta my way." "Not funny Clare." "I know. Give him here Chesney. You should get some rest." "Fine. Just don't wake him up else he'll run off. You know what Kai's like." "Yes dear. Now go on." As told Chesney went up the stairs and right to his room before getting into bed, not caring about taking his clothes off. With no other thoughts Chesney went to sleep to rest his tired bones not knowing someone was lurking at his window. 'Now you'll pay Chesney. Big time you punk.' Just as Chesney was about to roll over his attacker made their move by covering his mouth tightly and pulling out a knife and whispered in Chesney's ear. "Well. Now I get to pay you back punk. Enjoy your wounds. Cry baby."**_

_**Downstairs however everyone was unaware of the attack until Trenton caught the scent of something he wasn't familiar with and bolted up. "What is it Trenton? What's wrong boy." "Dunno. But it's something close." Before Sophie could grab him Trenton ran up the stairs and they knew. "Chesney." Without a second thought Carla ran up the stairs with Ray hot on her heels. By the time they got there Chesney was badly wounded but his attacker was nowhere in sight. "Chesney!" "Ah. Carla." "What happened?" "I." "Carla. Get Clare to call an ambulance. For immediate." As she was told Carla ran down the stairs as Ray tried his best to stop Chesney's wounds pouring out with blood. "AH!" "Alright Chesney. I bet Bruce was behind this." "Ow." "Alright Chesney. You're gonna be alright son." "It hurts." When Chesney turned to face Ray he saw the pain on his face and tears in Chesney's eyes. It wasn't long before Clare turned up. "What happened up here?" "Looks like Bruce's work." "That little. I'm definitely wording with his mother about this." "Clare. Don't stress. The baby." "I just." "Alright. Trenton. Go watch for the ambulance." **_

_**The guys had no idea what to say when sirens could be heard. Trenton literally leaped down the stairs; skidded slightly and ran out the front door after Carla opened it. "What's going on Clare?" "Someone attacked Chesney. He has at least thirty knife wounds on his upper body." "Bruce. This is not the first time he's done it." "What do you mean Kiel?" "He attacked my daughter last year. For no reason. She did nothing to him." "I didn't know you had a family." "My wife died out at sea with her brother. Bloody sharks savaged the boat. I didn't know until a week later that she was dead. My daughter is the only family I have left now. The only thing that matters to me now is my child. She's still in hospital because of him. I'll go with the ambulance. Carla. You go inside it. I'll take Trenton. If he'll accept me." The said horse soon walked in before flipping Kiel onto his back and charging out the door as Carla got into the ambulance with Chesney. The others wasted no time in getting on their horses but Ginger was left behind and Wendell stayed back to look after her.**_

_**In the ambulance however Carla was having a job keeping Chesney awake as the doctors did what they could to patch his wounds up and stem his pain. "Hang on Chesney. We're almost there kid. Keep him awake for as long as you can." "I'm trying. Chesney. Look at me. Chesney." "Carla." "It'll be alright. The others are chasing behind. I'm guessing Wendell stayed back with Ginger." "I hope she's okay." "The only one I'm worried about right now Chesney is you. Did you hear anything before you were stabbed?" "Well. I didn't see a face as the guy was behind me. He said something about getting me back." "Then called you a cry baby." "Yes." "Bruce. That sly little. He is not my brother. Just hold on Chesney. You can make it. I know you can. You're stronger than Bruce. No matter what he does to you." "Okay kids. We're here." "Finally." **_

_**About an hour went by after Chesney was rushed into hospital due to being attacked by Bruce. Everyone was waiting for news on him. Clare was clinging to Ray in tears whilst Gara oddly enough comforted Carla as she was so worried she'd had a nervous breakdown. Kai just sat in Mei's arms not knowing what to do. "Mama. Where Chesney?" "Kai. He's gonna be alright honey. That much we know. Just be patient." "Mei. You shouldn't tell my son to be patient honey. He never was patient when Chesney got hurt. Or Sophie." "That reminds me. Where is Sophie?" "She's gone to check if Brooklyn got her pregnant. If he did she is not having that child. Kai doesn't want his genes in our family." "Or put the child up for adoption." "True. But I don't wanna defy Kai. I couldn't. Not to him." "That I understand." "He'll be greatly angered to see what Bruce did to our boy." "It's only now Kai's gone though." "Mama. I'm right here." "Not you dear. Your father. We named you after him. You're his clone." "Will Chesney be okay mama?" "I hope so honey. He has to hold on."**_

_**The guys' wait soon ended as a doctor walked up to them shortly after Sophie returned. She was thankfully all clear from pregnancy at the current moment. "Clare Hiwatari." "Here. How is he?" "He'll be just fine. Thanks to Trenton's good sense of smell he'll live." "That's a relief." "This way. He wishes to see all of you. He will be sleepy so you've been warned." "How bad is it?" "Not too bad. His organs are in one piece thankfully. He will have to watch his abdomen though when he gets out. He'll have to do plenty of exercise because the guy that did this wanted to leave Chesney fer dead. Some are deep some are shallow." In a matter of minutes the group was outside a door. The doctor knocked only to get groaned at before receiving a grunt. "That means enter." "Okay." As told the doctor opened the door and the others followed him in. Chesney was clearly in need of a suntan as he was deadly white. Carla was at his side in seconds. Kai was put down and he waddled right over to the bed but he fell over so Sophie picked Kai up and carried him.**_

_**Clare could clearly see the pain and tiredness on Chesney's face with the tears he'd cried earlier. Once Carla had a grip on Chesney's hand she didn't wish or want to let go. The tears were already stinging her eyes again. Chesney squeezed her hand the best he could with the strength left in his body. "Hey. Cut that out." "Chesney. The state of you." "I know. Hey bro." "Hn." Kai gave Sophie a pleading look and she gave in easily to Kai and placed him on the bed beside Chesney. "Easy Kai." "Who hurt you?" "The same guy that took you away last night. I'll get him for this. You mark my words Kai. I'll get him. Ah." "Chez." "I'm alright. Ugh. Just my abdomen. It hurts." "We've done what we can Chesney. You'll have to stay here until your wounds are healed." "No. I must train." "Chesney. We can train Trenton. You just need to rest. Once you're out you can do as much as you like or can. I promise." "I wanna go home." "Hey. Don't let this get to you. You're stronger than this. Now come on. You'll be okay as long as you stay here. Bruce can't touch you." "We won't let him near Chesney. That I promise."**_

_**Once the doctor left the room Chesney was relieved. He shifted a little to try and get comfortable but he only failed. The guys could only watch as Clare sat by the bed and held Chesney's other hand. He looked at her and she looked at him. "Mom." "I know honey. You'll pull through. Just when we need your father." **_"Did someone say father?" _**"Kai. Thank god." **_"How bad? I can only heal minor injuries. The smaller ones like Trenton had a few days ago." _**"I think they're minor." **_"Let me guess. Bruce did this." _**"Yes he did."**_ "That does it. I'm gonna visit that rat tonight and get him freaked out. Nobody stabs my boy and gets away with it. That's a promise." _**"Dad. Show him how it feels." **_"How what feels?" _**"To not have a father beside you at this age when you need him the most." "Chesney. That isn't wise. Bruce's father died year's ago. The day Bruce was born." "He's younger than me by nine months." "You are?" "Fifteen. I were born January. Don't accuse me of being a year older than I am." "Sorry." "Don't be. I'm easily mistaken for a sixteen year old." **_"Try Chesney. He were born New Year's day."

_**The days went by after Bruce attacked Chesney. He hadn't shown his face since that day as Kai paid him a very unfriendly visit and dished a few punches. Hour by hour Chesney was getting better but he wasn't fit enough to leave the hospital. Carla stayed over every night to keep Chesney company and even Kai stayed a few nights. Kiel made a regular visit to see how Chesney was doing. Ray made sure he paid a visit so he could update Clare whilst she stayed at home. Carla could clearly see Chesney was getting stressed after every day he spent in the hospital. "Chez. You'll be out soon." "But I wanna go now. I don't wanna be here. I've already missed my training. What if I don't make it out?" "You will. Chez. You're stronger than this." "Stop saying that. I'm not stronger than this. Bruce is right. I'm nothing but a cry baby. I can never stop moaning." "Hey. You are not a cry baby. I know you're stressed right now. I'm the same." "Then go if you're stressed." "I wanna stay with you. This is what Bruce wanted. He wants us to fight so we break up. I'm not giving in. Not to him." "Just go Carla. I wanna be left alone. Now."**_

_**At those words Carla felt her heart break and she wasted no time in leaving the room. "Wait. What have I done? She doesn't deserve this. I'll kill Bruce when I get out." Clare soon walked in and she looked confused. "Chesney. What's wrong with Carla? She just pushed past me." "Ma. Not a good time." "Don't tell me you upset her." "I didn't mean to. It's this place. It's driving me mad. Now I gotta find a way to apologise to her. If she'll listen." "Just give her time." "Ma. I don't have time. I need to get to her. Now." Chesney tried to get out of the bed but Clare stopped him. "I'll go get her." "Leave it. She'll never listen to me anymore. I've ruined my chance with her. It's over." "No. Chesney. It ain't over. That much I know. She loves you. And if Carla loves you she'll come back in her own time." "How can you be so sure?" "Because when your father was put into hospital before you came along we had this same argument. I stayed with him every night. We were both stressed and I ended up walking out in tears. But I came back to him."**_

_**Chesney only sighed after that. Kiel soon walked in with Carla closely behind. Chesney just kept eye contact with Clare until she turned his head to face Carla but she turned away only to have Kiel turn her back around and to Chesney's side before placing his hand in hers. Carla tried to take her hand back but Chesney didn't let it go. "Carla. Just hear him out." "No." "Carla. Look. I'm sorry." "Forget it. Let me go." "Not until you accept my apology. This place is driving me crazy right now and causing me to hurt the ones I love. Even you." "Like you care right now." "Carla. I do care. You have to understand that I'm stressed out completely having been here. I always get stressed out when I'm in hospital." "Everybody gets stressed in hospital." "Not like me." Before Carla could snap again she was pulled into a kiss. Carla tried fighting but it was no use so in the end she gave in and kissed back. "Finally. Hopefully now they won't fight again." "You hope. With Bruce being the way he is Chesney is gonna end up stressed for life." "Well. Kai has calmed down now after what Bruce did to him."**_

_**Just as the kissing duo parted a doctor walked in with a smile on his face. Chesney hoped for good news as did Carla. Clare and Kiel also hoped for good news. "Well doc?" "Good news Chesney. You're able to go home. But. You have to rest until your wounds fully heal. After say a week you can start working out and getting the much needed exercise to get back to full health." "About time. Ow." "Easy honey. You'll be fine at home so you'll lose the stress in no time." "How's Kai?" "He's okay now honey." "Good to hear he's alright without me with him. And Ginger?" "Ready to race now Chesney. She had a very bad cold." "Glad to hear she's better." After about half an hour Chesney was ready to go in his usual dress code. He was helped out of the hospital and he was happier than ever to see Trenton. "Hey Trenton. God I missed you boy." Trenton only stared at Chesney with gentleness and hugged him steadily so not to hurt him. "Come on then. Home time."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**8**_

_**Marsha**_

_**When Chesney walked through the door he got leaped on, by Kai none the less. It was clear he'd missed his brother. Clare only smiled as Chesney walked out of the room with Kai in his arms. "Shouldn't he be resting Clare?" "You know Chesney. He won't rest until his job is done fer good." "Damn. I gotta go." "Kiel?" "I forgot my daughter is due out today. I'm supposed to be picking her up in half an hour. Great. I'll see you all in a bit. Chesney!" "Hey. Don't yell so loud. Ugh. My ears are killing me. I'm not used to all the noise. Raise the volume slowly. Damn it." "Look kid. Just park your backside down. Now." As told Chesney sat down and leaned back on the soft cushions behind him. Kiel grunted before leaving the building. "What got into Kiel?" "It's one of those days where Kiel's in a bad mood for no reason. He's having a bad day." "Why?" "Today is his anniversary. Or it was until Brenda died." "You knew her?" "Yeah. Sometimes when Kai and Kiel where at the track whilst we had a day off Brenda and I used to bake together or take a walk around the town to keep ourselves busy. I never knew she had a child. Then again. She stopped coming over so suddenly. I should've known. I snapped at her a few times whilst carrying Sophie." "When did she stop coming over?" "I was about three months into pregnancy with Chesney when she vanished. It was clear she didn't want me around." "Frightened that she'd upset you and lose your friendship." "No matter how many times we fought Brenda and I always made back up the next day due to Kai and Kiel. They never let us fall apart. I just can't believe she's gone now. If I thought it was hard without Kai. It's harder for Kiel. He's only got one child with nobody else there for him. But I guess those years in prison have changed him. I have noticed certain changes in Kiel. He used to sneak up on me a lot and fling his arms around me." "And Kai never minded?" "He knew Kiel was only playing. Now. He's not so lovable anymore. Sure we kissed about three times. But that was at Christmas under the mistletoe." "A good reason." **_

_**Clare just smiled as the memories of her younger years flashed through her closed eyes. One memory; knocked her out.**_

_**Memory**_

**Kai was just out on the farm one day in the summer heat. He was only eighteen at the time. Once he'd done almost everything he heard a thumping sound beside the barn. As always Kai was curious and went to check what it was that had made the thumping sound. He found a girl with long emerald hair but her eyes were closed. She looked to be eighteen, badly beaten. Kai sighed and picked the girl up and carried her inside. He placed her in his room oddly enough and covered her up before getting a first aid kit and cleaning her wounds. Once she was bandaged up Kai gently shut the door and went into the kitchen. He sighed and put the kettle on the stove before walking towards his phone. Kai picked up the receiver after dialling a number. {Hello. Kiel here.} "Kiel. It's Kai." {What's up buddy? Are you alright?} "Listen. I just found a girl by my barn. She's badly hurt." {Where is she now?} "In my room flat out. She was unconscious when I found her. What do I do?" {Look. Keep calm dude. Don't freak. It's a girl for god's sake. How old?} "'Bout our age. Long emerald hair. Don't suppose you know her." **

**{Nah. Never knew anyone with green hair. She must be new in town. Listen. Just keep her at yours until I can get there. The nearest time I can reach you is Thursday.} "Kiel. I can't look after her for five days. I've got work to do." {Kai. Listen to me. She'll need somewhere to stay if she is new. Just don't do anything stupid.} "I'm not used to having a woman around. It's gonna turn my life upside down. Shouldn't I take her to the hospital?" {No. Not until we know the problem. I could always send Brenda over.} "No. I'll just have to live with this woman until she goes." {Fine. See you then buddy. Look after yourself.} "Will do. What do I do if she wakes up?" {Kai. Cool it. Just be nice and look after her. You'll be fine.}**

**Kai only sighed as the line went dead. He put the phone down and went back to the kitchen and made his drink with one for the stranger. Kai placed his drink on the table just as he heard something upstairs and outside. Kai twigged on it could've been a troublemaker so he went upstairs to his room to find his window was closed and the girl was groaning and she looked fairly warm so Kai opened the window just as a head popped up. "Wendell. What the hell?" "Ow. Kai. Darn you. Ya should know by know I use the window." "Well start using the door." Kai sighed again and jogged downstairs before opening the front door to let Wendell in. "I need a favour Wendell." "What's that?" "I found a girl unconscious at the side of my barn. Injured." "Oh no. I'm not looking after her. No chance Kai." "Wendell. I don't know what to do when she wakes up. If she does." "Could I see her for a minute?" "Yeah. This way." As told Wendell followed Kai upstairs when Kai heard shuffling. "Hold it. Go into the kitchen. There's a drink on the side. Grab it and hand it to me." "Okay."**

**Once Kai had the drink he'd told Wendell to get in his hand he walked calmly and silently up the stairs to find the girl was still sleeping groaning slightly. He hurriedly put the drink down beside her with a pot of sugar and a spoon before leaving the room. Just as Kai reached the bottom of the stairs the girl woke up fully. She looked around the room to find nothing was familiar to her. The girl noticed the drink on the table beside her with a note saying drink up. You'll feel better. She was greatly confused but did as the note said to do and drank the drink beside her. Once she'd finished the girl found herself drifting back to sleep when she wasn't even tired. 'Un. What's happening? I don't feel tired anymore. I don't even know where I am. It's too hot. And I can't move to do anything.' Before the girl could finish her thoughts she passed out into a silent sleep, courtesy of the drink.**

**Outside in the backyard Kai and Wendell were enjoying the sun with a magnum each. It was one of the hottest days in Kentucky too. "So Kai. What are you gonna do now man?" "I'll see once she wakes up from the sedative in the drink." "You put sleeping pills in her drink? You don't even know the chick." "It keeps her quiet until I'm ready to deal with it." "Kai. Maybe putting her to sleep isn't the best thing to do. Have you informed Kiel?" "Yeah. He can't get to me until Thursday." "Yeah. Because he's visiting family in Shanghai." "Darn it." "Hey. You've still got me." "True enough. I think it's best I took her to the hospital. They'll know what to do." "Kai. Think about it. You won't be living alone." "Once she's recovered she's going. I don't need a woman to turn my life upside down." Wendell only sighed at Kai's actions. He still couldn't understand him as a friend and a foreigner. Kai soon went inside and upstairs to see the girl flat out with the sun shining on her face, illuminating her emerald hair, revealing hidden minty green highlights.**

**The night pulled in quickly after Kai found the stranger beside the barn outside. He tried to sleep beside her but to no avail. The girl slept soundlessly beside him due to the sleeping pill he'd put in her drink hours before. In the end Kai decided he'd had enough and moved the girl into another position so she was lying on her side, giving him more room. 'Man this woman is a pain in the royal backside. I can't wait until she goes her own way. I can't even sleep with her beside me although she's making no noise. Maybe Wendell was right. Putting her to sleep might not be the best way to go about this. I'll try and figure it out in the morning.' With his thoughts over Kai tried again to sleep to find he succeeded. The girl however rolled over onto her other side before waking up to see Kai flat out beside her. The girl panicked at that and she fell backwards out of the bed and Kai bolted up at hearing her yelp before a thud hit his ears. He sighed and looked beside the bed to see her there, rubbing her head gently. She noticed Kai staring at her and she panicked as he got out of the bed. **

**Kai noticed the girl was afraid so he walked towards her slowly. The girl suddenly hit something hard. It only turned out to be Kai's wardrobe. The girl gulped as Kai got closer. "Don't come any closer. I mean it." "What are you gonna do? In your state fighting would be impossible." "What?" "I found you by my barn. Unconscious. You should be grateful I pulled you in. I planned on letting the mountain lions eat ye but." "But what?" "Something inside told me to take you in until you get better. Then you'll be leaving. And don't come back when you leave." "Who are you?" "I'm not of your concern. The reason you're injured is your concern." "How long have I been here?" "Since this morning. What's your name?" "Clare." "Clare what?" "Ilsbane." "Hn." "And you." "I told you. I'm not of your concern. Where are you from?" "The next town from here." "You've come a long way then. Get back in the bed." "How do I know I can trust you?" "I'm not that kinda guy to commit a crime. It is vital that you rest."**

**The next morning Clare woke up to find Kai wasn't there. It was like the night was all a dream in her head until she heard the sound of a car pulling up. She got out of the bed and hobbled down the stairs before finding the front door. Once Clare was outside the light blinded her. She could only just see Kai getting out of the car. It was a shining Lotus Elan Sprint in blue with red in place of the white. A gold line separated the two colours perfectly. "Where do you think you're going woman?" "Pardon me?" "Oh. I get it. Go on. Get if you wanna go. See if I care." "What is wrong with you?" "There's nothing wrong with me. I grew up this way." "On a farm? I doubt it. You're not the type to be a farm boy." "No. But I shouldn't have to explain myself to a woman I don't even know." "So. My name isn't enough?" "Don't push it. Get out of my way. I knew this was a bad idea." Although Kai muttered the last part Clare still heard it and she kicked him smack in between the legs for it. "Serves you right for muttering under your breath. Foreigner." "Grrr. Get lost." "How does no sound?" "Just get off of my property. I should've just let the lions eat you."**

**Most of the day went by after the first impression for the pair. To Kai, Clare was proving to be very difficult and stubborn. Thoughts endlessly ran through his mind as he worked whilst Clare stayed out of his way like she was told. Once Kai was done with everything he was sitting on top of the hill by the house. It looked down over the racetrack in full bloom. "Wow. Nice lil' track ye got here." "Hn." "What is this town called?" "Pikeville." "Oh. So it'll be different from where I've come from." "You came from where? Prestonsburg?" "No. I've come from Huddy." "Never heard o' that one." "Y'know. Although you don't look like ye was born here you speak like us completely." "Because I've been here since last year. So what if I'm not from this country. I needed a break. Permanently." "From yer old life?" "None of your business." "Well. Yer opening up a little more so. I think you like me." "Think again. I'm not attracted." Clare sat down defeated as her legs were shaking badly. Kai moved away as she'd dropped right beside him.**

**Suppertime came and Kai was busy in the kitchen whilst Clare sat outside. To her, Kai was arrogant and awkward to live with. And not to mention bad tempered. But it never kept her on her toes. She found his cold demeanour to be attractive but his angelic face was what really had her attention. 'Think straight Clare. He's clearly not the right type of guy to marry. He's insensitive. A little like myself after the past guy I had but. What the hell. At least he's kind enough to look after me for a while until I get better. I've gotta look for the personality not the features. It don't matter how the man looks its how he works inside that counts. It's the heart inside and what makes them act the way they do. Man this one is complicated. I can't figure him out. He's tall, cute, definitely strong and bad tempered. Cold hearted brute. I recon in time he'll thank me for dropping in the way I did. Definitely not American. He don't sound it. Sure he has a Kentucky accent but he's still foreign. Not Japanese either. Hm. Only Russians act that way. Perhaps he's from Russia. I'll see soon.'**

**After a few days Kai was slowly getting used to having Clare around. She mostly stayed out of his way and out of sight unknown that she was looking him over every time her eyes met him. It was the fifth day and Kai knew Kiel was due so he had to somehow get himself straightened out so not to worry him. Clare just watched as Kai rushed around to get himself ready. It was only about half eight in the morning. "What the hell man? It's half eight." "Well I'm expecting company today." "You don't seem to be the kind of guy to put up with having people around." Kai stopped stiff just as the front door flung open. "Alright you lazy maggot! Get outta bed!" "I beat ya'll to it! I've been up since four this morning!" "Darn buddy. Cool down. That girl giving you trouble?" "You have no idea Kiel. She's turned me life upside down." "Have not!" "You shut up! That wasn't directed at you!" "I see. Ye fight a lot. Well. I'm coming up there." "No need. I'm coming." "No. I wanna see what you've had to put up with."**

**At hearing that Clare appeared and Kiel stopped dead. She leant on the banister to get his full attention, well, almost full attention until Kai made her move off elsewhere. "Holy mother of god. You have no idea." "What? Ye do know her right?" "Hell no. She's from 'THE' Ilsbane family in Huddy. Famous folk. You're lucky man. Those folk don't mess around." "Tell me 'bout it. I've already been abused." "Give it a rest. So what. My folks are famous. Don't mean I follow it. So. This is the company. I'm not surprised. For a soviet." "Why you little. How did you know?" "Well. It seems obvious. Only a Russian acts the way you do. I've met a couple. They acted similar. So I figured after a while. You were the same. Only a wee bit grumpier." "You see. I told ye it was a bad idea." "Calm down Kai. Geez. So err. What's yer name?" "Clare." "The youngest?" "Second youngest. You got it. I despise my elder kin. Hogging all the attention. My brother is the middle child. Always centre of attention. I were loved until I turned thirteen." "Age now?" "Eighteen. Why?" "Just asking. Yer parents must know yer gone." "Yeah. They do."**

**Kiel stood confused but Kai had his eyes closed to the matter of discussion when a horn could be heard outside. Kai sneered and Kiel didn't like that. "Kai. What have ye done?" "Move it wench. Yer going. As promised." "What? Where? I don't anybody here." "Clare?!" "No." "You see. When it comes to strangers. I don't mess. I find their home and five days later they're out my door. Move it. Yer going home." In defeat Clare trudged outside to see a familiar car. A woman and two men were standing there. The woman immediately ran to Clare and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Give it a rest mother." "Ye could've been killed child. Which one of you looked after her?" Kiel stepped way back but Kai only crossed his arms, eyes closed and face emotionless. "Well I can't thank ye enough." "Don't mention it. It was no problem." Clare only stared at Kai as he walked away not giving a single damn in the world, ignoring the tugging in his heart. Just as he got to his door the youngest man there tried forcing Clare into the car but she fought back. Her parents just sat in the car waiting.**

**Kiel noticed Clare's struggle but Kai made sure he stayed put. When Kai's eyes met his Kiel noticed a look in them he hadn't seen before. It wasn't anger or hatred. Not even scolding him. "Kai. What's got into you?" Before Kai could answer Kiel a scream interfered. It was clear that the youngest man had just hit Clare dead on in the face. "Get in the car Clare." "No. I don't wanna go back. Not after what you did. Ah!" Kiel noticed the glare in Kai's eyes gradually changed in a flash but they returned empty in seconds. Flashes of emotion had shown but Kai banished them immediately. "Kai. You'd better do somefin. And make it snappy." In response Kai walked inside not giving a single care in the world in Kiel's eyes. He took a quick glance at the scene behind him to Clare was now on the floor shaking covered in blood, cuts and bruises. He immediately turned his head from view when the other man looked. "You got a staring problem buddy?" "…" "I didn't ask fer silence." "Leave him alone Cameron." "I beg your pardon? What was that?" "I said. Leave him alone."**

**Kiel watched as Clare pushed herself back up painfully from the ground only to get knocked back down, not knowing Kai was watching from a window out of sight. 'What is wrong with me? I'm never the one to show emotion. Jus like when Hilary joined the team. She weakened me a lil' wee bit. Now I feel the same again. Sure I had a c…great. I've done it again. Love gets me every time. No matter how many times I fight it off it comes running back to me, swapping my life around. Kiel's right. I gotta do something.' Kai's thoughts were interrupted when his eyes met Clare's viridian eyes; clouded with tears and pain. He vanished from the window and walked down the stairs. Outside however Kiel could only just hear the sound of feet on wood so he guessed Kai was moving around but he noticed Clare had looked up to the highest window at something. 'Kai was watching. He must've been. Nobody else lives with Kai. He lives alone. If Kai won't do somefin I will. This has gone far enough.' Kiel was about to move when a gunshot could be heard and Cameron jumped at it.**

**Kai had somehow moved out of the house and around to the front gate without being seen. Kiel knew Kai was stealthy but he'd never known him to move the way he did, let alone fire a gun. "I'll warn ye one time only. Get off my property." "What if I don't?" "You'll learn the hard way." "You wouldn't shoot me." Kai took the dare and fired a shot to the ground right at Cameron's feet. "Hah!" "Hehehe. Won't shoot will I? Think twice. Now get outta here. And leave the girl behind." "Go ahead and kill me. We'll have you arrested." "Oh I don't think so." "What?" Kai's point was proved when cop cars appeared and blocked the gate and all possible escape routes. Cameron just looked around in fright but Clare's father got out of the car and tried placing her in the back seat but yet again she fought. "Let the girl go. Now!" "If I was you old timer. I'd do as they say. These guys don't mess." "You tricked us." "Well. Fer one. Neither you or ye wife look like Clare. At all. And that guy clearly abuses her."**

**In seconds Cameron was in the back of a cop car whilst the man and woman were in another as Clare got questioned. Kai was also asked a few things and he explained why Clare was even there. Kiel had vanished before the cops came. Once the cops were done with the questioning they led Clare to a car so she could be taken away to get medical attention. Before she got in she took one glance back to see Kai wasn't there. 'He doesn't care. Yet he did all that fer me. He saved my life. God bless ya Kai. I were wrong about ya.' Once Clare was in the car it started to slowly move away when Clare heard someone calling at her. It appeared Kai was running right for the car as it drove away but the cops never stopped, picking up the speed gradually as Kai tried his best to keep up. Clare could only watch as he fell in defeat from tripping over a tree root, tumbling ankle first. When Kai looked up from the ground to find there was no sign of the car, only the dust from its departure. He gritted his teeth in pain when Kiel knelt at his side. "Kai. What happened?"**

**Kiel received no answer as Kai slowly got up using a tree to pull himself up before looking down the muddy road. After two minutes Kai limped back to the house. Kiel tried to give Kai a hand only to get pushed away. "Kai. What's wrong with you?" "Just leave me alone Kiel. I wanna be alone for a while." "She got to ye didn't she? You fell fer her." The only answer Kiel received was Kai limping away to his door and he knew he was right. 'Poor guy. He'll never trust a girl again. He needs help. She changed him and only she can turn him back. I'd better get home, give him some time until he calls for help. If he has the guts.' Inside however Kai hadn't got very far after he walked through the door. His ankle failed and he whacked his head clean on the table, knocking him unconscious on impact. The bang wasn't loud enough to reach Kiel's ears. Memories of the past few days filled the darkness that surrounded Kai, not letting him forget anything that had happened to him during Clare's stay.**

_**End memory**_

_**Clare was suddenly jolted out of her sleep by someone shaking her gently. "Huh." "Clare." "Uh. Where am I?" "You're at the hospital. You kinda passed out baby." "Ray?" "What happened?" "I was remembering the first five days I knew Kai. The day I left, he didn't want me to go." "How do you know that Clare?" "Well. When I was being taken away to get medical treatment after my guy battered me Kai chased the car that was taking me away." "What happened then? Did he reach you?" "No Ray. He tripped over a tree root and hurt his ankle. I tried tellin' the cops to turn back but they wouldn't have it." Ray watched as a few tears fell from Clare's eyes at voicing the memory so he wiped them away. Clare felt Ray's hand on her face but when she looked it was Kai's face she saw through her clouded eyes causing more memories to come back. Ray held Clare close just as Chesney walked in with Sophie. "Mom." "She's alright. Just upset." "What over now?" "Her memory of your father, the first few days she knew him."**_

"_**What was wrong with her?" "She was just watching a memory play back through her mind Chesney. She'll be alright." Chesney and Sophie sighed in relief when a doctor walked in. "Well Clare. It seems nothing is wrong so you can go home if you wish. Is she alright?" "Yeah. Just a lil' upset." "Oh the poor dear. Will she be alright?" "Yer the doctor. You tell me if she isn't too stressed to say anyfin." "Well. Just keep her inside fer a few days. And don't let her rush around too much." Once the doctor left Ray gently helped Clare to get off the bed. She gladly accepted the help and wrapped her arms around Ray's neck tightly. "Alright Clare. You're gonna be okay now." "It just seems like it were only yesterday we met." "Hush. Come on. Think about that at home. Not in here. It'll feel better there I promise. Up we come lady." "Ray." "Yes Clare." The said woman gave Ray a glare he wasn't familiar with but Chesney knew it well. "Clare. Are you alright?" "Ray." "Yeah Chesney." "She wants to go to dad's grave. Mull things over with him that way." "Okay. To the grave it is then."**_

_**As said once Clare was out of the hospital they went to the graveyard in a fast trot. They reached it after half an hour maybe longer. Clare immediately dismounted her ride and went into the yard leaving the others to trail behind. When they reached Clare she was already kneeling by Kai's grave, tears in her eyes. Before Sophie could move Chesney held her in place. "Chesney." "No. Leave her. She'll be alright there. Trust me." "Chesney. She's clearly in pain." "Sophie. She's held it in fer so long. She's gotta let it out. And her memories are the only way to do that. Just be patient. Give it time." "You should be resting." "I don't need to rest. I feel just fine." "Hey. Stop fighting you pair." "Sophie started it." "Well I'm ending it." As told Chesney and Sophie stopped talking and watched as Clare sat by Kai's grave, tears rolling down her pale face. After half an hour of waiting Clare stood up and walked away. She was clearly still upset. Chesney obviously followed her closely only to find she clung to Trenton in the instant she saw him. He was clearly taken by surprise. **_

_**Once the quartet was back at the house the others were glad to see Clare was alright but confused when she immediately went upstairs. Wendell was the most worried and he chased after Clare only to have a door slammed right in his face. "Ow. Clare? Are you alright?" "Leave me alone!" "Tell me what's wrong and I will." "Just go away Wendell. I'm not in the mood." As told for the second time Wendell went back downstairs, holding his bleeding nose. Ray kicked Wendell into the kitchen and Chesney only sighed. "Typical Wendell. Always gettin' his nose busted by our ma." "It's happened before?" "Yep. Last year I think. If not it were two year ago. He really annoyed her and he got the door full whack in the face. An' it hurt too. I had to clean his nose up." "He'll be alright though. He won't hold a grudge over a door and broken nose. Remember dad used to do it too." "Only dad used the window." "Why?" "Wendell always entered via mom and dad's window. It was funny though. Every time Sophie was walking under their window Wendell landed on her." "Shat ap. You can talk." "Whateva." "Hmph." "Behave." "Yes Ray." "It'll be dad soon."**_

_**Kiel soon returned with a girl that was almost identical to him only her eyes were very dark purple. She had no expression on her face at all. Kiel was about to speak when Clare returned. "Ahem." "Kiel." "Clare." "I guess that's yer daughter." "Yes. This is Marsha." "Hn." "Cheer up Marsha." "I won't cheer up until that brat is dead." "Just like your mother." "Where is she?" "Honey. I told you years ago. She died with her brother out at sea." "How long ago?" "I don't know. About five years. Maybe more." "So. We're all that's left?" "I'm afraid so. Like Clare and her kids. They're all that's left of their family. Either side." "So. Where's that old?" "Ah. Not in here Marsha. Later." "Yes father." "Good girl. Now. I trust you can behave whilst I go and check on things at the stable." "Dad." "No buts. No ifs. You'll be safe here." "How safe?" Trenton stood and Marsha recognized him on the dot. "And I don't need to be told who that guy is. It's clear to see." "You knew Kai?" "Yep. Every once in a while the school I attended as a kid went on a trip to the stable where Kai worked beside my dad and Wendell."**_

_**With no other words Kiel left and Marsha heaved a heavy sigh before yawning. Chesney vanished outside and Carla never followed as she was flat out. Sophie went up stairs just as Ray returned. Marsha showed no sign of approving that he was there. Ray walked up to her but before he could say or do anything Marsha snapped back to life and fly kicked him hard causing Ray to fly across the room. "Don't even try it." "Ouch. I was only gonna ask if you wanted anything and you bloody attack me. What did I do to earn that?" "You walked up to me. I don't trust strangers." "Ugh. Kiel could've warned us before he left." "Are you alright Ray?" "I'll live. Just a bruised abdomen. Nothing I haven't dealt with." "Just sit down dude. Take a break. Clare's gonna be okay." "I sure hope." "What happened?" "Just a flashback causing Clare to black out. There was nothing wrong in the first place. I guess I just got worried." "Okay. At least she's okay."**_

_**Wendell soon walked in and he spotted Marsha easily. He pulled smile at seeing her when she leaped on him. "Okay Marsha. That's a little over the top." "After ten years you only grew." "I can't grow anymore. I wish I could. I even towered Kai." "You did?" "Yeah. He was one of the shortest trainers there to be honest. That Ian was worse." "Ian Papov by any chance?" "Yeah. At the wedding was the first time we met. I soon regretted it although I never knew him." "Why?" "He wedgied me." "That's just Ian Wendell." "Where's Chesney? He's supposed to be restin'." "He went outside. Probably to get a tan or something." "No. Chesney never sat on his backside." "You knew him?" "Yeah. Didn't ye guess? We was in the same class. We hung together fer a while until I was moved out of the school due to Bruce." "So. We heard he attacked you fer nothing." "Yeah. He put me into a coma last year. I woke up last month but the hospital still wouldn't let me go. I won't rest until I get revenge on him." "Nor will Chesney."**_

_**The said lad soon returned panting to high hell to get his breath back. "Chesney?" "Blasted chickens wouldn't keep still." "As always. Yer dad was bad enough. I even got a picture of Kai trying to catch a chicken the hard way." "Chasing it." "Yeah well. I give in. I can't catch 'em. Not even the little ones." "You'll learn. Yer dad pounced on 'em." "I ain't pouncing jus yet Wendell. Ow." "That'll teach ya fer chasin' chickens with a wounded abdomen." "So Chesney. Bruce hit you too?" "Yep. And he will regret it. Especially when race day comes." "You challenged him to a race?" "He challenged me a few weeks back when we first had Trenton. But. I wasn't fit to compete. Not to mention out of shape." "Well. In that case. I'll do what I can to help. Like old times. I still gotta repay ya'll after ye saved me life." "Huh." "When we was younger I got trapped in the lake not far from here an' if it weren't fer Chesney. Well I'd be sleeping with the fishes." "Gee Chesney. You sure are a hero." "Always happy to help." "So when did?" "Three years ago now Marsha. Training a horse in the cornfield." "Oh. Sorry." "Nah. You had to know sooner or later."**_

_**Marsha smiled a small smile and dropped down beside Chesney happily when a huge bang came from outside. Trenton bolted up and Chesney hurried outside with his trusty sword. "What in the world?" "I dunno Chesney. It sounds like trouble." "It could be Bruce. Ray! Get out here!" "I'm coming. Judging by that boom something big is coming this way. Uh-oh. Get inside." "What's going on?" "Something bigger than a storm." "Oh no. The army?" "Doubt it Chesney." Before the said lad could move a clapped out car came into the yard. Chesney knew who it was. "That's just old Adze. He's a punter at the race track." "Thank heavens." Once the car stopped a stubby man got out of the car. It wasn't who Chesney had said it would be. Instead it was Mr. Dickenson. "Mr.D?!" "Hello Ray." "God look at you. You're getting too old for travelling." "Nonsense. I had to know if the rumours that Kai was reincarnated were true." "Yeah it's true. You remember Chesney." "Well over three years he's only grown bigger. With his dad's nose." "Thanks old man. Come on in."**_

_**Once Mr.D's car was parked in a sensible place he was taken inside. The gang sure was shocked to see him, Clare mostly. Once Mr.D was seated Ray went into the kitchen. "Well. Don't I get a hello how are you?" "Well. We're all shocked that you're here." "Well. I heard a few rumours flying so I came to see if they were true." "About Kai you mean?" "Yes. People back home said he was reincarnated as a horse." "Well you heard correctly. Where is Trenton?" "Oh boy. Trenton?!" The called horse soon trotted into the room from the kitchen whilst Ray cracked a tea towel at his haunches. "No horses in the kitchen." Trenton only snorted and he noticed Mr.D. "And I take it that's him." "Yep. Trenton. This is Mr.D." Trenton just nodded and placed his body down by the rocking chair and dozed off. "Same as his human years." "He's softer actually. And protective. Not to mention brave too. He saved our little brother the first day we had him." "Why?" "Cougars tried to get to him but he fought them both off single handed." "That's him alright." **_

_**Kiel soon returned panting to high heavens to get his breath back. Chesney sighed and pushed Kiel to the couch and sat him by Marsha. "And who are you?" "Stanley Dickenson. Former head chairman of the BBA in Japan." "Who took over?" "Hiro." "My brother?" "Yep. So Clare. How have you been dearest?" "Through hell. Had a child a year later after Kai's death. And he's currently hiding. Chesney. Go find your brother." "Yes ma." "And Sophie?" "With her boyfriend or at work again. I can't keep her in the bloody house. Carla's brother has been causing hell. Chesney got out of hospital today no thanks to Bruce putting him in." "Why?" "Well. Just lately Bruce thinks he's all high and mighty now Kai's gone. He even stole Chesney's brother weeks ago without us knowing. Chesney is now training hard." "What for?" "To take Bruce on in a duel. Bruce made the challenge. And Chesney accepted." "Here he is ma." Chesney soon returned carrying Kai and he panicked at seeing Mr.D. "It's alright bro. He knew daddy." "He did?" "Yep."**_

_**Mr.D smiled as Kai was handed to Clare gently. He still kept his guard up with Mr. Dickenson right next to his mother. "Just like his old man." "And he's proud of it. Kai's ghost did visit a few times. And he battered Bruce a little." "For hurting Chesney. I'll admit young man. Your father never liked me." "He said. Right old timer?" Trenton woke up at that and blew a raspberry before dozing off again. "What's he sleeping for?" "The tractor broke down again so poor Trenton had to pull the plough before we picked you up. He refused to train without you." "He what? Trenton." "He clearly didn't want you to fall behind Chesney. We just ran him on the treadmill and put the sauna suit on him. And trust me. He hated it." "Don't blame him. Trenton." The said horse woke up again looking annoyed until Chesney pulled him up. "Outside. Now." Trenton gave Chesney a challenging glare until he was outsmarted. Chesney got Trenton moving by slapping his haunches hard. "Kiel." "Chesney. You're supposed to rest." "I did my resting. Two bloody weeks of it. Either you come or I'll train alone." "I'll go."**_

_**Chesney just watched as Marsha stood up. He nodded and went to get changed. Five minutes later he returned in red jeans that were loose on the legs and backside but tight on the hips. On his torso was a tight light blue tank top. He had his usual armbands with pale red gloves on his hands. A whip stuck out of his back pocket. Marsha was also in jeans that were natural denim in colour with a tight looking grey t-shirt. The guys noticed Chesney had black chaps on his trousers whilst Marsha had tan brown. They were both wearing brown cowboy boots. "Let's kick some turf." "My kind of attitude." "Well blame Bruce." "That sweet disposition didn't suit you though Marsha." "Just move it so I can kick your hind." "You wish Marsha." "Watch it Chesney. She's riding Dear Sun. One of our top E class runners fer turf. Don't run her on a dirt track Marsha." "Daddy. Everywhere around here is dirt. And it ain't Dear Sun. It's Damson." "Of course. Off ye go. And behave." "You too Chesney." "Oh I will." "Come on big boy. Let's play."**_

_**When Chesney got outside he noticed a strawberry roan filly about three years old standing patiently outside. She had a dark blue hood that owned teal stripes. The ears were also covered. The ear covers were navy in colour. The horse also had a scarlet noseband and dark brown cheek pieces. The mane and tail were dark brown oddly enough. The hood had scarlet blinkers to stop the horse from looking behind. Leggings covered the lower front legs. They were dark blue with two strips of teal tape. The two back legs at the bottom were white. "Well." "Well Chesney? Is she good enough for you?" "She's beautiful Marsha. Can she keep up? Trenton is pretty fast." "Well. We'll take them to the big field and see what they can do together." Just as Chesney was about to move as Marsha was walking past she kissed him leaving Chesney stuck for words. "Oh. Her name's Damson." "So you said." Whilst Damson walked past Trenton she flicked her tail in his face causing him to bolt slightly and blow a raspberry at her. "Easy boy. Come on. Let's go."**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**9**_

_**The Shock Hits Hard**_

_**In minutes the quartet was at the field where Chesney met Kiel. His last prints were still there. Marsha smiled at seeing them sitting in the ground as the weather corroded them away. "So. You didn't remember my father when you met him?" "It had been years since I saw him. After you were taken outta the school I didn't see yer dad much. It was rare he was in sight." "Well. Enough talk. Now. It's war on the turf." "You said it." "By the way. Damson isn't a racer. She's a jumper." "Really?" "Yeah. She flies over the hurdles now apparently. Damson's loved jumping since she was able to run. Every small thing she saw she jumped over it and my daddy knew she was destined to be a jumper." "How fast is she?" "Dunno. This is my first time riding a horse since I was twelve." "When my dad died. Trenton was the first horse I'd ever ridden." "Really?" "Yep. Well. To be fair I'll give you a head start." "Thanks Chesney." "And Marsha." "Hm." "Don't kiss me again. I'm not available." "What?" "I'm already with somebody. I'm sorry." "That's okay. I just had to try." "Fine. Go on."**_

_**As told Marsha got Damson running and a minute later Trenton shot off after. Chesney had a tight grip on the reins, whip in hand. Marsha also had one. In minutes they were halfway when the birds flew into the sky. "Okay Marsha. In a minute we'll be at the home stretch so whip yer horse an' push hard but not too hard. Every few seconds whip again but once only. We don't know how many strikes Damson will respond to." "Okay Chesney. Are you sure?" "Positive." After another few seconds the duo reached the home turn. Marsha was the first to take action as Chesney gave her an advantage for about two seconds. In a flash Trenton and Damson were neck and neck. At the line, Damson's head was just a little higher than Trenton's so he and Chesney won the race. "Blimey Marsha. She'd make a fair chaser." "Thanks Chesney. You're so sweet. But I lost." "Only just. Centimetres apart. Come on. Let's go back." "Okay."**_

_**As the duo was heading back they kept their guard up just in case. Birds flew in the sky above singing as they went. When they got back Chesney noticed Tanya's car sitting outside. "Oh no. Whatever next." "What's wrong Chesney?" "Dunno. But it can't be good." In a shot Chesney and Trenton were in the house with Marsha right behind. Chesney noticed his mother was clearly in shock with Kai in her arms. Bruce was there smiling his bruised face off. A few teeth had also been knocked out. "Mama. What's going on?" "Well young man. There's been a slight change of plan. Instead of just you and Bruce. There's a big race coming up and. Well. I noticed your father held the course time record for the Kentucky open. I thought you'd might like to take a shot. If. You can beat my Bruce that is." "What's the condition?" "Your mother has to enter five horses. The entry fee is already done." "So pretty boy. You up for it? Or are you too chicken like the rest?" "Just you wait and see. I accept your challenge." **_

_**The gang noticed Clare's face dropped at the very hearing of Chesney saying yes to the proposal. Chesney had sheer determination all over his face. "Very well. You have two months to get five ready. You already have one brute. We'll let ya'll know the time and date of the event. Come on Bruce. Time to go on home and get our winners ready." "Sure thing ma. Hehehe. See you on the track Chesney." "Yeah. The track." "Scared farm boy?" "You wish." The guys just watched as Bruce and Chesney sneered at each other as Bruce and Tanya walked away. Once they were gone Clare looked about ready to blow. "Mama." "You have no idea what you've just done." "Look. I'll handle it." "She never stated the riders have to be fifteen. Not a month older or younger. An' these guys won't race." "Then I know who will. Some old school friends of mine. Used to drag after school. I went along but never rode. They wouldn't let me." "Either that. Or we pull in some rule breakers." "Tala. That's it. Tyson you're a genius."**_

_**The said man had no idea what to say as Clare went right to the phone and dialled Tala's number. Everyone in the room had no idea what the outcome would be if Tala answered and said yes. After three rings Clare finally got an answer. {Howdy Clare. What's up?} "Would you be able to make your way over here?" {Why? What's up?} "Well. We need help. We've been issued a challenge and we still need four more riders." {Horse riders ya mean? Well. We'll be right there. All four families?} "That would be great Tala. How soon will you be here?" {Well. It should take us about a couple of days on horse back.} "Come by car. We can start training sooner." {Deal. I'll get the others to cancel other plans for the next few months and we'll be there soon Clare. Don't start without us.} "We already have." {I gotta go. See ya soon Clare.} "Soon." Once Clare put the phone down she was relieved. "Well?" "He'll get the others. As for you young man. Get an' catch those bleeding pigs. Injured or not. It sure as hell didn't stop yer father. You can do the same as him. Go boy." **_

_**Chesney was out the door like a rocket only leaving his whip behind. Trenton knew the outcome and he reared up in happiness. The others couldn't believe their ears. "Well. I've never known Tala to be so soft." "Tyson. I'll tell you one thing. He's got a huge crush on me. That's why he gave in. Only he can't touch." "Neither can you." "I wouldn't touch him like that anyway. He's just a friend. I hope Ian and Wendell don't fight again. Wendell!" "Yo little lady. What's up?" "I need you to find four horses suitable for racing standards. Can you do that for me?" "What for Clare?" "We're finally getting back on the track that's what." "Alright! About time too. I'll be back soon. How old?" "The best age. I don't know what it is." "The best age is about four to five. I won't be long." "Ma." "Yeah." "Make that three horses. I've got a little surprise for those turf jerks." "What surprise?" "Come on and see. Just don't be mad." "What have you done?" "Taken something in that I know I shouldn't." What do you mean Sophie? Not a wild horse I hope." "No ma. Something faster than that."**_

_**The guys including Trenton followed Sophie outside just as Chesney walked out of the stable looking confused and shocked. "Chesney?" "What in the hell is in the stable?" Instead of answering verbally Sophie walked into the stable with everyone behind her. Sophie soon emerged leading a three year old zebra around a hidden corner. "Sophie." "Ma. I couldn't leave him outside all alone. Daddy found him on his way back one night in a storm. This poor boy was abandoned." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Well. We was afraid you'd say no." "He's a pure bred runner that's fer sure. He's got more talent than any of those horses at the track put together. Even more heart. So Clare. Should we give him a shot?" "Well." "I trained him myself. Even daddy helped." Sophie saddened at the last part and turned away. Clare walked up to Sophie and held her close. "We'll have to dye his coat." "You mean?" "We can give him a go. See how he handles training with the others first. See if he can keep up with Kiel's top runners." **_

_**The said man soon emerged as he'd vanished whilst Chesney and Marsha were racing. He smiled a huge smile and started laughing at the zebra he was looking at. "A zebra? You have got to be joking. That thing wouldn't stand a chance." "Kiel." "Hm. Yes Clare." "Kai helped Sophie to train him." "Oh damn it. He kept this from me?" "He kept it from all of us Kiel. Not just you. Not even I knew. Just give him a chance. Please. Fer Sophie." "Alright. With my best. If he loses he ain't racing. Win or place. Then I'll decide." "Thanks Kiel." "Hn. Marsha. Come on." "Yes daddy. Well Chesney. I'll see you soon." "Yeah. I look forward to racing with ya again. Damson sure gave Trenton a run for his oats." "I sure will." Once Marsha and Kiel were gone Sophie calmed down. The others walked back to the house leaving her behind with her zebra. "Well Brice. Now we'll see how good you really are boy. Make me proud." The said zebra nudged Sophie's face and hugged her just as Tucker appeared. "Hey Tucker. Such a plucky little pony. Help my boy Brice to be a racer. Fer me." Tucker nodded and placed his body down by Sophie.**_

_**Inside the house however Clare was in the kitchen with Ray setting up the table ready for dinner. "So Clare. What do you think?" "What?" "To call the baby." "Oh. Well. I haven't really given it much thought Ray. With Chesney an' that. I only thought of him." "I know. It was just a question. Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll think of something." "I know you would." "Hey. Out of my trousers Clare. Hey. Not in the kitchen." "Oh come on. I haven't had it in here since before Chesney came along." Clare noticed that Ray looked rather pale. He turned right out of view. "Oh come now. It's not that bad." "That's how my ex got caught with Gara." "Oh. Sorry." "Don't be. You didn't know. Well. What boys' names have you got in mind?" "Hm. Randall maybe. Ryan. Duncan." "And the other sex?" "Not planning. Then again. Sophie might feel a little strange. Being the only girl. I think Dinah sounds okay." "Alright. That's fine. Ow." "Sorry." "It's alright. I'm used to it." "Come on. Just a little one." "No Clare. Maybe later we can sneak out."**_

_**All of a sudden the phone went off. Before Clare could say anything Chesney answered. Yet again, Tala's voice was on the other side. {Hello? Is anyone there?} Chesney shrugged his eyebrows at the guys and they knew he was gonna wind Tala up. "I'm sorry but the Hiwatari family isn't home right now. They'll be back later so if you just leave a message they'll get back to you idiots at the other end." {Chesney you little rat! Put your mother on!} "No can do satin." {Just you wait boy. I'll have your head when we get there.} "I'm counting my chickens' old man. I'd love to see you try." {Oh I will. Now put Clare on the phone.} "She's busy right now." {Busy or not you little pest. Go on. And don't even think of dropping the call.} "Bye." {Chesney! You dare!} "Sorry." "Chesney." The said lad dropped the receiver and darted outside. Ray only sighed and took the phone in hand. "Hello." {Ray. Thank god. That kid does my head in.} "Now you know how I'm gonna feel." {He'll eat you alive. Anyway. Is Clare there?} "She's not available right now but. I could take a message." "No need. Hey red." {How did you know?} **_

"_**Only you would call me if I'd asked for a favour about half an hour later." {Okay. Look. We'll leave tonight so my lot should get to you by the weekend. Is that okay?} "No problem. Did Chesney do the answer phone again?" {Yes he did. I didn't fall for it.} "Instead you threatened to have his head when you get here. How classic. Chesney's been winding you up since he was five. Get used to it." {I can't do that. How are you anyway?} "I'm fine. Don't worry. What about your side?" {Well my kids can't wait to see ya. And mind Lex. She's hormonally driven right now.} {I heard that dad!} {Told ya.} "Well. Girls will be girls. I'll let you go then." "{No. Stay and talk to me. It's my day off. Free phone calls.} "Tala. Your pick up lines will never work. Grow up man. You're married." {You're not.} {Stop flirting Tala!} {Oops.} "Oh dear. Was that the wife?" {Yeah. I'll see you soon then.} "Hey. Don't be down. It's gonna be sunny." {I can see clearly now t…} "Stop it. Bye." {Oh. Don't go.} "I've got no choice. If you won't I will." **_

_**Before Tala could protest again Clare put the phone down sighing. "Stubborn?" "Horny." "Oh dear." "Not my problem." "He can keep that stick in his trousers or he'll lose it." "Easy Ray. Geez. I don't jump into bed with whoever I please. Damn it." "Language." "Shut up." "You shut up." "You get into the kitchen and cook dinner." "Can't argue there." Once Ray was gone Clare calmed down and sat on the nearest seat. Sophie soon walked in with no hope on her face at all. "Sophie. Why so down honey?" "Nothing. I'm just not in a good mood." "Honey. You've been down for days. Ernest hasn't shown up." "He left me that's why." "Oh. Sophie. Whatever for?" "I apparently wasn't spending enough time with him. I spent everyday with him if I wasn't workin." "Come here. Yer father might sort him out. When did he?" "When Chesney was in hospital." "Look. You'll find someone in time. Like yer father used to say. If you find love, it ain't true. If it finds you, ya know ya got it." "Ma. Stop it. I did let it find me. Only I thought it did." "Sophie. He cheated on ya."**_

_**The said girl turned to see a familiar face. A lad about her age with long chestnut hair and red eyes was standing at the door in front of Chesney. He was about 6'6 in height. "Aubrey?" "Hey girl. I haven't seen you since we finished school." "Hello Aubrey." "Clare. Err. Are you?" "Yes. A fourth." "Where's?" "Aubrey. I told you three years ago what happened to our dad." "Oh. I guess I forgot." "How do you know Ernest cheated on me?" "Saw him with some girl by the track." "Men." "Hey." "Sorry guys. I don't mean you. The guys I've been with." "Well. I was wonderin'." "What?" "If you'd give me another shot." "I'll think about it." Sophie soon went up the stairs and Chesney followed. "Do sit Aubrey. You needn't stand boy." "Thanks. So. Where's the youngest?" "Hiding." "Oh. Whoa. Nice horse." "I'd be careful." "I have heard rumours." "The rumours are true Aubrey. That's my ex." "Hey big guy. Remember me?" Trenton snorted and Aubrey backed right off. "I guess that means yes?" "Yep. He's a little edgy right now with some competition." "Let me guess. Tanya offering Chesney to run in the big race." "Yes. With four others." **_

_**In the end Aubrey sat down by Carla whilst she slept when Chesney flew down the stairs. A shoe was beside him. "Ow." "Not the shoe again." "Yeah. The shoe. She'll regret it. Ugh. My gut is killing me." "So. You got four extra riders?" "We have people coming to help Aubrey. Thanks fer asking." "Hey. My bro knows Chesney and I got the word from him." "Good on him then. Little black eyed creep?" "Yep." "Yeah I know him. He drives me loony." "That's just James." The gang all chuckled when Kai waddled in and right to Clare. "Hey honey. Come here. Guess what." "What?" "Your uncles are coming over to see us for a little while." "Really?" "Yes. You know what that means." "He can rip Bryan's hair out again." "Yep. Like a good little boy." "I feel sorry for Bryan already. Even after what he did to Ray." "That was as much Ray's fault as it was his." "Ray told you what happened?" "Yeah. We were kinda close after first meeting. But that never got any bigger until this year when he showed up after three years."**_

_**After lunch Chesney was just outside cutting some wood for the fire as he had nothing better to do when he heard something outside the farm. Just as he turned to the gate he noticed that Daichi was just arriving with his little family. Two boys were there with three girls. A black haired dark beige eyed woman was beside him. The girls only had Daichi's face whilst the boys were his twins. "Hey Chesney. How's yer mother?" "She's…fine." "You sound confused boy. What's up?" "Do I know you?" "Is this a trick question? You do know me. Uncle Daichi remember?" "No. Sorry I don't." Before Daichi could speak again Kai waddled out the door with Trenton right behind him. "Nice horse. Wait a minute. He looks like…" "My daddy. Because he is. Only as a horse." "Isn't he the cutest thing I ever did see?" "He sure as hell looks like his dad. Come here boy." Trenton took one look at Daichi and moved Kai clear of him. "Easy Trenton. I'm sure he means no harm." Trenton just stood still not making any move to answer.**_

_**Ray soon walked outside and smiled. He signalled for Daichi to get his family inside whilst he and Chesney dealt with the horses. Ray noticed Chesney was a little off. "You don't remember him do you?" "No." "You'll remember in time." "No I won't. I've never met that guy before. I've only seen pictures of him with you an' my daddy and the others when you was younger." "Okay. A few pointers about Daichi. He's a little childish at times. With Tyson mostly. His wife, Sara. Keeps him and their sons, Malcolm and Philip in order. Their daughters, Cindy, Madeline and Philippa are the calmer ones but I would avoid Philippa. She's not a friendly character at most times." "Okay then." "Come on. Lets go on inside." Chesney nodded as he followed Ray inside but he diverted right upstairs. "Is he alright Ray?" "Yeah. Probably just a little nervous. Don't forget he never met Daichi." "Damn." "He doesn't warm up to people as fast as he used to since dad went. He clammed up big time. His friends didn't know what had gotten into him. Not even I did until one day. Came as a shock really. I'd never known him to be snappy." **_

_**Clare soon walked in and she smiled at seeing Daichi with his family. They smiled back, minus Philippa. Clare's face dropped when she noticed Chesney missing. "Don't worry ma. He's only upstairs." "That's what I don't trust." "How come Clare?" "Well Daichi. Two weeks ago Carla's brother Bruce put Chesney in hospital." "Is he gonna be alright?" "He should be okay but he needs to get better quick. The wench Kai worked for issued Chesney a new challenge as the first one was him and Bruce to race in a duel. Now. She's offered him to run in the Kentucky open. Kai still holds the track record. We just gotta find three more horses. Maybe four if Sophie's doesn't make the cut." "Why?" "It's a zebra." "Oh. Damn. Err. I don't know if that would work. No offence Sophie." "None took uncle Dai." "Don't call me that." "Sure thing." Chesney soon dashed down the stairs and outside so Trenton followed to see what was going on. "What got into Chesney?" "Probably foxes again trying to steal our chickens. Chesney always was the one to chase them off."**_

_**The said lad soon returned holding his abdomen tightly, falling to his knees. Clare was at his side in seconds. "Are you okay honey?" "I'll be fine. Just abdomen cramp. I can live with it." "What was up?" "Not foxes this time. Cougars." "Again?" "Yeah. They're gone now. Don't worry. I chased them right off." "You just rest." "When will the others get here?" "Hopefully by the weekend. And do mind Lex." "Oh boy. More girls." "Hey." "No offence Carla." "I know. I ain't that easy to offend Chesney. You know that." "I know. Ugh." "Come on. Sit down. Like the doctor said. You gotta rest." "Resting will get me nowhere ma." "Tough. Wait until the weekend. Aubrey." "Yeah." "Would you be able to lend a hand until Chesney's in full health?" "Sure thing Clare. I'll get my black eyed brother to help out with a few things. He won't mind." "Kay. You hear that boy? You are gonna rest until yer fit enough to dart around the fields." "Yes ma." "Good." "Hey. Is everything alright in here?" "Yes Ray." "Are you alright Chesney?" "He'll be fine. Bloody cougars again." "Darn cats." "Where's Duchess and Diesel?" **_

_**The two named dogs soon walked into the room and Diesel wasted no time in jumping on Daichi, knocking him clean over. "Hey. Diesel. Bad boy. Down. Sorry Daichi." "Don't worry. He just missed me. Didn't ya?" Diesel nodded with a cheeky smile on his face. Once Diesel was removed Daichi sat back by his family. Kiel and Marsha returned with Wendell right behind them. "Okay Clare. I got four just in case Brice doesn't make the ranks. Not saying he won't for definite. Plus we'd have to test him with the four others to see which one suits him." "True." "Well. I'll be training them so they'll be put into their paces. All of them, no arguments. They will be back runners. I know Trenton already will run at the back. Like it or not though for the others." "So. How long have you had Duchess Clare?" "Since last year. I found the poor girl half dead by the tomato bushes. Since then she's been my little baby." "That reminds me. Where's Franny? Ain't seen her all week." "In the barn dear. With good old Tucker." "I'll trust him. I always did trust that plucky little pony."**_

_**Late afternoon was slowly coming in and Chesney was taking Trenton for a walk with Ray and Max in case Bruce showed his bruised face. "So Chesney. I hear you wind Tala around the bend." "He's the easiest to wind up. Then it's Ian. Bryan. Spencer. It takes a lot to wind him up." "Gee. Y'know he's the one that beat yer dad." "I know. He said when I were only little before he let you guys meet me an' Sophie. We just get on Bryan's nerves by letting Kai yank his hair out." "Poor Bryan." "That's why he always ties his hair back before he handles him." "Bless. I bet Bryan still hates kids." "He hates me like Tala does cuz I wind 'em up." "What about Ian?" "He's fine with me." All of a sudden Trenton bolted causing the other two horses to do the same. "Whoa! Easy boy! What's up?" Chesney got his answer when Bruce emerged smirking his head off. "Hello Chesney." "Bruce. You've got nerves showing your face after what you did to me." "Now that's not nice. Where's my sister?" "You ain't taking her Bruce. Not after what you did to her. Just get outta our way. Worthless jerk."**_

_**Before Bruce could say another word the trio went right past him, Chesney pushed Bruce's shoulder hard as they went. After another couple of minutes they reached the open field. "Well guys. Shall we?" "Chesney. Yer supposed to rest." "I can live to race. Only one lap. Please." "Okay. Come on." "Hey boys!" The three looked to see Marsha heading their way on Damson. "Hey Marsha." "Wait up. I'll race with ya." "Okay. Line up guys. I got this in the bag." As told the other three got their horses lined up. Just as a bang filled the air they all set off but Trenton stayed at the back with Damson. Three minutes later they were entering the final stretch. Max and Ray would've come first and second if Trenton and Damson hadn't of darted past to take pole and second. "Damn she's fast." "She's a jumper." "A jumper?" "Yeah. Damson's a show jumper. Didn't my dad tell ya?" "Nope. Well. Better get back before Clare worries." "Okay. Come on. I'll race ya." "Hey! You got a head start!" The trio shot off after Chesney as he'd dashed off ahead. **_

_**Back at the house Sophie and Aubrey were sitting in the back yard on the swinging seat on the porch. Aubrey hadn't expected Sophie to start crying on him. He never hesitated in holding her back. She was currently sleeping on him as he sat thinking with Sophie in his arms. Just as Aubrey ran through his last thought Sophie started to wake up. "Un. Aubrey?" "Hey girl. You okay? After you started crying I thought my world was over." "I'll be fine. I don't understand why Ernest would wanna cheat on me. Who was it with?" "That girl from school that couldn't keep her hands off the fit boys." "Peggy Sue. That little…" "Hey. No swearing. I heard you got raped. By who?" "Our step father that moved in after daddy died. He an' Chesney don't get along now though. And now Chesney knows Brooklyn was trying to get rid of him, it's peed him off. Big time. I just hope he didn't get me caught. If he did. Mom don't want me to have it. Being his if he did." "I understand. I'll do what I can Sophie." "Do you still love me Aubrey?" "Of course I do. I never stopped loving you." "Okay." "Do you love me?"**_

_**Before Sophie could respond Clare walked outside smiling. She went past the duo down into the garden right to the cherry bush. Sophie sighed as a cool breeze ran over her and Aubrey. "What was that chill?" "My daddy. He knows you're here." "Was that a warning?" "Maybe. But it was too gentle to be a threat. He's at peace with you being with me." "So. Am I gonna get a second chance with you Sophie? We only fought cuz yer dad never liked me." "I know that now and that you never meant ta hurt me. You never did wanna break my heart." "So. Do you still love me?" "Aubrey. I don't think the fire I had fer you died out. Not even after all these years." "It was only three years ago honey." "Aubrey." "Yes." "Don't call me honey. Not just yet." "Let me guess. Ernest always called you honey." "Yeah. He never said baby, sweetie, darlin' or anything like that. To him. I guess I was just a nest to stay in until he was ready to move away." "But I'm not like that. It's opposite way. I'm the nest, you're the bee. And a beautiful bee to me you are Sophie. You're the queen."**_

_**Before Aubrey could say another word Sophie kissed him just as Clare was turning around. She smiled at seeing the sight and silently went behind Aubrey to get into the house with a basket of cherries. Aubrey was taken way aback as Sophie ran her hand over his chest and up to the back of his head. He did what he had to do in return so Sophie didn't feel out of place. Aubrey was able to get a small breath in but Sophie didn't let him go for long. The sky soon turned nasty and Aubrey noticed they were in for a big storm. "Hm. Sophie." "What?" "We got trouble." "Huh. A storm? It ain't forecast fer a storm today." "Well that looks overcast te me Sophie. Shouldn't we go inside? It is a little cold." "Okay. But we ain't staying downstairs Aubrey. I just. Wanna be alone with you again. After all this time of not having you for my own." "Come on. You look tired my sweet. I suggest you get some rest." Sophie just nodded as Aubrey picked her up and went inside. The guys didn't take much noticed as the duo went upstairs in silence. Clare was the only one to notice them going up.**_

_**The night soon came in and a storm was raging, unleashing its wrath upon the land it hung over. Aubrey was still with Sophie. He lay on his back whilst Sophie was next to him, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Aubrey soon felt her shaking in his sleep so he rolled over and pulled Sophie closer to his toned upper body. "Hey. Are you okay?" "Aubrey. I don't feel well." "Alright. Come on. You're safe with me. I promise." At hearing that Sophie huddled up to Aubrey tightly just as Clare knocked and entered. "Is everything okay in here?" "She's not well Clare." "Oh. I'll be right back. You look after her this time Aubrey." "Hey. Last time it was Kai's fault. He drove me into hurting Sophie. He hated me." "Hm. That is true. I guess it weren't your fault Aubrey." Clare left the room just before Sophie planted one right on Aubrey. He wasted no time returning the affection just as a bolt of lightning hit the ground but it didn't bother them. They parted just as Clare returned. Once Sophie was finished she left the duo alone. After she left the duo started kissing again before slowly taking things further.**_

_**The next couple of days went by and Saturday arrived. Chesney was slowly getting better but Sophie was getting worse no matter how many times she tried to get shot of whatever it was attacking her immune system. Aubrey was at the clinic with her so she could get a better understanding of what was going on. After another half hour she was called and Aubrey went to the room with her. After knocking on the right door they were told to enter. "Ah. You must be Sophie." "Yes." "Well. I'm Dr. Dephiroth. So. What's been wrong then? As far as I know you had recurring symptoms of sickness." "Yeah. It started four days ago the night of the storm. I was inside though." "Right. Have you thrown up at all?" "Well. She's been sick for the past two days now and we're starting to get worried. We've tried everything we can think of to get rid of the sickness but it keeps fighting back and getting worse." "Okay. Well. Let's get a better look at your symptoms. What about your temperature?" "Well. It was pretty high the second night but it has cooled down."**_

_**After the doctor checked Sophie over he went out of the room. Sophie was already dreading the result. Aubrey tried his best to ease her worry. The doctor soon returned. "Well doctor? Is it serious?" "I can't say for sure but. There is a small possibility this can be related to pregnancy. Have you gone for a check up at all?" "I went a few weeks ago and the result was negative." "Okay Sophie. Well. What I'm gonna do. Is get you to do another test for me and I'll see what happens. You can wait here fer the result. No hassle of coming back. But if you are. What do you wanna do? Keep the baby or abort it?" "Well. I have been thinking. I was raped a few weeks back by my step father and. My mom don't want his genes in the family cuz my dad died three years ago. He hated the guy in his days of life." "Oh. I heard about that. Well. I'm not going to pressure you Sophie. If you don't want it that's fine. It's totally up to you. But what if it isn't his?" "Well. If it's my ex's baby. I don't want it. He left me a few days ago if not a week ago. And he cheated on me." "Okay. That is entirely your decision Sophie. Nobody else's. And you lad?" "Up to her doc."**_

_**After another half hour the test was done so all they had to do was wait for the result. After a five minute wait the doctor got the result. "Well Sophie. Do you want the good news or the bad news?" "What's the bad news?" "Well. The bad news is you are pregnant." "And the good?" "Well. I'm sure you'll get all the support you need. But. I can prescribe you some pills. Have you had the mini pill before?" "No. I remember my mom saying something 'bout it a few months ago." "Well I'm gonna put you on it for a few weeks. Just follow the arrows and you'll be okay. I suggest you alert your family." "What there is of it. There's only me, my brothers and our mom. Soon another step father but this one is much kinder and gonna marry my mom." "Well. Off you go. If you come back in two weeks we'll see how you've got on." "Thanks doctor. For everything." "No problem. On with ya now on with ya." As they were told the duo left the room after Sophie got the prescription for the pills, unsure if they would work.**_

_**After a fifteen minute ride the duo got back to the house. Clare was waiting outside, hoping the situation wasn't too serious. Her smile faded at the sight of Sophie frowning. "What's the matter honey? You don't look too good again." "Mom. I need a word. In the kitchen." "Ray as well?" "Well yeah. He's soon gonna be my dad so. He's family." "What about Chesney?" "Where is he?" "In the fields although I tried and tried to keep him in the house." "Leave him work." "Okay hun. Come on in. You look a fright. Was the doctor much help?" "I think he made a little sense." Clare just nodded and led the duo inside before dragging Ray along for the ride by his pointy ear that twitched just as her fingers were close. "Hey. What's with the ear punishment? Have I been a bad man?" "No. I couldn't think of a faster way to get ya'll off the sofa." "Ow. Hey. Clare. That's sore." "Oh I'm sorry. Did I bite too hard?" "Mother." "Sorry Sophie." "So. How'd it go hun?" "Well. There's bad news." "What's wrong? Are you seriously ill?" "No. I'm pregnant."**_

_**Clare almost choked on her own tongue but she refrained from saying something she'd regret. "And? What did the doctor say?" "Well. He gave me a prescription for the mini pill. I have to take it for two weeks and go back to see him to find out if anything has improved." "Whose do you think it is though? Brooklyn or Ernest?" "Well whose ever it is. I ain't giving birth to it." "So Aubrey. You and Sophie are a confirmed couple now?" "Yes." "Okay. No need to snap lad. I mean no harm." "Good. Shall we?" "Hm. Yeah. I don't feel like being in a crowd. But be warned. If you hear a whistle. I'll be dashing down here." "Reason?" "She clings to Spencer the minute he whistles for her. They're the closest of friends. They'll be here soon." "Oh boy. We'd better get a move on then hadn't we?" "You said it." Once the duo was out of sight Clare let out a sigh of relief. "Well Ray. What d'ya think of Aubrey?" "He's alright but if he hurts Sophie, I'll kill him. Personally." "You really do love my kids don't ya baby?" "Yeah. With all my heart. What about you? Do you love my kids?" "Give me time. I hardly know your three." "We're even. Three each."**_

_**About four hours went by after Sophie and Aubrey returned. Chesney had finished his work in the fields so he gladly rested his aching bones and joints. It wasn't long before Ray's ears picked up the sound of wheels hit his ears. "We have company. Oh boy. I gotta face Bryan after over ten years. This is not gonna be easy." "Well Kai. Ready to rip some hair out?" "Yeah. You bet mama." "That's my boy. Well. Come on. Let's go greet your aunts and uncles. Again." Chesney cracked an eye open to see his mother heading for the door so he made for the stairs, knowing Tala meant what he'd said four days before. "He's worse than you Ray." "Yeah well. Tala did threaten to have his head so. Chesney has a reason to run. Actually. If you need me. I'm in the kitchen." Ray soon dashed to place he said he'd be and the others laughed slightly. Clare soon returned with the four families behind her. The guys had only grown taller and muscular, Ian mostly. They were a little confused as Spencer stood at the bottom of the stairs and whistled.**_

_**They soon twigged on as Spencer flew back suddenly, courtesy of Sophie pouncing on him. "Hey. That hurt." "You whistled so you paid the price." "I know. Look at the size of you. What's Clare been feeding ya?" "The usual. You haven't really changed." "Men rarely do. Come on. Up. My back is killing. I was up driving all night." "It took you guys four days to get here from Miami?" "Yes Tyson. On the estate roads until we hit the motor way. Lex. Stay put." "Yes father." The said girl was tall, a spot taller than Chesney with long red hair and icy blue eyes like her father. Tala's wife was dark blue haired amethyst eyed. There was a shorter lad there roughly about the same age as Lex with Tala's every feature. They were both about Chesney's age. Bryan only had two boys. One was his twin at roughly Sophie's age whilst the other looked just like his mother, black haired silver eyed. Ian had four kids. One roughly a year younger than Sophie with Ian's hair and amber eyes. Definitely a girl. Next was a boy the same age as Chesney with the mother's every feature, silver haired hazel eyed.**_

_**The last two were girls. One looked completely like Ian whilst the other was silver haired red eyed. And Spencer only had three kids but there was no woman in sight. The eldest was a tall lad at about 15 years old with Spencer's every feature whilst his twin brother looked nothing like Spencer. He was blonde haired grey eyed. The youngest was a ten year old girl with half of Spencer's features, his hair and face whilst her eyes were grey. As soon as Bryan spotted Kai he tied his longer grey hair right back out of his reach, he hoped. "Hey. Err. Spencer. Where's your wife?" "She left me two years ago." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear it." "Don't worry. I'm over it. My current fiancé is on holiday in Italy but I warned her we might not be at home when she returns. And not to mention she's in delicate condition." "Well that's good news. But before marriage? Sophie wasn't born until two years after Kai and I got married." "He would've been twenty two." "Okay. We got married at twenty Spencer. You were there." "True. The look on his face. Priceless." "I'm dreading Ray's face on the day." "What was that?" "Oh nothing. Don't mind me."**_

_**The men soon noticed Trenton and they twigged right on. "And there he is now. I bet he wasn't amused." "Maybe a little. Not much. Chesney! Get your busted half Russian backside down here right now!" "Ah leave him. I'll have his head." "Dad. No killing Chesney. He's got work to do." The said lad soon came down the stairs but he dashed right for the nearest door and Tala chased after only to be rat-tailed by Ray out of the kitchen. "Back off." "Hello Ray." The said man went white at Bryan's words so he fled back into the kitchen. "I knew this was a bad idea." "Bryan." "Uncle." "Huh. Ah. You again? Haven't you grown up yet?" "Nope. Me small still." "No chance. Just so you can yank my every hair out again. No chance. It took me until Christmas to grow the last lot back after you removed it ya little runt." "Bryan. Mind the way you talk to my son. He's only a baby." "Yeah well babies and I don't get along." "Just like you an' Ray don't get along. Well I got a message for you. Stay away from him. Else I'll be onto you."**_

_**Bryan just watched as Clare walked away into the kitchen with Kai in her arms. Aubrey soon appeared with his hair all over the shot. He was suddenly bowled over by Sophie in the instant she saw him. "Whoa! Steady on girl." "What about?" "Cheated on her." "And you are?" "Aubrey." "Aubrey what?" "Tala. Be nice to him. He's offered te help until Chesney's back in full health." "What happened to him aunt Clare?" "Well Lex. A lad we know, Tanya's son. Bruce. The little git only gone an' put Chesney in hospital about three weeks ago now. Although I must say. He's a little bruised." "Who? Bruce?" "Yep. Kai paid him a very unfriendly visit." "Hang on. You're bigger than the last time we saw ya." "Take a guess." "Not again Clare. Who's this time? Brooklyn's?" "Do not mention his name in this house. After what he did to Sophie and trying to get rid o' Chesney. He'd better hope Chesney don't get his hands around his neck the next time they meet." "Okay. Cool it. So. Who is the father?" "You wouldn't believe me. Just wait til its born. You'll see then." "Okay. So. When do we start?" "Hang on. It's the kids not the adults." "Damn."**_

_**Chesney soon plucked up the guts to sit by Carla keeping his guard up at all times but Lex kept Tala in place. "So. Who's who guys?" "Well. As you can guess. The Tala look-a-likes are Lex and Malvern. His wife Laurana. Bryan's twin is their seventeen year old son Sieg. The other is their fifteen year old son Roscoe. Bryan's wife Martina. Ian's lot. Well. First there's the sixteen year old daughter Ivanna. Next is Orrick. The mother's twin. After him there's Lilly Mae, Ian's total twin. And lastly it's Helena Brooke. And the wife Ulrica Belle." "And Spencer's?" "Yes. His twin Yuriy, unidentical brother Federico and lastly is Ailsa. That's the allies concluded. Where's Sophie gone? Although I trust Aubrey I do not trust my daughter." "I'm right here. Geez." "Okay. Cool it little miss temper." "You can talk." "Girls. Please. I got a headache." "You get here you little green haired monster." "Like I've never heard that before. I'm not falling for it. Just so you can hit me for winding you up. Live with it." "Since when did you snap?" "Since I've had a lot of pressure put on me that's when!" **_

_**Tala stepped right back at that as Chesney went upstairs, the slamming of a door followed right after. Clare gave Tala such a face before sending Ray up the stairs to deal with his future step son. Sophie could only sigh in frustration when Kai huddled up to her. "What Kai?" "Up." "No. Not today." "You said when you were better." "Well I'm not better yet." Kai stepped back at that with tears in his eyes just as Clare picked him up and slapped Sophie clean across the face before leaving the room to calm Kai down. "What's gotten into you?" "She's not been well the past four days. We found out the problem today." "What is the problem?" "Someone got her pregnant." "No crap. Whose is it?" "I don't know. It's either the twit sitting in prison or Ernest's. If its either. The baby goes. I'm not having it after what they did to me. I ain't even ready to be a mother." "Well. Best of luck girl. You need it. When are we starting exactly?" "When Chesney's ready and if Kiel can sort some new schemes out to teach Bruce a well earned lesson."**_

_**Hours went by after Tala's lot arrived. Chesney was just sitting out under the tree for some quiet time away from the others, even Carla was pushed away. He knew they needed him to be calm but he couldn't keep his anger down for some reason. It had been high since they bumped into Bruce hours before. He sighed just as Lex dropped beside him. "Mind if I join you?" "Lex. Of course not." "Yes you do Chesney. I know that was a lie buddy. Listen. We're gonna do all we can to help. Besides. I'm running beside you. So are the other three our age." "Meaning?" "Roscoe, Orrick and Federico. We're all beside ya buddy. No matter what. I heard yer dad and Sophie started to train a zebra." "Yeah. I only found out a few days ago now. Four days roughly." "I heard what Bruce did to ya. I bet it hurt a lot." "It did Lex. Could you leave me alone please? I'm not in a people mood." "Okay. Your mom just wanted me to try and talk to ya. You've been down apparently for three days and she's really worried Chesney. Come on in soon. Supper will be ready." "Okay Lex."**_

_**Night drew in and Chesney couldn't sleep one bit even with Carla rubbing his chest gently in a soothing way. He couldn't figure why he was so down. He soon got out of bed and put his clothes on before heading downstairs quietly. Instead of waking Trenton he headed off the farm on foot with a sword just in case Bruce showed up or if a mountain lion fancied a snack. After a ten minute walk he reached the graveyard where his father was buried. Chesney hoped he'd find the answers he was looking for were in there. After a small moment he walked calmly inside not expecting to see a few other people there lighting candles on the gravestones. Chesney found his dad's grave and lit a large aromatic candle to help him relax and sat by the grave. "Hey dad. I know this is gonna sound crazy but. I need help. I've been down just recently and I don't know why. Is it linked to you or something else?" In answer Kai's spirit appeared and sat by Chesney. **__"Son. I know what you ask of me. I might not be of use to you I'm afraid. But I can try my best to help you."_

_**Chesney nodded slightly, trying to fight the tears in his eyes until the spirit of his father wiped them away. "Dad. I just have to know why I'm so miserable just lately." **__"Chesney. Sometimes the answer you're looking for you already know." __**"How can I know the answer? I'm not smart anymore." **__"Yes you are Chesney." __**"I'm only putting more stress on mom accepting Tanya's offer to run in the Kentucky open." **__"Chesney my son. Understand this. Not all answers are visible at first. Give it time. Then you'll see the answers you are trying to find. But. I was like you at that age. It could be inheritance. You inherited a lot from me when you were born my boy. No matter what. I'll always be a part of you as you will be a part of me. It works both ways. You must get home now where you'll be safe." __**"I'm safer with you dad." **__"Chesney. Listen to me. Ray will love you like you were his own son. Trust me." __**"It's not that dad." **__"What is it son? You can tell me." __**"I just want things to go back to the way they were before you died. With you by my side to guide and teach me what I've learnt hard after your death."**_

_**Kai understood Chesney's point at the minute he finished speaking. Kai wrapped one arm around Chesney and pulled him into a hug. Chesney accepted it immediately and held his father's spirit back.**__ "Now I want you to go back home and get some sleep. Please. You're safe among numbers my boy. I'm always with you. Remember that." __**"Okay." **__"And stop teasing Tala. He will have yer head one day. Mark my words son." __**"Okay dad." **__"Train hard Chesney. You'll get stronger. If you see Bruce. Just give the brat the hard shoulder. I did with my enemies. It works most of the time. Go on. I'll be with you every step." __**Chesney just nodded and walked away but he turned back at the entrance, staring his father in the eyes until he vanished. He reached the house after a half hour walk along the dark paths. Instead of going into the house he went into the stable and dropped on Trenton causing him to jolt out of his sleep. Trenton relaxed slightly and pulled a blanket over Chesney before going back to sleep. Bryce placed himself on Chesney's other side to keep him warm from the cold air.**_

_**Morning came and Carla was worried when she never found Chesney beside her. She looked almost everywhere but Carla couldn't find him. "What's up Carla?" "I can't find Chesney Clare." "He's in the stable. Ray went ta feed the horses this morning and found Chesney with Trenton and Bryce." "Okay. I just got a little worried." "Don't worry about it. Looks like he went to the grave last night. He's got muddy shoes." "At what time? I know it must've been after midnight. I felt him get outta bed but I just thought Chesney was going to the bathroom." "Don't worry Carla. He's safe. Once he's up I need him an' Ray to head into town for a few things. I'll give 'em a list." "Do you want me to go with them or stay here and help you?" "I'm sure they'll manage. If not, Ray will probably send Chesney for help." "Did someone say my name?" "Where did you go last night young man?" "I couldn't sleep so I went fer a walk." "To yer father's grave. I'm not stupid. I know that shade o' dirt anywhere Chesney." "I just needed some guidance."**_

_**After breakfast Clare had sent Ray and Chesney into town whilst she stayed back with the others. Everyone was chatting nicely and catching up when Clare heard something outside. "Why do I get the feeling a friend o' mine has just arrived?" "Ma. Your friends haven't bothered with ya'll since dad died. They abandoned you." "That may be so but they knew I needed my space honey. You an' Chesney found that out." "Yeah. The hard way." "Where's Spencer?" "He went out Aunt Clare. Why ask?" "Just wondering. I haven't seen him since breakfast." "You know what he's like Clare. Spencer has to go for a long woodland walk in the mornin' to wake himself up properly." "That's true." When Clare walked outside she saw a amethyst haired chestnut eyed woman standing outside by a car and she couldn't be happier. "Anaïs?!" "Clare!" "God. What are ye doing here?" "I had to come an' see ya'll. It's been three years girl." "I know. Why didn't ya'll come sooner?" "I would've but. I got caught up. How are the kids?" "Well. Sophie's having some problems. And Chesney. All grown up."**_

"_**And the brute that moved in?" "Sitting in prison fer raping Sophie." "I told ya'll he was bad news." "Yes well he's not in Chesney's good book for a long time. Come on in. Kai's old team's are here." "Really?" "Yeah. You haven't seen them since Kai's funeral." "A'ight. I'm a coming. Where is Chesney? He's normally in the fields." "He's gone into town with his future step father." "No way!" "Yes way. One of Kai's friends." "Tala?" "Ray." "The Chinese dude? Far out." "And I'm pregnant again." "It isn't?" "No. Not Brooklyn's. Guys." "Hey. Err. Anaïs right?" "Hello Bryan. Guys. It's been a long time. And look at ya'll now. Getting old." "So are you." "Thanks." "Don't mention it." "Hey. No fighting." "You didn't." "Oh I did. A year later." "And he looks just like his dad." "He's proud of it. Bryan? Aren't you missing a few locks of hair already?" "Yeah. Sophie placed him on me this morning." "Good on ya." "I had a job getting him up. Tyson had the same treatment." "Now that's cruel." "That's a wake up call Anaïs." "I know. Yer mother did the same when Chesney were little. Yer dad hated her fer it."**_

_**About half an hour went by after Anaïs arrived. The guys were all chatting on, waiting for Spencer, Ray and Chesney to return. When the clock struck 11:45 Spencer walked in looking wide awake. "Sorry I kept ya'll waiting. Anaïs." "Spencer. Looking good." "Knackered more like." "You didn't trip over the same tree root Kai tripped over did ya?" "Nah. Slipped on a couple of rocks. It's natural." "At least you're not seriously hurt this time." "Hey. I learn my lessons." "I know." "They still not back?" "Nope. They should be back in a bit. Give 'em chance. You know Chesney isn't in good condition as it is. Funnily enough. A sprained ankle heals in hours but for deep stab wounds. He's a slow healer." "Maybe his father had a say in the ankle problem." "Maybe." "Clare! We're home!" "About time. What took ya'll so long?" "Hey Anaïs." "Raymondo." "Ah. Just Ray will do thank you." "No problem." "You did get everything didn't you?" "Yeah. We had to stop for a while cuz Chesney was in pain but he pulled through in the end." "At least he's okay." "Ma." "You get and sit down. I can deal with the rest son. Sit." "I'm a gettin' I'm a gettin'." "Sit down now!" **_

_**Out of fear Chesney sat on the nearest seat before Ray walked into the kitchen. "What crawled up his rear end and died?" "He's probably still peed off after last night." "Mother." "What? An old lady has gotta have her fun before marriage." "What?!" "Yes Bryan." "You're?" "Yes. Ray and I are getting married." "Oh boy. That's gonna end in disaster." "No it's not. Don't say such things dad." "Shut up you despicable brat." "Bryan. That's no way to talk to your son." "Yes darling." **_


End file.
